Shattered Past
by HoorayPickles
Summary: [CH 20 FINISHED!] Epilogue, live a day in Nastasha Hiwatari's life! Check out her friends, her problems and God knows WHAT else! Come in, R&R please! nn KaiOC RobertOC
1. The First Day of the Rest of My Life

**K-K: Ok, it's like this: deleted this story as some of you would know… so I've taken out the I.P., the comments the first chapters had in the middle of the story and anything they might not like. HAPPY NOW YOU BUNCH OF FASCIST PIGS! Now please enjoy and review! n-n Oh, and I also took some time to improve the grammar and stuff on some of the chappies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor any of it's characters, only my OC's and this plot. This goes for the rest of the fic so BITE ME! P**

**_Originally posted in 03/12/04_**

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter One: The first day of the rest of my life**

It was around 5 am when Melody slowly opened her sapphire eyes to the ceiling above her and sighed while stretching cat like.

The girl got up from her bed and approached the window, yawning as she opened the curtains, revealing the white outdoors "Oh great. It snowed tonight... As if things couldn't get any colder..." she muttered looking down at the ground, where some boys were. Some were talking to each other, others were simply sitting on some rock, but the one she was looking for, was simply standing next to his friends, who were chatting about something amusing by the looks on their faces.

Tala was the name of that boy, who happened to be her best friend, her brother even. It had always been like that, whenever she had some sort of trouble, he'd be there to help her, and she was thankful for that.

But recently, Melody had developed another feeling for this boy. Even though she was trying to fight it, it was impossible for her to spend a day, an hour, a minute without thinking about him. Now what was that feeling?

"Hey Melly-Chan! What are you doing? It's time for the morning training! Melly-Chan!"

The young girl was awakened by the voice of a robot that sat happily on her bed. She blinked for a couple of seconds before wincing as she remembered where she was "Huh? Oh my God! I totally forgot! I gotta get ready! "

She dove into the bathroom while the robot picked her clothes and placed them on the already made bed.

"Deenix? Is my laptop ready?"

"Ready and willin'. Gee, I can't wait 'til I start working..."

"Save your sarcasm, we got stuff to do, and we better do it quickly before we get in trouble."

The girl came back into her room while finishing her long purple ponytail and got dressed quickly. As soon she was done, she turned to the robot and made it turn it's back on her. "Well, isn't this great? We're late! If Boris catches us we'll be dead for sure! Some trusty bitbeast you are... I told you to wake me at 4:30h. Why couldn't you do it? I'll tell you why: 'Cause you spent the whole night trying out that robotic suit I made you! At least tell me that it's fully functional..."

"Yeah, it is! Now hurry up and put me in the laptop! It's 5:30h, which means we are already half an hour late."

Melody squeaked as she took a bit chip from the back of the robot and inserted it in a laptop while running down the corridor that led outside.

She was halfway when someone grabbed her by the arm turning her around to face them. Only one word went through her mind that moment: 'Damnation'.

"What are you still doing here? Your training was supposed to have started half an hour ago."

"I... I'm sorry I woke up just now 'cause I was working till late last night... I assure you it won't happen again- Master Boris..."

The demented looking pervert known as Boris grinned "It shouldn't have happened in the first place, so I want you to be in my office at 8, that is, in about 2 and a half hours. And I advise you not to be late... or else..."

Melody jerked her head "Yes sir... I'll be going now..."

The man smirked and left to his office, while the girl ran as fast as she could to where she was supposed to go.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Outside, she found three boys standing outside of a stadium waiting for her. The shortest one was the first to greet her. "Hey! Look who overslept this morning..."

The tall blonde beside him couldn't hold back a grin "No need for you to hurry Melly, afterall you're only... forty minutes late... so no pressure. Take your time..."

Melody frowned at them and turned to the other boy, who had lilac eyes and hair, merely smiling at her in a greeting way. "Mornin' Birdy... Tala's sorta in a bad mood so you might as well expect some nice lectures today."

She just shrugged and opened the door, revealing inside the redhead she had been thinking about.

He turned at the just arriving group with a frown plastered on his face.

**Tala's P.O.V.**

I frowned at my just arriving team mates "What took you guys so long?"

Ian, the shortest one, quickly made up an excuse "We were, huh... waiting for Melly over there! Yeah! Ask Spencer if you don't believe me! He was with me the whole time! And-and so was- er, Bryan?" he laughed nervously.

I rolled my eyes. As usual he was blaming someone else to get me off his hair. But he was right this one time. It **was** sort of her fault, afterall, we couldn't start training without her.

I turned to face her, and the minute I laid my eyes on her beautiful sapphire ones, I felt my features soften. I just couldn't help it. I couldn't be mad at her, it just wouldn't feel right...

I stared in awe as she gazed shyly at me as if apologizing for being late. I felt shivers up my spine and all the blood run to my cheeks as she gave me a weak smile.

For how long had I been in love with her? I honestly have no idea. Ever since I've known her I guess...

I quickly shook my head to get rid of that though and avoiding her friggin' hypnotic eyes I frowned "You better have a good excuse for being late you know..."

She just giggled in response and made her way to her usual spot on a corner of the room sitting on a cargo wooden box and turned on her laptop. "Come on guys! Get busy so I can evaluate your performances!" She giggled again making me feel warm and fuzzy inside... She's so beautiful and- WHOA! Did I just think THAT?

**End of Tala's P.O.V.**

"Tala? Hello? Earth to Tala? TALA!"

The red-haired boy snapped awake "Wha? Oh sorry... erm, should we get started?"

Melody smiled sheepishly as the boys approached the beydish and launched their Beyblades. "Deenix, make sure you get everything they do, every move and every single bloody mistake they make must be recorded and analyzed. Understand?"

A sigh-like sound came from the laptop "No, I'm a nitwit and can never do anything right, duh!"

Melody grinned at that "So good of you to finally admit that! He he... just kidding. Let's get some work done."

"Yes captain!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Ok, guys! You can stop now! We got you're stuff fully evaluated, so come here 'cause it's time for your appreciations!" she grinned evilly at them.

The boys groaned as they approached, and once again, Ian tried to get rid of the lecture, looking down at his watch and hoping that luck was on his side. A grin was soon seen on his face "Hey Melly, weren't you supposed to be at Boris' office ten minutes ago?"

The girl jerked her head up and her eyes widened. She then looked down at the computer's clock and let out a squeak "Holy Mother of all things! I'm SO dead!"

Tala put his finger in his chin in a thinking manner "Hum... yup, you might as well consider yourself as dead as- well, as Boris mother must be… so er, when's the funeral?" he asked with a mocking grin.

Melody ignored him and started running outside while yelling at Deenix to lecture the boys about their performances, which made Ian groan while the other boys laughed at him.

Melody chuckled a bit herself until she arrived to Boris' office. She checked her wrist watch and gulped as she realized she was already 15 minutes late. She quickly turned the door knob and peeked through the small gap. "Er, sorry I'm late, may I?"

The man sitting on the chair smirked and nodded for her to come in his office. "Nice to see you finally arrived... Sit down."

Melody quickly closed the door and took the seat in front of Boris blushing a bit.

The man in front of her stood up and started pacing around the office. "Now, I have some issues to discuss with you, besides the fact that you, against what I've told you earlier, are LATE!"

Melody cringed at his last word, as it was spoken out quite loudly. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled

"Herm, no matter… for **now**... Now tell me how are the boys doing."

"Oh, they're doing fine, they're improving by the day, and hopefully, on the next championship, we won't have problems in winning..."

Boris gave an evil chuckle "Might be good to remind you that that was what was supposed to have happened on the last championship... and because of your carelessness the boys had to be trained differently and apparently, they lost because of that. Against all odds might I add..."

Melody jerked her head down feeling awfully awkward "I... I told you the ways you were using to train them weren't the best... but you wouldn't listen... It took me ages to get them into their old shape and-"

Melody's eyes widened as she felt Boris arms get around her in an embrace. She quickly tried to get free from his grip but it was useless.

Boris chuckled as he brought his lips closer to her ear "That's nice my sweet. Now, on to your punishment for being late today... twice."

Melody closed her eyes in terror as she felt him lick her neck and squeeze her harder 'Oh God, what am I going to do? He's gonna rape me- JUST A ROTTEN MINUTE! Hell no, his not! I haven't spent over five years learning self defense from **him** for nothing!' Melody's eyes flashed open as she gave Boris a headbash, knocking him out cold.

She quickly jumped to her feet and stared down at Boris' unconscious body. "Oh good Lord, maybe it wasn't such a good idea… what have I done... He's gonna kick me out for sure after this... if not worse..."

She made her way to the door realizing it was impossible for her to leave, as it was locked, and since Boris probably had the key and she didn't want to wake him up while looking for it she let herself fall down to her knees feeling hopeless. Suddenly, she heard something being thrown at the window, as a little rock maybe.

Her hopes came back as she stood up and went to the window. Down at the field she was more than happy to see Tala and Ian who smiled in relief as they saw her "Yo, Melody! Look up quick!"

She did so and smiled as she saw that on the floor above hers were Bryan and Spencer, the lilac haired boy carefully lowering a rope to her. She quickly grabbed the rope and stepped out into the windowsill. She nodded to the boys above her, who pulled her up with ease, since they were both brawny and she was pretty light herself.

As soon as she was safely with the two boys, Tala and Ian sighed in relief and ran inside to meet the rest of the gang.

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	2. Don't Forget Me

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter Two: Don't forget me**

About ten minutes later, everyone including Deenix was on Tala's room to discuss the latest event, and what to do about it. Tala was pacing back and forth in front of the boys, who were sitting on his bed and Melody sat at the windowsill with Deenix the robot sitting on her lap.

"So you say he called you in his office, and after discussing our performance he tried to rape you? The fucking bastard... I'm **so** gonna kill him!" The redhead passed his fingers trough his hair and looked at Melody who was staring down at the streets with a thinking expression on her face. She turned her face to him and the boys and just stared at them for some time. "Guys I- I've been thinking here and..." she bit her lower lip. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Yes?" Tala sat next to her and the boys approached her too.

She sighed and looked down at the robot on her lap who gave her a little smile of reassurance. She looked right at them and continued. "I honestly doubt that Boris will allow me to stay here anymore, so I talked to Deenix and we decided it was best for me to leave before he came to find me, 'cause he'd probably make sure I'd be hurt for life before kicking me out. So after I'm done with some things, I'll be leaving."

She jerked her head down to avoid the look on the boys' faces, especially Tala's, as she waited for their reaction. She felt Deenix squeeze her hand in reassurance and gave her a little smile.

Spencer slammed his fist on the wall, making everyone jump in surprise "Hell no! You're not leaving! You're staying and if that guy tries to do something to you he'll deal with me! So don't even think about it! You're staying and that's final! Right Bryan?"

The boy nodded in agreement and watched as Ian took the girl's hands "Melly, please reconsider! We'll look out for you! Besides, if you leave, who's gonna train us? Don't leave us to be trained by Boris he's awful! We had to be trained by him when you got sick and because of his methods we lost to those- _amateurs_... You can't leave us Melly! Please!"

Melody stared down at Ian, whose eyes were getting watery and felt the same happening to her 'No.' She thought as she shook her head and released her hands. She took Deenix off her lap and stood up avoiding the boys' eyes. "I'm sorry guys, I've already made up my mind. Now please excuse me, I'll be packing so I'll leave after sunset. Goodbye guys... Deenix?"

The robot ran to her side and clasped her hand as they both left the room, leaving the boys inside speechless.

Ian, Spencer and Bryan looked at Tala who was making the most enraged expression they had ever seen 'No, she- she can't! There's so much I have to tell her... I need to tell her tonight. Yeah, before she leaves, I'll get rid of this weight in my conscience.'

"Tala?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as Bryan moved in front of him "Are you ok? You look so... not there..."

The boy glared at him "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bryan got his hands up in defense "Don't get mad! I was just asking you about what we are going to do about Birdy. We need her, there must be someway to keep her here..."

Tala nodded "No. It's her decision, and her decision alone. We can't get in her way. Besides, she's been planning to leave for a long time so this was just making the inevitable arrive sooner... let's just hope she finds somewhere safe to stay..."

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Melly-Chan, what are we going to do? It's not like we have lots of places to go and stuff..."

The girl rose her head from the black sports' bag where she was packing all the stuff she'd be needing for her "permanent trip" like she had called it. "Hum, like I said, we'll have to go around until we find somewhere to stay. Right now, I'm more worried about finishing the boys' training programs. Hopefully, Boris won't complain about them..."

She zipped the bag and opened the laptop to start working on the programs as the robot sat next to her braiding the girls hair to pass the time. "I can't believe that jerk did that... and did you see Tala-Chan? He was so mad when he met you at his room!"

**FLASHBACK**

Melody was practically dragged to Tala's room by Bryan and Spencer and as soon as she got there, a little robot glued itself on her neck "Melly-Chan! I was so worried about you! Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

The girl hugged back the robot whispering she was fine, and suddenly she felt someone take Deenix and hold her chin.

She opened her eyes to find Tala's worried ones staring directly at her. "Are you ok? Damn that bastard! What exactly did he do to you?"

Melody pushed his hands away and went to sit on the windowsill. Soon the robot jumped to her lap and hugged her. She smiled and turned her attention back at the boy who was getting impatient. "He never got to do nothing 'cause I knocked him out before he could do anything at all." She stated matter-of-factly.

Tala nodded "Right, so what was he planning to do?"

"Considering all the facts, which are the locked door, his arms pinning me to the chair and his tongue running down my neck, and being the demented pervert we all know he is, I'd consider he was trying to rape me... Of course I could be being paranoid and all but-"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?"

The boys jumped in surprise as Tala's enormous scream echoed all the way 'till China.

"He- HOW COULD HE! I'M SO GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Tala kept swearing while the boys sat down on his bed and Melody talked to Deenix.

Finally, about five minutes later, he stopped the cussing and the swearing and turned to talk to Melody.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The girl couldn't hold back a smile as she remembered Tala pacing back and forth in his room like a madman. "Poor Ivy…" she chuckled.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

At sunset, Melody was finished with the programs and ready to send them to Tala's computer via e-mail. She did so and packed her computer together with the rest of her things.

"Deenix? It's time. C'mon, I gotta pack your body too."

The robot jumped off the bed and turned it's back to Melody. As soon as she took the bit chip, it fell to her arms.

Melody kept the bit chip on her red and black Beyblade and started dismantling the robot's pieces in order to make it fit properly in her bag. As soon as she was done, she put on a cloak and grabbed her shoulder sports bag. She took one last look at her room from the door and closed it behind her.

Making her way to out of the Abbey without being seen was not easy, and she had only walked through a couple of corridors when she heard some guards come her way. "Master Boris just woke up. He said we should bring the girl to his presence at once."

"Why? Did **she** knock him out?"

"Apparently yes, and I don't think he's gonna be gentle with her neither..."

Melody swallowed audibly and without second thoughts, she opened the closest window and jumped off. It had been snowing recently and she was only on the first floor, so the fall didn't hurt her and she was soon running out of the Abbey.

After going through two training grounds, she managed to pass the Abbey's entrance guards unnoticed and was finally out. 'Yes! I'm out!' She breathed in the cool air of the Russian night and turned left to get to the train station. She had only taken two steps when she realized she wasn't alone. "Who- Who's there?" she stuttered

The figure approached her and the moonlight soon revealed it's identity: Tala.

"T-Tala? What are you doing here? It's past curfew, Boris will punish you if he finds you!"

The boy smiled at her and went closer "I just wanted to say goodbye. And... there's something else I have to tell you..."

"Huh, sure... just something, I sent the new training programs to you, make sure you don't loose them and follow them accurately. They should keep you in top shape and-"

She wasn't able to continue as Tala placed an arm around her waist and brushed his lips on hers making her gasp. "Ssh... Don't worry, I'll get them..."

Melody nodded as he kissed her again and closed her eyes, slowly parting her lips as Tala deepened the kiss. She moaned as his tongue brushed hers and surrounded his neck with her arms, feeling strange inside. It felt- weird! Wasn't she supposed to see fireworks or something? She was even more confused when she felt the relief wash over her as he finally pulled away from her, stroking her jaw and looking deep into her eyes. "Melody, I... I've been meaning to tell you that I... I love you. And unfortunately I only found the courage to tell you when you were leaving... I'm sorry..." he finished his sentence by embracing her again.

Melody quickly pulled away blushing deeply and stuttered some excuse "It's ok... I- I gotta go- now- my er, train will be leaving soon and I- can't be late now, can I?" she laughed nervously.

"I see..." He kissed her forehead and caught her lips again. She mentally cursed herself for being such a coward and quickly tried to get rid of his embrace. "Ok, I'll be going now, k? Take good care of yourself, ok?

The boy grinned "**You** should be the one to take good care of yourself... Oh well, what else can I say? Bon voyage!"

Melody giggled "Merci mon chére ami... he he... er, Bye!"

She turned away running as fast as she could, leaving Tala confused '"Chére ami"?' he raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off eventually and went back into the Abbey.

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	3. New Friends

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter Three: New Friends**

A young cloaked girl came down from the train that had just arrived in Bakuten, part of Tokyo. She pulled her hood back and stared at the clean sky, feeling the warm sun on her pale skin. 'Hum, so warm... we don't have such a warm sun back home...'

The thought of home made her feel sad, but only for a split second, as she remembered the reason why she had left. "The 6 o'clock train from Odaiba has just arrived, would everyone please stand behind the yellow line to avoid-" She was awakened from her thoughts by the voice coming from the speaker on the wall, and was soon running out of the station, hoping she'd be lucky enough to find somewhere to stay for a while.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Tyson! Get your ass out of that bed right now!" yelled a slate haired boy "Do you hear me? WAKE UP YOU LOUSY EXCUSE OF AN IDIOT!"

There was movement under the blankets "AW! What do you want Kai? It's only 7 am for crying out loud! What's your problem?"

The boy snapped "YOU ARE! AND YOU BETTER BE AT THE PARK IN TEN MINUTES THE MOST OR ELSE! DO YOU HEAR ME?" and he left the place banging the door in the process.

The other boy blinked "Che, aren't we in a good mood this morning..." he yawned and slowly stood up.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

'Idiot! All that jerk ever does is sleep and eat! Fucking pig...' Kai walked along the streets of Bakuten on his way to the park. It was the beginning of summer, and it was pretty warm and nice outside even though it was only 7 am. He breathed in some of the morning's fresh air to relax a bit and sped up his pace.

He was soon at the park, and decided to sit down on a bench to wait for Tyson, who he knew very well was going to be late. 'This town is such a waste of space... there's never anything to do, and it's always the same thing... the same trees, same people jogging, same idiots flirting the new girl with the weird robot thingy, same- WHAT?' Kai turned his head back to the park's fountain where two boys were standing, blocking the way to a girl who had a little robot behind her. They were both glaring at the boys who apparently were trying something with the girl. Kai smirked and motioned closer to them to hear the conversation better. 'At least I won't be bored anymore…'

"C'mon sweetie, why don't you come with us? We could buy you lunch if you want..." said the taller boy taking a step closer to her.

The girl just ignored the boy and turned her face away from him with a huff, rolling her eyes as the other one gave it a try as well "What about me? You wouldn't say no to this guy, would ya?"

She turned to directly look at him, her eyes glaring daggers and narrowing at his grin "Yeah, I would. No. There. Now leave me alone!"

The boy's face darkened. "No girl ever refused a proposal from me you know, normally they come asking ME instead, so you're lucky for having me asking YOU in the first place. So quit playing hard to get and come with me, 'k babe?"

The girl twitched at hearing the boy's last comment, which made the robot beside her cringe a bit and whisper to her something like "Let's just go...". She ignored it and looked at the boy with an evil grin "Yeah, why not? Just as long as you make me feel comfortable..." she said running a finger down his chest, sending him a coy smile.

The boy smirked. He had done it. "Oh, I'll make you feel comfortable, don't worry..." he said resting his hands on her slim hips.

The girl smirked and advanced on him as if she was going to kiss him, surprising the boy who let himself get pushed by the girl, still thinking about how great he was. He was so absorbed on his thoughts that he only realized what was happening when he found himself lying inside the fountain with everyone who had been watching the scene laughing at him. The bitch had pushed him all the way into the fountain! He stood up with a really mad look on his face and looked around for the girl. But she was nowhere to be seen.

Kai couldn't hold back a chuckle when he saw the boy dive into the fountain. 'For a minute there I thought she **was** going along with them. Glad she didn't. But where's she going now?' he turned his head to the direction she had taken after pushing the unsuspecting boy into an early morning swim, and decided to follow her.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Melody ran out of the park doing her best not to have a fit of laughter in the middle of the street. She turned back while she ran to see Deenix after her with an amused look on her face, and just behind her, she saw a boy running after them. Without even checking who it was, she grabbed the robot and sped up through an alley, hoping she'd lose him that way.

She kept going until she saw light in the end of the tunnel, unable to hold back a triumph smile. It didn't last much though, since the boy was waiting for her in the end of the alley with an even more amused expression than the one of her robot. Melody stopped her track to look at the boy. It was neither of the boys she'd been running from, so she sighed in relief and leaned against the wall for a rest, ignoring him in the process. Deenix quickly broke free from her and stood in front of her Mistress with an annoyed look on her face. "Great! Just beautiful! Do you have any idea what so ever of what they could have done to you if you weren't fast enough?"

Melody snickered "Nope. But then again, I really don't give a damn. If they tried anything I'd just kick their asses to kingdom come! HA!"

Kai snickered a bit, making the girl frown at him "What?"

"I'd like to see that... hehe... But considering the way you pushed the guy off your way, I'd say you might have a slight chance of beating him... who knows? You might be lucky..."

The girl's eyes narrowed "**Lucky**? Who are you? And what do you mean by that? I could beat those guys up any time!"

The slate haired boy broke into a fit of laughter, and only stopped when he found himself pinned against the wall with the girl's hand around his throat and her face dangerously close to his 'Hello there, now that's a pretty face…' he blushed a bit. "If you want proof I can beat YOU up, and then we'll see who's right..." she sneered.

He looked bemused for a few seconds, but soon his expression changed into a smirk "You know, I was wondering what people would think if they found us like this... what do **you** think?"

Melody let go of him in a second, blushing deeply and looking around "Ok, fine! I won't strangle you! But you must tell me who the hell you are and why did you follow me."

"Fine! Chill! The name's Kai, and I followed you 'cause I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat..." stated the robot, making them both stare at her. "What? It did... didn't it Melly-Chan?"

"Melly-Chan? Is that your name? Weird…"

"My name is Melody, and what were you so curious about anyways?"

"That robot of yours mostly, and also because I wanted to know where an outsider like you was planning to hide from two boys who know their way around this town better than anyone..."

She sighed "The robot is a Bit-beast, her name is Deenix and that's all I'll tell you so don't even bother asking me anything else. As for your second question, wherever I could. Alright, can I go now?"

Kai was going to answer back when he heard someone screaming his name nearby.

"HEY KAAAAIII! KAI! WHERE ARE YOU? KAI! KA! Oh! There you are! I was getting worried about you!" he then noticed the girl standing beside Kai " Why, hello there! And who is she? Hehe..."

Kai rolled his eyes 'Here we go...' "Melody... I just met her, so don't start asking me questions like a four year-old."

Tyson grinned and approached Kai to whisper to him "Cool, so where did ya find this babe?"

"I HEARD THAT!" the "babe" shouted making both boys cringe in fear.

Kai quickly recovered "Don't mind him Melody, he's an idiot... now, as for you... WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I was waiting for you for at least 15 minutes!"

"Gee, sorry Kai, I was just sorta delayed n' stuff... hehe..."

Kai smacked his forehead and turned to Melody "Meet Tyson, the biggest dumbass this world has ever met..."

"Oh, charmed!" grunted Tyson sticking his tongue out to Kai and making Melody giggle "Hi! Oh! And this is Deenix. Say hi Dee!"

"Hello Ty-Chan! Hello Kai-Chan! Nice to meet both of you!" she said bowing down a little.

Both boys blinked in confusion "Huh, hi er, Deenix..." Tyson turned to Melody "Is this normal?"

She laughed "Oh, don't mind her! She makes up names like those for everyone. Never understood why."

"Melly-Chan! It's getting late and we still have to find us somewhere to sleep!"

"What do you mean late? It's only eight in the morning!"

Tyson then had a brilliant idea "I know! Why don't you guys stay at my house? If you need a place to stay it's ideal! I mean, we have lot's of room, and grandpa's always saying we need a female presence on the house to lighten things up. It's perfect! So, what do you say?"

"Oh, I don't know Tyson... I really don't want to be any trouble..."

"Ya won't be! I promise! Now quit whining and come on!"

Melody turned to Deenix waiting for her approval "I think it's ok Melly-Chan! They seem like such nice people! I say we go!" the girl sighed "Fine then, I'll take your offer!"

Tyson jumped fisting the air above him "YES! Now let's go!" he said while grabbing the girl by the arm and dragging her through the street on the way to his house, and babbling stuff about how happy his grandfather would be for having her over.

Kai followed them, closely followed by Deenix who ran along them jumping in joy 'Oh boy! we're finally having a place to stay! And they look like people we can trust so I guess we'll be fine! n-n'.

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	4. I Finally Found Them

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter Four: I finally found them...**

Melody was dragged along a long street until she finally found herself in front of what looked like a dojowith an old man sweeping the floor in the entrance.

"Hey GRANDPAAA!"

The old man looked up to see his grandson jumping around like a loony with his friend and two new people he had never seen. One was a girl, the other one was... er, he couldn't make it out. "Heya shorty! Who's your new girlfriend? I don't remember seeing her around... Hello! I'm Tyson's grandfather, Mr. Granger, but you can call me Grandpa!" he grinned "So, where did you came from?"

"Huh, hi..." she said blushing a bit.

"Grandpa! Meet Melody! She's really nice and since she has nowhere to go, I was wondering if she could stay with us! How does that sound? Please!" Tyson grinned hopefully.

Mr. Granger took a look at the girl in front of him and then moved his gaze to the robot beside her "Huh? Who's that? Your younger sister? Aw… she looks so cute in that robot suit!"

Deenix glared daggers at the old man, but Melody quickly answered to avoid violence "It IS a robot sir... her name is Deenix and she's with me."

"Hum... nice... So you say you have nowhere to go?"

"Er, no, but I don't want to cause any trouble, so if you don't want me to stay I don't mind... I'm pretty used to sleeping on the outdoors, so don't worry." She smiled softly and bowed a bit.

"Hn! No way, little girl! You're a friend of my grandson, right? New friend, but a friend nonetheless! So you stay here! A friend of Tyson's will always be welcome here! Besides, the house is pretty large, so you'll be no problem! Just something..."

"Hum, yes?"

"Do you mind sleeping in the main training room with the boys? Because the rooms we have are all kinda dusty, and it wouldn't be good for you to sleep in them until I-"

"Oh, it's ok! I'm used to being around boys all the time, and don't bother cleaning them because of me, I can simply stay in the gym. Thank you so much!" she said bowing a little

The old man grinned and signaled her to follow him inside. They were soon followed by the two boys and the robot to inside a big wooden room where two piles of blankets laid in a corner. Mr. Granger opened one of the closets and took another pile of blankets which he gave to the girl "Here, deary! I hope you don't mind sleeping on the ground..."

"Oh no, not at all! Thanks!"

Melody placed the pile next to the other two and asked Mr. Granger if he wanted help with the lunch.

"No dear, that's ok... you just stay here with the boys and do something you like. I'll call you all when lunch is ready ok?" And with that, he left to the kitchen, leaving the youngsters alone.

"Hum so, what do you wanna do?" asked the girl feeling slightly awkward all of the sudden.

"Hum, we could practice a bit... What do you say Kai?"

"Hn..."

"Great! Do you beybattle?"

Melody giggled "Who doesn't nowadays?"

"Hum, good point! But I warn you! I have a bitbeast! And a powerful one!"

"Don't worry, I have my own too..." she grinned evilly

"Really? Where is it?" Tyson asked with a bemused look on his face.

Melody smirked "You've already met her..."

"You don't mean...?"

The girl grinned and turned to her robot "Dee! We got a battle to fight, so get over here!"

The robot hurriedly approached her mistress and smirked at Tyson "You might as well consider yourself a loser already, Ty-Chan."

Melody took a bit-chip from the robot's back, and after placing the inactive robot on her pile of blankets, she motioned outside "You coming?"

Tyson was in shock "Loser? LOSER? Who does that robot thing think she's talking to? I'm gonna win!" he ran after the girl while Kai just shrugged and walked outside as well with a wide smirk on his face 'Don't know why, but I get a feeling she's right...'

Tyson got himself on one side of the beydish and smirked at his opponent "So girly, ready to lose?"

Melody didn't reply, simply taking her black and red Beyblade from her pocket and setting it on her launcher, which was shaped like a gun.

Tyson was staring at the launcher bemused 'Where have I seen something like that before?' he thought

Melody noticed his confused look "Something wrong?"

"Huh... no, I was just wondering where you got that launcher, that's all... 'cause I have a feeling I've seen it before..."

"Hum, a friend gave it to me on my birthday!" she grinned sheepishly "Wasn't he sweet?"

He sweatdropped "Huh, yeah, if you think it's sweet to give a girl a gun for her birthday... Well, on with the battle! Get ready!"

The two opponents got ready for launching while Kai leaned against a tree thinking the same thing as Tyson: Where had he seen that before?

"3, 2, 1... LET IT...RIP!" yelled Tyson

As soon as he yelled the command, the two Beyblades were launched into the arena and started spinning around it, chasing each other. Suddenly, Melody decided she was tired of playing cat and mouse and decided to stop and go against Tyson's top, colliding with it harshly.

"WHOA!" yelled Tyson as some little pieces of his top flew everywhere "Watch it! You almost destroyed my Beyblade!"

Melody glared at him "This is a battlefield, you can't expect mercy from your opponent! So quit whining and battle properly!" she moved her attention back to the battle, willing to finish it soon.

Kai's eyes narrowed at her attitude 'Hum... dejá vu...' he thought

"Ok, you wanna play it that way, do ya? Fine by me! Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!"

Melody kept her expression calm as she ordered her own bit-beast "Deenix, standby... don't move..."

Kai's eyes narrowed more as the top obeyed and stood spinning in the middle of the arena 'What is she planning?' he thought. Kai looked over at Tyson's Beyblade, which had started spinning around it's opponent causing a tornado "HA! Who's the loser now?" Tyson yelled.

"Most definitely not me... Deenix! Fire storm!" she ordered

The Beyblade started glowing and a huge yellow-to-reddish phoenix appeared, creating huge flames around it, which caused the tornado Dragoon had created to catch fire. "Good Deenix! Now take control of the tornado and finish this!"

In a second, to Kai and mostly Tyson's surprise, you could see Tyson's Beyblade and Tyson himself be thrown against a wall, leaving Melody as the winner.

The red and black top stopped glowing and flew back to Melody's hand, who had a triumph smirk on her face "Guess you are the loser afterall... no offence... it was a great battle, but you should train more 'cause you're too slow and your top needs more balance and speed. And I think a little exercise would be good for you too..."

Tyson stood up rubbing his back "Man, that's gonna hurt in the morning..." he turned to the girl with a frown "What are you talking about? Me and Dragoon are just fine! Besides, you're not my trainer or anyone's', as a matter of fact, so there!"

"Whatever, you do need training and improvement you know, and I have experience in training other bladers, so I can help you with that if you want me to."

Kai frowned "Experience? Who did you train? And how the hell were you able to control that tornado just like that?"

"Oh, that was easy. Tyson's in a bad shape so turning his attack against him was piece of cake. And yes, I do have experience in training other bladers. I've developed several training programs and 'till now they've all worked out pretty well... If you want me to, I can make you guys one to each of you."

Tyson made a dumb face "One to each of us? Why can't we both have the same training program?"

"Because the Beybladers are all different from each other, which means each must have their own training program to suit their capabilities and improve their performance at maximum."

'Hum, maybe she does have some experience in this field... but still...' Kai thought "Fine, you can train Tyson. And if I see results I'll believe in you being experienced."

"But Kai! I don't need special training! I'm fine!"

"In case you haven't noticed, you just lost to an amateur, which means you DO need training! Now stop whining and do as I say!"

Melody glared at him "Hey! I'm no amateur!"

"Whatever..."

Tyson pouted "No fair! Don't I have a say in this?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Melody rolled her eyes and decided to go inside to see if Mr. Granger needed help in the kitchen, passing by the gym first to get Deenix.

"Hum, Mr. Granger?"

"Melly? Come in dear! Wanna see what I'm making for lunch?"

"Hum, actually, I was wondering if me and Deenix could lend you a hand... can we?"

"Huh, sure! If you want to! Could you please make some rice while I take care of the fish?"

The girl nodded and after removing her long fingerless gloves, she got ready to start making the rice "Deenix, would you make some hot sauce please?"

"Yes Melly-Chan!"

"Wait a minute there! Aren't you a little young for being in a kitchen, full of knives and stuff?"

The robot turned completely red in anger "GRR! For YOUR information I'm older than you! Actually, I'm older than you'll ever be! So pipe down and let me do my job!"

Mr. Granger was a bit startled by the small robot's outburst, and turned to Melody with a shocked look on his face. The girl couldn't hold back a giggle as she explained "I'm sorry, but she gets really sensitive about being mistaken for a little girl... I'm sorry... She'll be fine in a sec, you'll see!"

Mr. Granger nodded confused and got back to his fish.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"BOYS! LUNCH TIME!"

The two boys (who had been arguing and training in the garden) quickly showed up and sat down at the table.

"Oh boy! What's the food?"

"Quit drooling on your plate Tyson..."

Melody placed the last dish on the table, which contained fried noodles and chicken, and sat down too.

"Hey, you cooked this? Cool! Er, Doesn't Deenix eat?"

"No, she just needs to be recharged sometimes."

Everyone ate their lunch in silence, except for Tyson's constant eating noises and comments such as "This is great!" and "You have to stay here! I love your cooking! Yum!" and when everyone was done, Melody started removing the plates and headed for the sink.

"Wait a minute there darling, I'll do that, you two go and introduce her to Kenny, ok? I'm sure you two will get along nicely!"

The girl sighed and nodded, following the boys out of the house with Deenix hot on her heels.

"Huh, guys? Who is this Kenny?"

"Oh, a friend of ours, and the one that normally designs our blades and strategies! He's the brains of the team!"

"Team? You three are a Beyblade team?"

"Yeah! The tree of us and other two boys who are coming tomorrow! We're the Bladebreakers! Ever heard of us?"

Melody's eyes widened as she stopped her track.

**Flashback**

A man paced back and forth in front of two boys who were supporting a girl that was breathing hard and appeared to be very ill, since she could barely stand alone, had her cheeks pretty red and eyes that were too shiny. The man turned to the muscular lavender haired boy "Let's see now, Bryan, you will be punished for not fulfilling with my expectations... I think a week without food and getting whipped fifty times per day will teach you!"

The boy jerked his head down, his eyes firmly shut, probably thinking about the punishment that awaited him. The man turned then to the red head next to the girl "And you... You're lucky I don't kill you, you know? Have you any idea of how much we spent in improving you?"

The boy looked up at him for a second, and was roughly smacked on his face by the man "I do not tolerate misbehaviors Tala! I'll make sure you get whipped until all your skin falls out! And I assure you that no one will heal you for as long as I think it's necessary!" he spat on the boy and finally turned to the girl, who had kneeled down next to Tala, since she couldn't stand alone and wanted to know if he was alright. "Now, as for YOU, my dear Melody... What should I do with you?"

The girl glared at him "Why are you doing this to them? If they lost it's all your fault! I told you that the methods you were using to train them were wrong! You've turned them into monsters!"

"QUIET! How dare you question me? If you hadn't gotten sick, none of this would have happened! If you hadn't stayed up until late outside to train, you would have never gotten that pneumonia! It's your fault that they're going to be punished! Yours alone!"

Tala sent him a hateful look and stood between her and Boris "What are you talking about? You're the one who's always telling us to train as hard as possible! No matter how harsh the conditions! Why don't you leave her alone! It's not her fault!"

The man clutched Tala's throat and lifted him up "You shut up... This as nothing to do with you!" the boy gasped as he felt his throat get extremely tight. The lack of air was making his face go blue, and Melody couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP BORIS! Just stop it!"

The man looked at the girl in front of him, who was barely standing "Leave them alone! You're right, it's my fault and I take full responsibility... So if you want to punish anyone, punish me. But leave them alone!"

Boris let go of the choking boy, who rubbed his throat breathing hard "Melly... n- no...don't... do this..."

The girl ignored him and looked at Boris in the eyes, trying not to blink "Well?"

The man laughed as hard as he could "You actually think I'm coping with whatever you say? You are so wrong... DEAD wrong I'd say... Ralf!"

A cloaked "monk" entered the room and bowed "Yes sir?"

"I want you to take these to the torture room. And be generous on the whipping. I don't want you to stop until I say so, no matter how much they beg you to do so. You can use any means you want to punish them."

Tala stood up "Boris please! At least leave her out of this, she's still very sick! You might kill her you know?"

"Yes, I am fully aware of that actually... hehehe... this will teach you all never to lose a battle again against amateurs such as the Bladebreakers... Never again!"

And with that, he turned away and left the room.

Bryan approached Melody and picked her up "Come on Melly, let's just hope you don't get as much "punishment" as us..."

Her eyes were getting heavy, it was so cold and she was so tired... "I don't care... Bladebreakers... Who are those?" she asked weakly

"The ones we lost to at the World Championship... now shut up and save your strength, you'll be needing it..."

The girl breathed hard, her eyes almost closing "I'll get them sometime... I swear I'll make them pay for what happened to you guys... This is all their fault..." she muttered before passing out.

**End of Flashback**

"Melody? Hey Melody? You there?"

The girl jerked her head up as she snapped back to reality "You guys... are the Bladebreakers? The team who won the last World Championships?"

"Yup! That's us! I'm the world champ! And Kai here, is our captain!"

Melody sent him a hateful look, which surprised everyone, including herself "You? The world champion? I defeated you without even breaking a sweat! How did you defeat the other team being the weakling you are?" she screamed

Tyson was confused "Is something wrong?"

The girl looked at him as if she felt like kicking his ass but contained herself. That wouldn't be enough for her "NO! Let's just go and see that Kenny guy!" she passed both boys and kept walking, still holding a hateful look on her face.

"What did I say?"

Deenix approached them "So you are the Bladebreakers... I have to tell you something... don't mention the World's in front of Melly-Chan... she has very bad memories of that time... I'm sorry but I can't tell you anymore... please forgive her... believe me, she has reasons for being angry... I'm sorry..." the robot bowed and turned to Kai "Now, on to other matters, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you stronger than him? I mean, I never really saw you battle but I've heard of your potential and you do look pretty strong..."

Kai just growled and kept walking. "Er, he means yes, yeah! He he... I have to admit I haven't been working out much lately, unlike him... Is your friend mad at me or something?" Tyson grinned sheepishly.

The robot nodded no and ran to catch up with Kai and Melody, who were almost at Kenny's house.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Er, hi! Hehe... I'm Kenny, but you can call me Chief! And you are?"

Melody took a look at the short boy in front of her and replied dryly "Melody".

Kenny giggled nervously "Hehe, come in! Er, you too guys! Tyson? Would you come with me to get, er... something to eat? Oh! And you come too!" he said to Deenix.

Tyson nodded and flew all the way to the kitchen followed by Deenix

"You two go up to my room, We'll be going soon!" said the Chief while he ran after Tyson, afraid he'd eat everything he had.

"Hn..." was the double answer he got, since both Melody and Kai were in a bad mood. "Come on, follow me." he said while he motioned upstairs. He noticed she wasn't following, so he turned back "What are you doing? Come on!"

She glared at him "I don't take orders from YOU."

"Why all this sudden hatred towards me? What ever did I do to you?"

"I-" she looked away, fidgeting a bit before snapping at him "NOTHING!" was her exasperated answer as she went up the stairs.

As soon as they got to Kenny's room, Kai locked them in and turned to her as she sat down on a chair

"Ok now, explain." he said as he took a seat in front of her

"I have nothing to explain." she spat back

"Oh, don't you? Why did you snap at us like that when Tyson told you who we were?"

She stood up and approached him until her face was mere inches from his "I have my reasons and you have absolutely nothing to do with them. Got it?"

"You're really pushing it... tell me NOW!" Kai sneered.

"Why are you so interested anyways?"

"Well, if I did something wrong to you, at least I want to know what it was."

Melody glared daggers at him "I'd tell you... but you wouldn't understand, so I won't even bother. But since you're so deeply hurt because of me, fine! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you guys... it's my own problem and you don't have to deal with it..."

Kai was going to reply when they got interrupted by Kenny knocking on the door "Kai! Open the door! Kai!" he stood up grumbling and did so.

"Why did you lock yourselves in anyways?"

"I needed to talk with this girl here. But everything is sorted out now. Right?"

Melody frowned at him "Right... I'm sorry for snapping at you like that Tyson..."

"No prob... Oh, and I'm sorry for bragging... I ain't that good... Kai's better than me actually... as much as I hate to admit it..."

Melody just shrugged "Never mind that..."

"So er, Melody, right? How does your robot work? It's amazing!"

"Hum... she simply does. I really don't feel like describing how I made her right now so please don't bug me about it, k?"

"Ok, sorry" Kenny blushed a bit in embarrassment

The girl giggled "Don't worry, I'll explain you some day, ok?"

Kai was surprised with her 'How can someone change her mood just like that?' he asked himself 'A while ago she looked as if she wanted to kill someone, and now she's being nice again... weird girl...'

"Really? Thanks!" Kenny was exploding with joy

Melody smiled as Kenny jumped around the room in joy.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

After leaving Kenny's house, Tyson suggested they'd go out to dinner and then go to bed when they got home, since they had to go pick up Ray and Max at the airport the next morning "You'll see Melly, you'll really like them!"

The girl laughed. It seemed as if everything that had happened that afternoon had been forgotten and everything was fine, and that was making Tyson very happy.

After dinner, the two boys, the girl and her robot went home and went to bed after putting on their pj's as soon as they got there.

'I hope things work out between us and Melody... she seems so nice! But why did she snap at us like that when I told her we were the Bladebreakers? I don't get it... Oh well, she's nice again, so I guess everything's fine!' Tyson yawned and fell asleep almost instantly.

Kai was still curious about the girl's mood swings, but he fell asleep too in no time. Sometime later, Deenix nudged Melody a bit as she realized the boys were asleep "Argh, what is it Deenix?" was the muffled answer she got from Melody.

"Ssh! I just wanted to ask you something Melly-Chan!"

"Hum... it better be good..." Melody sat up yawning

"Why did you forgive them so easily?"

"What do you mean" she blinked in surprise

"I remember you saying that you'd get your revenge on the Bladebreakers as soon as you could, so why are you acting so nice to them after finding out who they are? Did you forgive them?"

Melody grinned evilly "Who ever said I did? Now that I finally found them, do you actually think I'm letting them go?"

"What are you planning?"

Her grin got wider "You'll see..."

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	5. Nice to Meet You Or Not?

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter Five: Nice to meet you! (or not?)**

The next morning, Tyson woke up with the smell of food coming from the kitchen, and in less than a second, he was standing in the entrance sniffing the air "Hum! I smell bacon!"

Melody glanced at him and smiled "Well, if you're that hungry, you'll have to help me out a bit..."

The boy rushed to the counter "Ok! What do I have to do?"

"Hum, for now just set the table... where's Kai?"

"Oh, he's probably still asleep, I didn't check before I left the gym..."

The girl frowned "He can't still be asleep... He wasn't in his bed when I woke up..."

Tyson shrugged and turned to the cupboard to start setting the table "So, did ya know that today you'll meet the rest of our team? How does that feel?"

Melody kept a stoic expression as she made some toast "I dunno, what am I supposed to feel like?" she mumbled

Tyson shrugged again and finished setting the table in no time. His newest house guest soon finished preparing breakfast and served it "Hey Melly, where's Deenix?"

"Hum, I sent her out to buy me some groceries, she'll be back soon..."

"Oh..."

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai was walking down the street, hands in his pockets and his usual serious thinking expression. 'That girl... the way she acts, the way she battles... I can't stop thinking I've seen stuff similar to that somewhere... and the way she jumped on us when she realized who we were... almost as if she hated us. What was that all about?'

He was so distracted, he didn't notice the small robot walking in his track, only against it, and since the robot had a huge bag of groceries blocking it's view, the bump was inevitable.

In a second, Kai was sitting on the ground with a bemused look, and in front him, was Deenix rubbing her head plus a bag of groceries lying next to her.

"Ow... WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU-" the robot glanced at him and blinked in surprise "Kai-Chan? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same... shouldn't you be with Melody?" he stood up and helped the robot up too.

"She told me to go shopping for dinner. Since your friends will be arriving today... Aw man! The EGGS! Melly-Chan's gonna kill me..." the robot fell to its knees sighing and feeling terrible.

"What's all the drama for? Only a couple of eggs broke." Kai stated

Deenix stared at the box and sweatdropped "Guess so, hehe...Well er, are you coming home with me?"

Kai nodded and picked up the groceries bag "Ok. Deenix, could you answer me some questions?"

"Hum, depends on what you're gonna ask me..."

"I've been thinking you see... and I can't get this thing out of my head."

"What?"

"Why did she snap at us when Tyson told her we were the Bladebreakers?"

Deenix jerked her head "Well, huh... You see, er... It's er, sorta hard to explain and I er, sorta can't tell you neither, 'cause if I did, Melly-Chan would skin me alive... if I had any skin that is..."

Kai turned his head towards their path "It's ok... but it's strange... you could almost swear she hated us for some reason..."

Deenix blanched "H-hate you? Why would she? Hehe..." she laughed nervously.

Kai stopped his track and smirked "She does, doesn't she?" he turned to the robot and kneeled down beside it "Well? I really don't care about them, but why does she hate me? Whatever did I do to her?"

"N-nothing... she doesn't hate neither of you! You're just imagining things... that's all..."

Kai glared at the robot "You're lying! I remember you asking us not to mention the World's in front of her 'cause she has some bad memories from that time. What bad memories were those?"

Deenix just stared at him, really wide eyed and started to tremble "I- I can't tell you... I'm sorry but I can't... let's just go, ok? Melly-Chan will get worried if we don't get back-"

"I DON'T CARE! Now tell me what you meant by "bad memories" NOW!"

It was Deenixes' turn to glare at him "I said NO! It's none of your business, and even if it was, why do you care?"

Kai stood up and just kept walking and grumbling "I don't! Let's just go!"

The robot smiled and ran all the way until they finally arrived at the dojo "MELLY-CHAN! We're back!"

A purple haired girl showed up smiling at the just arriving couple "About time too! Oh, you found Kai on your way?"

Kai was going to start with the same questions again, but when she approached him he forgot he had the gift of speech.

"You better go to the kitchen fast, or Tyson will eat your breakfast..." she took the groceries from his arms and turned around on her way to the kitchen. Deenix threw him a weird look and quickly followed Melody.

Kai just stood in the hall for a few moments confused 'What the hell? Why did my brain just stop when she came near me? What's wrong with me?' he shook his head and walked towards the kitchen, knowing he'd find Tyson stuffing his face with HIS breakfast.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Three boys and a girl with a robot on her lap waited at one of the airport's platforms for their friends, who should be arriving at that moment.

The voice they had been waiting for suddenly echoed through the whole airport "The flight 123 from New York has just arrived"

Tyson stood on his chair and started looking around the platform. In about two minutes he started dancing and jumping on the chair "There! Over there! HEY MAX! RAY! OVER HERE!"

Kenny jerked his head in embarrassment while Melody and Kai just looked at anywhere except at Tyson. They soon saw two boys running in their direction. The blond one, jumped at Tyson making him fall down from the chair and everyone stare at them "TYSON! I missed you so much!"

Tyson didn't reply immediately. He was too dizzy and was being crushed by Max "Get off me...Can't breathe..."

Max blinked "Oh, sorry!" he stood up and smiled at Kenny and Kai "HIIIIIIII! How are you guys?"

The other boy just sweatdropped "Max, I thought I told you NOT to have those chocolates..."

Kai rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, while Kenny greeted the two just arriving boys "Hi Max, hi Ray! So, how was the flight?"

"Not bad at all, but you still haven't introduced us to that cute girl over there…"

Melody glared at him "I have a name, ya know?"

Ray grinned "No I don't know… I'm Ray, this is Max, and you are?"

Since she apparently refused to answer, Kenny giggled nervously and answered for her "Er, this is Melody, we met her yesterday and she's staying at Tyson's…"

Max jumped in joy "Oh goody! Now we have two girls with us! So cool! n-n"

Kai quirked an eyebrow "Max, have you been drinking? Melody's only one girl…"

"I know that! I'm talking about my cousin Jessica! She came along too! Hey JESS! Where are you?"

Ray flinched "Do you have to call her? Can't we just leave her here and hope some suitcase falls on her head?"

Max ignored him and kept searching. Suddenly, his face lit up as he found what he was looking for "HEY JESS! WE'RE HERE!"

No one could describe accurately what happened next, but it looked like the same to all of them. A cloud of pink passed through them all and glued itself on Kai, squealing "Like, OH MY GOD! KAI HIWATARI! Like, AAAH!"

Kai stared at the pink thing sticking in his arm with disgust "And who are you?"

She smiled at him and threw back her long bleach blond hair "Why I'm like, Jessica, Max's like, cousin! So like, tell me, you like, free tonight? We could like-"

She was interrupted by someone's hand pulling her by her neck "Like, what the?" she was turned around to meet a pair of red glowing furious eyes "Hands off bitch…" the owner of the eyes sneered.

"Melly-Chan! Put her down!"

The girl glared at her robot and threw the girl against a wall "Oops…" she grinned as she watched the blond bimbo girl crash against the wall "Sorry, was that too hard?"

Everyone stared at Melody wide eyed and the other girl just glared at her new rival "What do you like, think you're like, doing? What like, gives you the right to like, throw me against a wall you- you bitch!"

"Shut it or next time I'll be throwing you into a turbine…" she sneered.

Deenix ran towards Jessica and helped her up "I'm sorry about Melly-Chan, she's just very temperamental and can't stand high pitched noises…"

The other girl squealed in indignation "High pitched? When did I like, make high pitched noises?"

Melody growled and charged against the girl "That's it!"

"AH! Someone do something! She's gonna kill my cousin!" Max yelled.

Kai sighed and grabbed Melody around the waist just in time. "Hold it spit-fire… You'll kill her later… Let's just go now…"

"Let me go! I'm gonna turn that _thing_ into a leaky piece of meat! LET ME GO KAI! Or I'll make sure you'll never be able to grab anyone for a long time!"

Kai chuckled a bit and tightened his grip on her "Let's go before she attracts even more attention…"

The boys, Jessica and Deenix sweatdropped and nodded, leaving the airport as fast as they could.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at a restaurant nearby and went in for lunch "Table for eight please…" Kenny asked the waiter.

They sat and started searching through their menus "Um, let's see now… I'll have that, that, that, that, a LOT of that and let's not forget a bit of that!"

Jessica rose an eyebrow at Tyson "You shouldn't like, ask for everyone, you don't know what we like, want…"

"Everyone? No, I was asking for me!" he grinned sheepishly

Everyone on the table fell over, and yelled at him "TYSON!"

"What?"

Kai took his menu and ordered instead of him, which made Tyson pout and hold a grunt until the food finally came. The boys helped themselves and kept talking to each other about what each of them had been doing lately. "So Tyson, how did Kai end up staying in your house?" asked Ray while taking some mashed potatoes.

"Oh, he said his grandfather is wanted by the FBI now, so he doesn't have anywhere to go, and since Grandpa's always liked him, I asked him to stay over. You guys will stay at my house too, right?"

"Sure! We'll have lots of fun! You'll see Jess! His grandpa is so cool!"

The blond girl just shrugged and continued trying to talk to Kai, who regretted stopping Melody from killing her. As for the purple haired girl, she was looking at her knife and the other girl's forehead as if she wanted to put one through the other one. She couldn't take much longer of that "So Kai, are you like, single? You still haven't told me if you're like, free tonight or not… we could like, go to a really fancy restaurant I know… what do you like, say?".

Kai was looking as if he wanted to kill her, and was hoping that the girl on the other side of him would not have as much self-control as he did.

"Huh, Max, why did you bring your cousin along too? I mean, she doesn't blade, does she?" Tyson asked between two stakes.

"My mom made me… she said Jessie needs to travel around and Japan is a good place to start. Don't worry, she won't stay with us for long… I hope…"

Ray shuddered "You have no idea how the flight was… she wouldn't shut up about her friends' boyfriends and how she'd "like, get a famous boyfriend and oh my God I'm so like, excited!" ugh!"

The three boys looked at the trio in front of them and giggled silently.

Kai was getting really tired of the blond bimbo, so he decided to try and talk to Melody, at least she didn't throw herself at him like the rest of the girls "Hum, aren't you eating anything else?"

"No, not very hungry. Pink slugs take my appetite."

Kai chuckled at her statement "I'm tired of the pink slug too, why don't we go outside for a slug-free walk on the park?"

Melody rose an eyebrow at him "Is the great Kai Hiwatari asking me out?" she couldn't hold back a grin as he blushed a bit and grumbled something "Never mind, I was only joking… let's go. Dee, you coming?"

"If you don't mind Melly-Chan, I'd rather stay and talk to Dizzy-Chan here."

"Ok, we'll meet you at Ty's house then. Bye!" they stood up and left the restaurant and Jessica behind.

Outside, they made their way to the park talking about the faces of the people on their table, especially Jessica's "Did you see the way she glared at you? It was as if you had just took her favorite toy away or something… what a slug… and she wouldn't shut up!"

Melody giggled "Yeah, I noticed. I was hoping I'd get a chance to stick my knife in her forehead. But that probably wouldn't work, I doubt she has any vital organs in her head."

Kai laughed and sat on the bench near the fountain. He let go of a chuckle as he remembered Melody pushing the boy into it. They just sat there for sometime in silence, until Kai heard someone humming beside him. He turned his head to find out it was Melody, who was watching the clouds and had started humming something.

"_In my field of paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of lullaby._

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me…_"

"Not bad…" he whispered

Melody snapped back to reality "What?"

"Your singing… not bad."

"Hum, thanks…er, what time is it?" she blushed and tried changing the subject.

Kai shrugged "Who cares…"

The girl quirked an eyebrow at him "Whatever, let's go back before they get worried. You don't know how Dee gets when she's worried, no one can go near her… Come on!" she pulled him by the hands to make him stand up "C'mon you lazy ass!" she clasped one of his hands and dragged him out of the park to go and meet up with the rest of the boys at Tyson's house.

As soon as they arrived there, Melody made her way into the kitchen and started getting dinner ready "Hey Kai-Zer! A little hand here would be nice!"

Kai grinned and went inside the kitchen "Will you help me get dinner ready?" she asked him smiling.

"I- er... sure!" he stuttered as she approached him.

"Great! Then please set the table and after that, could you make some noodles?"

"Huh, sure, whatever you say..."

The girl smiled again and got back to chopping the carrots, while the slate haired boy did as he was asked. In about an hour, they had finished getting dinner ready.

Melody yawned while making her way outside and sat down on a bench under a tree to rest a bit. Soon, she felt someone approach her "Kai? That you?"

"Huh, yeah, I think so..."

The girl blinked "Huh, whatever... is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You look weird..."

Kai smirked and sat down "I'm still curious you know..."

Melody frowned "Curious? About what?"

"I still want to know why you snapped at us yesterday..."

The girl blushed "Oh, that... you see, I er... was thinking and stuff... and I do realize that what happened was my fault, and blaming you guys won't exactly help so... I'm sorry..."

"Your fault? What happened?"

"Er, I- er..."

"HEY KAI! MELLY! ARE YOU HOME YET?"

Kai rolled his eyes 'Damnit Tyson, can't you be late for something when people want you to?'

Melody, on the other hand, looked pretty relieved "We're here Tyson, what do you want?"

Tyson quickly appeared from inside the house with a huge smile on his face "Hey you guys! C'mon in! We're playing Scrabble!"

Kai stood up watching Melody follow Tyson inside hurriedly. 'Don't think you'll get away with that girly... I'll know your secret, sooner or later... it's only a matter of time...' he sighed and went inside too, hoping that they wouldn't make him play the stupid game.

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	6. Welcome to the Team!

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter Six: Welcome to the team!**

Kai entered the living room with a frown upon his face and leaned against the wall farthest from where the rest of the teens were sitting.

Max cheerfully waved at him "Hey Kai! Come here and sit with us!"

Kai ignored him and turned his face away, still frowning.

Melody chuckled and decided to stand up and go get him by herself "C'mon Kai-Zer! It'll be fun!" she said while pulling him out of his "though-guy" stance and making him sit next to Max. She smiled at him and looked around, noticing something was missing. "Hum, where's Hurricane Barbie?"

Max smiled cheerfully "She decided to stay at a hotel, so we won't have to worry about her!"

"Cool!" she cheered, while she sat in front of Kai and turned to Tyson who had already started dividing them into teams "Ok, I'll go with Chief, Ray will go with Kai, and Max can go with Melly! How's that?"

Everyone nodded and Tyson gave everyone heads up so that the game would start.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

That night after dinner, Kenny discreetly called the rest of the boys into the gym and, after checking if anyone had seen them, they sat in a circle with Kenny standing in the middle of them.

"Ok, it's like this. Mr. Dickenson has arranged for us to go to a championship in Europe that will directly send us to this year's World Beyblade Championship."

Tyson and Max made a high-five, while Ray smiled and Kai smirked.

"Ssh! Anyways, I was thinking, and since that tournament allows teams to have five elements, I thought that maybe we should introduce Melody to Mr. Dickenson and ask him to get her in the team. What do you say?"

Tyson and Max immediately nodded and made a victory dance around the room while Ray smiled and nodded after giving it some thought. Kenny then turned to Kai "What about you Kai? Afterall, you are the captain…"

The slate haired teen crossed his arms and closed his eyes in a thinking manner. Everyone in the room was holding their breath waiting for his reaction.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Melody, have you seen those boys? It's too quiet…"

The purple haired girl rose her eyes from her book and listened "Hum, you're right… I'll go looking for them…"

"Be careful, they might be up to something…"

Melody smiled at her elder and left the room, closely followed by her trusty robot. "Where do you think they are Melly-Chan?"

"No idea. I'll check Tyson's room first and-"

"WOHOOOOO!"

Melody turned her head to where Tyson's scream had come from and started walking in that direction.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Ssh! Do ya want her to hear ya?"

"Sorry…"

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a very surprised Melody and Deenix "What happened?"

Tyson jumped in front of her "This is great! You'll be-"

Ray covered his mouth and grinned sheepishly at the girl in front of him "Don't mind him he's er, on a sugar high! Yeah! He's on a sugar high!"

Melody raised an eyebrow incredulously "Really?"

"Y-yeah! Hehe… my my! Look at the time! We should be in bed! C'mon now, let's get ready to bed!"

"But-"

"We'll leave so you can change first. C'mon guys!"

At Ray's command, the Bladebreakers ran out of the room leaving two very bemused friends in it.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

In the next morning, the Bladebreakers dragged Melody out of the house to go and meet Mr. Dickenson.

"Where are we going?" she asked for the hundredth time.

And, for the hundredth time, Tyson replied "You'll see, it's a surprise!"

She then decided to annoy her soon-to-be captain "Kai?"

"Hn…"

"Are we there yet?"

He looked at her with a bemused expression "No."

"Oh…"

A few minutes later, she bugged him again "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No…"

"Now?"

"NO…"

"Hum, now?"

"NO!"

"Ok, ok! Hum… Kai?"

"WHAT?"

"Are we there yet?"

Kai was fuming, but fortunately, the building they were walking to was finally there "Thank GOD yes!"

"Neat!" she grinned hapilly.

The Bladebreakers went inside the building and waited outside of Mr. Dickenson's office for him to call them.

"Why are we here? And what is this place?" Melody looked around her in every direction, a bemused expression upon her face.

Max grinned mischievously at her "You'll see…"

She shrugged and waited until five minutes later Mr. Dickenson peeked out of his office and signaled for them to come in.

He sat at his desk and after complimenting all the five boys, he turned to the newcomer "Why, hello there! And who are you?"

Kenny stood up "This is Melody. Melody, this is Mr. Dickenson."

Melody smiled at the older man and they both nodded in a compliment.

Kenny continued "She's the girl I told you about yesterday." He paused for a moment as Mr. Dickenson nodded "Well, I talked to the rest of the team, and if it's ok with you, she can become a Bladebreaker!"

Max and Tyson turned to look at Melody, who was looking as if someone had just slapped her and cheered "Surprise! Welcome to our team Melly!"

"I-" she stuttered. She swallowed audibly and breathed deeply before turning to them "What did you say?" she croaked.

"You're now a Bladebreaker! One of us! We all agreed, and Mr. D will sure agree too, so it's practically official!"

She still looked dumbstroked "One of- **you**?"

"Yup!" Tyson said proudly.

Melody's face darkened "So you're saying that everyone was consulted about this matter, huh?"

"Hum, yeah. Why?"

"'Cause you forgot to check one person."

Tyson had now a dumb expression on his face "I… did?"

The girl gritted her teeth and glared directly at him, causing him to jump a bit "Yeah, ME!"

Tyson's expression was even dumber now "I don't understand…"

"I thought you didn't… You've asked everyone except me, no one came to ask me if I was interested in joining your team or not! I guess my opinion in that matter doesn't count, now, does it?" there was a bite to her words that made Tyson feel miserable and mumble an apology.

Her eyes softened at his posture and she sat back rubbing her face and sighing "Sorry… Look, I'm not saying I'm not interested, it's just that… you could have told me you know…"

Max patted Tyson on the back and smiled at her "Does that mean you'll be our team mate?"

Melody smiled and nodded "Yeah, sure. Oh, and Tyson? Sorry about that outburst of mine…"

Tyson's face brightened up "No problem! I'm just glad you're on the team!"

"Ahem…"

Everyone turned to Mr. Dickenson who signaled Melody to take the sit in front of him "Well, now that's settled, would you please tell me some things about you so that I can inscribe you?"

"Hum, sure!" she said taking her seat.

The nice old man took a piece of paper and a pen "Ok now… age?"

"Fifteen"

"Huh-huh, full name?"

"Melody Kristhiana Nadezhda"

Kai frowned "Nadezhda? Isn't that a Russian name?"

The girl blushed a bit "Er, yeah I- guess so…"

"So you're Russian, aye?" asked the man in front of her.

"Er, no. Not really… at least I don't think so…"

There was a silent moment before Mr. Dickenson repeated his question "So, where are you from?"

Melody now blushed a bright red "I really don't know… I mean, I **did** live in Russia most of my life if not all, but I don't know where I was born…"

Ray barged in "Well, if your name is Russian, then you must be Russian too! Didn't your parents tell you where you were born?"

She curled her hands into fists "I never- met my parents…"

There was the same silence again, interrupted once more by Mr. Dickenson's soothing voice "Er, let's jump that question then, shall we?" he smiled sympathetically at her.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

15 minutes later, five boys and a girl were seen leaving BBA's headquarters, one of the boys with six plane tickets on his hand. "Ok then, we'll be leaving to Germany in four days, so we better start getting all the stuff we need ready!"

Kai took one of the tickets and examined it "It says here that the flight is at seven sharp, which means that Tyson better not sleep in…" he sent him a meaningful look.

The raven-black haired boy stuck his tongue out at his leader and turned to Kenny "Just something, where will we be staying?"

The shorter boy took another paper from his pocket and read it "Hum, Mr. Dickenson wasn't able to get us any hotels, since there will be a lot of people for the tournament and therefore, there are no vacancies."

It was Kai's turn to barge in "So? Where will we stay?"

"Robert offered to be our host, so we'll stay at his house."

Melody suddenly stopped her track making everyone bump into her and collapse to the ground, since they were still walking. "Robert?" she muttered.

"Ow! Get off me Max! Yeah, why? Do you know him?"

She shook her head "I don't think so… it's just that… that name sounds so familiar…"

"Meh, you probably heard it on TV or something… he's a famous Beyblader too so…" said Ray while composing his shirt. "Well, it's almost lunch time so, we better hurry back home, k?"

"YAY!" Tyson and Max quickly raced in the direction of the dojo.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ray yelled, trying to catch up with them.

That left Melody and Kai standing in the middle of the street with a confused look on their faces.

"Huh, I suppose we should follow them?"

Kai shrugged and started walking the same direction his team mates had taken, closely followed by his newest one "So tell me… was that true?"

Melody raised an eyebrow "Was what true?"

"Do you really don't know where you were born?"

The girl's face saddened a bit "No, I don't. Back where I came from, they wouldn't tell me much about my origins, and when I dared asking them once, they nearly died laughing and they started saying that I should know that, and that if my parents were dead it was because of me, and- well, stuff like that…"

"Hn, nice people I see… how old were you then?"

"Seven."

Kai's eyes widened a bit "Seven? Must have been harsh…"

She just shrugged "Nah, they were nice to me **then**. Compared to other times anyways… normally they'd just beat me up for bothering them with questions…"

"Just something… who is this "they"?"

"Hum, my tutors?" she grinned sheepishly.

"Really?" he said in disbelief as he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, really. Believe it or not, they were my tutors." Melody turned her face to look at the path ahead of her, and for a moment, none of them spoke.

"So, how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't play dumb. Your origins? You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm Russian too, actually. And where I came from, people weren't too nice to me neither…"

She smiled softly at him and sighed, looking up at the sky. "Er, Melody?"

"Yeah?"

"Would ya do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor…"

Kai blushed a bit "Would you er, sing a bit until we get to Tyson's? just so we don't go in silence…"

She looked amused "But I thought you liked silence…"

"Yeah, but your voice sounds better…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"N-nothing! Just… sing something…"

"Not if you tell me what for…"

"I already did…"

"I meant the REAL reason?"

"That was the- oh forget it…" he sped up his pace looking a bit angry.

Melody giggled and ran after him slipping her arm through his "Aw, is wittle Kai-Poo upset?" she giggled again as he glared daggers in her direction. "Ok, sorry! What do you want me to sing?"

He placed a somewhat triumphant smirk upon his lips "Hum, the one you were singing the other day's fine… what's it called?"

"Imaginary. But I won't be able to finish it, since we're almost there…"

He chuckled a bit "Thank you for that…"

Melody stuck her tongue out "Just something before I start, do ya want it loud so that everyone looks at us like we're some loonies, or do ya want to be the only one to hear it?" she giggled.

Kai gave her a panicked look "Please don't sing too loud…"

His companion giggled and cleared her throat. She then started humming a bit before starting to actually sing.

"_I linger in the doorway _

_of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_"

Kai closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, feeling more relaxed as the song went on 'She can actually sing… now that's rare these days' _  
_

Melody noticed his expression and stifled a giggle before continuing, earning her an inquisitive look from her new captain. She smiled at him and went on.

"_In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me_"

Kai smirked "That doesn't make much sense you know? Who wrote that anyways?"

"Hum, I did… with a bit of help from Deenix that is…"

"You? What exactly is it about?"

Melody blushed a bit "Hum… it's about when reality is so goddamned horrid, that all you want to do is create your own world, where no one can disturb you…"

"That's- deep…"

"It's meant to be deep… here we are! C'mon! Let's go eat so that we can get our stuff ready for the tournament! Deenix is going to be SO happy when I tell her!"

The girl giggled as she ran inside the house looking for her partner, leaving Kai alone in the entrance. He sighed and walked in slowly '"Your own world", huh? Melody, Melody… Who are you?'

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Four days later, everything was packed and ready to go, and as usual, Tyson was STILL not ready.

"TYSON! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I GO GET YOU MYSELF! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE PLANE!" yelled a pretty vicious looking Melody. That day she was wearing her usual turtlenecked, sleeveless, short red dress and her tight black gym shorts, with a pair of dark brown boots and her long black fingerless gloves.

Max winked at Ray "Looking cute this morning, huh?" he whispered.

Suddenly, he found himself being slammed against a wall by the rampaging "cutie" "I heard that!" she sneered.

The blond boy smiled apologetically and the girl let him go, still glaring at him. She then turned back to the corridor "TYSON!"

"I'm coming!" was his muffled response.

Eventually, Tyson came out of his room with his bag ready and still yawning. "Er, let's go?" he stifled another yawn.

Everyone fell over and Kai grabbed him by the collar, dragging him outside to the taxi waiting for them.

In a few minutes, they were all at one of the airport's platforms waiting for their plane to arrive.

Everything was peaceful, Ray, Tyson and Max were all chatting with each other, Kenny, Melody and Deenix were all looking at something in Dizzi's screen, and Kai had his earphones playing music.

Suddenly, a pink thing glued itself on the unsuspecting teen and squealed in such a high pitched voice he thought he's eardrum had blown "KAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Melody immediately grabbed Dizzi in an attempt of launching her at the just arriving blonde, but fortunately for the trapped bit-beast, Kenny managed to get her back.

Kai was trying desperately to get the sticky pink thing off of him while _it_ kept wailing about missing him and wanting him to marry her.

Melody, who was loosing all her control, pulled Jessica off of Kai and threw her against a wall like the last time "Get off you slut!"

Kai breathed hard and thanked the Gods for still being in one piece. Meanwhile, Jessica got up again and stormed to where Melody was standing "Like, how dare you you-you bitch! Like, look at my hair!".

The other girl blinked unintelligently for a few seconds and then chuckled a bit, her chuckles quickly turned into a fit of laughter and she looked at the blonde's state. Jessica on the other hand, was fuming and turned to her cousin "Max! You're like, supposed to be taking care of me! Will you let her like, get away with that?"

Her cousin smiled at Melody "Huh, sorry Jessie, but I think you deserved it… so er, how did you like Bakuten? You'll be going back home now, right?"

Melody stopped laughing and grinned evilly at Jessica "Just in case you're planning on coming along, I warn you, I won't be so nice next time, so you better control your sluttish instincts around the boys here…"

The blonde bimbo ignored her and turned back to her cousin "Like, I'm going home now, yes… but like, only because I need shopping for some more like, clothes at my favorite Gucci shop."

Max sweatdropped "So er, when will you join us then?"

"Like, in a few days I guess… you're like, staying at this Robert Jurgen's place right? I heard he's like, **loaded**! And like, handsome too!" she smirked thoughtfully.

At the mention of his name, Melody felt that weird dejá vu feeling again 'Robert Jurgen… why is this name so familiar?'

"Hey Melanie, or like, whatever your name is?"

The girl snapped back to reality and glared at her team mate's cousin "Melody! My name is **Melody**! What?"

Jessica gave her a superior look "Like, I'll be going now, and I hope you've already noticed that Kai is like, mine…" she stopped to wave at Kai who gave her a disgusted look "… so like, keep your hands off of him, hmm?"

Melody rolled her eyes "Whatever… just go and catch you plane already… I hope you fall into the turbines…" the last part was just muttered, but Kai still managed to hear it, which caused him to snicker a bit.

Jessica and the boys gave him a curious look but shrugged it off eventually.

"Well, I'll be like, seeing you guys in like, a week then, bye!"

"Bye…" they muttered.

She then motioned to Kai, who glared at her "Like, bye Kai-Poo!" she was about to kiss him in the cheek when she suddenly felt someone lifting her and carry her on their shoulder until they reached her port gate. She was dropped roughly in the velvety floor and was finally able to glare at her carrier. She found herself staring at Melody's triumphant face "See ya in Neverland…" she bitterly muttered turning away from her.

Jessica stood up wiping her pink belt- I mean skirt and stuck her tongue out at her "I saw that…" said the purple haired girl in a mock tone.

The blonde bimbo whined and stomped her foot childishly before storming into her plane.

Melody went back to where the gaping Bladebreakers were sitting and grinned sheepishly at her Bit-Beast, who was shaking her head disapprovingly.

Kenny was still gaping at her "Wow, you must be pretty strong for being able to carry that blob all the way till her port gate…"

Melody shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Thanks." Someone whispered in her ear. "No problem…" she whispered back with a smirk upon her face.

A few minutes later, their plane arrived and they made their way into it. "I want the window sit!" whined Tyson as soon as they arrived in the plane.

After they were all sitting and ready, Kai turned to Tyson and warned him not to do anything stupid for once, to which he just whined again "As if I ever did anything stupid…"

Melody chuckled at the boys and after making sure Deenix would STAY in her lap for the whole trip, she leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes as the plane took off.

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	7. Nostalgia and Premonitions

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 7: Nostalgia and Premonitions**

"Melly-Chan?"

"Hn…"

"Melly-Chan! Wake up!"

The girl reluctantly opened her sapphire eyes to look into her robot's reddish ones "Hn… What?"

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes! Isn't it great?" Deenix grinned sheepishly at her.

"Oh yeah, GREAT! You know what that means?"

The robot blinked unintelligently "Huh… no…"

Melody grabbed her and growled "It means that I would have slept another **quarter of hour **if **you** hadn't awakened me!"

"Oh, sorry… hehe…"

The girl placed the robot down and sat back, looking through the window 'Hum, foggy today…'. She sighed and turned to the seat next to hers to check on her flight mate. Just as when the plane had took off, he had his earphones on. "Hey Kai?"

No answer. "Kai!"

Since he still wouldn't reply, she decided to make him take his earphones off by pumping up the volume to the maximum.

In a second Kai had his earphones in his hand and was rubbing his ears, annoyance spread all over his face "What was that for!"

Melody smirked "Now that I have your attention, I think you'd like to know that we'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

Kai glared at her "You could have just nudged me you know? You better pray I don't go deaf or I'll kill you…"

The girl chuckled a bit "Ok, sorry but I couldn't resist…"

Kai rose an eyebrow at her and kept his Discman in his bag. "Whatever…"

Suddenly, a high pitched scream echoed through their ears "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!"

Melody's eyes were as big as plates "Oh no… Please don't tell me it's _it_ again…"

Kai looked up and was relieved to find Maxes' goofy smile "So, what are you guys doin'? We're playing games! Hey Melly! Wanna play Twister? Or maybe Monopoly? Or even who knows-"

"Would all passengers please fasten their seatbelts, we are about to arrive in Berlin, Germany."

After taking a few breaths, the purple haired girl turned to the hyper cousin of the thing she thought was there for a moment "You heard that Maxy? Now go sit!"

"Ok! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he practically flew all the way till his seat, causing some people to have shoe marks on their clueless faces.

Melody's eyes were as big as plates again "Er, what's gotten into him?"

The boy beside her shrugged "Believe it or not, that's what happens when he eats something with sugar on it…"

She sweatdropped "Oh, sugar high…" Kai nodded and fastened his seatbelt, preparing himself for the upcoming landing.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Tyson! Get a grip on Max would ya?" said Ray while Max jumped over his head for the hundredth time.

Kai, Kenny and Melody sweatdropped at the vision in front of them. Max was jumping and throwing confetti around Ray (God knows why and where he had found the confetti…) while Tyson ran after him trying to take it from him. Which was, needless to say, a worthless effort.

Kenny sighed "If you hadn't ordered those chocolates, Max wouldn't be like this Tyson…"

The raven haired teen glared at him while trying to grab Max, which caused him to fall flat on his face "Ow!"

Melody smacked her forehead "I don't believe this… MAX!"

The hyper blonde stopped his track in an instant "Yes Melly?"

She pointed at a bench near them "Sit!"

"OK!" he flew to the bench and sat in it, still jumping though.

Melody turned to the rest of the gaping boys "There, now can we go and find this Robert guy or whatever?"

Tyson nodded, still rubbing his nose. He then turned to look at Max, obediently sitting. 'I should have thought of that…' He then felt someone approaching him from behind "Ah, so I was right! I thought all the noise was your work. About time I found you too…"

Max cheered "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ROBERT!" he had a huge, humongous grin upon his face.

Everyone turned to look at who had spoken. There he was, with the same superior stance and superior crimson eyes, that superiorly glanced around him "Hello Maxwell. So, how was the plane voyage?" he superiorly asked.

"Hi Robert! How's it goin'?"

"Hello Ray…"

Tyson grinned "Hey Robbie-boy! What's cookin'?"

Robert looked at Tyson as if he was some street rat and replied after huffing a bit in his usual superiority "Huff, hello Tyson, how are you? Good afternoon Kenny, Kai…" he nodded to the rest of the boys, and then turned to look at Melody, who was looking around for something. His gaze was trapped in her 'How? Who is she? How come she looks so much like- _her_?'

Ray smirked "Hum, Robert? I know Melly's really pretty and all but, your jaw will crack if you keep gaping at her like that…" the boys laughed while Kai snickered as he watched Robert blinking and looking away blushing "Bunch of uncouth dogs…" he muttered.

Melody, who obviously hadn't heard them, turned to the laughing boys "Hey guys! Has any of you seen Dee? I think I lost her when I was leaving the plane…"

Kenny gave it a thought "Hum… maybe she still is in the plane… last time I saw her she was jumping around the kitchen area…"

"Aw man! I'll need to go back for her! AGAIN! Goddamned thing… I'll be right back!" she screamed her last sentence, as she was already running towards the port gate they had came from.

Robert's gaze followed her and when she disappeared into the corridor, he felt an urge to follow her, as if he was afraid she would never return… again.

Ray noticed this "So Robert, what do you think of her?" he asked with a mocking grin.

Robert glared at him "What's that supposed to mean?"

The mocking grin hadn't left Ray's face "Oh, I don't know… but you seem pretty keen on staring at her… what's wrong? Did you finally realize that there are females among us?"

Robert ignored him and turned away with leaving intentions "Just tell her to hurry, Gustoff is outside waiting in my car… we still have quite a big trip until my castle you know…"

The Bladebreakers turned to their leader and grinned at him hopefully, to which he just shrugged and turned away, not being in the mood for fighting them.

Kai left towards the direction Melody had taken, and after explaining an air-stewardess that he was going to get the girl that had gone in just a few moments ago, he was on his way back into the plane.

As soon as he was there, he started calling "Melody! Come on we're waiting for you! Melody!"

"I'm here!" a muffled voice called out from a bit further. He followed it and found himself outside the captain's cabin "Er, are you in there?"

"Hum, yeah…"

"Me too!" a cheerful voice replied as well.

"Oh, shut up! It's your fault we're stuck in here! Kai! I can't open the door, but I think you can open it from that side!"

The boy frowned "That doesn't make much sense you know… normally it opens from that side only…"

"I think it's broken or something… Deenix here wanted to take a look at it… STOP LAUGHING YOU LITTLE-" There was a thud, followed by a complaint "Ow! I'm sorry Melly-Chan… I was just curious and-"

"WHAT do I keep telling you? Why do you always have to be so curious? How many times have I told you that curiosity killed the cat? Or are you that dumb that you don't understand that cats aren't the only-"

Kai chuckled "Melody, save it for now, k? I'll try opening the door…". He turned the knob and just as the girl on the other side had said, it opened. Melody came out looking pretty angry and carrying a pretty sad-looking Deenix "Thanks… I thought I was gonna have to stay there for hours…"

Kai smirked "We don't have hours you know… Come on, let's go. "

The two teens left the plane and were quickly outside, walking towards their group. As soon as they got there, Kenny took a curious look at the almost crying robot "Whoa, what happened Deenix?"

The robot sent him a pleading look as it struggled out of it's Mistresses' grip and hid behind him crying "WAAAAAAAAAA! She was mean to me!"

Melody rolled her eyes "She thought it was funny to reverse the lock of the main cabin's door… causing us to get trapped inside… Oh quit whining Dee! You deserved what you got!"

The robot cried louder and hugged her Mistresses' knees "I'M SORRY MELLY-CHAN! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! I PROMISE! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!"

The girl giggled and picked up the robot hugging it "It's ok… I'm not mad at you… I was just worried… that's all… now STOP crying and let's get outta here… everyone's staring at us…"

The teens looked around, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and quickly left towards the outside, where a big seven-door white jeep was waiting for them.

Tyson whined "Hey Robert! Why can't we go in your helicopter? It would be faster!"

"No it wouldn't, because we would have to make several trips to get all of you there. Now shut up and get in!" the older boy said while opening the back door.

Tyson obeyed reluctantly and was quickly followed by Max, Kenny and Ray. Gustoff waved at them from the drivers seat and pressed a button to close the car door, leaving Kenny drooling and the rest of the boys gaping at the door "High-tech… sweet!"

Out of the car still stood Kai, Robert and Melody, who was still holding a now happy-looking Deenix.

Robert blushed a bit as he approached the girl "Hum, good afternoon, my name is Robert. And you are?" Melody smiled at him as she shook his hand "Hi! I'm Melody, and the little trouble-maker here is Deenix. Sorry if we kept you waiting…"

Robert blushed harder "Huh, no problem… er... I er…" he stuttered. He could hear the boys inside the car laughing like maniacs.

Melody blinked at him "Hum, is something wrong?"

"N-no! I just, er-"

"Ahem…" Robert turned to Kai, whose eyes were almost on fire for all the glaring at him "I thought we were supposed to be leaving now?" he sneered.

Robert glared back "Be patient… Gustoff!" The middle doors opened and the three teens went inside, Robert first, followed by Melody and then Kai, who hadn't stopped glaring at Robert. The two boys closed the doors, and Gustoff started the engine, making Tyson and Max cheer like two four-year olds who were riding on a pony for the first time in their lives. Melody sweatdropped as Deenix laughed and jumped back into where the "kiddies" were. "Hey Deenix! Wanna play a game?" Max cheered.

Deenix nodded cheerfully and sat at Kenny's lap while Max told them the rules and Tyson exaggeratedly mimicked him from behind.

Melody smiled at them 'They look so happy… everything is so easy for them… no worries, no clouds blocking their happiness… wish I was like that…' she looked at Deenix, who was giggling madly at Tyson's face and saddened a bit as she remembered what her bit-beast had gone through to keep her safe from Boris' hands all those times…

Kai looked at her and frowned "Something wrong?" The girl snapped back to reality and smiled at him "No. I was just thinking… that's all…" Melody sat back and sighed 'I gotta get over that phase of my life…' she thought turning to Kai with a hopeful look upon her face "Kai-Zer? Would you lend me one of your earphones? Please?" Kai blinked at her and reached for his bag "Hum, sure… here" he said while taking his Discman out. He gave her one of the earphones and put on the other one.

"Hum, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Linkin Park, Meteora."

"Cool!" she grinned.

The two teens were silent for the rest of the trip, since Kai apparently had brought along his full album collection and enough batteries to keep a factory working for years.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

A squeak suddenly broke the silence in the car "Hey! You've got "Dead Letters" too! I love The Rasmus!" Kai grinned proudly at her "It's a special limited edition… I almost had to kill another guy to get it…" The girl giggled and placed the CD inside the Discman.

Robert glanced at them. They had spent the whole trip listening to all sorts of weird uncouth music, and apparently, they still had more for the rest of the trip. 'How can someone enjoy that kind of music? All those so called "singers" ever do is scream… Humph! Classical music is so much better…'

Meanwhile, in the back, Deenix and Kenny watched as Max and Tyson argued over a piece of chocolate Ray had found in his bag. As for the legitimate owner of the chocolate, well… he wouldn't be waking up for the rest of the trip… that was certain…

Robert looked out of the window. It was getting dark and a bit foggy, which was making the German countryside, normally so peaceful looking, resemble a graveyard. He shivered from the thought and turned back to look at the girl next to him. He found her with her head resting on Kai's shoulder and almost asleep from being so tired; probably because she had spent the whole day traveling.

The boy beside her was almost asleep as well, and in a few seconds, he too was resting his head on hers, still keeping a weary eye on Robert, who was still gazing at the girl resting her head on HIS shoulder.

Robert smiled gently. They made quite a cute couple actually… Just like himself and "her" had made a cute duo all those years ago… 'Why can't I stop thinking about "her"… ever since I saw Melody her memory has been haunting me even more than usual… maybe it's because she resembles her so much… I don't know…'

Robert felt his eyes closing 'No, I can't sleep in the car… that's just uncouth…' he thought shaking his head. He decided to turn back to see what the other boys were doing. Max was ranting in his seat, probably because Tyson had eaten the chocolate, while Kenny and Deenix were looking at something in his laptop. He raised an eyebrow at Ray, who was still unconscious and turned to Kenny "What are you doing?"

"Hum, I found this really sweet website about robots, so me and Deenix are checking it out. It's actually pretty interesting!" Robert looked at the laptop with a dubious look "Hum, no thanks… I'm really not that interested in robots and other machines…" he was going to sit back when he had an idea "Er, Deenix? Would you please tell me something?" Deenix looked at him, surprised "Huh, sure… what?"

Robert blushed a bit "Would you, er… tell me something about Melody?"

Kenny blinked unintelligently and Deenix glared at him "What's it to ya?"

The "couth" castle owner looked at the robot like a little kid caught with the jam jar "Nothing, I'm just curious about her… that's all…"

Deenix was still frowning at him "What do you want to know?"

"Hum, nothing much, really…Would you please tell me what's her last name?"

"Nadezhda. What for anyways?"

Disappointment suddenly filled Robert's eyes as he sat back "Oh, nothing… I thought that maybe she was someone else… never mind…" Robert glanced at Melody with added sadness to his disappointed look 'Guess I have to face it… she's gone and she'll never come back… never again…' he covered his eyes with his hand and tried desperately to fight the tears that he could feel starting to fill his eyes. 'No… I can't cry… I've already cried enough…' He took one last glance at the couple next to him and realized they were both asleep. Even Kai, who always complained about Tyson's laziness.

**Kai's P.O.V. Kai's Dream actually… XD**

I found myself standing in the middle of nothing, darkness and cold surrounding me like a thick mist.

I tried to look around and realized I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't feel anything but the raw emotion of fear, gradually taking over my senses. I felt like I used to feel when Boris locked me in a dark, smelly room when I was a kid. Helpless, alone… Afraid. "Hey! Can anyone hear me?" I cried into the darkness, but the only reply I got was the echo of my own voice.

I swallowed audibly and cried out to the darkness again, still earning no answer. I sat down and decided the most rational thing to do would be to just wait for something to happen.

Time past by, I'm not sure exactly how much, maybe a couple of hours, until I finally heard something. I stood up quickly and closed my eyes to listen better. It appeared as if someone was approaching me, since I could hear a voice becoming louder and louder. Problem was, I couldn't tell where it was coming from nor what they were saying. I focused and waited.

Suddenly, the voice stopped, and a huge light appeared right in front of me. I tried to shield my eyes with my hand, but the light was too intense and I couldn't see anything. I rubbed my eyes and blinked several times, until I was able to see a figure in front of the light. It was definitely a woman, but I couldn't see her features because of the light coming from behind her.

Her soothing voice suddenly broke the silence "_Fear me not young one… for I have come to warn you about how in some time you will have to deal with matters that your mind has tried to block; I came to warn you about your meeting with the ghosts of your past, which will haunt you for three more times in two generations… on the first time, you will find the love of your life, on the second time, you will loose either that love, or what you treasure the most, and the happenings of your third confrontation, will depend on this one choice of yours and your performance on your previous confrontations as well…_"

I blinked in surprise at her words "I- don't understand…"

She smiled and bowed down a little "_You will understand when time comes… for now, pay attention to the signs, and to everything that will happen to you on the next moments… for all of them shall be crucial on your fate… that is all for now… farewell…_" the light started fading away along with the woman's figure. I tried to get answers "WAIT! What did you mean by "the ghosts of my past"? And what signs were you talking about? WAIT!" but it was too late. She had already faded away and I was left on darkness again. 'What the hell was that all about?' I kicked the ground and deciding I had stood there waiting for long enough, I started walking in the first direction I felt like.

I was surprised when after walking for a few minutes I found myself walking through a very familiar stone corridor with several wooden doors, but none would open. Suddenly, I found a black iron door with a huge neon EXIT sign above it. I tried to turn the knob and was shocked when the door started yelling at me saying I was too early and still alone.

With eyes as wide as plates, I kept walking through the corridor until I found my surroundings suddenly change around me. Now I was in what looked like a hospital room. I could hear voices from the room next to mine. I glued my ear to the wall and listened. Two of the voices were very familiar, but once again I couldn't make out what they were saying. I waited for sometime, and I was about to go away when one of the voices I found so familiar screamed, followed by the cheers of the other one… I then realized something… that was ME cheering!

I walked my way towards the door hurriedly, planning on paying a visit to the room next to mine, but something pulled me away from it and back to the great darkness… oh YAY…

I frowned. 'This is getting REALLY annoying. First, a woman comes out of nowhere and tells me some weird mumbo-jumbo, then I find myself in front of a talking "exit" door, I find out that the dungeon or whatever corridor leads to a hospital room with me on the next room, and now I'm back in the beginning…' I glared at no one and yelled my lungs out "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" I opened my eyes still growling and sweatdropped at the sight of my grandfather picking up music notes and singing that he'd rule the world with them. I smacked my forehead, and without even taking another look at him, I left the place, adventuring through the darkness again.

This time, I walked for what looked like hours until I finally sensed something behind me. This time I could actually hear the approaching of someone. By the sound of it, it was someone small and moving pretty quickly, as if running from something.

About a minute later, I was able to see a figure a few meters away from me. It appeared to be a little girl, and like I had thought, she was running from something. I called out to her and ran in her direction, hoping that she could tell me what the hell was that place. When I got near her, I was surprised to see that I couldn't exactly see her face properly. Guess it was one of those dreams in which other people don't have faces at all or whatever… Anyways, I don't think I had ever seen her before, even though her gesture and ways looked pretty familiar to me.

I suppose she was pretty happy to see me, because the minute she saw me her watery eyes won a hopeful sheen as she glued herself to my pants with her little hands "Please help me! He's coming and he'll take me away! He'll hurt me! Keep me safe! Please keep me safe from him! Please!"

I was dumbfounded at this. "Calm down now… first of all, what's your name?"

"Luna…" she whispered

I nodded "Good. Ok Luna, now tell me, who's coming? Why?" I kneeled down in front of her and squeezed her shoulders to try to calm her down a bit. She only drew more tears and shook her head muttering something about a monster.

I frowned "Monster? Are you sure?" she looked at me with pleading eyes and screamed as a high screech filled the silence we were in. "He's coming! Oh no, please help me! Don't let him take me away! Help me!" Without second thoughts, I picked her up and ran the opposite direction from where the screech had come from. I ran as fast as I could, but the screeches were getting louder, making Luna sob louder as I tried not to loose my grip on her. Then, I felt the thing that was chasing us flying just above our heads, and everything happening so quickly I didn't really understand what was going on.

All I could actually realize was that in a second I was shoved by something massive that sent me flying until I landed a couple of meters away, making me loose my grip on Luna in the process. I stood up and panicked, not seeing the girl anywhere "Luna! Can you hear me? Answer me!"

I waited and waited… but I never got a response. I thought everything was lost when I suddenly heard the creature screech again, followed by a little girl's scream. I quickly ran towards that direction as fast as I could. I was almost there when all lights were on again and I found myself standing in the middle of a completely white room. On one of the walls was a large mirrored surface, and right next to it, there was a metallic door. I took a look around the room and froze at what saw right in front of me.

Right there in front of me, lying in a red puddle was Luna. My eyes widened as I looked over her mangled body. It was as if someone had been stabbing her repeatedly… her eyes were glossy and emotionless, she wouldn't move, she wouldn't breathe. I collapsed and noticed a shadow passing over her. I turned my gaze to whatever was above her and felt my mouth and eyes open wider at the huge black bird flying around her like a vulture. I stood up to take a better look at it "No, it can't be…"

The vulture suddenly noticed my presence and landed right in front of me. I was petrified as it smelled me and looked me over, flying off with a screech a moment later along with everything, leaving me in complete darkness and solitude again.

Suddenly, I could hear Luna again "Kai…" I turned to where the voice was coming from but couldn't see anything. "Luna? Where are you?"

She apparently couldn't hear me, since she kept calling me "Kai? Are you ok?" it was getting louder and louder, and I had trouble yelling back "I'M HERE!"

"Kai! KAI!" it was too loud, I covered my ears and watched helplessly as everything faded away including myself, along with the echo of her voice.

**End of Kai's P.O.V. Nightmare, actually n-n**

Melody nudged Kai as he gritted his teeth and said something about some vulture and an exit door "Kai? Wake up! KAI!"

He snapped his eyes open and breathed sharply, looking around to find everyone staring at him. Melody made the boys get back to their sits and turned to him "Kai? Are you ok?"

He wiped his brow, which was, like the rest of him, drenched in sweat and whispered "I- I'm fine…" Melody made an impatient sound and flicked a strand of hair from his eyes while holding his chin to make him look her in the eyes. "Fine my ass! You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Kai blushed at how close her face was from his. He could see the concern in her eyes, and he could feel her warm breath on his skin "I- er…" she smirked "Well, don't tell me it traumatized you so much you can't speak now…"

"N-no! I mean, er yeah… it was a nightmare… but don't worry, I'll be fine…" Melody let go of his chin while she gave him a rather tired smile and yawned "I'm sure you will… you're a tough guy… :yawn: wake me up when we get there will ya? Oh, and calm down, k? Your heart's racing like hell…" she giggled as Kai's blush increased, and soon fell asleep resting her head on his shoulder.

Kai felt his eyelids going heavier by the minute, and in no time, just like the rest of the passengers in the jeep, (except Gustoff, or else the car would be outta control! XD) he fell asleep, hoping that this time, no weird people/doors/birds/crazy grandparents invaded his head.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Hey you two! Wake up! We're here!"

Kai opened his eyes slowly and nudged the girl next to him "Hey! Wake up!" Melody copied him and yawned "Hum? What time is it?" she asked sitting up and stretching.

"Around 7:30 PM… so you'll just grab something to eat and get to sleep… it's too late for getting a welcoming dinner and you guys look too tired anyways…" someone said from behind Kai.

The slate haired teen turned around to glare at his rival: Johnny McGregor. "Hey Kai, long time no see…" Johnny glanced at Melody and smirked "So, is that your girlfriend? Judging by the way you two were all cuddled up I'd say so… aye?"

Kai glared at him and moved to get his bags from the back of the jeep, while Melody just raised an eyebrow at Johnny who was sending her a curious look as well "Hey Robert!" The older boy approached him "Yes?" he glanced at Melody, who smiled at him making him blush and look away "Er, what is it… Johnny?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow and whispered "Is it just me or does she look a lot like-"

"Not NOW Johnny, later…" Robert quickly interrupted him and went to talk to Melody, who was looking over to the castle "Er, do you want me to help you with your, er, bags?"

The girl blinked "Hum, no thanks, I can manage on my own… but thanks anyways!" she replied smiling "Oh! Just something I've been curious about… who lives in this castle besides you?"

"Uh, no one… only Gustoff… though Johnny's staying with me too… besides that… no one else."

"Hum… must get awfully lonely here…" she said thoughtfully as she smiled and turned to get her bags.

Robert sighed and watched her get her bags, which she dropped on Tyson a few seconds later to make him stop whining about dinner. He couldn't hold back a smile as he thought about what "she" would have done in a similar situation… probably the same thing…

"So you agree with me, no?"

Robert looked at his team mate, who continued "It's either that or you fell for her, 'cause I never saw you so obsessed with staring at a girl like that… I think your eyes are gonna pop out…"

"It's just… I had gotten over her-" Robert cringed at the memory "-over what had happened to "her", and then this girl appears and she resembles "her" so much… it's like she's back to haunt me…" Johnny nodded "That sucks man… but hey, if it makes you feel better, she'll be around for a few weeks, so you'll have the opportunity to stare at her for as long as you want... ha ha…I never thought you'd fall for someone just like that… Now think: if you had that reaction, what will Enrique do?"

Robert looked at him both angrily and suspiciously "I'm not in love with her! It would feel weird, and I don't think she's my type… And what about you?"

Johnny blushed a bit "What about me?"

"What do you think of her, hmm?"

Johnny became REALLY red "Huh, she's huh… cute and… huh…" Robert laughed as Johnny became even redder, and signaled the just arriving teens to follow him, which they all did, craving for a good bed.

Robert turned back to his guests. They hadn't changed at all… Tyson and Max were chatting about what they'd do the next day while Kai grunted that they weren't on vacation and the championship would be in less than a month so they'd have to practice. Ray in the mean time, just rubbed his aching head and agreed with Kai. Robert smiled 'Guess some things never change…'

Suddenly, they heard something collapsing to the ground behind them and Melody screaming as she dropped her bags and ran towards it.

They turned around to see what it was and saw Deenix, who was lying in the floor. Her eyes had lost their usual light and she wouldn't move. Robert told Johnny to take the rest of them inside and stood waiting for the robot and it's owner.

Melody kneeled down beside Deenix and opened a panel on her back "Aw man! Why didn't you tell me your batteries were low? Damn!" She picked up the robot and was going to start walking when she noticed something in one of the castle's windows. There was a woman sitting at one of the windows. She was beautiful, her skin was pale, she had lavender hair and crimson eyes and she was smiling oddly at her. Melody frowned 'I thought Robert said no one was in the castle. Weird…'

"Hey Melody! Is everything ok?" Melody snapped back to reality and looked at Robert "Hum, yeah… Deenix just needs recharging… that's all…" she looked back at the window, but no one was there 'Weird… I could have sworn…' shrugging, she walked back to where Robert was waiting for her, picking up her bag in the way. The boy eyed her curiously "What were you looking at?"

Melody suddenly started feeling a bit dizzy and very tired "Hum, nothing. I… thought I had seen something… but it was nothing… Uh, are you sure that… no one else is in the… castle?"

Robert raised an eyebrow at her. What was happening there? "Yes, why?"

She then stopped her track, rubbing her forehead "Well I- I…" Melody couldn't continue because she suddenly felt a weird mist of cold and hot at the same time and felt her legs collapse under her weight.

Robert blanched as Melody fell to the floor without a sound "Melody! What's wrong?" She wouldn't reply and she wouldn't move. Her breathing was hard, her eyes were almost closing and her face was very pale. Attracted by Robert's shouts, the other boys approached to see what was wrong.

Kai kneeled down beside her and ordered his team "Quiet down! DON'T touch her Tyson!" He turned to Robert, who was as clueless as he was "I don't know what happened! We were talking and she suddenly collapsed…" The slate haired teen cursed under his breath and looked back at Melody, nudging her a bit "Melody? Can you hear me? Melody!"

She couldn't move. Her head was hurting, she was hot and cold at the same time and her vision was turning white. She felt someone kneel down beside her and nudge her, asking her something, but she couldn't hear anything, she couldn't feel anything, and suddenly, she couldn't see anything anymore neither.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Melody?" someone whispered

She opened her sapphire eyes to stare into a pair of worried crimson ones "Huh? That you Greg?"

Kai rose an eyebrow "Er, it's Kai… Are you feeling alright?" She blinked and sat up "Where- where am I? What happened?"

"That's what we were hoping you'd tell us…" someone said from the other side of the bed.

Melody turned to meet another pair of crimson eyes, though these ones had something different about them… they sort of had the same shape of the eagles' eyes "Oh, hey Robert!" she was going to climb out of bed when he grabbed her. "No, you stay here. The doctor's almost here."

An alarm bell rang in Melody's head "DOCTOR? NOO!" she got free from his grip and ran out of bed in the direction of the door, but it wouldn't open "No, no, no… I will NOT be seen by no doctor! HELL **NO**!"

"Melody calm down-"

"NO! I swear to God, if that Dr. Frankenstein guy goes anywhere near me I'll blow this whole place to bits!" suddenly, she felt the door open roughly behind her, letting the rest of the Bladebreakers in and making her go crashing to the floor.

Kai ran to her cursing "Damnit Tyson! Be careful!"

"Huh? How was I supposed to know she was standing behind the door?"

Kai kneeled down beside Melody and helped her sit, but she just wrapped her arms around him and screamed into his chest "No! please don't let them take me! I hate doctors! They hurt me! Don't let them take me! Please! Keep me safe Kai, please keep me safe!"

The slate haired teen stared at her, frozen. "Wh- What?"

She looked at him, fear filling her blue orbs and whispered the same words, so that only he could hear them "Please keep me safe... You're the only one I can trust… Don't let them take me… please Kai… Keep me safe!"

Kai gaped at her in shock, eyes really wide 'It's just like in my dream… what the hell's going on?' He then suddenly remembered something the woman had told him: to pay attention to the things that would happen in the dream and in his life… Maybe the whole dream was a bunch of signs and premonitions or something… he didn't care, he never believed in anything like that… all he cared about now was the girl clutched to his chest, pleading for his help.

A huge desperation filled him and he hugged her back protectively, whispering comfort words to her to calm her down "Don't worry, I-I'll keep you safe… I won't let him take you… I promise…"

Melody sighed and hugged him tightly whispering "Thanks…"

Robert stepped closer "But Kai-"

Kai turned to him glaring a bit "No. I don't think we should bring him in." Ray kneeled down and stroked Melody's hair while whispering to Kai "But don't you think it'll be better? I mean, we need to know what's wrong with her, people don't just faint like that… what if she's really sick or something?"

Kai shook his head and turned to Robert craving for a good excuse "No. I… I think it's unnecessary… Now, if it makes you feel better, I'll claim full responsibility if anything happens. Now go call the doc and tell him to go back. I'll try talking to her… and get Deenix too…"

Robert was going to reply, but changed his mind when Melody sent him a pleading look. He then nodded and left the room reluctantly, taking one last look at Melody, who was smiling at him thankfully and still had Kai's arms around her protectively. 'Why such fear because of a doctor? And why did I agree just like that? This girl is nothing but trouble… Just like "she" used to be…' he turned and left the room, leaving the Bladebreakers inside.

After checking if he was gone, Ray helped Kai getting Melody back in her bed while the other boys sat on a couch nearby. Ray went to sit with them while Kai sat on the bed near Melody, who had her head jerked down, hair hiding her face. "He went to call the doctor for him not to come Melody. Now would you tell us what happened yesterday?" She raised her head and got her hair off her face revealing her surprised features "Yesterday? Was I unconscious for THAT long? Jeez! Er, I- don't know…I was just talking to Robert and suddenly my vision turned to white and I couldn't stand… then I was here… Funny isn't it?" n-n

Kai sat back a bit 'Damn! This girl's got some mood swings…' he sighed and looked back at her "Did anything happen before that? I remember when you were picking up Deenix you stared at something in the castle for a long time…"

The girl blinked "The castle? Hum…" Melody rubbed the bridge of her nose as she tried to remember "Oh, yeah! I remember now! I was trying to tell that to Robert too! I saw someone at the window, and since Robert had said the castle was empty I thought it was weird…"

Kai raised an eyebrow "Really? Are you sure? I remember checking out the castle and all the windows were closed and empty. Besides, Gustoff said that since we left about a year ago, no one besides maybe Johnny has been here…"

Melody gave it a thought and shrugged "Oh well… maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me… er, can I go now?"

Kai smirked "Can't keep you in bed, can we? Just one more thing… have you ever had something like that before?"

"Hum, yeah… it happens to me sometimes when I don't eat... Don't worry about it!" n-n

The boys fell over. Ray screamed in pain as Tyson jumped on him in anger "YOU MEAN TO SAY WE SPENT THE WHOLE NIGHT AWAKEN AND WORRIED ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE A DECENT BREAKFAST?" Melody giggled and got out of bed, walking towards Tyson "Aw, you guys were worried about me? How sweet! Thank you!" she hugged him and kissed him soundly on the cheek, which made him blush deeply and stop his jumping "Huh, er… I- er… You're welcome…" The girl chuckled and turned around as the door opened, revealing her bitbeast and four boys behind her.

The girl's eyes shone in joy "My Deenix!" The robot ran towards her Mistresses' open arms "Melly-Chan!" Melody laughed and hugged her tightly "Hey, sport! Feeling better?" The robot nodded and hugged her back "I'm so glad you're ok now!"

Melody smiled and looked at the just arriving boys, two of them being Robert and Johnny. She smiled at them "Hi!" One of the other boys, a blonde one, drooled at her for a bit and suddenly flew towards her kissing one of her hands "Hello miss! Are you busy tonight? We could go to this really nice restaurant I know! I'm Enrique Giancarlo, but you can call me Enrique-Poo if you want to!"

Melody gave him a fed up expression "How about I call you Weirdo?"

Robert shoved a very disappointed looking Enrique as the other boys laughed "I'm sorry about that… Herm! These are my other team mates, Enrique and Oliver who will be staying here too. Er, I see you're feeling better…" Melody nodded and waved at Oliver and Enrique "Hi, I'm Melody. Sorry if I startled you or something…"

Oliver smiled "No problem! But I don't understand why you don't want to be seen by the doctor…" The girl's face darkened as she lowered her head "Doctors are evil… they hurt you, they're insensitive to our real needs and, what's worst, they treat you like you're something fragile… Pff… Who needs them…"

Oliver laughed at her stance, eyes closed in resignation and arms crossed over her chest. It reminded him of a boy standing in the same stance not too far from her… "Are you related to Kai or something?" he then looked over the two of them again and shook his head "No, wait, you're much too nice to be related to him…"

Kai glared daggers at him as the rest of the boys laughed and Melody rolled her eyes "That's not true… I'm sure he can be nice too if he wants to…"

Max snickered "Well, he was being pretty nice when you fell asleep… you two were all cuddled up for the rest of the trip like two little love birds…"

Tyson grinned evilly at Kai "Yeah… pretty nice indeed! What's wrong Kai? I thought you didn't like other people going near you. Are you getting soft?"

Kai and Melody avoided looking at each other and blushed while the rest of the room laughed even harder.

"Hey! I know!" Enrique screamed suddenly "Why don't we have a party this Saturday to celebrate your participation on the championship and your newest team mate?" Everyone looked at him considering what he had just said. Robert gave it a thought and smiled "Yes… why not? It could be interesting… very well then. You three, call your friends and tell them to come over the day after tomorrow at around eight PM." He said while picking up the phone.

Enrique blinked stupidly "Huh, the day after tomorrow?"

Johnny sweatdropped "Hum, yeah, like er… today is Tuesday, ya know?"

Enrique blinked stupidly again "Huh-huh…"

Melody sighed and continued "Which means …" she said slowly, as if talking to a four-year old.

"Hum, that the day after tomorrow is… Saturday?"

Melody clapped cheerfully "Good boy! Have a cookie!" n-n

Everyone laughed as Enrique jerked his head and blushed.

Meanwhile, Robert had the phone on his hand and was dialing a number. He had just called over some cooks to help Gustoff make enough food for all the people that were coming, now all it was left to do was to call some maids over to get all the rooms ready, since he knew that the next day they would be necessary for all the drunk and lusted couples that usually came over to Enrique's parties.

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	8. Party Night!

_**WARNING: LEMONade CHAPTER!**_

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 8: Party Night!**

A freezing wind blew a patch of purple hair, making it go whipping into a young girl's face.

Melody flickered her hair off her face as she stood in the middle of a huge snow field. She could hear some birds singing and kids playing somewhere. She looked down at the ground and smiled. Ever since she was a kid she had found the snow something fascinating. She bent down and took a fist of the white cold substance grinning widely 'I can't believe I'm back home!'. She chuckled softly to herself as she watched the sunset. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out from behind her. "Hey Mel!" Melody quickly turned around to see who was calling her, her heart full of hope. Her eyes widened in joy as she saw him. "MY IVY!"

She ran to him as fast as she could and hugged him tightly laughing like a little child "What are you doing here? I missed you so much! Where are the boys?"

Tala laughed too and stepped back a bit "Whoa! Hold the fire! Nice to see you too!" he chuckled at her shiny eyes and took a more serious expression as he answered her question "Er, sorry but… I'm here on my own…"

She pouted "Aw… I miss my boys…"

The red-head grinned "They miss you too… that I assure you… now come on, I'll buy you some ice-cream and you can tell me where you've been all this time!"

"YAY!" she hugged him tightly again and linked arms with him as they walked towards a nearby shop, talking about what she had been doing in the four months they had been away from each other. Tala opened the door and signalled for her to go in. Inside, Melody looked around, recognizing the place. "This is pretty familiar… and why is it so dark?"

Melody cringed as the door behind her slammed, leaving her in total darkness "Tala? If this is a joke, it's NOT funny! You know I hate dark places and- WAAA!" she gave out a yelp as she felt someone grabbing her from behind "I know…" Melody's eyes widened. That certainly wasn't Tala! "Where- where's Tala?"

"Tala?" the man chuckled evilly "I've killed him a long time ago… Why do you ask?"

She felt tears prickling her eyes "How- how is that possible? Who are you?"

She felt the man pushing her roughly, sending her crashing down to the floor. She turned around to glare at him, and then she saw who it was as he kneeled down in front of her. "I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" he yelled as he took out a familiar looking whip.

Melody screamed as loud as she could and tried to get away from Boris, but he pinned her to the ground laughing out evilly. She stopped screaming and shut her eyes tightly. She knew that no one could hear her, and no one could save her. She was loosing all her hope when everything around her suddenly seemed to change and she found herself back in her room with the guys.

She wiped her brow and looked to her left, from where she could hear someone grunting ":yawn: Who screamed?" Max rubbed his eyes and looked at her, blinking.

The girl looked around the room to find everyone staring at her with pretty annoyed and sleepy faces. Apparently, she hadn't only screamed in her dream.

"Melly-Chan… are you ok?"

She turned to her robot's concerned eyes and shook her head "I- I'm fine… it was just a nightmare… that's all… sorry guys…"

Ray yawned "It's ok… can anyone tell me what time it is?"

Kai looked at the watch on his bedside table and got up "Five AM. I'm off."

Tyson grunted and covered his head with his pillow "Well go on your own… it's too damn early for me to train…"

Melody got up as well "Wait for me… I'll go too. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again anyways…"

Kai shrugged and searched his bag for some clothes as Melody did the same and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Max sat up on his bed and looked at his team mates with a concerned look "You guys think she'll be ok?"

The Chief nodded and laid down "Don't worry Max… Melly's a strong girl… now get back to sleep… :yawn:"

Kai pulled on his shirt and after getting his Beyblade and launcher ready, he left the room. Outside in the corridor, he leaned against the wall, waiting for Melody, who came out of the room as well in no time, rubbing her forehead.

Kai frowned at her as she moaned "Are you feeling alright?"

She raised her eyes at him and nodded "I'm fine… just a bit of a headache… but I'll be fine as soon as I get some fresh air…"

He nodded and they left towards the woods near the castle. "Hum, where's Deenix?"

"I left her body in my bag. Her bit piece's here." She said showing him her Beyblade.

Kai sighed and kept walking, until he remembered to ask her something he was curious about "Er, Melody? Would you tell me something?"

She looked at him and sighed "You want to know what my nightmare was, don't you?"

Kai blushed a bit "I, er… how did you know?"

Melody motioned in front of him with a "duh" look on her face. She kept walking backwards and smirked, while she waved her fingers like a witch casting a spell "I can read minds! And I can see your secret! You like playing with…" she closed her eyes as if she was concentrating. Kai blinked at her in confusion as she snapped out of it and pointed at him in an accusatory way "…BARBIE DOLLS! Oh! Kai likes Barbies! How cute! n-n" she then exploded with laughter as Kai sweatdropped and blinked twice, completely dumbfounded. He rose an eyebrow at her "I think someone needs some medication…"

Melody couldn't stop laughing as he rolled his eyes and walked past her looking pretty annoyed "You're being ridiculous and childish…"

She stopped her laughing and ran to catch up with him "Hey! I was only joking! Aw! Don't tell me I've hurt your feelings! No wait… you're not supposed to have any, are you?" she giggled again.

Kai glared at her "You know, I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong… you're just like the rest of them…"

Melody blinked unintelligently, not really liking the route that conversation was taking "Huh, like who?"

He turned away and kept walking "Like Tyson for instance…"

It was her turn to glare at him "DON'T compare me to him. Don't compare me to anyone…"

Kai stopped his track as she moved to right in front of him, still glaring "I was just joking! If you can't take a joke, then that's your problem to deal with! Not mine! It's not my fault God forgot to give you a sense of humor… probably the phone rang while he was making you and he forgot about it when he got back."

The boy blinked at her and snickered a bit "Ok then, blame him. But later, I've got training to do and you still haven't told me about your dream. Don't think I forgot about it…"

Melody jerked her head down "Damn… I was hoping you had…" she then laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him outside "Sorry Kai-Zer, but that's one of those things that'll go to the grave with _moi_!" she laughed at his disappointed face and sped up her pace "C'mon! I still want to catch the sunrise!"

Kai sighed and let her drag him all the way 'My GOD this girl is WEIRD!'

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

At dinner time that night, everyone was chatting madly and loudly about the party they'd be having the next day. Robert couldn't stop complaining about Enrique's guests, Oliver couldn't stop drinking Gustoff's tea, and Johnny couldn't stop picking on Kai about him being all cuddled up with Melody when they had arrived.

Kai was about to lunge at the annoying Scottish, when Gustoff cleared his throat from behind them "Excuse me, Master Johnny, but you have someone here to see you…" he then moved away revealing a girl behind him. She had green eyes with a piercing on her left brow and black, short, spiky hair, with the tips and bangs tinted red. She was wearing a brown sleeveless top, with a light-reddish-brown scarf around her shoulders, a dark brown mini-skirt, reddish brown and brown tights and dark brown boots. On her right hand she wore a brown fingerless glove, and on her left lower-arm she had a dark brown arm-warmer. Guess you can say she liked brown…

Johnny whined and hid behind Robert "Oh NO! It's the Minx!" he then laughed and walked to the just arriving girl, hugging her "What are you doing here?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at him "Huh, ya invited me?"

"Oh, right! But you weren't supposed to be here so soon… oh well. Er… guys, this is April, my cousin… April, these are Robert, Oliver, Enrique, Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray and Melody. Oh, and the robot thingy over there is Deenix."

April glared at him "Ah thought ah told ya tah call me Minx… Ya kno' I dun like Ahpril…"

Johnny grinned "It's April… can't even pronounce your name correctly…"

Minx shoved her elbow into his gut and stuck her tongue out "It ain't mah fault ah was born in the Wales, ya know?"

"Maybe, but that accent of yours is hardly Welsh… Have you been hanging out with those monkeys again?"

"Why ya big-"

Johnny cackled madly as he ran away from his cousin "Temper now!"

Robert stood up and motioned towards the just arriving girl "Hello, my name is Robert and I'll be your host. Please follow Gustoff to your room and come back downstairs when you're done settling in." he smiled at her. He didn't know why, but he liked that odd girl.

Minx rose an eyebrow at him "What are ya? One ah those robots tha' go "Beep beep, yes Master"? Geez!"

Everyone laughed madly at this, while Robert just blinked at her "Er, no I was just being polite… not that you'd know anything about it by the looks of things…"

She fisted him in his shoulder in a greeting way and turned around "Sure, Wha'ever Rob… ah'll see ya lot in a few minutes…"

Robert rubbed his shoulder and watched as Gustoff picked up her luggage signaling her to follow him in order to show her the way to her room.

Oliver grinned at Johnny "You never told us you had a cousin our age…"

"Feh, she's not our age, she's three years younger! April's only 15… yet, she acts like a four year-old…"

Melody snickered and rested her head on her hand "Guess it runs in the family…"

Everyone laughed again while Johnny glared/blushed at her 'Damn girls… They always make me lose my patience…' he sat back and turned to Enrique "So, what did YOU think of my little cousin?"

Enrique gave it a thought, sending quick glances at Robert now and then "Hum, she's cute, but I think Robert's got there first…"

The older teen glared angrily at them "What on Earth do you mean by that?"

Melody giggled "Ya liked her, didn't ya Robbie-Chan?"

Robert's eyes widened as he jerked his head her direction "Wha- what did you call me?"

The girl blinked "Hum, Robbie-Chan?" she then gave it a though and sweatdropped "Guess I'm spending way too much time with Deenix! Hehe…"

Robert's shocked expression was still there as he sat back and sighed, staring at the ceiling '"Robbie-Chan"… it's been years since anyone has called me that…'

Oliver noticed Robert's clouded face and exchanged looks with Enrique and Johnny. He then looked back at his leader with a worried expression "Robert…"

He sighed again and waved his hand "Never mind… I'll be alright…"

Tyson suddenly noticed something was not right and stopped eating for a second to stare around him. He found the table in a weird awkward silence. "Er, is something wrong guys?"

Ray just shrugged while Max and Kenny grinned sheepishly at him. Kai remained as emotionless as usual and Melody just sent worried glances to Robert, who was looking pretty down. As for the rest of the Majestics, they seemed to be trying to cheer up their captain. Tyson blinked and turned to the door as someone went into the room. It was the girl he had seen a while ago between the pudding and the chocolate cake. Or was it the pizza and the milkshake? n-n'

Minx just stared at the people in front of her with a raised eyebrow "Whoa! Did anyone die?"

That did it. Robert couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and stomped out of the dinning room, his eyes getting watery.

The girl blinked at him and turned to her cousin "Was it sumthin' ah said?"

Johnny shook his head and rubbed his forehead "Just sit April…"

Minx glared at him "How many times d' ah hav' tah tell ya not tah call me that!" she stomped to the seat Robert had just left and turned her back on her cousin.

Melody sighed and turned to her robot "Deenix… come here…" She whispered something to her and the robot nodded as it left the room after Robert.

Kai snapped out of his trance and looked at Melody from the corner of his eye "Why did you send her after him?"

"'Cause I'm worried… he doesn't look so good and I'm afraid he might do something stupid…"

Enrique cocked his head "Robert? Nah… he wouldn't do that…"

Melody narrowed her eyes "That's what I was told about a friend I had when he left the room like that. And do you know what happened?"

Enrique shook his head slowly, eyes getting wider and wider. She sighed and jerked her head down "I went to check on him about an hour later and when I went into his room… I found him dead. He had hanged himself… not a pretty sight…"

Oliver and Enrique shuddered while Johnny and Kai glanced at each other, thinking. The rest of the boys were just gaping and suddenly feeling extremely worried. Minx bit her lower lip "When was tha'?"

"About six years ago… Or maybe it was more… I'm not sure… he wasn't the only case…"

Enrique swallowed audibly "S- six years ago? B- but you were just a kid then! Didn't it traumatize you or something?"

Melody shrugged "Nah… I was used to seeing worst things, so when I found him I just… called someone to get him as usual… I never was one to mourn over anyone's death… Guess that makes me a selfish insensitive bitch, but then again, that was how I was raised. No feelings, no pain, that's what they've always taught me. And I agree… Even though I don't always follow this…"

There was an awkward silence, in which Kai stared at her intently, his eyes narrowing "Who exactly told you that?"

Melody didn't answer. She just stood up and stretched a bit, trying to find a way to brake the awkward silence "Huh, anyone for Monopoly?"

Max and Tyson cheered immediately "Yay!"

The girl smiled at them and sensing eyes on her back, turned to the rest of the people on the table "Stop looking at me like I'm some Alien creature and come on!"

Johnny frowned as he turned to Kai "Is this normal?" The slate haired teen just shrugged "What, her mood swings? Yeah… it's kinda hard to get used to, but once you've made it, it's bearable I suppose… just don't contradict her and you'll be fine…" he sighed as the now laughing girl dragged him to where Max and Tyson were setting up the game. He frowned at her "WHY do you always drag me? I can walk you know…"

She just giggled and made him sit "Yeah, but it's more fun to make you wear out your soles!" n-n

"Whatever…"

About two hours later, Robert came back into the room accompanied by Deenix, who had an "I know" expression upon her face.

Melody cheered at her robot "Hey Dee! So how were things?"

Deenix gave her a weak smile and sat near her "Fine…"

Melody blinked "Huh, are you ok? Robert didn't try to do anything to you, did he?" she giggled as Robert blushed a bit and glared at her "Don't be ridiculous!"

Deenix laid down with her head on Melody's lap "I'm tired Melly-Chan… Goodnight…" she yawned as her eyes went out.

Melody stroked her robot with a worried expression. She then turned to Robert "Seriously, as something happened to her?"

The older teen shook his head and sat down on a nearby couch, his hand on his forehead while he watched Melody switching her bit-beast into a more comfortable position, a dreamy expression all over his features. He smiled lightly as he remembered what the robot had told him a while ago. It sounded almost impossible… but what if it was true? He was so afraid to believe… so afraid to feel his heart shatter again because of false hopes… He signed and closed his eyes, thinking about it.

Kai stared at her as well 'Why does she say she hardly ever cares when she acts so… caring towards everyone all the time? Even towards me she acts like she was my mother or something… maybe she has a split personality… I've heard of those cases… But she's different… one minute she's cold, the next minute she's warm… boy this girl is WEIRD…' he sighed and stood up looking at his watch. It read 23:00 PM. He growled and turned to leave to his room for a good night sleep. He had spent the whole day training with Melody and she had been one though cookie… sleeping looked like a good idea… he was at the door to his room when he felt someone behind him. He turned around swiftly to find a pair of tired sapphire eyes gazing at his. "Melody?"

She looked down at herself and back at him "Huh, yeah, I guess so… You going to bed? I'm tired too so…" she yawned and rubbed her eyes "Hm, I want my bed… and Deenix is getting a little heavy…" she stumbled a bit but quickly shook her head as she looked at him again with her brow raised "Cat got your tongue?"

Kai shook his head as he opened the door, allowing her to go in first. He went in as well and closed the door behind him. When he turned on the light, he realized something that left him pretty embarrassed. She had started taking her shirt off! "God Melody! I'm still here, ya know?" he snapped while he turned away blushing hard.

The girl glanced at him and removed her shirt blushing deeply and hoping he hadn't seen anything "Well, DON'T look then…"

Kai just growled something at her, which made her giggle a bit. 'Actually… this could be fun…' she sighed and turned to him "Aw, come on Kai! I ain't exactly naked so you don't need to act all gay!" She put on her pj's and smirked at him, who was still with his back turned to her "You're not afraid of me…" she wrapped her arms around his waist, making him jump a bit "…are you?" she whispered.

Kai blushed even harder and started sweating "Huh… what are you doing?"

She giggled and made him turn to her, to which he responded by covering his face and yell at her angrily "WHAT do you think you're doing?"

Melody took his hands and brought her lips to his ear "I'm already dressed you dingbat!" she giggled as she moved back.

Kai snapped his eyes open and found himself staring at her, already dressed with a turtle neck and pj pants "Oh… ok… er, aren't you hot with all that?"

She stepped back blushing a bit and looked at him with a raised eyebrow "No… er, why are you hyperventilating? Just get dressed and get to sleep… I wanna train tomorrow morning!" she then grinned sheepishly at him and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

The slate haired teen was going to lecture her about the way she had acted towards him a while ago but gave it up. It wasn't worth it anyways… so, he just frowned and got on his boxers, motioning to the bathroom afterwards. He was going halfway when a voice stopped him "Hey Kai! You have no idea of how nice the scenery is from here!"

He turned to her with an eyebrow raised to find her grinning at him. "Oh GOD! Please tell me you haven't…"

She cocked her head still grinning "Have what? Been staring at your ass? Why yes… I give it a ten out of ten!" she then just burst out laughing as Kai went red again and hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He stared at the mirror 'What have I gotten myself into?' He sighed and er… went about his business.

After THAT, he went back into the room STILL blushing and was surprised to find Melody lying in her bed with such a serious expression upon her face. He approached her and kneeled down beside her "What's up?"

She smiled "The ceiling… hehe…" she sat up and looked at him, a bit of regret spread all over her features "Look huh, Kai… Sorry about that a while ago… I was er… a bit on the loony side I guess…"

"No shit… that was the kind of thing Bimbo-girl would say… you got me freaked out for a while there…"

Melody grinned "Sorry! But I keep what I said about you acting all gay when you saw me stripping! You boys are all the same! You act all "Oh my! A bra!" and then as soon as you get the chance, you jump into some unsuspecting girl's pants! I wish I could see you the day you meet your girlfriend!" she giggled and pulled her sheets. She laid down again and picked Deenix covering herself and her afterwards "Goodnight Kai-Zer…"

Kai stared down at her, his eyes softening as she nestled Deenix against her chest "Why do you call me that?" he whispered.

She yawned again, her voice getting slurry "'Cause you're the Captain… and Kaisers were some emperor guys or something, right? So I think it's a cute pun!" n-n "'Night!"

Kai looked down at her thoughtfully "'Night Melody…" he turned to his bed and laid down as well, still thinking about the girl sleeping in the bed across his. For some reason, a while ago he had found himself tempted to peek at her while she striped… Kai blushed by this thought 'Since when am I a pervert?' he shrugged it off and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

The next morning, Tyson woke up to find himself alone in the room he was sharing with the rest of the Bladebreakers 'Aw man… why didn't anyone awake me?' he thought while yawning his way to the bathroom.

Around ten minutes later, he was going down the stairs that led to the dinning room. He couldn't hear anything coming from there, so he presumed that the other teens had already gone out to train or something…

Shrugging, he dragged himself to the backyard, where Kai had said they would train the night before 'Train, train, train… is that all I'm good for? What about my breakfast?'

Down at the main lawn were Gustoff and some maids setting up tables for that night's party and coming from a bit farther away he could hear Johnny's voice complaining about something. So, he grinned and ran towards them, waving at Gustoff when he past him.

"HI GUYS! What did I miss?"

Melody grinned evilly at him "Tyson! Just the guy I needed! You didn't forget about the deal I made with Kai, did you?"

Tyson stopped his track and gulped "What deal?"

"Don't you remember? The day we met? When I battled you and YOU lost? I promised I'd train you, and it's about time I got you working out… So come here!"

Tyson sighed and dragged himself to where she was "Ok…"

Deenix took a small laptop from a panel she had on her chest and held out her hand "Can I see your Beyblade Ty-Chan?"

The raven haired boy gave it to her and watched as she sat down and typed something in the computer while she watched the top, making it glow weirdly at a point. "Huh, what's she doing?"

Melody shrugged "Seeing how it is and fixing it if necessary… You done Dee?"

The robot nodded and handed the top back to Tyson "I had to adjust the balance, but besides that it's fine. Your Bitbeast on the other hand…"

Tyson's eyes widened "Dragoon? Is something wrong with him? He won't die, will he?"

Deenix sweatdropped "Er, no… I just… er,… I mean er,…"

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

The robot nodded and said it all in a quick, short and sweet way "Er, Dragoon asked me to tell you that he's very disappointed in you and that if don't improve your blading skills, he'll find himself another Master…" Deenix grinned sheepishly while Tyson collapsed crying.

"WAAAA! Even Dragoon is deserting me!"

Kai shook his head while the rest of the boys just fell over and Melody rolled her eyes "Get up! You won't get anything crying! Now come on! Let's start your training! Or do you want that to happen?"

"What? Of course not!" Tyson stood up with a determined look and nodded "Ok! What do I have to do?"

"First of all…" the girl sat down with her own laptop and directed it's camera to Tyson "I need to evaluate you so I can create a specific training program just for you… so do as I say, and we'll be done in around two hours… don't and we'll still be here tomorrow… and I guarantee you, you won't be leaving this place until I've got all I need… even if it takes all day."

Tyson pouted "Aw man! What about my breakfast?"

"You'll have it later! Now let me see your launching skills. Gimme your best shot!"

The other teens sat back on some benches nearby watching as Melody forced Tyson into actually doing something right for once.

Oliver smiled at them "She's good… does she have any experience in training other 'bladers?"

Kai shrugged "Yeah… Or at least she said so…"

Minx just watched them training and yawned 'How can someone enjoy a sport like this is beyond my understanding… oh well…' She stood up and made her way to the castle. Johnny chuckled at her "Where are ya goin' cuz?"

"Tah get me guitar… Ah'm BORED!"

He smirked at her as she kept going without turning around to face him "Be careful so you don't brake it on your way back here…"

"Fuck off…"

Robert cringed at her comment and turned to glare at Johnny "Haven't her parents taught her any manners?"

Johnny grinned "They've tried… GOD have they tried…"

**At around 5PM…**

"There! I'm done! By tomorrow you'll have your very own training program!" n-n

"About time too…" Tyson collapsed to the floor breathing hard "If this was just a test, I don't wanna know how a real training session is…"

Melody closed the laptop and stood up "In a word… exhausting… But don't worry! You'll cease fainting in exhaustion when it's over in a few weeks… Besides, it's not my fault it took me a whole day to take enough info on you! You better start working harder or else!"

The raven haired boy whimpered while the rest of the boys laughed at him, which made him feel even worst.

Minx smiled at Melody and took a look at her "Yo, ya can sing, right?"

Melody blushed a bit "Huh… yeah… why?"

"Ya know Nirvana, right?"

The other girl snickered "Who doesn't?"

"Heart-Shaped Box?"

"One of my favorites!"

Minx grinned "Ok then, ya know da lyrics, don' ya?"

Melody nodded after giving it a thought "Huh-hum… why?"

Minx grinned as she took a purple guitar from behind her "'Cause we're bored an' ah'm missing me a singer… ya up to it?"

The purple haired girl blushed "Me? But why me?"

Minx smirked "Kai told me ya had a great voice. And ah wanna check out if wha' he said is true… So, will ya give yar name sum justice?"

Melody blushed harder and sat next to her, glaring at the smirking slate haired teen "Ok… Ready when you are then…"

Minx smiled and started playing the introduction chords. She then nodded to the girl sitting next to her, who breathed in, readying herself. Then, she started.

"_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_

_I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped Box for weeks_

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back_

_Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Your advice_"

Everyone gaped at her. She DID have a great voice! Robert was actually feeling happy for once. Melody smiled at them and continued.

"_Meat eating orchids forgive no one just yet_

_Cut myself on Angel's hair and baby's breath_

_Broken hymen of your Highness I'm left black_

_Throw down you umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

_Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Your advice_

_Your advice_

_Your advice_"

Melody lowered her head as she sang the last notes and blushed as the rest of the teens clapped and Max cheered madly "YAY! Go Melly!"

Minx chuckled at her "Tha' was great! Yar name does suit ya! I invited sum friends ova' to da party tha' play along with me in a little concert! Will ya join us? Please?"

The purple haired girl blinked "I dunno…"

Minx sent her a pleading look "Aw! C'mon! Please!"

Melody sighed and stood up "Ok… but I'm NOT doing more than one song… I don't like to draw too much attention on me…"

Minx squeaked and hugged her tightly "Thank ya SOOO much! Oh, one more thing, can ya play the piano? We're plannin' on makin' a special version arselves!"

Melody blinked at her and sweatdropped "Hum, yeah, but if you need someone to do it you better ask Dee…"

Deenix smiled openly at Minx "I'll do it gladly Mi-Chan!"

She cheered and jumped up and down squealing in joy "Yay!"

Enrique had stars in his eyes "This party is going to be the best EVER!"

Johnny nodded and nudged Robert "Yeah, for once we'll have decent music…"

Robert huffed at him "What's wrong with Strauss?"

Oliver shook his head "Nothing Robert… nothing…" he then looked around at the tables and tents the servants had been setting up "Hum, guess everything's ready… so… we only have to wait around two hours until the party starts! Time flies when you're having fun heh?" he grinned at the teens behind him. They all looked a bit tired, especially Tyson. "You all better get a nice bath and some rest or you won't make it…"

Minx turned sharply to Melody "OMG! We need tah get dress'd! C'mon Mel!"

Melody felt those alarm bells again "Dressed? Why?"

Minx looked at her as if she was some Alien "It's a party ya know? We need tah get sumthin' glamorous! C'mon! I'll help ya pick yar clothes!"

The other girl blushed "Huh… I have a… little problem…"

"What?"

She looked down at her own red dress and blushed "Well… this is the best dress I got ya see… No one told me I was supposed to get dressed to no party so I, er…"

Minx fell over "WADDAYA MEAN YA GOT NO DRESS?" she then sighed and dragged Melody to the castle "Never mind… I'll jest lend ya a dress of mah then! I'll get y'all preppy n' pretty! Ya'll see!"

"But I-"

"No BUTS! Now c'mon!"

Melody groaned as she got dragged into the castle with Deenix jumping after her as usual.

The boys stared at this and looked at each other. Robert rose an eyebrow at them "You DID bring decent clothes… didn't you?"

Ray blushed a bit "Huh, as in tuxedos? No… but I do have a white button shirt and black pants!" n-n

Robert nodded "It'll do I suppose…" he then turned to the rest of the boys "And you?"

Tyson and Max replied together "We got the same!"

"Me too!" Kenny cheered "And I'll be wearing this tie too!"

Johnny smirked "So Kai, I presume you forgot your formal clothes, right? I should've known a simpleton such as you would forget about something like that…"

Kai gave him a fed up expression "The same as them, but my shirt's black…" he then smirked at him as well "How about you? Will you finally wear that pink dress I saw in your closet the other day? I'm sure it'd suit you…"

Johnny growled at him and turned away "Shut up! Let's just go and get dressed already!"

Meanwhile, Minx, who was already dressed with a brown short dress, her scarf around her shoulders and dark brown high boots, was picking up some clothes for Melody, who was staring up at the ceiling, wondering when that would be over. "Hey! C'mere! I do need yar opinion ya know?" she sighed and got up, approaching Minx with a frown "Why can't I just bring this one?"

Minx looked at her as if she was crazy "B'cause, ya won't just be attendin' to a party, ya'll also be da lead singer of da best band eva'! Chaos Causers! So we need ya tah be all preppy! Okie?"

The other girl gave up and sighed "Fine… but I won't wear anything besides black and red!"

Minx bit her lower lip "Hum… tha' won't be very easy since most ah mah clothes are eitha' brown or black… Let's see… take these black boots… an' this black short dress… hum… Not too much, bu' it'll hav' tah do… I ain't got anythin' red… Ok now, try it out!"

Melody sighed and did so. She was going into the bathroom when Minx stopped her "Wah are ya goin' in there? We're all gurls, aren't we?"

She blushed and kept walking "I just… wouldn't feel comfortable…"

"Oh, ok… I understan'…"

Melody smiled and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She was about to remove her long gloves when she remembered something "Er, can I keep the gloves?"

"Huh, sure! Wah not? It'll make ya look cool!" n-n

Melody smiled and got dressed. When she was done, she went to take a look in the mirror. It was pretty much like her own dress, but this one was tighter and also shorter. She thanked the Gods for the turtleneck and the long gloves she had… She took another look and gave a faint smile at herself. It wasn't half bad… She came out and blushed again as Minx commented on how she looked. Unfortunately for her, Minx wasn't done yet "Ok! Yar lookin' great! Now ta do ya' hair! C'mere!"

Melody cringed and backed away a bit "Can't I just leave it as it is? I like my ponytail…"

The other girl shook her head and made her sit by her vanity mirror "Let's see now… first, we'll untie it… now ah'll make a few braids an' I'll use sum wash off hair dye tah make ya sum cool blue streaks! How does tha' sound? An' let's not forget da make up! Ya'll be soooo pretty when ah'm done with ya!"

Melody pouted "This is ridiculous…" she looked over at Minx who just nodded dreamily and started brushing her hair with a pretty happy face 'I just hope the stupid dye really IS wash off…' she thought sighing.

**Later when everything was ready for the concert…**

Melody paced around in the room they had been given to wait at before the concert. Watching her with an amused face, were Minx and Deenix. "Where are those guys? I thought you said they'd be here!"

Minx stretched lazily "Dun' worry! The'll be here eventchally!"

As if someone had given them the hint, three boys barged in, two of them carrying guitar cases and all of them laughing their heads off at something. They stopped and took a look at Minx who glared at them "Yar late! Now be nice far once n' say hi tah our new lead singer!"

The boys turned to Melody and gaped at her. One of the boys, with crimson eyes and chocolate brown hair, ran to her and hugged her tightly squealing "Ya couldn't have gotten a better lead singer! Melly! I don't believe this! What are you doin' here?"

Melody patted him on the back "Er… hi Greg…" he broke the hug and looked her over with a bright smile "Ya haven't changed one bit!" he laughed and pointed at the other two boys, one of them, with another guitar case, had green eyes and blond hair and the other one was a redhead and she couldn't make out his eye color because he was wearing sunglasses. "These are Josh, the bass player and Don, our drummer! I've already told them all about you, so I won't be needing to introduce you! And I see ya already met our Minx!"

"Ya two know eachotta'?"

Melody giggled and pushed Greg off her nodding "Yeah, I knew him about two months ago when I was traveling around." She waved at the other boys and turned back to Minx "We better get going… we were supposed to have been on stage five minutes ago!"

Minx looked at her watch and blanched "EEK! Let's go! Guys! Grab yar stuff!"

She clutched Melody's hand and dragged her to the stage, closely followed by the boys and the little robot.

They ran out of the house and went up the stage hurriedly, where Enrique was waiting with a fed up look "About time! I was starting to worry about my personal safety! These people are nuts!"

Minx pinched his cheek "Dun' worry! Now gimme tha' mike so ah can introduce us!" she took the microphone and faced the crowd "Ok people! We're Chaos Causers, an' we'll be performin' a song by Korn with a few changes tah entertain ya, since apparently ya can't do it yarselves while yar not drunk yet!"

In the back of the crowd, were the Bladebreakers and the Majestics minus Enrique, watching everything. Johnny smirked proudly "That's my cousin alright!"

Max cheered "Hey! Look at Melly! Ain't she looking pretty tonight?"

Robert glanced at him and moved his gaze to the girl he was talking about 'She certainly looks different than usual… and apparently Kai likes it, judging by his face…' he thought with a smirk.

Kai in the mean time, couldn't take his eyes off Melody, who was looking pretty nervous in front of all those people 'When Minx said she'd make her all preppy, I never thought it would be THIS much… but funnily… it kinda… suits her…' his eyes softened and he blushed as she smiled his way. He was surprised to find himself smiling back a little smile of reassurance as Minx yelled out again.

"Ok! Here we go!"

The crowd cheered as Deenix sat at a set up keyboard and started playing the first notes and Melody took the mike from Minx 'God, I don't think I've ever been this nervous… and I haven't even practiced for this… oh God… It's me now!' Melody swallowed audibly and, after taking a breath, she started singing softly, her voice a bit shaky due to her nervousness.

"_All of my hate cannot be found_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

_And, you can try to tear me down… _

_Beat me to the ground _

_I will see you screaming…_"

Don started drumming his plates in a 1, 2, 3, 4 way (I have NO idea if that's what you call them…) and the rest of the band soon joined in as Melody let out a sigh, releasing the air trapped in her lungs along with all her nerves. She forgot where she was and focused on her song.

The crowd went wild as she started singing with all her heart

"_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies _

_Pushing all the mercy down, down, down _

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me _

_Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground _

_Why are you trying to make fun of me _

_You think it's funny _

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me _

_You take your turn lashing out at me _

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

__

All of my hate cannot be found 

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

_And, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground _

_I will see you screaming_"

Images flashed through her mind while she sang. She could see it all again: Boris torturing her and her friends solely for his own enjoyment. That song turned into words what she wished she could do. Make him suffer and scream instead of her. She blinked back to reality and kept singing.

_  
_"_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies _

_I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown _

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me _

_And I'll pull the trigger _

_And you're down, down, down _

__

Why are you trying to make fun of me 

_You think it's funny _

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me _

_You take your turn lashing out at me _

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me _

__

All of my hate cannot be found 

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

_And, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground _

_I will see you screaming_

_  
All my friends are gone, they died _

_They all screamed, and cried_

_Gonna take you down_

_Gonna take you down_

_Gonna take you down_

_Gonna take you down_"

That song suited her life like a glove, which was probably why she liked it and was able to perform it so well. She remembered again the day Boris had punished her and her boys for loosing in the World's she did wish she could kill him, take him down… make him pay… tears prickled her eyes but she shook her head and sang out as loud as she could the two last choruses, wishing he could hear her.

_All of my hate cannot be found _

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

_And, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming _

_All of my hate cannot be found _

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_And, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

Melody whipped her head up as she heard the crowd cheering and hooting at her. Without knowing what else to do she blushed and bowed a little "Thank you…" she mumbled into the mike and smiled at her friends, who were watching her with eyes as wide as plates from the back of the crowd.

Kai just gaped at her, astounded 'Boy… that was…' Kai couldn't find the words. He swallowed and blinked 'The way she sang… it was as if SHE had written the song herself… like she had gone through all that…'

Minx laughed as Melody gave her the mike and got out of the stage hurriedly and really red. She smiled at her and turned to the crowd while the rest of the band got ready to leave as well "Thank y'all a bunch! Ya'r all great! We're all lookin' forward tah seein' y'all again, an' we hope ya feel dah same way! See y'all!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Melody elbowed her way into the crowd, hoping that no one would see her until she got to her friends. After pushing aside a bunch of crazy people, she finally was able to see Max jumping around a bit further ahead. Grinning, she sped up her pace, but just when she was finally out of the crowd, she tripped on something and fell flat on her face right in front of Robert who cringed a bit in surprise "Melody? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" he helped her up and wiped the back of her dress, while she coughed a bit "Rob? Where can I go wash my face? This makeup is itchy as Hell!"

Robert pointed inside "Go through the kitchen and then through the dinning room. Then you go up the first flight of stairs you find and turn right. It's the second door on the left side of that corridor. By the way, you did very well!"

She coughed again "Thanks… But I think I got a part of the lyrics wrong… Er, I'll be right back… Oh, and tell me if you see Deenix, k? I think I lost her in the crowd…"

Robert nodded and looked around. Huge columns were playing some weird uncouth music and everyone was either making out, or drinking; either in drinking contests, or simply drinking to pass the time… 'How do I know such uncouth people is beyond me… oh well…' he then saw something that shocked him. Kai and Johnny were drinking beer after beer, keeping an eye on each other and apparently, trying to drink more than each other as well. A few seconds later, Johnny started wobbling a bit and turned around to throw up, apparently making Kai the winner since he hooted as he tossed the empty can at Johnny "HA! I won! I told ya I'm better than you at everything!" he then laughed out like a maniac and took another can of beer, which he emptied in no time, grinning at his opponent.

Robert shook his head 'And I thought he was responsible… I can't believe Kai's drunk!' he went to talk to Kai, who was currently emptying a bottle of liquor "Kai, WHAT do you think you're doing?"

The slate haired teen raised an eyebrow at him and laughed "What does it look like? I'm enjoying myself! Want some?" he offered him the bottle grinning widely. It was a scary vision…

"No thank you…" Robert sighed and turned away from him deciding the best thing to do would be to find Melody. She would make him snap out of it.

Meanwhile, Melody had gotten rid of the makeup and was passing the time with Minx and the rest of the band near the drinks tent. Don had a shaker in his hands and was putting it to good use "Just wait 'till ya try this special recipe of my own! You'll love it! Meanwhile… Josh! Get her something!"

Josh nodded and took a small bottle from his pocket. Melody just stared at it feeling a bit apprehensive "Hum, what exactly is that?"

The boy smirked at her "Something you'll really enjoy! I guarantee ya! Here!"

Melody took it, still not feeling so sure about that "But it's not too strong, is it?"

Josh grinned sheepishly "Strong? Nah! Go ahead and try it!"

She shrugged and took a sip "Hum… not too bad…" she gave a few gulps until she realized the bottle was almost at half and gave it back to Josh "Woops! Guess I got a little carried away heh? Sorry!" she then giggled. She didn't know why, but she was feeling extremely happy and careless. Besides a slight dizziness, she felt in heaven! "Hey Don! Is that thing ready yet?"

Don blinked at her and gave her a glass full of the mix "Huh, sure… here!"

"Thanks a bunch!" Melody drank it quickly and grinned at them. Greg raised an eyebrow at her as she took another glass of the mixture and drank it even faster "Er, Melody… are you feeling alright?"

"Sure am! Actually, I feel like dancing! Who wants to join me?"

Josh bit his lower lip while the other three stared at her wide eyed. Suddenly, someone called out from behind them "Melody! Come quick!"

The group turned to face Robert, who ran their way with a pretty concerned face "Kai's drunk and utterly embarrassing himself! You have to do something!"

Melody giggled and jumped on him hugging him tightly, which made him blush A LOT "He'll be fine! Did I ever tell ya I really like ya? Yar soooooooo sweet to me! It's just as if ya were my big brother and I luv ya for bein' soooo nice tah me!" Melody giggled while she gave him a peck on the cheek and stepped back still giggling as Robert took a sad expression and mumbled "Big… brother…?"

Minxes' eyes were really wide "Josh! Wha' the hell was in tha' bottle ya gave her?"

Josh grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head "Well, ya see… I, er-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Er… absinthe? He he…" he cowered as Minx glowered at him "I'm sorry! I thought she could handle it!"

"HANDLE IT? ARE YA CRAZY? Don'tcha know tha' it only takes a sip of that crap tah stone a guy? What were ya thinking?" Minx towered over Josh as he apologized in every way he knew.

Robert glanced at Melody who was nudging him "C'mon! let's go get Kai!" he nodded feeling a bit apprehensive and took her with him away from those uncouth people "I can't believe even YOU are drunk! This is unbelievable!"

Melody retorted "Hey! I'm not drunk:hiccup:"

The boy sighed and suddenly felt someone pulling him by his shirt. It was Oliver "Robert, I think Enrique really over did it this time! He won't stop throwing up and he's really pale, you better come and take a look at him!"

He nodded and turned to Melody, who was bouncing around "Melody? I have to go check on Enrique. You go and get Kai, ok? I want the both of you in the kitchen, do you understand? I'll meet you there in a while."

"Yes captain! I'm on it!" she grinned sheepishly and sang a Christmas carol while she stumbled her way to the table Kai was lying on, STILL emptying his liquor bottle.

Oliver threw her a weird look "What's with her?"

"Drunk. The bass player gave her absinthe or something…"

"That's bad…"

Robert sighed and went with him to check on Enrique, while Melody went to get Kai. Or so he thought…

Melody tripped and had to place her hands on the table to maintain balance. She hiccupped and glanced at the guy lying on the table "Hey Kai-Zer! C'mon! You're supposed to come with me!"

Kai slowly turned his head to face her and gave her a clueless look "Why?"

She got up stumbling a bit "Cuz Robert said so… Now come on!"

He stared at her for a bit and sat up, finishing his bottle and following her after using it to make a basketball style toss into the pool "WOO! I'M DA KING! Er, twiggy? Where are we going?"

She shrugged "Dunno… He told me to go to somewhere but I don't remember where… maybe we should go looking for him…" Melody then glared and poked at his chest, her voice going really slurry "And don't call me "twiggy" again or I'll kick your worthless ass!" she hiccupped.

Kai laughed and put his arm around her shoulder "Ok! Where do we start looking?" n-n

She closed her eyes, thinking "Hum… how about the bedrooms? I bet he's in one of them with some girl!"

"…Or some boy!" Kai laughed again and was soon joined by Melody, who tapped him hard on his back and ran "Tag! You're it! Catch me if ya can!"

He coughed and smirked at her "Oh yeah?" he ran after the girl, chasing her around the entrance hall and earning weird looks from the servants. Melody giggled as she ran up the stairs and turned left. She started opening every door on the right side of the corridor, while Kai opened the ones on the other side grinning madly at her "I'm gonna beat ya!"

"Oh no ya won't!" they just kept doing it, interrupting several couples in the meantime until they reached the last door at the same time. They grinned evilly at each other, their hands almost touching the knob. Melody smirked and jumped closer to him with a loud "BOO!", making Kai stammer back and giving her the chance to go into the room first, giggling like a maniac and closing the door behind her. She looked around and smirked as she noticed the room was empty. She quickly hid behind a curtain as she heard Kai stumbling in. "Where are ya, ya little…" He then turned to the curtains as he heard someone's muffled laughing coming from behind them. He smirked "Gee… I wonder where Melody is?"

Kai abruptly pulled the curtain away revealing Melody behind it, covering her mouth as she laughed uncontrollably. "I caught you!" he said in a sing song voice.

Melody grinned mischievously at him, causing him to quirk an eyebrow at her. She then giggled and grabbed him, whipping him around and making him stay pinned against the wall.

She chuckled lightly and brought her lips closer to his ear as she sang as well "No… I caught you…" Melody smirked as she felt Kai shiver from the sound of her voice. She drew back a little and looked him in the eyes with a devious smirk "You're not afraid of me… are you?"

Kai snorted "I fear no one!"

"Really?" the girl got her face closer to his, her body completely against his and her lips hovering over his own, making Kai starting to feel quite tense "Melody-"

She chuckled lightly again and raised her eyes up to meet his "I think you're lying… if you weren't afraid of me, you wouldn't be so tense now, would you?" she grinned and nibbled his earlobe.

Kai gritted his teeth and scolded at her "Stop that Melody… I'm warning you…"

Melody smirked at him "Or you'll what?" she crushed herself against him and groped him, snickering as he groaned "You ARE afraid…"

Kai growled at her comment and fisted her hair, pulling her head back "No I'm NOT!" he roared as he kissed her harshly, desperately. Melody parted her lips almost immediately and cupped his neck with one hand, while the other one trailed a finger down his back, sending shivers up his spine and making him groan as he deepened the kiss, generously paying her back for her groping a while ago and crushing her against him.

The alcohol and especially the lust were taking over rather quickly as they got rid of their shoes and gloves in Melody's case and started moving across the room closer to the bed, hardly ever breaking apart from each other.

"Kai…" Melody moaned as Kai trailed kisses across her jaw line and her neck. She suddenly giggled making him stare up at her with a confused look. She tugged at the hem of her short dress "Ya know what? I don't like this stupid dress much…"

He smirked and broke away "So? I think it suits ya… but right now, I think it'd suit the carpet better…"

"THAT was the corniest comment I've ever heard…" She giggled as he went closer again and sucked her earlobe. Melody gave him a pleading look "Aw, come ON! Help me unzip it! Or will ya act all gay again? If ya do, I ain't playing anymore!" she pouted childishly as he chuckled at her posture.

"I don't think so…" Kai claimed her lips again and ran his hands up her back, feeling for the zipper. As soon as he found it, the dress was thrown to the floor and Melody was pulled back until she tripped over something soft and fell back on it. She broke the kiss and giggled "Watch it or we'll break the bed…"

Kai ignored her as he kept kissing her neck, ignoring the strange rough patches around it and got rid of her bra as well, cupping her breasts and sucking at the tips, causing her to moan and fist the back of his shirt. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the silky material. "Get rid of it…" she said in a husky but mandatory tone. Her partner sat up and ripped the shirt off literally while she unbuckled his pants hurriedly. Kai kicked them off in no time and hauled her into a more comfortable position reaching for her butt again.

Melody frowned and grabbed his wondering hands "Oh no ya don't! Now it's MY turn to have fun!" She swiftly got on his lap and slammed him down "There! I'm playing the Kaiser now! And you'll have to do as I say or else…"

Kai smirked at her. He was actually enjoying this "Or else what?"

She leaned down and nibbled at his lower lip "Or else I'll keep all the fun to myself… ya know I can do it…" she giggled as he growled at her and tried to get back to his dominant position again "Huh-huh!" she pinned his arms above his head and tsked "Your mom should have taught ya to obey those who are above you! Kaiser says… NO moving, and NO touching!" she chuckled and leaned down again, this time to smoothly trail his collarbone with her tongue while she ran her hands along his arms. He groaned as she trailed kisses down his chest, where she stopped at the nipple, biting down on it gently, smirking at the effect she was having on him.

Melody could feel his breathing getting ragged and heavier as she trailed her tongue down his abdomen, then up again to stop at his neck, sucking at it. She kept kissing his neck until she stopped at his shoulder, grinning widely "Hum, can I pretend I'm a vampire now?" she bitted down before he could answer and smirked as Kai let out a groan "Guess I can huh?" she chuckled and licked the bite mark, earning another groan.

He moaned out loud as she ran her hands down his bare chest and felt he really had to take over again before he went insane. "That's enough…" Kai pushed her off him, earning a complaint and claimed her lips once more as he removed her panties and got rid of his boxers as well "I want you… And I want you NOW!"

She chuckled "Really? Ya do?"

Kai looked her in the eyes, and gave her a lopsided grin as he leaned down again and kissed the hollow of her neck, slurring "Ever since I saw you… Ever since you've came into my life I've wanted to have you… And I'm done waiting now…" he kissed her harshly, with the same desperation. Melody purred at his words, parting their kiss again "Quite in a hurry aren't we? I thought I told you I ain't playing this way…" she giggled and nibbled his earlobe while he got himself between her legs. He pushed her off him and glared at her "Shut it! This isn't a game! I've waited long enough to take you and-" His features softened as a glint of worry peaked from behind all the desire in Melody's eyes when she felt him against her. Those eyes… the eyes he had wanted to drown in since the first time he had seen her. He kissed her lips gently as he got ready. "You a virgin, huh?"

She nodded lazily, to which he sighed "This might hurt ya know…" he slurred, the alcohol obviously taking complete control over him (not that it hadn't already…).

She made an impatience sound "No shit Sherlock! I've been through all kinds of pain ya can think of so, I don't think this will kill me. Now quit acting all gay and DO IT ALREADY!" she kissed him heatedly and lifted her hips slightly, sighing against his lips, readying herself for the upcoming sharp pain she had heard so much about. Kai kissed her back with the same passion and gave a powerful, fast thrust as he went inside her, gaining a whimper from his partner "Juss relax… it won't hurt in a while… I think…" he husked in the same slurry voice.

Melody somehow still managed to find it in herself to giggle at his confusion as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder, gritting her teeth as he buried himself deeper inside her and the pain increased. She felt Kai kissing her collarbone harshly as he began thrusting in and out of her. He rocked his hips against her slowly, and she could feel the pain gradually disappearing to give place to something else as he increased the speed and force of his thrusts. She couldn't hold back a moan. She had never felt this way, she had never really experienced any other physical sensation besides pain, and she was enjoying every little bit of this new one. She moaned louder as she felt something blooming inside her. Kai groaned back at her as he too felt the same, pulling her impossibly closer to him as it took over him. Then, it happened.

Melody arched and cried out as an unspeakable heat rush took over her senses and held onto Kai as he too moaned out loud and felt his strength failing him, causing his whole body to collapse crushing him down on her, breathing hard.

Melody tried to calm her breath and to get him off her, but he was too heavy and she felt like her limbs had turned into jelly, so she just sighed and kissed him gently on his lips, as she flickered the hair he had plastered on his forehead. He kissed her back and pulled her closer (if that's possible), earning another complaint "Ow! Get off me! You're no feather ya know?" she giggled.

Kai sighed and got off her, moving to her side, covered in sweat and breathing hard, but still feeling like he had never felt before. Melody smiled at him and pulled the sheets up to cover them, nestling against his chest and kissing him again. She yawned and closed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion and the alcohol finally taking their toll out of her. Kai kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel her consciousness abandoning her, and apparently, the same happened to her partner, since his breathing was slowing down gradually. She was practically asleep, but she still managed to feel him tighten his grip on her as he whispered, almost inaudibly "I love you…"

**RR PLEASE! n-n **


	9. Hidden Portrait, Hidden Past

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 9: Hidden Portrait, Hidden Past**

Robert groaned lightly as he opened his eyes to find himself sitting on his private nursery's couch 'My! I can't believe I fell asleep on this couch… how uncouth!' he yawned covering his mouth politely, and turned to the beds where his team mates rested. Since there were only three beds, he had insisted, as their captain, that he'd stay on that couch while they could sleep on the beds. A sharp pain on his back made him regret his choice as he stood up "Argh! My aching back! I'll need a massager today…" he sighed and walked towards Enrique's bed, placing his hand on his forehead 'Hum… at least the high temperature's gone…along with those IDIOTS of his friends…'.

A groan from behind him indicated that Oliver and Johnny were waking up as well ":yawn: What time is it Robert?"

The older teen stared down at his watch "9 AM…" he suddenly jolted his head up as he remembered something. "Holy Mother of All Couth Men! I forgot about Melody! I was supposed to meet her and Kai at the kitchen last night!"

Johnny stared blankly at him and shrugged "Meh, as if they'd go and meet you anyways… they probably spent the rest of the night singing around the castle! They're probably sleeping on some corridor as we speak…"

Robert ignored him and left the nursery, asking every servant he found the whereabouts of the drunken couple. Unfortunately for him, none of them seemed to have seen any of them after the concert. Then, he finally found Gustoff, his trusty butler, but he too wasn't sure about where they were "Master Kai and Miss Melody? Oh, last time I saw those two, they were running up these stairs together and causing utter chaos on the second floor…"

The boy sweatdropped "Uh… thank you anyways Gustoff…" he sighed and went up the stairs, motioning for his room which he had locked the night before to prevent any "night-time activities" on it like last time Enrique had invited all his so-called "friends". He opened the lock and moved to the bathroom for a nice shower, trying to forget about Melody 'Maybe Johnny's right and they're just sleeping on some corridor… but why can't I cease feeling uneasy?'

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Meanwhile, in another room, a blue-streaked, purple haired girl woke up finding herself staring at someone's bare chest 'What the?' she supported herself on one elbow and stared at the guy sharing the bed with her. She had to cover her mouth to muffle the gasp escaping from her lips. 'Kai? How'd he get in here? And where the hell am I?' Then, she finally sunk in the image in front of her: his bare chest. Blushing a bit, she risked lifting the sheet covering him and took a peek. Blushing even harder, she took a look at herself and realized that she too was on nothing but her birthday suit. 'Oh shit, OH SHIT! What have I gotten myself into?' she hurriedly got out of the bed, being careful not to wake him and picked up all her clothes cringing at everytime she moved her legs, since the sensitive flesh between them was positively burning 'Damn! For once I wished Boris HAD raped me the night I left… at least I wouldn't be in pain NOW!' a little voice sounded in her head 'But then you would have felt it then. And probably it would have been worse…' Melody stood up already dressed and thought about it "Hum… good point…"

Suddenly, a groan sounded from behind her making her blood freeze 'I said that out loud, didn't I?'

'You most certainly did!' the voice chuckled.

Melody growled deep in her throat as she looked around, hoping none of her belongings were left back.

She then noticed Kai's clothes all scattered around the floor and had an idea 'Hum… if I don't remember anything of what happened last night (even though I KNOW what happened…) maybe HE doesn't remember neither… so… to make sure he really doesn't have a clue of what happened…' she grinned evilly as she motioned around the room, picking up all of Kai's clothes and placing them by the end of the bed, making it look like he had tossed them there himself. Then, after getting rid of anything else that could show someone else had been there the night before, she turned around and quietly got out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

She sighed in relief, and ran out of the corridor to the room she was staying at, trying her best to ignore the pain she felt at every step she took.

When she got there, she opened the door slowly, first making sure that no one was inside. After realizing that luckily none of the boys had spent the night there apparently, she went in the bathroom and closed the door. She took her clothes off and entered the shower instantly.

When she finally had managed to make the blue streaks disappear, plus the dirty feeling she felt all over herself, she got out and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes ran up her body, her mind cringing whenever her skin had those horrible lines and marks she so desperately tried to hide from everyone. She looked at her face in the mirror and glared at herself, muttering "You better pray he doesn't remember anything… you better pray he didn't SEE anything at all…"

Melody closed her eyes and jerked her head down, fear and regret taking over her mind. "Don't worry… he doesn't remember a thing…" she jolted her head up as someone whispered in her ear. She turned her head on that direction but found no one. She stood up and wrapped a towel around herself as she left the bathroom, shaking her head 'I'm just tired… that's all…'

She went in the room and after she got dressed, she went out to the corridor, trying to her best to disguise her worry and regret.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

In the dinning room, Tyson fiddled around with his fork dropping it now and then, which made him very impatient, and everyone else want to kill him. He eventually stopped and cried out to the ceiling "ARGH! When are those three coming? I'm hungry!"

Oliver grinned "Be patient! I'm sure Robert, Kai and Melody will be here in no time!" as if he had spoken the magic words, the door burst open as two teens argued heatedly with each other. "You STILL have not answered my question! Where were you last night? And why were you looking so gloom when I found you?"

Melody glared at him "That's none of your business!"

"What do you mean, "None of my business"? I told you specifically to wait for me in the kitchen! And where's Kai?" Robert stormed to his usual chair and kept glaring at Melody, who sat as well, not bothering to answer him.

Minx glanced from one to the other one and couldn't hold back a laugh "Ya two are soooooooo sweet! Ya shou'd mahrry or sumthin' ya kno'?" she laughed out loud as the two teens blushed and glared daggers at her.

Melody suddenly remembered something and turned to the still laughing girl "Minx! Do ya know where Greg is?"

"Huh, sorry Phoenix-Girl… bu' the boys left last night…"

Melody pouted "Aw…"

The other girl giggled "Dun worry! We'll see their asses yet again!"

Melody half-smiled for a few seconds until Tyson whined again "I want my breakfast! WAAAA!"

The couth castle owner rubbed his face 'I'm surrounded by BABIES!' he turned to his butler, who felt exactly the same way "Gustoff, would you please bring the meal before I forget I'm a gentleman and do something I regret?"

Gustoff sweatdropped and bowed a little as he left the room to get everything. He was back in no time with some other servants who placed several plates on the large table. "Alright! FOOD!" Tyson filled his plate with a LOT of everything and stuffed it all into his mout, helping himself with some more when his own plate was clean. And I really DO mean clean…

Everyone shrugged at him and started eating as well, except for Melody, who was typing something on a laptop Deenix had given her a while ago and still looked pretty upset.

"Wut awe u doin?" Tyson asked between two HUGE pancakes.

Melody blinked at him unintelligently "Say what?"

He swallowed and repeated "I said what are you doing? The food's great! And ya should eat too!"

She nodded "Yeah, just let me finish your training program… I'm almost done, so after breakfast we can start training."

Tyson whined as he ran to her side "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Can't we start training tomorrow?"

"No."

"How about after dinner?"

"No!"

"After lunch?"

"NO!"

"How about-"

"I SAID NO! Now go finish your breakfast! And you better not try to slow things down or else…"

The boy went to sit back down with a sad expression upon his face. He was about to start eating again when the door opened abruptly and someone stormed inside, taking a sit next to Melody. It was Kai. And BOY, was he looking pissed off! "Pass the eggs!" he sneered to Max.

Melody breathed sharply as he sat down, and quickly turned back to her laptop, trying not to appear worried like she really felt "Hum, good morning to you too… I see you're on a huge hangover today… and didn't you forget something?"

He glared at her "What?" he asked taking the eggs from his blonde happy team mate roughly. The girl sighed "How about "Mr. Please" and "Mrs. Thank You", Hm?"

Kai glared at her even harder and turned his head back to his own plate, ignoring everyone's chuckles and stares.

In spite of Kai's bad humor, the rest of the meal went well, and after Gustoff had collected all the dishes, Melody stood up and grabbed Tyson by his collar "Time to train! Dee, will ya come along too?"

The robot shook her head "No, I want to stay with Maxy-Chan!" Melody shrugged an ok and turned to the door.

"Wait! We wanna go and watch!" Enrique stood up and ran to her side, dragging Oliver and Johnny along. Robert just sighed and walked behind them as well.

Johnny turned around just before they left "Hey cuz! Are ya comin'?" Minx giggled and ran after them too, leaving the rest of the Bladebreakers alone. Max blinked and looked around the room, feeling a bit awkward "Huh, anyone for Twister?" n-n'

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

A vein popped in Melody's forehead as a Beyblade flew past a can, not even touching it narrowly for the hundredth time that hour. She turned to the boy who had launched it with her eyes making a dent on his head "TYSON! IF YOU MISS THAT CAN **ONE MORE TIME**, I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'LL SKIN YOU, RIP YOU, CUT INTO LITTLE TINY PIECES, BURN YOU, AND THEN FEED YOU TO THE PIDGEONS IN RED SQUARE FOR DINNER!"

Tyson's eyes were as big as saucers as he hurriedly picked up his top "S-sorry Melly… it w-won't happen again…"

Melody glared and pointed at him menacingly "It BETTER not! Or else!"

The raven haired boy nodded frantically and ran back to his position, launching again. This time, he hit the target. "YAY! I did it! I did it!"

The girl smirked "Good, now do it again!"

"WHAT? But it's already lunch time and I'm hungry!"

She rolled her eyes at him and leaned against a tree "So? You'll do it again, and again, and as many times as it takes until YOU GET IT RIGHT!"

"But I already hit the can!" he whined

She gave him a bitter smile "Yes, but in the tournament we won't be fighting against cans now, will we? THAT had to be the lousiest shot I've ever seen ya know? It was too slow, weak and most importantly, it was PATHETIC and YOU narrowly hit the STUPID CAN! Now quit whining and DO IT AGAIN!"

Tyson growled in annoyance as he walked back to his launching pose.

A few floors above them, a better humored Kai watched with the rest of the Bladebreakers as Melody strictly trained Tyson into "top shape", like she had said. Kenny winced as Melody fisted Tyson's head when he terribly missed the can again "Don't you think she's being a little rough on him?"

Kai grinned "No. for the first time since I've met him, Tyson is actually improving. Guess she is a good trainer afterall… she accomplished in ten minutes what we never did… but I still wish I knew who did she train before she met us…"

Max blinked "Yeah… Huh, about the "accomplishment"… what was that?"

Ray laughed "She made Tyson go up to the next level! Ain't it?"

"No, not that much… yet…" Kai smirked "But she was actually able to keep Tyson training for more than two hours… AND during lunch time too, lets not forget that…" 'Just wish I knew what's wrong with her today… she looks so… pensive and worried… I wonder if something happened to her last night…' Kai was awakened from his thought as everyone laughed, looking at the castle's main yard, where Robert and the rest of the Majestics plus Minx watched the training with amused expressions. Minx meanwhile, was playing her guitar and singing out a funny song about Tyson.

"_Mama sahve mey!_

_Can'tcha see she mahkes mey workyeeeeee!_

_Can'tcha see Ah wanna eat n' sleeeeeep!_

_Not work n' suffa',_

_Not even tah win da stooped championship!_

_Oh, mah lunch's calling,_

_For tha' Ah'll run n' run!_

_Bu' da Demon whips mey,_

_She makes mey stay!_

_Sum'on' save mey from this!_

_Sum'on' please, feed mey!_

_Help mey on this hard time n' feed mey!_

_Cuz, mama! Mama mah stomach buuuuuuuuurns!_

_It BURNS so muuuuuch!_

_Ah want food n'-_"

Minx couldn't go on because she had burst out laughing along with everyone else watching the scene, including Tyson himself and Melody, who managed to actually smile for the first time that day.

Ray chuckled "She sounds pretty good and I must say I agree with the lyrics. Even though they suck…" Deenix giggled and jumped from the windowsill as she smirked at Kai, who was smirking at Tyson, who had finally hit the can again "Heh! See? I told you Melly-Chan was a good trainer!"

Kai nodded "Yeah, but I never said she wasn't…"

Gustoff suddenly interrupted them, as he bowed a little anh signalled to the table behind him "Excuse me, but lunch is now served. Would you please sit down while I go get Master Robert and his friends?"

The boys and the robot nodded and took their sits. Deenix started feeling a bit funny, a weird shiver went up her spine sometimes and she felt like she was being watched. She looked around the dinning room, but since she didn't see anything suspicious, she just shrugged it off 'Hum… probably just my imagination…'

Meanwhile, the training continued and Melody kept showing no compassion towards Tyson's hungry noises "PLEASE MELLY! HAVE MERCY! I need food!" he whimpered and howled, stomping his foot childishly, but since the only answer he got was the same "Quit whining and get to work!", he turned back to the can and launched his top for the thousandth time that morning.

"He, the girl's got some stamina! To think that just a couple of days ago she fainted out of weakness… guess breakfast helped in restoring her energies!" Johnny laughed as Tyson earned another glare and threat from his new trainer.

Oliver chuckled "Yes, but I think she's being a tad too hard on him… poor guy is not used to training anymore…"

Robert said nothing, his expression remaining the usual; calm and calculative as he watched Melody 'Quite an odd girl we have here… how can someone be so nice and so… I hate to say it, CRUEL at the same time? Not to mention STRICT! And WHY THE HE- huh, HECK, is she so… gloom today?' he narrowed his eyes at this thought.

"Master Robert? I thought you'd like to know that lunch is served…"

Robert nodded and stood up, quickly followed by his team mates and Minx, who were still laughing at Tyson's disgrace "WAIT! Don't leave me here! She'll kill me! HELP!"

Melody rolled her eyes and pulled him by his collar "Just learn to hit the Goddamned can decently and you'll be free…"

Tyson blinked twice "I will?"

She nodded and he quickly launched his top against the can, finally knocking it out "decently".

Everyone was gaping at Tyson while he danced around singing "We are the champions" at the top of his lungs.

Melody gaped at him "How- how did you knock it just like that? You couldn't even hit it most of the other times!"

"Oh, I guess food makes me do stuff I never thought I could do! Can I go now? Please?"

Melody placed the can back on the tree stump again and turned to him "No. You've accomplished it, that's great. But now I want you to practice until you can do it by heart, without thinking. Understood?"

Tyson sighed and dragged himself back to his position.

A quarter of hour later, everyone was having lunch and chatting happily, when suddenly the dinning room(more like SALOON)'s door swung open, revealing a demented looking, drooling Tyson. "FOOOOOD! I WANT FOOD! AND I WANT IT NOW!" he screamed his lungs out as he dove over the table grabbing everything he could.

Behind him, came Melody, with the same worry in her eyes, besides a tired expression and a frown "Kai, I need to talk to you about "World Champion" over there… I refuse to continue training him if he keeps being such an IDIOT! My patience has it's limits ya know?"

Kai stood up and walked towards her smirking "But I was watching the whole thing and you did pretty good!"

"Yeah, but it took me FOUR HOURS to teach him something that only takes six year-olds twenty minutes to learn! If he doesn't concentrate on what I tell him, my training won't have any effect!"

Kai chuckled and led her to the table, making her sit. After shoving Tyson off the table, causing the boy to drag along some of the trays as well, he sat back and picked up one of the remaining trays, turning it to her "The beef's really tasty! Want some?"

She gazed at the dish in distaste and back at him with really wide eyes "Ok… Who the HELL are you, and where's our Kai?"

Kai frowned "Geez! Can't a guy try being nice for once?"

"Hum, no."

He blinked at her "Why?"

"'Cause you're Kai. And Kai doesn't do nice normally. Have you been drinking again?"

He growled "Just have some beef already…" Melody stared down at the tray and scrunched her nose "Ugh! No thanks, I think I'll pass…"

Robert huffed at her "Might I recall you that last time you didn't eat you fainted?"

She sighed "So? I don't care! I'm not hungry anyways…"

Gustoff leaned next to her "There's some roast duck too if you'd like some Miss…" the girl smiled at him, but still shook her head "No thanks… I'm really not hungry… I'll just have some soup…"

The rest of the meal went alright until everyone was finished. Gustoff started collecting the plates and was suddenly interrupted by Melody "Stop right there! You've already spent the whole day getting lunch ready AND you already did that on breakfast! So let me take care of this now!"

Gustoff was gaping at her for a second "Oh no Miss, you're a house guest, I can't let you do my own work!"

"Oh but I want to! Now you go and rest and I'll take care of this! Ok?" she smiled at him and took the rest of the plates in the table, trying to grab the ones he was already carrying afterwards.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't-"

She pouted "Can't I at least help you?"

"Oh, very well Miss… if that is what you wish…"

"Banzai!" she grinned.

Deenix was smiling at the scene, pretty much like the rest of the table, when her eyes suddenly picked up something from behind a curtain. She could barely see a woman's figure standing there… and apparently, she was staring intently at Melody while she made a calling movement with her right hand, her eyes never leaving the girl as she talked to the butler. Deenix frowned and suddenly heard Gustoff's worried voice "Miss? Are you feeling alright? Miss?" Deenix quickly turned her head to her mistress. Again she was pale and stammering a bit. "I- …" she croaked.

Realization quickly hit her. In an instant, and trying desperately to ignore the fear consuming her, Deenix jumped on the tabled and pointed her arm at the woman behind the curtain, shaking a bit "LEAVE! Go away and leave us alone you… you GHOST thing you!" everyone turned to look at Deenix, whose arm was currently glowing strangely, including the mysterious woman who lowered her own arm and glared at the robot. Then she was gone, and Melody collapsed to the ground with a gasp, causing some of the plates she held to shatter. Luckily, this time she wasn't unconscious, if only a bit dizzy. "Miss! Oh my! Are you alright?"

She rubbed her forehead and looked at the broken pieces around her "Oh! I'm sorry I broke them I-"

"MELLY-CHAN! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Deenix jumped off the table and ran to her mistress, trying to take of her gloves. However, Melody pulled away looking at her robot warningly and muttered "Deenix, please… don't…"

"I'll go get some bandages!" Gustoff placed the plates down on the table and left the room hurriedly.

Everyone stared down at Melody, who was currently exchanging glances with her Bitbeast. However, one of them wasn't too happy about being left in the dark… "Would somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Johnny glared at everyone around him, waiting for an answer "Well?"

Robert looked around and took everyone's confused faces "I suppose we'd all like to know, and apparently, Deenix knows that… don't you?"

Deenix turned around sighing and approached them as if to explain. She was about to start, when she felt a strange shiver going up her spine again, indicating that something was definitely wrong. She immediately turned around and walked to where Melody was kneeled, her head jerked down "Melly-Chan?" she mumbled.

The girl just rocked back and forth, her hair covering her face and mumbling something.

Kai frowned and approached her "Melody? Are you ok?" he was about to nudge her when she slapped his hand away sneering "Don't- touch me…!" She glared at him and stood up, picking up one of the bigger and sharpest shattered pieces, looking down at it as if astounded by something.

Robert felt danger in her eyes, and approached her very slowly as well "Melody, don't do anything stupid now…"

She backed away from him, her eyes glossy and her hand still clutching the piece of ceramic. She stared up at Robert's eyes and spoke with a cold voice. A voice that didn't even belong to her, but to someone else Robert knew and recognized. "Why are you so blind? Why can't you see me for who I really am? Have you forgotten me?" she sent him a hurtful gaze when he didn't reply, just staring at her dumbfounded. She gritted her teeth and lowered her head. She closed her eyes tightly and jolted her head in his direction screaming at him, an inhuman voice that caused everyone in the room to back away a bit "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THE TRUTH?"

Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy and backed away a bit more at Robert's signal. He approached her, not wanting to believe who that voice belonged to. "I- don't understand…" she chuckled softly "Of course you don't… you've even forgotten your own family… Guess you don't care about me neither…" she looked down at her hand. Blood had started flooding down it as she fisted the piece harder and motioned it towards her other wrist, anger and betrayal radiating from her eyes "No one cares…"

Kai gasped and stepped quickly towards her "Melody, don't do that…"

She gave him a weak smile "I'm sorry…"

"DON'T!"

With a quick movement, she made a deep cut on her left wrist, moaning as the blood started flooding down her hand.

Deenix ran to her looking furious and shook her violently "I THOUGHT I HAD TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! GO AWAY AND LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Melody just grinned evilly at her as she kneeled down again. Denix growled and pointed her arm at the girls chest, and before she could do anything to stop her, a jolt came out of the robot's arm, causing Melody to get thrown against the wall and scream as some vapour-like cloud came out from behind her, gaining form again right in front of her, though Deenix still couldn't see it properly. It was the same figure again, and this time, she looked really angry.

Melody breathed hard clutching her wrist, and snapped her eyes open as she felt a cold wind right above her. There, standing right in front of her, was the woman she had seen the day before. "What-" Melody couldn't continue because the woman's nails dug into the soft flesh of her cheeks, cutting them repeatedly with deep blows while she yelled out at her.

The boys watched horrified as something they couldn't see kept attacking Melody repeatedly, while she just winced and protected herself with her left arm in front of her face, without a single complaint.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Deenixes' enraged voice echoed through the castle as she let out another jolt, this time, hitting her target perfectly.

The teens gaped at everything, still horrified as they saw Deenixes' blow hit something, a transparent figure, that screeched loudly as it got hit and flew past them out of the room, leaving a cold wind where it passed.

"Melly-Chan!" Deenix clutched Melody's hands and tried pulling her down to make her sit again. The girl breathed hard for a few seconds and turned to her robot "Where- did- she- go?..."

"Not now, let me try to heal you first…"

Melody nodded reluctantly as her robot placed her hand on her wrist cut and mumbled something. When she removed her hand, the wound was gone. She then did the same to her face cuts, making them fade away. The robot sat back, looking very tired and sighed as her Mistress talked to her again. "Thanks Dee… Now tell me where she went…I want to… try to talk to her…"

The robot's eyes widened at her question "WHAT? Are you crazy? She'll just hurt you if you go anywhere near her! And you know that!"

Melody chuckled and stood up "She- she was trying to tell me something… and she possessed me too… now THAT was interesting…"

Deenix sweatdropped and growled, while Johnny finally snapped "WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHO IS THIS "SHE" YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT? WE DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

Melody glared at him "Lucky you… I think I'll have nightmares with mangled corpses for weeks!" she muttered "We'll explain everything when WE understand what's going on here. Just wait…"

Deenix sighed in exasperation and called Melody's attention again "Well, she definitely has an original way for trying to talk to you… normally they write a message on the walls or something… but this case is different… no message, no words, nothing! According to what I saw, all she did was possess you and make you try to kill yourself, and then she just slashed your face and arm! Which reminds me… let me heal that too…"

Melody nodded and turned away from her and everyone else blushing a bit. She removed the long glove and stared at her inner lower arm. She smirked as she saw the wound "No Deenix… you're wrong… she did leave a message… it's different from anything I've ever seen, but it must have some meaning… Here… see if you can… understand this…" She carefully covered her upper arm with the glove and showed her lower arm to Deenix and the boys, watching as they gasped and their eyes widened in shock. Written in multiple cuts, were the words "YOU'RE A LIE"

She turned away again and put her glove back, sighing in resignation "Guess Lady Specter doesn't like me… What do you think we should do?"

Deenix sighed and started pacing around the room "Ok, let's start from the beginning. You said that you saw a woman sitting at one of the castle's window just before you fainted the other day… right?" Melody nodded.

Deenix stopped her track and turned to her "I think that woman you saw was in the dining room a while ago too, behind a curtain. Just before you started feeling dizzy, I saw a woman's figure making this calling movement with her hand towards you. And she wouldn't get her eyes off you neither. When I told her to go away, she just disappeared out of thin air…"

Melody bit her lower lip "Huh hum… so what do you think we got here?"

The robot shrugged "To be completely honest… I'm not sure… I'd say it's a specter, a particularly ANGRY specter, so we need to be extra careful… the other day she just made you feel weak all of a sudden, but now she started using other means to hurt you…"

It was Enrique's turn to snap "HELLO? We're still here? IN THE DARK?"

Melody cringed and turned to Enrique and the rest of the boys (who had sat down to listen better in the meantime) with a fed up expression "So you are…"

They all fell over and cursed at her while Tyson nudged Deenix curiously "Hum, I was just wondering… how did this woman look like? Was she pretty?"

Deenix shrugged "I don't know… I never saw her properly… Melly-Chan on the other hand…"

Melody thought for a moment "Hum, she had lavender hair, I THINK her eyes used to be crimson, and er… like most specters, she was very pale… besides her, hum, wounds and open abdomen and stomach areas, plus the multiple cuts on her face… I'd say she was kinda pretty yeah… Not to mention pretty familiar too."

Robert gasped as his eyes widened "WHAT? Are- are you sure?"

Melody nodded "Yes… like I said, she was the person I saw the other day too, before I fainted… Only that time… she didn't have her wounds… she looked fine… hum, interesting…" she gave it a thought.

Robert sat back in shock as The Majestics held worried expressions too "My mother… how come we didn't see her?"

Melody's expression was really serious "Believe me… you wouldn't want to see her… not in the state she was in anyways…" she sighed and stared at the door as Gustoff went in again. She smiled at him and turned back to the older teen sighing "So it was your mother huh? Was she murdered here or something?"

Robert signaled for Gustoff to leave, which he did looking pretty confused and curious, and answered her question, stuttering a bit "No… she… er…" he bit his lower lip "…she died in a car accident years ago…"

Melody gasped as she felt her arm suddenly throbbing. She turned and pulled the glove down, looking down at her wound to see the word LIE bleeding again. She smirked as she turned back at him, her glove back up. "You're lying… aren't you?"

Robert gaped at her as she walked towards the door fiddling with something inside her pocket "Don't worry… I won't make you say anything you don't want to… I know how the past sometimes brings painful memories…" she sighed as she opened the door "I'll ask her myself, don't worry…"

"NO!" Deenix panicked and ran to her Mistress, clutching her tiny hands on Melody's black baggy pants "Melly-Chan, PLEASE don't-"

"Dee… you stay here… I'm sure they want to know what this is all about, so please explain…"

Deenix hugged her Mistress's knees tightly "But she'll hurt you! You can't go no your own!"

Melody just smiled sternly and picked her up "Quit whining and do as I say…"

Deenix sighed and obeyed, as her mistress prepared to leave the room and try to find the specter.

"Wait…"

Everyone turned their heads to Robert, who motioned towards Melody "I'll go with you. It will be safer that way…"

Melody shook her head "No it won't. I must go alone. Besides, you'll make me loose my concentration and-"

"I'll be quiet. I promise."

She sighed and took a pendulum-like thingy from her pocket "Fine... let's just go before I can't sense her presence anymore… I think she went upstairs…"

Oliver raised an eyebrow "How can you tell?"

"Melly-Chan can see and feel the presence of things most people can't. I can see ghosts too, but I can't tell exactly how they look like since I can only see their frame and a few of their features… barely… all Bitbeasts can, anyways."

Melody, who in the meantime had been swinging her pendulum thingy, suddenly snapped her eyes open "Let's go… she's moving again…" she walked out of the room and turned left towards the staircase, with Robert following close behind.

Deenix stared at her mistress as she left and prayed to all Gods she knew for her to be safe. She turned to the rest of the boys "Hum, I guess I should explain, hum?"

Johnny took a seat again and everyone else copied him, except for Kai, who leaned against the wall next to the door through which Melody and Robert had gone.

Kenny opened his laptop and nodded for Deenix to start.

The robot sighed and started pacing around "Ok, now… where to start…"

Kai rose an eyebrow "How about from the beginning?"

"Oh yeah… he he... herm, well er… I think Melly-Chan's been able to talk to ghosts ever since I've known her… I remember once, when we were supposed to be asleep, hearing her talking to someone. I was simply living in a bit then, but I was able to see it barely."

Tyson cocked his head "See what?"

"Well, you see… back where Melly-Chan lived… children weren't exactly treated nicely, and sometimes they couldn't resist the wounds and starvation, so they… died… THAT, or they eventually killed themselves out of desperation…" Deenix paused for a bit as the rest of the room gaped at her "Well, a few days before that, a friend of Melly-Chan… the one that had killed himself, paid Melly-Chan a little visit because he didn't finish something he wanted before he died. So he went to her and asked her to do it for him…"

Kenny hugged Max in fear while he just asked excitedly "Oh! What was it?"

"I don't know… she never told me and I couldn't hear what he was saying… but anyways, the point is, Melly-Chan can communicate with those not among the living anymore, and most importantly, she can help them and they know it. Sadly… That's why they always go to her and… hurt her too sometimes…"

Ray stretched "Well then… why did this… ghost hurt her like that?"

"I- don't know… it's different from anything we've ever seen… I mean, we've had specters that have tried to talk to Melly-Chan through hurting, but it was never like this… and I'm afraid she might hurt her for real… if only I could understand what she meant with those words… Oh, I hope she'll be alright…"

Enrique rose his hand student-like "Just something I've been wondering about… what's the difference between a specter and a ghost? Isn't it the same thing?" :3

"Hum, no… but I'm not really sure about the differences… you'll have to ask Melly-Chan about that…"

Minxes' eyes were bright and shiny as she stood up staring at the ceiling dreamily "Wow! Melody's sooo cool! Wish Ah knew all tha' 'bout ghosts n' stuff! The paranormal's sooo fascinatin'!"

Deenix sweatdropped "Trust me… it's not "fascinatin'" when you wake up in the middle of the night to find "Do this or I'll kill you" written in blood on the wall in front of your bed. It's depressing and :gulp: SCARY…" she shivered "I don't know why Melly-Chan ALWAYS goes along with what those ghosts tell her… if it were me I'd be running!"

"Well, duh! They go tah her exactly b'cause she doesn' run from them! An' 'cuz she's nice n' carin' towards everyon'! Now ain't she the sweetest gal' around Kai?" she nudged him winking.

Kai just rolled his eyes and looked away, blushing a bit "Whatever…"

Just then, Robert's voice echoed through the whole castle "MELODY DON'T!"

The teens quickly stood up and ran towards where the screams had come from. A few seconds later, they could hear Robert screaming again "NO! MELODY!" They sped up their pace and in no time, they saw him fisting a locked door with all his might "LET HER GO! MELODY! SAY SOMETHING! MELODY!" he then saw the boys standing there "S-something's pulled her in there! She won't answer me!"

Deenix yelped "MEEP! Quick! Tell me everything that happened!"

Robert growled as he fisted the door again and tried to remember.

**Flashback**

Melody lead the way, as the two teens left the room, her right hand still holding the pendulum thingy. They stopped every so often and Melody would close her eyes, her arm stretched, and she'd wait for a few seconds. The device would always swing sharply to a different direction, which they followed, repeating this several times until they got to a really dark corridor. Melody kept her pendulum back in her pocket and looked around "This place… no one's been here for quite a long time… right?"

Robert nodded and looked at the three doors in that corridor. He didn't like it there, those doors brought back too many painful memories… He looked at the middle door. It had been "her" room before the "accident"… Robert closed his eyes tightly, trying not to remember those hard times again…

He was suddenly awakened by Melody's soft voice "She's over there. Standing right next to the centre door. Can you see her?" he looked at where she was pointing at and realized in shock that someone was in deed standing just by "her" old room. He couldn't see it very well, but he could tell it was a woman's figure. She just stood there, anger radiating from her, creating a cold atmosphere around her and themselves. Robert couldn't take his eyes from her, and without even minding the cold that had suddenly started surrounding him, he stepped closer, absently.

As soon as he moved, the woman's figure glanced quickly at the girl beside him and turned to the door closest to herself. She crossed it and the cold disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Robert swallowed audibly and realized he had been so scared he had started sweating. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, he started wiping his face. When he looked back at the corridor in front of him, he found Melody standing just in front of the same room through where the woman had gone into, her eyes closed and her hand resting against the door. It was "her" room… "Melody?"

The girl turned to him, her eyes half-closed and her voice slurry and mechanical, as if she was in some trance "She's in there… waiting for me… calling me… I must- go…"

Robert's eyes widened as she turned the knob and opened the door "No… please don't go in there…"

Melody ignored him and pushed the door, taking a look inside it. It was even darker than in the corridor. She couldn't see anything but a glowing figure standing right in the middle of the room. Melody gave a step towards it.

"MELODY DON'T!"

She jumped back a bit and shot him a scared look as the glow vanished "Sh-she disappeared…"

Robert sighed and motioned towards her, stopping as Melody signaled him to. "Wait, she's still there…" she took a better look and realized that the woman hovering towards her "She- she's moving this way!"

Robert gasped "Move! Close the door! Don't just stand there!"

Melody looked down at herself and turned her face to him, looking pretty worried "I can't move…" she looked back into the room and realized the woman was getting too close to her.

Robert started walking towards her when suddenly something caught his eye. He froze as a hand reached out of the room towards the girl's wrist "Melody… don't' move…"

She followed his gaze and saw it too. The woman was now standing right in front of her, her hand wrapping itself on her wrist. She realized that she still couldn't move so, realizing that there was nothing neither of them could do, she turned to him "Robert?"

The boy stuttered as he too couldn't find it in himself to move from where he was standing "Y-yes?"

She turned her eyes to him, a weird calmness shining in them as another hand clutched her neck "Get Deenix… She'll know what to do… I hope…" she closed her eyes tightly as the woman smirked, tightening her grip on her neck and wrist and pulling the girl into the room, the door immediately slamming and locking itself afterwards.

"NO! MELODY!" Robert ran towards the door and started banging on it with his fists until he noticed the presence of his friends.

**End of Flashback**

Deenix stared up at the door, scared as Robert told them what had happened. She then knocked lightly on the door, waiting for some sort of response.

Minx looked at the door as well, terrified and risked a mumble "Wha' are ya doin-"

"Ssh!" Deenix tried to listen, her head completely against the wooden surface, and suddenly turned to the boys with a worried gaze "I can hear something! Someone's talking in there, and it's not Melly-Chan!" Deenix focused harder and harder until she could hear better, but she still couldn't understand what they were were saying. She sighed in resignation and moved away from the door "It's no use… whatever it's being said in there, only Melly-Chan can hear…" the robot sighed sadly "I hope she'll be fine…I hate to say this but… all we can do right now is wait and pray she'll be alright…"

Kai touched the door frowning "…or, we could try to take this door down… it's pretty old so I think we could-"

"NO! We should NEVER do that unless we really have to! Now sit and wait…"

Kai glared at her and sat down by the door, worry spread all over his face 'God let her be ok… please…I… WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING?' he pounded his fist on the floor in frustration. The rest of the boys and Minx sat down by the wall across his, worried as well. Tyson and Max were crying together in an embrace while Minx, The Majestics and Kenny sat together looking lost and Ray paced around the corridor, looking really worried. He stared up at the ceiling, whispering "What if it kills her? I don't even want to think about it…" he sighed and sat down together with the rest of the boys minus Robert, who wouldn't stop trying to listen in through the door much to Kai's annoyance, since he had already been accidentally kicked by him several times. "Why can't I hear anything?"

Minx looked up at him "Ahh think it's b'cause we simply can't like Deenix said…" her features softened at his desperate face "Aw, dun worry Robbie! Ah'm sure she'll be fine! Melody's a strong gurl! She's a total Phoenix, juss like her beasty thingy ova' there! An' ya kno' phoenixes dun' die…" she stood up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling at him "Nah sit down n' wait…"

Robert sighed and did as he was told. Minx sat beside him and leaned her head against his chest, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. About five minutes later, everyone whipped their heads up as a scream followed by several loud crashes came out of the room. Deenix quickly stood up and stared at the door wide eyed as a click signalled that it had been unlocked. She quickly went for the door as loud crashes and screams kept coming out of the room. She quickly opened it and turned on the light switch, revealing to everyone a woman standing on the middle of the room, Melody down lying down at her feet. The woman seemed fine and healthy (well, as healthy as a ghost can look like… what I mean is the wounds weren't showing…), but the girl on the floor wouldn't move and wouldn't say a word, making everyone expect the worst.

Minx covered her mouth in horror "Oh mah God! Melody!"

Deenix glared at the now visible spectre "What have you done with her you… you… THING!"

The woman smirked at the robot and moved back a little, lifting the girl up by her collar afterwards. Melody moaned as she felt her picking her up again and slowly lifted her head to look at them. The teens were horrified as they saw her face. It was covered in bruises, and she had a split lip, besides a deep cut on her left cheek and a trail of blood running down her forehead. Melody breathed hard as the woman holding her nodded in the direction of her son and whispered to her in a cold, freezing voice "You see him? Well he can't see you… he doesn't see your true-self… he's blind…"

Melody stared at Robert not really understanding her point "What do you- mean…?"

The woman narrowed her eyes and growled "You don't see it neither? WELL TAKE A CLOSER LOOK!" she screamed as she swung Melody back and tossed her against a wall, making the girl, who had only had time to cover her head, crash against a large portrait, breaking the frame and cutting herself on all the shattered glass.

Deenix couldn't take it anymore and ran to right in front of the ghost "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

The woman stared blankly at the robot for a second before locking her emotionless gaze with Robert's. She narrowed her eyes at him and flashed to right in front of him, standing now mere inches away from him. Then, she spoke, with the same voice, cold as ice "I want YOU to stop being so blind… why can't you see it?"

Robert just stared at her, wide eyed, too scared to speak without stuttering "W-what do y-you m-mean?"

She growled and turned away from him, turning to Kai this time "Just to warn you, that I might have destroyed what you treasure the most… I'm sorry if I did… it wasn't my intention… you…" she glanced at the girl behind her "…she…" and looked back at him "…neither of you deserve that…"

Kai's eyes widened in realization as he stared at the woman in front of him. "What? Are you?" She smirked at him "Glad to see you still remember me…" Chuckling a bit, she approached the unconscious girl again and lifted her up, this time to carefully lay her on the bed. She hovered her hand above Melody's body and turned to Kai again, this time with a nice smile "Looks like you're lucky… your "treasure" appears to be safe… for now". She laughed at their confused faces, and after glaring at Robert again, she stroked Melody's temple "I'm sorry I had to do this to you… but it's the only way…" she sighed and disappeared, leaving Kai in a shock and everyone staring suspiciously at him.

Deenix ran to her Mistress and shook her gently "Melly-Chan? Can you hear me? Melly-Chan?" the robot panicked when she got no answer whatsoever "Why won't she wake up?" she cried softly against Melody's hand, and suddenly jumped back with a yelp as her Mistress sat up abruptly, staring around her in confusion "Where- Where did she go?"

Enrique ran to her side and hugged her waist tightly, crying his heart out "WAAAAAAA! I'm so happy! I thought you were dead! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Melody blinked at him and patted his back, cringing as he tightened his grip around her "Ow! Not so hard! Huh, why would you think that?"

He was pulled away by a crying Minx who hugged her as well "Phoenix!" she raised her eyes up to meet with hers "Ya wouldn't move, so we was soooooo worried 'boutcha!" She kneeled down beside her, tears streaming from her eyes. "Bu' yar okie now… rite?"

Melody stared at her in shock "You guys were… worried about me?"

Ray rolled his eyes "No, we didn't give a shit! Of course we were! What did you think?"

Melody smiled, blushing a bit and closed her eyes as Deenix once again healed her wounds. Unfortunately, Deenix was still very tired, so she could only heal her face wounds and a few she had on her arms. After that, Melody picked up the robot and laid it down on the bed, trying to stand up afterwards.

Melody cursed as she failed to do so, and looked around for support. Kai sighed and got his arm around her waist and her arm around his neck "You should lie down ya know…". She giggled and tried motioning towards Robert, who was sitting on a nearby couch, his hands covering his face as he mumbled "Thank God she's alright now… Thank GOD!"

Melody approached him "Robert?" she whispered. The boy stared up at her with worried eyes. He cringed as he looked her over. Her body still had some cuts and bruises all over it, and even though her face was now healed, a few bruises were still visible but for some reason, she didn't seem to care much about them, nor for the rest of her wounds. 'If only I had stopped her from going in… she wouldn't be like this…' Robert lowered his head again feeling extremely guilty. The girl sighed and kneeled down beside him, along with Kai, who wouldn't let go of her waist. She stroked his hair gently and spoke to him softly "Your mother… she said she wanted you to see… "her". Who was she talking about? She said you'd tell me…"

Robert glanced down at the floor, rubbing his forehead. He sighed and was considering whether he should answer or not, when Tyson cut through the silence "WHOA! Look who's in the pic!"

Everyone turned their heads to where Tyson was pointing at. It was the portrait Robert's mother had tossed Melody against. Somehow, it was still intact, besides the glass, now scattered around the floor and the broken frame.

The Bladebreakers plus Minx stared at it in awe. Apparently it wasn't recent, since Robert appeared to be 9, 10 years old. They moved their gazes to who else was in the portrait and they got immediately trapped on a couple standing by his right side. The man looked pretty much like Robert himself, except for his blue eyes, and the woman, was the one they had seen, with lavender hair and the same crimson eyes as Robert. Then they realized that the three of them were staring at someone else standing beside Robert. It was a little girl, with violet hair and sapphire-blue eyes. She was smiling happily at the camera while clutching Robert's hand behind her head.

Kai gasped at her sight 'Jesus! For a second there I could have sworn that was… but that's not possible… or is it?'

Max gave him a weird look as his face scrunched up and blinked at the little girl, cocking his head to his side "Wow, she looks A LOT like you Melly!"

The rest of the Bladebreakers and Minx looked from the portrait to the girl, and soon they were all nodding in unison, while The Majestics just gave worried looks at their captain and looked at the girl they had met a few days ago.

Melody stared at the portrait feeling strangely nostalgic and nodded slightly "Yeah… doesn't she… Except maybe for the hair and skin tone…" she turned to Robert "Is she who your mother was talking about?" Robert nodded, trying his best not to look at the portrait. Melody stared back at it and whispered "Where is this little girl now? And who is she?"

Robert lowered his gaze again and covered his eyes, shaking his head. Oliver kneeled down beside him patting his back "Robert… I think you should explain that… it'll be best for you to let it out…"

Melody sat down on the bed together with Kai, who still had a suspicious look upon his face AND his arm around her waist; and everyone else took random sits, as Robert sighed and started telling them about his past, about what he had spent most of his life trying so hard to forget.

**RR PLEASE n-n**


	10. Melody and her FREAKY mood swings!

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 10: Melody and her FREAKY mood swings…**

Robert looked around himself and took in the curious and concerned faces of his friends. He sighed, and after praying to be able to tell them the whole thing, he started letting out what he had kept inside himself for so long "When I was seven years old, my parents, Ralf and Nastasha Jurgen gave me the best Christmas present I could ever wish for… not exactly given to me on Christmas day, but about five days later, on New Year's Eve.

Normally, people spend that night happily celebrating the arrival of the New Year, drinking, partying and such things… but not that year… THAT New Year's Eve, I spent in a Hospital room, gazing passionately at my new treasure. She was so beautiful, so perfect… she was all I had ever wanted and I couldn't wait till we went back home all together.

In deed, a few days later my mother came back home and I was finally able to have her, my little sister, all to myself. My parents had given me the privilege to be the one to choose her name, and I wanted to choose a good one, one that suited her, one I could be sure she'd like. It took me some time… but I eventually came up with one when I was playing with my mother. At a point, she had called me "her sunshine" for some reason, and that gave me an idea. If I was her sunshine, then my sister would be her moonlight or something like that. So, after doing a little name-research, I came up with a name for her. Luna." Robert was suddenly interrupted by Kai, who had let out a gasp and was now staring at him with a shocked expression "L-Luna? Did you say Luna?"

Robert blinked and nodded, to which Kai took a very serious thinking expression, ignoring everyone's questions. After everyone had settled down, the older teen kept going "Well, eventually of course, Luna grew up, and… what can I say? You couldn't ask for a better girl… she was so sweet and caring towards everything… she'd love any living thing, whether it was a stray puppy or just a group of ants. Mother was constantly telling her to stop bringing lost and hurt animals home, but she would just smile and apologize, keeping all her "pets" in our backyard, where she knew no one would find them until they were fine to go completely healed… it was funny to see her hiding and taking care of all those stray animals, and it was even better when she found a fallen baby bird and climbed up the tree to put it back on it's nest. And THEN, she'd cry out my name because she didn't know how to get back down…" Robert chuckled a bit at the memory of his little sister yelling out his name in total despair… he missed her so much…

"Sometimes, Johnny, Oliver and Enrique would come over and we would always have her around ourselves too, being that how they met. Johnny would always pick on her for being younger and smaller, but she would simply ignore him, or call him an "immature baby", since she was surprisingly bright and mature for her age, more than he was and probably IS…"

Johnny frowned at him, but his captain ignored him and kept going "When she was around five years old, our mother was told by Luna's school psychologist that it would be best for her to get homeschooled or advanced lessons, because she was smarter than any teacher on that school and probably in mine at that time too… All that girl ever did in her free time was reading complicated subjects such as philosophy and mechanics anyways… God knows why…" He bit his lower lip "She was just too perfect… maybe that's why it happened…" The harder part approached, and Robert turned to his team mate for help "Oliver I really don't want to continue…" Oliver clutched his shoulder reassuringly "Come on now…" Robert sighed and felt someone kneel down in front of him. It was Melody. He felt… strange like he always felt when she was around him… it was hard for him to even look at her… she just resembled her so much… she smiled and her soft voice interrupted his stray thoughts "Come on Rob! You're stronger than that! I KNOW you are!"

Robert nodded and breathed in deeply, as he readied himself for the rest of the story. Now THIS part, was going to be complicated… he just hoped his mother wasn't around anymore to hear what he was about to say, because he was sure it'd make her angry… VERY angry. "When Luna was five, almost six, she and… my parents went out on a car trip to… somewhere… I- I was left back alone… and a few hours later I got a call saying they had had an accident and that… the only survivor had been my sister." He paused as the girl in front of him cringed and tugged at her lower arm as if something had stung her. She eyed him suspiciously afterwards, but he just shrugged and kept going "As soon as I got that call, I rushed to the hospital she was in and stayed there with her until she was good enough to go home again. I never had to tell her anything, since somehow, she already knew what had happened to our parents… I guess some doctor told her or something… Well er, we- we went back home, and… she- she was never the same again… she would just spend her days in her room, sitting right here… staring at that portrait for countless hours… she had lost all interest in the outside world, in those ridiculously complicated books she always read, everything… but she never cried… not even in the funeral… I don't remember ever seeing her cry now I think about it… she was just too proud… too strong… unlike me…" a tear had started trailing down his cheek and he furiously wiped it away.

"Anyways, a few weeks after the accident, Luna had gone out into the front garden to walk around a bit. I was supposed to have met her at noon so we'd go out to meet some people we knew together… but I… was never there until an hour later…" Robert gritted his teeth, trying to hold back all the tears threatening to spill "…and… and when I got there I found her sitting just outside of the castle's fence, waiting for me. She stood up and ran to me smiling. It was the first time since the accident I saw her smiling and I was so happy, so glad for that. I thought that now things would be like they used to, or at least better than they had been until then… I smiled at her too and opened my arms, waiting for her to reach me, but she never did. Neither of us had noticed a black van approaching the castle from behind her, and when I finally did, it was too late… someone had already jumped out of it and was now running towards Luna. I panicked and ran in her direction, yelling at her to watch out, but the person was too fast and she couldn't get away. In a fraction of a second, he grabbed her around the waist and turned back to the van, running as fast as he could, taking my sister with him…"

Robert paused for a second, glaring at the floor. What he wouldn't give to kill the guy that had taken his little Luna from him "She… she screamed and kicked him with all her might, but it was useless… and I could do nothing but try to catch up with them before the van left." he couldn't take it any more. He pounded the table beside him as he let it all out "I- I never made it there! And they took her away! They took my little Luna away from me! And I couldn't help her, I couldn't do anything to save her… I- I felt so useless, so…" Robert rose his head as someone wrapped their arms around him. A shade of red and black clearly indicated who it was. Sighing, he hugged her back tightly. He didn't know why he wasn't pushing her away from him… all he knew was that it felt good to have her there, and it gave him the strength to go on after she spoke softly to him "Ah'm sorry Robe't… Ah'm so sorry…"

He pulled her away gently and looked into her eyes. He smiled weakly as Melody placed her hands on Minxes' shoulders whispering something to comfort her. Her expression was exactly like the one Luna had when she saw someone sad… He could actually see his sister in her… if her skin was a little darker and her hair was violet instead of purple(not that that was too different anyways), he'd practically have his sister standing there. He sighed as he remembered what Deenix had told him about Melody when he had revealed that same story to her a couple of days ago, wondering if Melody wouldn't in fact be his long lost sister… But for some reason, it hadn't hurt as much as it was hurting now… Deenixes' words still echoed through his mind though. And he still couldn't believe it…He couldn't believe Melody was a monster like Deenix had practically told him.

"I'm sorry Robbie-Chan, but I- I really don't know what to tell you… I now understand why you look at Melly-Chan the way you do but… according to what you said… I can practically assure you that she's not your sister… Melly-Chan may look all happy and innocent on the outside but… even though she herself doesn't notice this… on the inside, in reality she's… a very, VERY different person…very dark, calculative, ruthless and even, I hate to say it… CRUEL as silly as it may sound… She's had a hard life ever since she can remember, getting beaten everyday, WATCHING her friends get beaten, loosing some of them in the process… she created a shell around her to protect her, a hatred shell…" Deenix paused for a while then "Kai-Chan asked me once if she hated him… I told him no, of course not! But I don't know if what I said was true… I honestly don't know who she likes and who she doesn't… After all she's been through.. after all that hate she's developed… I don't know if she's capable of truly and actually feeling any other emotion besides that…" she had smiled at him then "but she's also got a very kind heart underneath all that hatred towards humankind in general… she just… tries her best not to use it… though I must say that ever since she met the Bladebreakers things haven't gone her way much… I think she's actually starting to like you guys…"

Melody nudged him "Robert? Are you ok?"

Robert snapped back into reality and sighed as he turned his face away from hers and apologized for the interruption, scolding himself while he did it 'Must ALWAYS remember to be polite! I AM a gentleman afterall, a lonely gentleman, but STILL a gentleman!' He cleared his throat, and finally finished his story "I- I ran after the van for as long and as fast as I could, calling out my sister's name desperately, but eventually, it disappeared on the horizon, leaving me alone… I ran back to the castle as fast as I possibly still could, screaming out for Gustoff to call the police immediately, crying to the maids that they had taken Luna away… that I had been left alone… I don't know what I did… I felt so desperate… and I couldn't tell much to the police neither because there was no plate on that van and I didn't want to think about it neither. They did their searches, but all they were able to find was a- a corpse a few days later…" he cringed at the memory "Apparently, my sister had been used by one of those organizations that sell human organs in the Black Market… Gustoff went to check if it really was her, because I was under aged and couldn't, and he came back looking horrified and saying that it was her… it was my little girl they had found… dead… taken away from me by some monsters that just don't care! Those-" Robert was crying like he had never cried before. And, like never before, he finally had someone there for him. Melody stroked his hair as she kissed his forehead, leaning hers against it afterwards, while soothing words came out of her lips "It's ok… you have people who care for you now… you have friends, and no one can take that away from you…"

Robert glared at her. "SHUT UP! What would YOU know? I- I thought that no one could take my Luna away from me neither! And look what happened! They took her and they- they-" he shook his head and buried it in his arms, as he felt Minx place her hands on his shoulders and Melody standing up in front of him. He could feel her hurt glare on him as her voice came out harsh and a bit shaky "Robert . you're . being . ridiculous."

"Melody!" Minxes's angry voice sounded from behind them as Robert rose his head to look at the girl in front of him again. Melody narrowed her eyes at him and spoke in the same harsh tone "Tell me, do you think your sister would like it if she knew you were… crying over her death? Over the fact of you not being able to help her? You said yourself that you did all you could! And I'm sure that, where ever she is… she's very proud of her big brother… for loving her so much…"

Robert huffed and stood up, glaring back at her. He was so mad… He forgot what Deenix had told him. He forgot that there could be consequences. He forgot everything. All he knew was he was hurt and needed to lash out at someone, he didn't care who! He NEEDED to release all that anger inside him! He ignored Deenixes' signals, since the bitbeast was awaken and listening to the whole thing with huge worried eyes. He growled at the girl and spat back "I did all I could? I DID ALL I COULD? If I had gotten down by noon like I was supposed to, MY SISTER WOULD STILL BE HERE WITH ME! It was because of ME that she DIED! It was all my fault! But then again, WHY WOULD YOU CARE? YOU NEVER HAD ANY FAMILY! YOU NEVER KNEW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE! HELL! YOU DON'T EVEN **CARE**!"

Deenix gasped and her huge eyes became even wider at his shouts, while Melody just gave him a look of pure disgust. The teens watched as she jerked her head down, breathing hard and twitching a bit in fury, before she slapped him across the face, sending him crashing to the floor and earning complaints from Minx and their teams again.

Robert rubbed his cheek as he looked up at her with wide eyes. His eyes widened even more when he got a hold of her expression. She looked ready to kill. "You have NO RIGHT to insult me! You don't even know me or what I've been through… So don't say I don't know what it feels like to lose someone, 'cause I DO! And I ALSO know that it's no use crying over them because THAT DOESN'T BRING THEM BACK!" Then, without another word, she turned around and left the room, her head still jerked down.

"Melly-Chan!" Deenix stood up from the bed and ran after her Mistress, stopping as she slammed the door. The robot turned to Robert, her glare even deadlier than Melody's if possible "I had told you she had been through a lot! WHY did you have to say THAT out of all things? Why did you- you-" the robot sobbed.

Robert rubbed his face and looked at her. Great job… now he'd done it… "I- I'm sorry… I- I'll go talk to her and-"

"Don't…" Kai spoke from the shadows. He too was finding Melody's outburst quite disturbing "I think you're the last person she'd want to see right now… so you better leave her alone."

Tyson clapped cheerfully, as usual oblivious to all the drama around him "Well then, why don't YOU go Kai?"

The slate haired teen blinked at him and glared "Me? WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I GO AND RISK GETTING KILLED? You all should know by now how deadly that girl is when upset!"

Ray grinned as he got Tyson's idea "We know… but I don't remember her ever touching you… well… not to HARM you at least… and anyone can see she kinda likes you so…"

"SO what?"

Max laughed as he placed his arm around his shoulders and winked at him "SO go!" n-n

Kai growled low in his throat and pointed at Deenix "Why won't that flea go instead? It knows her better than me… and I bet it also knows why that girl's been acting so gloom the whole day too! Now THAT would explain why she's so bitchy…"

Deenix glared at him "DON'T CALL ME FLEA YOU DINGBAT! Herm! Anyways… I too think you should go… AND she refused to tell me that too… she won't tell me much, don't think I know everything about her, 'cause I don't… the only person that knows her well, and I mean REALLY well, is back where we came from and currently out of touch so there! AND, I do believe there's the probability of she having a soft spot for you Kai, so she won't hurt you… I think, he he… Just don't push it too much and you'll be fine… and DON'T do anything that might outrage her or I guarantee you you'll be sorry… she can be quite nasty when upset like you said yourself…"

He rose an eyebrow at the robot "And knowing that you STILL want me to go?"

Deenix grinned and opened the door for him.

The boy groaned as he left the room, hoping that the stupid robot was right and he'd live to see the next day 'A "soft spot"? Does that mean? Nah… couldn't be…' he sighed 'too bad though… I think I'm starting to really like her… despite those freaky mood swings of hers she… she's been kinda nice to me and I think she's the only one that actually UNDERSTANDS me! Not like those so-called teammates of mine that just don't get it when a guy asks to be left alone! I suppose that's what she wants us to do now… to leave her alone… but what if she tries something- I can't think about that! I don't know what I'd do if she-' he frowned as he stopped his track 'What would I do? I- I don't care what I'd do! If something happened to her now, I'd just go on with my life and forget about her!'

'Oh would you? Are you sure you wouldn't be sad? Angry that the only person you ever cared for was gone?' an annoying voice sounded from the back of his head.

Kai felt himself blushing at that question 'I- I don't care for her! Why would I anyways? She means nothing to me! NOTHING!' he gritted his teeth and stomped towards their room, opening the door roughly and taking a look inside. He frowned at her sight. She was sitting on her bed, her face turned to him with a surprised look. "Can'tcha knock?" He approached her, not even taking more than two steps before she spoke to him again, this time in an angry and somewhat hurt tone "What do you want Kai?"

He froze 'NOW what am I supposed to say?' he swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, not being able to produce a sound as she completely turned to him. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there?"

"I- I just came here to check if you- if you're ok…"

Her features softened for a split second and she turned her face away from him "I'm fine! Can you leave me alone now?"

Kai sighed and approached the bed, taking a seat beside her "Not 'till you tell me what's wrong with you today… Why are you so… gloom?"

She gave him a "duh" look followed by a glare "Gee, I dunno… let me see… hum, a ghost practically ripped me apart, which is very painful and extremely COLD in case you didn't know, I was insulted by a guy that doesn't know shit about me and NOW I'm being asked obvious questions by a guy that couldn't care less about how I really do feel! So tell me, what did they have to do to make you come down here ask me that, hm?" she turned her glare away from him as he glared back at her too and stood up "I came because I wanted to, I came because even though I don't like it, I- I DO CARE FOR YOU! But since apparently you don't want me here, then I'M SORRY I EVER DID!" he gritted his teeth and turned around "I'm LEAVING so YOU can now be alone! I hope you enjoy yourself!" he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him dramatically.

Melody sighed and laid back on the bed 'Fine… it makes things easier for me anyways… let him go and leave me alone once and for all… he was getting too close to my liking anyways… WAY too close…' she turned to face the door and sighed, closing her eyes and trying to drift off to dreamland. "Well, are you satisfied now?"

Her eyes snapped open as someone beside her spoke "Wha?" turning around she saw who it was "Na-Nastasha, right?"

The pale woman smiled warmly at her, causing the girl to frown "Huh, what are you here for? To tell me more riddles or give me more bruises?"

Nastasha stroked her cheek and in a second a cut she still had there was healed and disappeared "I'm sorry I ever hurt you, I just… wanted to be heard so badly I- got carried away… I'm sorry little one…"

Melody stood up and eyed up the woman in front off her "Thanks, er… my name's Melody, not "little one" by the way… and what are you here for?"

"Well… I came to ask you if now that you and him are mad at eachother, you feel better than you felt this morning when you woke up… or when you two arrived… together." she smirked.

The girl blushed "How- how did you know I- we?"

"No matter now… but you KNOW he's important to you, as you are to him so I think you should think a bit about what you said to him… it hurt him and you know it little one… so promise me that at least you'll consider your actions and TRY to correct your mistakes, ok?"

Melody pouted "Heh! It's not my fault he's sensitive and has an over-pumped ego! He's just like Tala!" she saddened at the thought of her best friend "My Ivy… I miss my boys…"

She felt a shiver run through her skin as Nastasha approached her. She looked a bit jumpy all of a sudden for some reason "I- I must go now little one, so please promise me you'll do what I said…" Melody's sapphire eyes looked into the spirit's worn out crimson ones as she sighed "Fine… I promise I'll think… but I can't promise you I WILL do something about it… I am NOT admitting I'm wrong! Never!"

Nastasha giggled and waved as she started to disappear "Goodbye little one…"

Melody smiled "It's Melody! MEL-O-DY!" she sighed as the already practically transparent ghost shook her head and finally disappeared completely. Melody shrugged "Oh, never mind! Bye!" n-n

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai walked madly around the castle's grounds, trying his best to forget about the girl he had left behind in his room. 'Damnit! GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HEAD!' he growled and kicked the closest thing he could find, which happened to be Tyson's shin much to his delight and Tyson(who had left the room with Ray and Max to have a walk around the castle)'s disgrace.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" the raven haired boy kneeled down rubbing his hurt leg while the rest of his team mates suspiciously eyed their captain. Ray spoke up as Kai growled again and kicked a rock in anger "What's wrong? Did Melody say something to you or did something, or er… something? He he…" n-n'

Kai glared daggers at him ignoring the fact that Melody was approaching them and at ear range "WHO FUCKING CARES ABOUT THAT FUCKING BITCH! FUCKING MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he stomped away from them, swearing out loud and kicking random objects out of his way.

Max sweatdropped as Ray fell over and Tyson cried in fear "Huh… guess that's a "Yes she did, and I didn't like it". He he…" n-n'''

Ray stood up and looked over Maxes' shoulder, fear filling him all of a sudden at the sight before him "I believe he wasn't the only one getting pissed off at their huh… conversation…" Max frowned and turned around to meet Melody's furious glare "Did that- that useless, worthless excuse of a-" she roared causing the boys to cringe away from her "- DID HE JUST CALL ME A BITCH? WHY THAT BIG-" she made a move to run towards him, but was luckily stopped by her team mates, who prayed to God for their lives.

Apparently God was busy at the moment, because in no time they found themselves scratched, bruised and in a pile, watching helplessly as Melody pounced on Kai screaming her lungs out "DIE YOU EGOTISTIC BASTARD!" Kai turned to her as she punched the surprised boy in the jaw, a loud crack indicating it had been broken.

The force of the impact made him go crashing down to the floor, clutching his bruised face. He hadn't even had time to say "Ouch" when a kick went through his gut, making him gasp and try his best to roll away from her, screaming out to her while she kept kicking him repeatedly "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? STOP THAT!"

She gave him a look of pure, raw hatred, her voice in the most cold, venomous tone he had ever heard "Don't you EVER insult me again! You don't know me, you can't judge me! Now do me a favor and DIE!" Melody swung her fist back preparing to hit him again, but she never made it. She turned around to meet a pair of serious crimson eyes glaring back at her "Are you trying to get him killed or something?" Robert clutched her wrist tightly, keeping it and herself to strike her captain again. She growled and used her free hand to try to hit him as well, getting stopped once more by his quicker hands, which were now grabbing both her fists, annoying her to no end "LET ME GO! I'm gonna make him wish he was DEAD when I'm done with him! Let me go!"

Robert grabbed her by the waist and quickly lifted the struggling girl from the floor, trying not to get hit by any of her kicks and punches "My, you're REALLY violent today… Would someone PLEASE try to calm her down!" he called out to his approaching team, and in no time, the rest of The Majestics plus Deenix, Kenny and Minx ran towards them, attracted by the screaming.

The loyal bitbeast was soon standing in front of it's Mistress. "Melly-Chan! WHAT do you think you're doing?"

Melody glared at her robot and elbowed Robert in the gut, walking towards Kai again as soon as the older teen released her gasping for air and kneeling down clutching his stomach. Boy that girl had some strength… he looked up at her and then saw what Deenix had meant. That WAS her. The cold cruel girl hiding under the sweet caring one… he shut his eyes tightly. No! That couldn't be Melody! Deenix HAD to be wrong! He looked around at the teens watching the scene. They all had similar shocked faces, none of them had ever thought that such a nice girl could turn out to be so… bloodthirsty, whatever they wanted to call it. She had her mood swings, sure… but that went WAY beyond that… What was wrong with her in reality? Why WAS she like that?

Kai in the meantime, had already stood up and now looked at her with a shocked expression as well. He had never seen her like that and even though he didn't want to admit it, it was scaring him. 'Now Kai, don't get scared, she's just a- a girl… Now don't be afraid and get ready, she might try to strike again… and next time it might not be so nice neither…' He curled his hands into fists, readying himself for a new strike "Come and get me if ya can… I'd love to see you try do that again now I'm ready for you…"

The girl grinned cruelly at him "Oh, I'll kick your ass so hard you won't even know what hit ya… and I WILL have a lot of fun out of you when you're nothing but a leaky piece of meat… now THAT will make me happy…"

Deenix gasped at her words and grabbed Melody by her wrist, glaring bravely at her "MELODY KRISTHIANA NADEZHDA! ARE YOU AWARE OF WHAT YOU'RE SAYING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHO YOU'RE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE? Do you? Let me give you a hint… he did the exact same thing you're doing now to YOU several times…"

Melody's eyes widened as her words sunk in and she lowered her hands by her sides, suddenly looking extremely scared "N-no… I- I can't be… you're wrong…"

Deenix didn't give up. She pointed at Kai, her voice in a mandatory, strict and somewhat angry tone "Well LOOK at HIM! And THEN look at YOURSELF! All you have to do next is imagine you're bearing a whip or something like that and in a dark cold dungeon. Familiar?"

Melody' breath accelerated as she collapsed to ground staring up at Kai's bruised and still shocked expression. She covered her ears and shook her head "No… I'm NOT like him! I'm not like him!"

Deenix looked at her hurtfully, her voice softened in a mutter "I'm sorry Melly-Chan… but I'm afraid you are starting to act like him, SOUND like him and… thinking like him too apparently…"

The girl rose her head to look at her robot. She looked like a little child, desperation and fear filling her eyes "No…" she shook her head again and looked down at her hands, her eyes shutting tightly. Deenix was right and she knew it. She looked back at the robot, sending her a pleading look "What's happening to me Deenix? Why am I doing these things? Why am I becoming like that- that monster? Why?" her bit-beast wrapped her arms around her "It's ok Melly-Chan… I- I'll contact our friends and… ask how things are going… I bet you're like this because you're worried about them… that's all… Now look, I do believe you have other things to worry about now… don't you?" Deenix gave her a half fading smile as Melody stood up mumbling "The Worlds…" she rose her head to look at her team. They now all had confused faces to add to the already shocked ones, especially Kai. Melody sighed and spoke mechanically, as in a trance "I need to… train them… get them to the next level… to perfection… no flaws…"

The robot shook her head standing up as well "No! That's what he does! Now what's our team motto Melly-Chan? YOUR motto? The sentence you always used when he questioned your methods? The first thing you ever taught our boys the first day you coached them?"

Melody twitched a smile as she remembered that day. She still didn't know neither of them except for Tala. They were all a year or two older than her, she was 7 at the time, and didn't exactly understand why Boris was getting them a younger GIRL to coach them. Fortunately, Tala managed to get them quiet and her first experience as a trainer went well. She mumbled that sentence she had told the boys when they had started asking her to train them to utter perfection, her own motto, the sentence that could have gotten her boys to victory on the last World's… "To know and accept your own flaws and imperfections is the only way to true perfection and therefore to victory…" her face lit up at her robot "Yes… I remember…" she now grinned widely "I remember Deenix! I've been so obsessed with winning the stupid tournament I even forgot my own beliefs! And- and that's why I can't make Tyson go up to the next level! How could I have been so- so-"

"-blind and stupid?" Kai rose an eyebrow at her while he finished her sentence. Melody just gazed at him with a guilty look "Huh… right… sorry you had to get beaten so I got it…" she looked down at her robot and signaled towards him with her head, to which Deenix ran to Kai and made him sit while she did her funny healing thing. Kai just blinked down at the robot and then at his weirdest team mate "Why are you asking her to heal me? Aren't you still bruised from your "encounter" thing?"

Melody sweatdropped "Huh yeah… I still got a few cuts and bruises but I'll be ok… besides… it's my fault you're like that so… it's the least I can do…"

Oliver looked her over noticing a few remaining bruises "Hum, but, doesn't that hurt?"

She poked at her side, cringing a bit "Huh! Like Hell… but don't worry! You eventually get used to cuts and bruises when you get them everyday… he he…" she bit her lower lip 'Damn! Said too much…'

Johnny gave her a weird look "YOU GOT BEATEN EVERYDAY! No wonder you're so fucked up! Where on Earth did you come from? Hell itself or something?"

She chuckled "Well… that's one way to see it… it WAS my very own Hell afterall… but I still miss it… I left all my friends there… to die probably…" she sighed and turned to her robot as she finished healing Kai's broken jaw "There! Like new!" the robot grinned and punched his chin playfully, earning a complaint from her "patient". "OW! That still hurts ya know?"

Deenix sweatdropped and apologized before running back to Melody, who looked Kai over still looking guilty "Kai I- I'm sorry… you have every right to be mad at me or even to HATE me… I'd probably do the same if someone punched me for some stupid reason like I did… sorry…"

Kai's features softened for a split second. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, comfort her, urge her to tell him where was that place she had come from, why was she treated like that… but he couldn't do that. So he just shrugged and leaned against the closest tree "Yeah… whatever… just don't do it again… ok?"

Melody smiled at him "No prob…" she then blinked and thought a bit, suddenly sweatdropping "Eesh I'm weird…"

Robert rose an eyebrow at her. But man was she right! "On what purpose are you saying that?"

She grinned sheepishly "Well I… you see, a minute ago there I was, practically ready to kill the first living thing that came near me… THEN I was depressed and NOW I'm looking all happy and whatever… and this wasn't exactly the first time this has happened neither. I know I have a lot of mood swings and, well… I'm kinda surprised no one's ever called the loony van for me… Guess I owe you guys both an apology and a thank you… he he" n-n'

Johnny smirked "Oh, but we can call them if ya want us to and- Ow!" Minx shut him up fisting him in the head while she smiled warmly at Melody "Dun' mind'em! He's stooped! And we like ya da way ya'r, with thos' mood swangs n' everythin'! Ya wouldn' be ar lil' Melody withou'em!"

Max hugged the suddenly surprised purple haired girl "Ya heard her Melly! We likes ya the way you are! We're your friends and we have to accept you the way you are! Good and bad points! Right boys?"

The Bladebreakers (minus Kai of course, since he apparently is always on the moon at these times) nodded, smiling happily while Melody smiled lightly and blushed as she lowered her head, feeling funny. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside when those words echoed through her mind "We like you the way you are…" she smiled, feeling happier than she had felt in ages.

Tyson then decided to try his luck "Er, Melly? Now you found out you were training me the wrong way… will the training sessions be less er… tiring? He he…" he gave her a hopeful look to which she grinned sheepishly "Sorry Ty-Chan! But NOW we need to work a little harder so that you can overcome your flaws!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tyson collapsed crying, attracting Maxes' good heart immediately "Aw! Dun' worry Ty! I'll go and train with you too!" n-n

Ray joined them "Yeah, me too!" they turned to their captain "Kai?"

He just sighed and smirked a bit "Sure, whatever… just as long as she doesn't whip me… I've had enough of that when I trained at the Abbey…" he shuddered at the memory of that place.

Melody narrowed her eyes "Abbey? What Abbey?"

Johnny rose an eyebrow at her "Don't tell me you never heard of the Valkov Abbey? But it's in Russia! Which is also where you came from?"

Melody's eyes widened for a split second 'He TRAINED in Valkov Abbey? How come I never saw him before then?' she frowned at Johnny trying to pick up an answer "So what if I never heard of it? Russia's pretty big ya know?"

"Yeah but still…"

Oliver suddenly pointed at the castle "Hey look! It's Gustoff! And he brings someone else with him…"

Ray narrowed his cat-like eyes "Huh… it looks… pink…" he flinched and looked back at the rest of his team who had equally twisted expressions "No… it can't be _it_…"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZEEEEEEEEER!" a huge squeal called out and in a fraction of a second a pink thing was sticking itself to Kai's arm blabbing about missing him and wanting to marry him. (dejá-vu anyone?)

A vein instantaneously popped in Melody's forehead as she looked around for something big and heavy to drop on the disgusting creature. Since nothing useful was around, she made a move in Kai's direction. Luckily (or maybe not), Deenix noticed this "MEEP! Someone grab her!"

In less than a second the whole Bladebreakers team minus Kai was grabbing Melody with all their strength, while the rest of the teens just stared at them with confused looks.

Unfortunately, their strengths combined still weren't enough and they found themselves piled up and bruised again, while Kai soon found himself free from the annoying pink thing, who once again was screeching as Melody pulled her off him by her now pink-streaked bleach-blond hair "EEK! Like, LET ME GO YOU!"

Melody made Jessica turn her face to her and growled at her squirming form "What the fuck are YOU doing here so soon?"

Jessica got free from her grip and glared at her, composing her hair "I came like, earlier to like, surprise y'all! Especially like, my dear Kai-Zer!" she winked at the slate haired teen who was mentally walking away from that place to avoid the icky thing.

Melody gritted her teeth "DON'T call him that you- ARGH! Don't you get it when you're not wanted? Go away and leave us the Hell alone!" she hatefully glared at her and soon Jessica copied her in a huge glaring contest.

You could practically see the anger sparks between the two just before Melody quickly snatched Jessica's hair again and dragged her in Gustoff's direction ignoring her screams and high-pitched squeals "Where's the car the slug here came in?"

Gustoff sweatdropped "Huh, it's already gone Miss… I already got her luggage up on your room too… since she's Master Maxes' cousin I thought-"

"You did WHAT!" Melody let go of Jessica's hair and towered over the freaked-out butler "I REFUSE TO SHARE THE SAME CEILING AS THAT- that THING! So either YOU get her some other place to sleep or I'm sleeping downstairs at the kitchen!"

Jessica glared at her "Don't bother you pole, I'm not like, sleeping with you neither and I like, can't sleep in a room with boys like YOU neither! And you like, call ME a slut!" Jessica stood up giving her a superior look.

Melody growled, and Gustoff sensed a storm coming so he started walking back after telling them he'd move Jessica's luggage to somewhere else and that dinner was about to be served. Meanwhile, Minx and The Majestics watched the whole scene speechless. Enrique grinned "Guess they don't like eachother… HEY! Maybe they'll wrestle and tear eachother's tops off!" n-n

Both girls glared at him while Minx punched him in the head. Jessica smirked "I like, sorta understand why he'd want like, to see ME with my dear Gucci shirt torn… but YOU? I mean like, what do you like, have? You look like, like, a pole!"

That was it. The other girl roared and was about to lunge at her again when strong arms encircled her around the waist, preventing her to move any further. "LET ME GO!"

Kai sighed and swung her over his shoulder "Chill… we'll discuss this over dinner… Doesn't time fly? Heh heh… you can kill her later…"

Melody stopped her kicking immediately and her face lighted up "Really? Can I use knifes and- and spikes and whips and ropes and- and- pointy things… and-"

Kai chuckled "Yeah yeah… whatever you want… but NOT NOW!" he put her down and looked her in the eyes with a serious expression. "Ok?"

Melody jumped with glee "Aye aye Cap'n!" she giggled as she hugged him tightly for a few seconds, letting go a REALLY red and shocked Kai "What are we still doing here? Let's go get ready for dinner!" n-n She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the castle, leaving Minx and the two Beyblade teams with eyes as big as saucers while Jessica fumed in anger.

"Huh… did she?" Tyson blinked

"-just hug him?" Maxes' jaw dropped comically

"-and he didn't do a thing about it?" Ray pinched his cheek to make sure that wasn't some surreal nightmare.

Deenix tilted her head to her side sweatdropping "Huh, guess Kai-Chan's also got a soft-spot for Melly-Chan huh?"

"That- tha- that BITCH! How dare she lay her hands on MY BOY!" Everyone cautiously slipped away from her in the castle's direction as Jessica stomped her feet childishly and screamed in frustration like a five year-old to who a new toy had been denied.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Meanwhile, Kai and Melody ran along the corridor leading to the dinning room, laughing madly at Jessica's face "AND we did it again! Don't you just LOVE ditching that slug?" Melody did a high five with her captain laughing madly while he snickered "I do have to admit I haven't laughed like this in a long time…" he looked over at Melody who had a weird expression upon her face "Did you ever laugh before? Now THAT'S amazing!" she took a look at him and grinned "Aw! But you look so cute when you're smiling! Why don't you do it more often? It won't kill you ya know?" she rose an eyebrow at him.

"I can't… I'm sure people would loose the already little respect they have for me if I started acting like Max… and being the captain, I can't let that happen…"

The girl cringed at the thought of Kai jumping around like Max. It sure looked weird… she sweatdropped "Right… Guess I have to agree with you there… heh heh… but I think people respect you more than you think… Hell! Even Tyson gets moving when you tell him to!"

"Sure, after I give him death threats…" Kai sighed and opened the living room's door slowly, going inside and taking his usual seat, a funny thought running over his mind 'Funny… I had a funny dejá vu feeling when we were running around a while ago… I wonder why?' he watched as Melody took the seat next to his with a similar expression. He was about to ask her what was wrong when a screaming hurricane went in the dining room, taking the other seat next to Kai, just like the last time they had had a meal together. "Kai-Poo! Why did you like, leave me alone like that?"

He growled and did his best to ignore her, while Melody did her best not to use her gun launcher's secondary function on the annoying creature. "Rob? You mind it if I go eat with your mother? I'm sure she'll be a much more pleasant company than Miss Slugniverse over here… In fact, I think I could be eating with the devil himself and have a more pleasant dinner…"

Jessica forced a smile, trying her best to ignore her "Oh! I simply MUST like, meet your mother! Now I think of it, I haven't even like, introduced myself to any of you, have I? Ok then! Huh, HI! My name's like, Jessica and I'm Maxi's cousin! I'll be like, accompanying the Bladebreakers throughout the World's thing thingy!" n-n

The Majestics and Minx introduced themselves too and glared at Max, who was hiding his head in embarrassment while the rest of his team glared at him as well.

Tyson whined "You never said she'd come with us for the whole thing! Now we'll never train and-" he smiled "I mean, great! Yay! She's coming too!" n-n "Now where's the food?"

Gustoff sweatdropped and served them dinner, sending strange looks at Robert from time to time, since his Master had such a thoughtful expression on his face. He also seemed to be sending weird looks to Melody now and then. 'I guess it's because she resembles my dear late Miss Luna so much… But even though her presence is bringing back painful memories to my dear Master Robert, I've noticed it's also bringing him something he hadn't had for a very long time… joy…' Gustoff smiled as Melody threw a little piece of bread at Robert to awake him.

"Hey Robbie-Boy? Minx is talking to you!"

Robert blushed and turned to the punk girl who was currently sending him evil smirks "Robbie- Dude… Ah was wonderin' if yar plannin' on havin' anotha' partey sumtime again?"

"Huh, sorry April but no… I don't think it would be good because they need to train and that would distract them…"

Minx pouted "Aw, PLEASE?"

"Sorry, no."

"Pretty please?"

"No…"

Minx gave him huge puppy dog eyes "Aw, c'mon! Pretty please with sugar n' sprinkles on top? Please! Ah'll be yar bestest frend fo' eva'…"

Robert sighed in defeat "Fine… WHEN they win the European Championship in about two weeks… if they don't… NO party!"

Johnny looked at his cousin with huge eyes "I can't believe Rob's called her April and got away with it!"

Minx glared at him "Shu' it! Robbie-Dude's nice, unlahke YOU!" she stuck her tongue out at him and winked at Robert, making him blush a deep red.

Melody grinned turning to Tyson "Ain't he nice? And Ty… NO extra food neither until the championship, got it?" she sorta finished Robert's sentence "So guess who'll be waking up extra early tomorrow morning to run a few laps around the castle before breakfast?" n-n

Tyson cried "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AW, shut up Tyson! We'll all have to do it!" Ray glared at him

Max gave him a mocking grin "Yeah, and you don't see us whining!"

"Besides, you're needing it, we all are, and two weeks is very little preparation time… I warn you boys, I don't do miracles, so you BETTER work hard!" the purple haired girl looked over the table fixing all her team mates faces "So after dinner, you're all going to bed and have a good night sleep with NO MIDNIGHT SNACKS, got it Ty? You're on a diet from this moment on, which means, no desert neither!" n-n

"WAAAAAAAAAA! But it was chocolate cake! I love chocolate cake! You can't take the chocolate cake away from me! I want chocolate cake! I NEED chocolate cake!"

Kai snapped at him "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The rest of the meal went on quietly, except for Jessica's giggles whenever Kai happened to blink, breathe or move and Tyson's whines about the chocolate cake.

Melody sighed when he complained about his diet for the hundredth time "Look Ty, if you get to that tournament and make me proud, I'll bake you a chocolate cake big enough to fill your stomach… even if I have to take all the supplies available worldwide to do it… ok?"

The raven-haired boy stood up jumping in joy "ALRIGHT! WOO HOO! I'll go to bed now so I'll wake up early tomorrow! 'Night folks!" he ran up the stairs as fast as he could, and when the rest of the Bladebreakers went up to sleep as well a few minutes later, (Jessica had gotten the room next to Minxes') he was already fast asleep.

Max poked him "Yup! He's asleep alright… like a rock. You think he'll wake up tomorrow morning?"

Melody gave him an evil grin "Oh he WILL, I assure you… I asked Gustoff to leave me a bucket with ice and cold water in that mini-bar over there… so he'll be up running tomorrow morning whether he likes it or not. Now get to sleep… You'll have a lot to do tomorrow and you need your rest."

The boys went to bed obediently while she went into the bathroom to change. "Hey Kai, you think she'll get us ready in only two weeks?" Kenny asked.

The slate haired teen sighed and rubbed his forehead, thinking "I hope she does… I'm counting on it. We've all seen that in only one morning she's made Tyson improve a bit so… I suppose we can trust her… Now shut it you all and sleep!" he laid down and closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly after making sure Melody had come back from the bathroom and had fallen asleep as well, just like the rest of her team.

**RR PLEASE! n-n**


	11. Let the European Tournament begin!

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 11: Let the European Tournament begin!**

"Tyson? TYSON! Wake up!" Max shook his teammate as roughly as he could, only managing to get back from him a low grunt. "It's only 5 AM! Leave me alone!"

Ray rolled his eyes and tried slapping him across the face repeatedly, but that didn't work neither…

"Stand back boys! And watch as Tyson makes the fastest "wake-up-routine" in history! Dee? Are you taping?"

"Yes Melly-Chan! You may begin!"

Kenny looked at the bucket the girl was carrying "Huh, are you sure that will awake him?"

She grinned evilly at him "Well… if it doesn't we can always use a fire extinguisher…"

Kai smirked and leaned against the wall as she approached the bed Tyson was sleeping in 'This is starting as a pretty damn good day…' he chuckled lightly as Melody shook Tyson gently and couldn't hold back a maniac laugh when she, realizing he wouldn't even move, quickly poured the cold, icy water on the sleeping boy and he jumped a good ten feet in the air.

"AAAAAHHHH! COLD COLD COLD!" he took some clothes the girl had ready for him and ran into the bathroom faster than you can say "Plank" (XD XD XD). Needless to say, everyone was laughing their heads off at the scene.

Melody giggled when the boy came out of the bathroom fully dressed, less than a minute later "Dee? Does that get us in the Guinness book yet?"

"Hum… sorry but no… Maybe next time!"

"Aw… too bad…" Tyson stomped to where Melody was with a furious glare directed to her "GRR! Why did you do that! I was sleeping so well!"

She gave him a flat face "Might I remind you, that it was YOU who said you were going to wake up early today for the running exercises?"

"Yeah! After you blackmailed me with the chocolate cake!"

"WHAT! I didn't blackmail you! You said that because you wanted to, you big- ARGH, forget it! TRAINING! NOW! ALL OF YOU!"

Ray and Max grinned "Aye aye, cap'n! Er, no offence Kai…"

"Hn… Let's just get going already…"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

Melody stopped her running and turned her head to look at her fallen teammate. She frowned at him "Tyson, keep running! It's only a few more laps!"

The boy gave her a hopeful grin "Really? How many?"

She gave it a thought "Hum… four more laps around the castle and you're free to go and have your breakfast!" she grinned at him sheepishly and turned around sprinting in order to catch up with Kai.

Tyson stood still, looking at her as if she was crazy "FOUR! How am I supposed to do that? This thing is HUGE!"

Someone fell down next to him panting "Uff! I'm surprised she can still sprint like that! What is she? Sonic the hedgehog or something?" Max fell back and looked at who else was coming their way "Hey Ray! Care to join us at our pit-stop?"

The cat-like boy nodded happily and immediately sat down with them, panting as well. They were in silence for a few minutes until Ray sighed and turned to the other boys "Meh… Where- where are those two? Don't tell me they're- still running?"

Tyson nodded "Yup! I don't know how they do it but… I mean, Kai I understand… he's used to this kind of training… but SHE? Where the hell was she raised anyways? They beat her, they hurt her, and apparently they also train her to be some athlete or whatever…"

Max grinned "Aw, c'mon! you're just saying that 'cause you don't like it that a girl's better than you!"

"No… he's got a point… I've been wondering for a long time about that place she said she came from… and I always end up thinking about the same place…"

Tyson sat up "What? That freezin' Hell hole Boris insists on calling an Abbey? Actually I thought of that too…"

"Yeah but… she didn't even know about it 'till yesterday, so it can't be…"

"…Or she said she didn't…"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" An angry voice sounded from behind them making them jump up to their feet in no time "We're running! We're running!" and boy were they ever!

Kai snickered and sat down, as the three boys fled for their lives, and turned to the glaring girl "Guess that got them running for good… you have to teach me how to do that…"

She gave him a quizzical look "Do what?"

"To get them to actually do the things I tell them…"

"Oh…" she sat down next to him, since they were done running the required laps. "Huh… I dunno… I never had problems in getting my er… pupils doing what I told them… guess it's the screaming. I remember my boys complaining about me almost making them go deaf…" she smirked "but then again… they weren't too quiet neither when it came to asking me to do things for them."

Kai narrowed his eyes "Just… who are those "boys" you keep talking about?"

She blushed "Huh… no one you'd know… not actually anyways…" she looked down at her hands 'I'm not lying… they DON'T know them…'

The boy beside her sighed as he stared at the sky "But I see you care a lot for them huh?"

She looked up as well "You could say that… they're all older than me… not to mention WAY bigger! Well, most of them anyways… So I er, was always sorta like… their baby-sister I guess…"

"That's weird…" he slowly turned his head to look at her, noticing her confused face "Uh, what's weird?"

"Why were you their coach if you were younger than them?"

She blushed "I always had more knowledge than any of them… plus, they weren't very… self-organized and since I was… I was assigned to train them… eventually I was even part of the team… though I never entered any tournaments with them 'cause I… got sick when the first opportunity came… first and LAST opportunity…"

Kai smirked. Now he had her. He was about to confirm his suspicions "And just what was that team called?"

Melody's eyes widened for a split second and she averted his gaze "I'd rather not tell you… sorry but… I have my reasons…"

He sighed "It's ok… I know who they are… I know where you came from… I guess in a way… I always knew…"

The girl gaped at him "Wha?"

"You came from Valkov Abbey, didn't you? And those boys you talk about are the Demolition Boys, right?" he looked at her. Her expression gave her away. He was right.

She stood up and backed away from him a few steps "How did you?"

"The question is…" he stood up as well and emotionlessly looked into her eyes "When were you planning to tell us and why didn't you do it?"

Melody curled her hands into fists. She felt cornered, and she didn't know if the boy in front of her was about to get mad at her or forgive her and accept her. Fat chance he'd go to the second option… "I- I just- I was afraid… I was afraid you'd reject me if you knew where I came from… I-"

Kai sighed and slowly approached her "That's ok… I understand I suppose… But you WILL tell me something. Now. Did they sent you?"

She shook her head "No. I just… ran into you, that's all… I never meant to meet you… I- Kai I'm sorry…" she jerked her head, waiting for a lecture. Since she heard nothing, she lifted her head to see what he was doing. She gasped when she realized how close he was. He narrowed his eyes down at her form "I'm really disappointed in you. I trusted you, you know? I really did… guess it was my mistake. In fact, I should be mad at you… REALLY mad. I should kick you out for good actually…" she jerked her head down again, mumbling "I'm sorry. I was afraid… I knew you guys didn't get along so I-" she was interrupted as he lifted her chin and stared directly into her eyes, as if he wasn't even listening to what she was saying "But I can't… I can't stay mad at you, I just… can't. You won't let me." Melody blushed and closed her eyes as he leaned closer and kissed her forehead. She stroked his cheek when he drew back again "You mean… you're not mad at me? You don't… hate because I'm one of… them?"

Kai took her hand in his and kissed it, smiling at her "I don't care where you came from or what you did… you're in my team now, you're one of us. But you WILL have to explain a lot of things, you know?"

Melody blushed and looked at the thing directly in front of her to avoid his gaze. However, that thing happened to be his chest, so she blushed ever harder, lowering her gaze even more. Why, hello shoes! "Huh, yeah sure… I will…" a thought suddenly came to her mind. She looked up at him again, pondering whether she should do it or not.

Kai just stared at her in confusion as she looked at him, blushing for some reason. He rose an eyebrow at her "You ok?"

She nodded shyly "Yeah I was just… thinking about… something…" She looked him straight into his eyes and took a deep breath, as if readying herself for something. Then, she got her hands on his shoulders, feeling them tense under her touch. Taking another reassuring breath, she leaned forward before he could ask anything and pressed her lips against his for a few seconds, drawing back when she realized he wasn't reacting.

Melody was redder than she had ever been and bit her lower lip as she noticed his face. He looked surprised, upset and somewhat disappointed for some reason. She swallowed audibly and croaked "I- I'm sorry I- I shouldn't have- I-" she turned and got ready to run away from there, away from him, from the shame and pain of being rejected, but she hadn't even taken on step when she felt him clutching her wrist "You're not going anywhere…"

He turned her around to face him "Why did you do that?" there was a glint of anxiety in his voice as he spoke. She would just avert her gaze from his, blushing hard and with a pretty regretful look upon her face. He held her chin and made her turn her face to him, as he ran his thumb along her jawline, leaning in closer. 'She's so beautiful…' he sighed and suddenly realized that his anger had left, making words he never thought he'd say escape from his mouth. "Do it again…" Melody was about to reply when his lips came crashing down on hers, his arms surrounding her, pulling her closer to him. '"Do it again" he says… didn't really give me a chance there, did ya sunshine?' She closed her eyes sighing, wrapping her arms around his neck, relieved he hadn't rejected her afterall, relieved he was currently kissing her. She moaned lightly and parted her lips when he teased them with his tongue, sending shivers up her spine.

Kai was currently dancing around in joy in his mind. He had wanted that for so long, to touch her, to feel her arms around him, to taste her lips… he grunted low in his throat as he deepened the kiss, running his hands up her back, clutching her silky hair and untying the ribbon keeping it in her usual ponytail, letting her hair cascade down her back, all the way down to her knees. He felt her stiffen when he did so, and he also felt his eardrums almost explode when a really high pitched squeal interrupted their… "private conversation". "AAAAAAH! KAI-POO! Like, JUST WHAT ARE YOU like, DOING WITH THAT SLUT!"

They broke apart in less than a second, panting softly and looking at eachother, blushing hard. Melody suddenly remembered why she wasn't in his arms anymore and turned to where the squeal had come from with killing intentions. However, when she turned that way, instead of glaring, she found herself blanching and gaping at the sight before her.

Not only was she looking at Jessica but also at Minx, Deenix, the Bladebreakers AND The Majestics, all of them with comical expressions. Tyson, Max, Johnny and Minx were looking like they were about to explode with laughter, while Ray, Enrique, Kenny and Oliver were blushing and looking at anywhere but at them both. Robert looked revolted and Deenix had a happy "I knew this would happen" expression. As for Jessica, she simply looked furious and even had tears in her eyes, which were viciously glaring at the girl in front of her.

Melody flushed and quickly glanced at Kai, who looked like he was about to kill someone. She looked at the people in front of her feeling utterly embarrassed and awkward "Er, how long have you guys been standing there?"

Tyson winked at her, grinning widely "Weeeell… You see, we were finished with our laps, so we came back to get you guys for breakfast too. On the way, we caught up with Minx, Robert and the rest of the dudes and we walked here together. Well, at first when we saw you two sucking face like there was no tomorrow, we thought "What the Hell? Those CAN'T be them!" Buuut! Upon a closer looking, we realized that indeed it was you two. Jessica caught up with us a few seconds later as you can see… and well… she put a pretty good loud finale to your- make out- session-" he then burst out laughing along with everyone else except for Robert, who still looked revolted, Minx, who had an "Aw…" expression and Jessica, who was now stomping her way towards Melody, like she was about to slap her. Before she even moved her arm back, the other girl punched her square in the face with a blank expression and sneered at her, a vein popping in her forehead "I've said it before and I'll say it again… DON'T call him that you slug!" she then tilted her head to her side remembering something else and pulled the other girl's hair "And DON'T call me a slut you slut!"

She squealed "You bitch! Like, how dare you like, hit my perfect face you-" Jessica growled and stomped her foot childishly, storming off as Minx cursed at her, the blonde girl instantly cursing back out loud and holding her bleeding nose. Melody glared at her back and then turned to her team, her hair covering her face, making her expression a total mystery "You guys, have 3 seconds before I go and hunt you down… And that goes for all of you laughing bunch of pigs…"

Tyson immediately stopped laughing and his eyes widened comically "No, Melly we were just-"

"3…"

"Please reconsider…" Oliver stepped back.

"2…"

"Come on Melly-Chan, we were just kidding… We're sorry!"

"1…" there was an annoyed warning tone on her voice as she looked up at them.

Enrique whined "NOOO! I'm too young to die!"

"0…"

"WAAAAAAAAA! HELP!" the boys scrambled away in every direction, and in no time, none of them were visible. Melody smirked and chuckled lightly "Suckers…"

Minx sweatdropped "Er, aren' ya gonna run afta' them?"

"Nah… let them run until they're tired…" she sighed as she turned to look at Kai. He looked pensive, worried, regretful even. He must have felt her stare, because he was looking at her in no time as well, his gaze trapped in hers. Then, he just turned and slowly left towards the castle.

Minx threw him a weird look and blinked "Uh, okay…" she then turned to her worried-looking friend smiling happily "Oh Mel'dy! Ah'm sooo happey fer ya!" she winked and nudged her, whispering so that only she could hear her "So tell mey… is he a good kissa'?"

Melody gasped and jumped away from her, blushing "MINX!"

The other girl laughed and linked arms with her "Now now… dun be shy gal! We'll go tah mah room an' ya can tell mey ev'thang! Okie?"

"But-"

"No buts! Letsa go!" Minx ran fast, dragging her all the way to the castle, passing Kai at a point. Melody gazed at him, smiling fondly when he gazed back at her. No words were needed. Everything had already been silently spoken between them, and they both knew that. She sighed and turned away, letting the running girl drag her to her room.

Kai stopped his track, his gaze still fixed on the girl he had been kissing earlier. He soon found himself smiling too, while he clutched the ribbon he still held in his hand. HER ribbon. He put it in his pocket and was about to keep walking when a hand was placed on his shoulder "We need to talk…" he turned around to meet Robert's somewhat angry gaze. Kai just kept his emotionless expression "About what?"

"You and her."

He glared at him "Why?" he asked with a suspicious tone.

Robert crossed his arms over his chest returning the glare "Don't get me wrong… I'm not interested in her in that way so you can relax. But I am very fond of her, and I wouldn't like it if someone broke her heart, so I'm just warning you… DON'T… Or I will dispose of you myself… understood?"

Kai's glare intensified "Just who do you think you are to threaten me?" he sneered "Look here dolt, I have absolutely no intention of hurting her in any way, so if you think you can just come here and tell me what to do, let me tell you you're messing with the wrong guy… I appreciate your concern with MY GIRLFRIEND and all but keep your big nose out of my life… out of OUR life…"

Robert rose an eyebrow at him, apparently untouched "Girlfriend? As far as I know, you two only kissed, that doesn't make you a couple… not yet at least…"

Kai growled and turned away, storming out of the grounds controlling himself not to punch the guy into a pulp. 'She IS and she's MINE! So HANDS OFF…' he growled again and kicked a rock, making it go flying towards a bush where someone apparently was hiding, since a loud "OUCH!" was heard when the rock hit it.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"AAAWWW! Ah can't bahliev' he act'ally kiss'd ya! Ya must be soooo happey!" Minx squealed in joy as the girl in front of her simply blushed, feeling awkward "Ok… so he did. Er, can I go now?"

"Huh uh! Ya still havn't told mey if he was a gewd kissa' o' not!"

Melody blushed even harder "Minx!"

"Aw! C'mon! Tell mey how does da great Kai Hiwatari kisses!"

She just sighed "It was good, ok? Can I go now?" she looked at Minx with a pleading look as the girl shook her head "Aw, come on!"

"No. Ther's sumthin' Ah wanna kno' fi'st… so, are ya guys an "Ahtem" now?"

Melody froze. She had no idea "Huh… I dunno… are we?"

Minx smacked her forehead "Mah GAWD! Ya simply must kno' that! Yar goin' tah him an' ask him that right now! And then ya'll come back here n' tell mey! Okay?" n-n

"MINX!"

"Juss go!" Minx pushed Melody out of her room and all the way till the Bladebreakers' room. "Wait! What if he's not in there?"

"Then ya'll juss wait fer'em!" She winked at her and opened the door, pushing her inside and closing it, cackling away madly afterwards.

Melody found herself staring at an empty room in front of her. She sighed and laid down on her bed 'I can't believe this is happening… WHY did I have to kiss him? Why?' she closed her eyes thinking 'Though now I think about it… it wasn't so bad… it was different from that other time… When I kissed Tala I felt… nothing, no emotion whatsoever… but when Kai kissed me… Hell! When he touched me, I felt so many things… so much I can't explain…' she sighed again and stiffened as something soft brushed her cheek, making her crack her eyes open in surprise. Kai was sitting beside her, looking down at her with a thoughtful expression while he ran a hand along her face. She sat up and blinked at him "How did you?"

"I was in the bathroom…"

"Oh…" she jerked her head, feeling extremely awkward since she didn't know what to say. His voice interrupted her thoughts "You still haven't answered my question…"

"Huh?" she said unintelligently "What question?"

He sighed "Why did you kiss me?"

She flushed "Well I- I should ask you the same thing!"

"True… Why do you think I did?"

"Er, because you… er… I mean, er…"

He sighed and took her hand, taking some time to gather enough courage. "Because I- I wanted to… because it was something I've been wanting to do for a long time… because I- have- feelings for you…" he looked up at her, a hopeful glint in his eyes as he awaited her answer.

Melody was really red, she wished there would be a huge hole beneath her so she could fall into it and never be seen again, but the floor wouldn't open unfortunately. "I- er…" she breathed in 'Ok, you can do it, just say it already!' she rose her eyes up to meet his, a determined glint upon hers. "I kissed you because I- I too have feelings for you… I- I think I- I'm in love with- with you…" she paused for a while, her face becoming impossibly red "I don't know why, I just… I- I only realized that when you- when you were close to me and… ARGH! There, I've embarrassed myself, happy?" she pouted.

Kai smiled at her chuckling softly, his insides feeling strangely swelled, warm and fuzzy "Are you… serious?"

She nodded slowly, blood rushing to her pale cheeks once more. He smiled and tilted her chin up, looking deep into her eyes, finding that she wasn't lying. He sighed and forgot about everything he had been taught, he forgot he wasn't supposed to feel, he just let his emotions take over him for once and said what he had been trying to tell himself since the day he had met her. "I love you too… I- I think I have ever since I met you… I- I love you, Melody."

She looked at him shyly, her eyes filled with happiness "Really?" she smiled. He nodded and leaned towards her, and was about to kiss her when Deenix went storming into the room, only realizing she was interrupting something when she was about to jump on the bed they were sitting on. She stared at them with huge wide eyes and made a funny gasp sound "I- I'm sorry I er… I'll be leaving now…" she turned and when she reached the door turned back to them again, a red glow all over her "Huh, breakfast is ready by the way… he he… er, bye!" the robot fled out of the room leaving both teenagers staring at the door dumbfounded and blushing. Kai blinked "I didn't know robots could actually blush…"

"Huh, neither did I…" they looked at eachother and stood up, walking towards the door so that they'd go downstairs and have their breakfast, since the mood was ruined. Melody suddenly reached to the back of her head and turned to Kai, frowning "Ok, where is it?"

He rose an eyebrow at her "Where's what?"

"My ribbon? You know, that red long, silky thing you took when you untied my ponytail?"

He smirked "Oh, THAT…"

She gave him a warning look "Give it back…"

Kai dug his hand into his pocket absently, and took the ribbon, examining it "Hum, why would you want it back? It's so old-looking…"

"It's important to me. Sentimental value, you know? Now give it!" The girl glared at him as he grinned evilly and started walking towards the corridor "Kai…" he glanced at her and started running down the flight of stairs, "HEY! GIVE ME THAT!" she ran after him as fast as she could, getting angrier when he started chuckling lightly at her for not being able to catch up with him.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

The teens sat at the dinning room table with their breakfast already served, most of them with amused yet tired faces, others with impatient looks, such as Tyson, since Robert wouldn't let them eat until Kai and Melody came down too. Jessica had packed her things and had asked one of Robert's chauffeurs to drive her to a hospital, since her nose wouldn't stop bleeding and was probably broken. Needless to say she was cursing at the younger, shorter girl the whole time. "Aw, c'mon Rob! They're probably sucking face in some room! They wouldn't be bothered with breakfast! Let's eat already before it gets cold!"

The couth castle owner sighed and nodded "Fine… let's eat then…"

"WOO HOO! MOW DOWN!" Tyson jumped on his chair and quickly filled up his plate, eating it's content even faster than usual. Max blinked at him "Huh, Tyson? Why are you eating so fast today? No one's coming to take the food from you, you know?"

The raven haired boy stopped eating for a second to answer "Yes there is! Melody said I was on a diet so I better eat all I can now before she gets here… now excuse me, but I have a date with the sausage tray over there!"

The whole table sweatdropped and helped themselves as well. Everything was quiet in the room, except for Tyson's hungry noises and Deenixes' chats with Dizzi and the Chief. Suddenly however, an angry loud voice just outside of the dinning room broke the peaceful environment. "KAI HIWATARI! YOU GIVE ME THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Minx smirked and was quickly opening the door, careful not to make a sound. She peeked through the gap and signaled for the rest of the people in the room to come and watch the show too.

Kai was lazily leaning against the wall, his hand above his head holding something Melody was trying desperately to take from him, her face getting more annoyed by the second. The slate haired boy grinned and lowered his arm a bit, raising it quickly when the girl jumped to try to catch what he held. "Sorry, you missed it! Try again!"

Melody growled in annoyance "Gimme!" Kai chuckled at the shorter girl "You want this?" he lowered his arm a bit more and drew it back just in time when she jumped again. This time however, she lost balance and fell towards him, earning another chuckle "Klutz…"

She looked up at him glaring and was about to reply when he caught her lips in a demanding kiss. The girl however was still focused in getting her ribbon back, so she took advantage of his "distraction" and quickly snatched it and jumped back with a triumphant smile, putting her hair back in her usual pony tail.

"Aw c'mon!" he frowned at her "Ya know ya look better with your hair down!" she huffed and stuck her tongue out at him, blushing slightly at his comment "Whatever… it gets in the way all the time. Besides, who are you to tell me how I should put my hair?"

Kai smirked and walked towards her, chuckling at her defiant look. "Why, I'm your boyfriend. Therefore, you must do everything I say and wear a leash when we go out to the streets…" he grinned mischievously as he advanced further on her.

She gave him a fed up look "Oh really? Well, I believe your mistaking me for your dog or something… 'cause if you think-" he kissed her briefly, interrupting the angry girl and grinned at her when she growled in annoyance "C'mon let's go and have breakfast already… you're too skinny and you need to eat. 'K Twiggy?"

Melody glared at him and was about to retort when something caught her eye. Or better yet, her ear. Someone was laughing quietly from somewhere in the room. She whipped her head in the direction the sound came from, which happened to be the dinning room's door, and gasped when she realized that once again her friends were watching AND laughing at them. She just twitched slightly and lowered her head, going towards the door, opening it completely and ignoring their looks as she went to take her seat, taking food like nothing had happened. Kai smirked as he got her idea and did the same, leaving everyone staring at them dumbfounded for the rest of their meal.

When they were done, Melody stood up, and like it was the most natural thing in the world, she turned to her still laughing team and smirked "Since you guys are so happy, I suppose you won't mind doing some extra exercises now… will you?" she glanced at them to realize they were now all horrified and gaping at her. She gave them a triumphant smirk "So let's go down to the castle grounds, shall we?"

The boys moaned and did what they were told. Something was telling them the following two weeks would be a nightmare…

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

The next two weeks went by rather quickly, and as the Bladebreakers had expected, they were a nightmare… but they also realized that even though they were tired like Hell, they were also stronger, faster and better. Melody's training had been as effective as she had promised.

Kai had told the rest of the team about her origins, and like expected, they were all a bit taken aback at first, but after she had explained everything, they were back to treating her as usual, as if the fact of she being best friend's with their enemies was the most normal thing in the world.

The European championship would start the next day, and Melody had sent them to bed extra early that day, so that they'd be fresh and aware the next morning. Tyson jumped on his bed in excitement "Just think guys! In about four days- we'll be on our way- to Russia for the- Worlds! AND when that's- over- we'll be- world- champions again! Ugh!" Tyson sat on his bed, his eyes shiny with glee, while the rest of his team grinned as well, readying themselves for bed. Melody came out of the bathroom yawning and wearing her usual type of pj's. Turtle neck, REALLY long sleeved and pj pants. Kai sighed "I still don't understand how you can wear that thing…"

She stuck her tongue out at him "Perhaps you'd like me to sleep in some skimpy night gown or whatever they call those things…"

He chuckled lightly and embraced her, kissing her cheek lovingly. They had become really close throughout the two weeks they had been together, and they had recently passed their shy stage, which meant everyone would have to watch their PDA's whether they liked it or not. "No, not that… but I'm surprised you don't die overheated with that thing…" he kissed her forehead gently, earning gagging sounds from the bed in the corner, where the rest of the team was sitting.

Melody rolled her eyes and turned to the boys and her robot "Aren't you supposed to be in your beds? We have a tournament to win tomorrow! So get in bed y'all!" she grinned and kissed Kai's lips quickly before lying down on her own bed with her trusty bitbeast. "Oh and Tyson… you know what awaits you if you don't wake up immediately tomorrow… so I'd advise you to sleep all you have to sleep TONIGHT. And NO midnight snacks!"

"Ok ok! Geez!" Tyson plopped down and sighed, closing his eyes. He was now a little bit slimmer than when he started training, and even though he didn't exactly like the diet she had given him, he was happy with the results. He was also a bit more brawny, so he expected many fan girls the next day. He chuckled loudly at the thought, earning a warning from his trainer and his captain as well.

The next morning, Tyson was awakened by Deenix, jumping up and down on top of him "Ty-Chan! Ty-Chan! Wake up!"

He grunted and was about to drift back to dreamland when he heard a grunt and the minibar door being opened. In a flash he was ready and waiting at the door "When are we going?" n-n

Melody grinned at him 'Looks like we're making progresses… good…' she turned to her captain "Huh, when's the bus arriving?"

Kai looked down at his watch "In about half an hour. So we better hurry up and go have breakfast…"

"ALRIGHT!" Tyson ran out of the room like someone had set his butt on fire, being quickly followed by the rest of his team mates minus Kai and Melody, who was turning off Deenix and placing her bit on her Beyblade. "There…" she turned to Kai "Do you have any idea of how the battling order will be? Who'll go first?"

"We should decide that when we get there… after analyzing our opponents… now come and have breakfast. You're STILL too skinny!"

She huffed and got past him as if he wasn't even there, causing him to smirk and follow her closely. There was nothing he enjoyed more than to annoy her in the morning. He wrapped his arms around her and tried kissing her neck, which was as usual covered by her turtle neck shirt. He didn't understand why she always wore clothes that completely covered her neck, torso and arms. He groaned and pulled it down, frowning as she gasped and pushed him of her, pulling her turtle neck back up and eyeing him warily "Don't…" she muttered.

He sighed. That wasn't the first time she had stopped him from doing that "Why?"

Melody blushed and looked away "Just… don't…" she turned and went down the flight of stairs, squeaking as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to where he was still standing, making her turn to him "Just tell me… why?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. 'Might as well show him… he'd find out sooner or later anyways…' she reached to her collar and pulled it down, exposing her neck to him. She shut her eyes tightly when he gasped at what he saw, and jerked her head in embarrassment "There, now you know. Happy?"

Kai looked at her neck growing angrier by the second. She had a few bite marks all over it, and some rough lines around it too, probably rope or even whip marks. He gritted his teeth "Who . did . this . to . you…" he asked slowly. She covered her neck again and blushed, averting his gaze "Boris did… to- to punish me… he always did it anyways… it's no big deal…"

Kai growled "No big deal my ass! What else did he do to you?"

She thought for a moment and slowly removed her long gloves, showing him her arms. Besides the still visible cuts Nastasha had inflicted on her a couple of weeks ago, they too were covered with bite marks and other scars he couldn't make out. Possibly burns… "That big- I'm gonna kill him…"

"Don't bother… I'm used to it anyways" He growled again, causing her to lower her head while putting her gloves back quickly "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

He glared at her "Sorry? Why would you be sorry? He had no right to do that to you! He-" he stopped when she shot him a hurt look and turned away "Mel? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… just- don't tell them about this… Actually… don't mention this at all… I don't want to think about it… please?" her lower lip was trembling, and his features softened as he took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head "Don't worry… I- I won't… now calm down, I need you to battle today… ok?"

She gazed up at him for a few seconds, smiling weakly "Ok…" she leaned her head against his chest and sighed as she listened to his heart beat, taking in his scent whenever she breathed. "I'll win today, don't worry… and we'll make it to the Worlds and win that too… I promise I'll get you good and ready for anything our opponents might throw at us… You'll see…"

Kai sighed and lifted her chin, kissing her passionately. He took her hand and lead her down the flight of stairs, smirking as he thought of something to "cheer her up". "C'mon Twiggy! Cheer up and let's go before they eat your share…"

His smirk widened when she glared at him and fisted his shoulder "Don't call me THAT!" Melody huffed and went into the dining room slamming the door behind her and earning weird looks from everybody. She sat down still glaring and took some toast, ignoring Kai as he too went in and sat down beside her with a huge mischievous grin upon his face.

Robert glanced from one to the other, paying especial attention to Kai's out of common expression. He then looked around the table at the rest of the Bladebreakers, and finally at himself 'She has changed us. Kai's actually more sociable ever since they're together, Tyson and the rest of the team are stronger and even a bit more mature… and I…' he smiled lightly 'I think I've never been so happy ever since she arrived here… she's like a hurricane, where she passes she turns things upside down, the other way around… only she changes people in a good way… But then I don't understand it. Deenix said she was… mean and uncaring, yet I see exactly the opposite… except maybe for her… little outburst a few weeks ago. I still don't understand what happened there… and who is this "he" they were talking about?' he blinked as Kai tried talking to Melody for the tenth time and got nothing but a tongue lashing session from his girlfriend.

"Aw, c'mon Mel! I was just kidding!"

She just huffed and turned her face away from him "Well at least eat something no? The bus will be here in a few minutes and you still haven't eaten much and I, as your captain, am asking you- no, I'm TELLING you, to eat something!"

She rose an eyebrow at him and mimicked his pose and his voice "Well I, as your trainer, am asking you- no, I'm TELLING you, to go and kiss my-"

"MELODY!" Robert frowned at her, scandalized "Don't be rude during meals! That's uncouth!"

"Pff! Fine!" she stood up, earning a complaint from Kai "Aw c'mon, don't go! We were just starting to have fun!" she stuck her tongue out at him and turned away "Nye! Have fun on your own!"

Kai blushed at her double meaning and grunted something under his breath, causing everyone on the table to laugh madly at him until a horn sounded from the castle's front gate.

"Hey! It's the bus! Come on guys!" Max got up and ran all the way to the vehicle, closely followed by Tyson, Kenny and Ray, who all screamed the same. "I want the window seat!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"And the winner of the first round is… MAX!"

Max jumped in joy and called back Draciel, grinning at his team mates and running to the bench, plopping down on it "You're next Melly! Good luck!"

Melody whipped her head up and clutched her Beyblade tightly "O-ok… er, wish me luck? He he…" n-n'

Kai smirked "You don't need luck Twiggy… you've got enough skill and knowledge to kick that guy's ass… so go and make us proud."

She growled low in her throat and turned to the beydish "Stop calling me that you- Blue-Boy!"

Kai snickered ""Blue-Boy?" Ok…"

Melody ignored him and got her gun-launcher ready as she went closer to the beydish, taking her time to analyze her opponent. It was a pretty tall, bulky boy, with black hair and icy blue eyes, staring at her with an amused glint "They sent a girl against me? Do you guys wanna lose or something?"

She rolled her eyes 'Oh boy… this'll be easier than I thought… I HATE IT when they underestimate me… it's no fun…'

The announcer's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts "And here we go for round 2!" the crowd cheered loudly "Playing for the Spin-a-thon team we have… Charlie! What can you tell us about him Bob?"

Another voice came out of the columns "Well Lance, according to our records, he, like the rest of his team, has been in this for quite a long time! Charlie here is as tough as they come, normally relying on his speed to defeat his opponents! Yes sir! He's one tough cookie!"

"That's great dude! And playing for the Bladebreakers we have their newest team mate… Melody! Bob?"

"The Bladebreakers have recently accepted this new mystery girl as their member, not revealing much about her however. According to our files, we know she's been training them for this championship herself! I suppose she'll be counting on her bitbeast Deenix to take her to victory with it's Fire Storm attack too, but whether she'll make it or not, we're about to find out!"

The crowd calmed down and the bladers got on their launching poses as Lance started his count down.

"You're about to get smeared girly…"

Melody merely twitched her lips upwards in a smirk as the launching order was given "3, 2, 1… LET IT RIP!" she "fired" her Beyblade and grinned evilly at Charlie "Ok Mr. I'm-so-Macho, what will it be? Fast and barely noticeable, or slow and painful?"

The boy had merely lifted his head with an inquisitive look when his top went flying past him and landed behind him with a CLANK sound. He blinked in confusion "Wha?"

"UNBELIEVABLE! Did anyone see what just happened? 'Cause I didn't… he he… er, and this round goes for the Bladebreakers too! Give it up for… Melody!"

The crowd cheered and whistled as Melody smirked and called Deenix back "Sorry, it slipped… silly, **girly** me…" she chuckled as she turned and walked away, leaving a still dumbfounded boy behind her. "I- lost?"

Max hugged Melody tightly squealing in joy "Wee! I knew you'd make it! That was great! He didn't even see it coming! To tell you the truth, I didn't neither! Go Melly!" she laughed and hugged him back turning to the rest of her team with a happy smile "Alright, your turn Tyson!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

The European Championship went by rather quickly, the Bladebreakers making it to top of the podium without breaking a sweat.

Promised is due (or however it's said) so, just like agreed, Robert was currently frowning at the dancing people in front of him.

"Aw! C'mon Robbie! Everyon's enjoyin' the partey 'xcept you!"

He looked at her his frown never leaving his face. She was wearing a short, dark brown sleeveless dress and black boots, her scarf around her shoulders as usual. She was pretty attractive now he thought about it… He cleared his throat and turned his face away from her, trying to hide his light blush "I don't like this kind of parties… they're much too uncouth!"

Minx sighed in exasperation "Uncouth! Uncouth! Is that all you can say! I hate seeing you like that! Why don't you open up more and have fun like the rest of us mortals, o great Robert?"

Robert rose an eyebrow at her. For the first time since he had met her, he was actually understanding what she was saying. "I'm sorry… I never realized it made you so… upset…" he smiled as she grinned back at him "Then will ya cum n' hav' fun dancin' with mey? Please!"

He sighed and stood up "Fine… but don't count on me to be like that… Will Robson or however he's called…"

Minx laughed "It's WADE Robson! An' no Ah don'… Ah just wanna see ya havin' fun fer once! Yar always frownin' an' ya look soooo handsum when yar smilin'! So will ya smile fer mey? Please!" she pouted and made huge puppy dog eyes at him. He couldn't resist it. In less than a second he was chuckling at her and offering her his arm "Very well then… will you dance with me, April?"

She blushed and nodded shyly "Huh huh…"

A bit farther away, Kai watched the whole scene, with Melody on his lap commenting it along with Johnny, who was leaning against the wall next to them "Don't they make such a cute couple? I mean, on one side we have the couth, polite castle owner Robert, and on the other side there's Minx, a total hurricane! The contrast's just too cute!" she laughed as Robert blushed and placed his arms around Minxes' waist. She couldn't see her face, since her back was turned to them, but she was sure the girl was blushing too, since she was lowering her head a bit.

Johnny smirked "Feh! I knew those two would end up together! I noticed the little shine in Robert's eyes when he first saw her… all they need now is a little push-" he suddenly gaped as he saw Robert lean down and gently kiss his cousin. He sweatdropped "Then again… maybe not…" the three teens laughed out loudly, causing everyone to look at them, including the just-born couple. They howled with laugher as Minx blushed deeply at their sight and Robert huffed at them, leading her out of the garden and into the castle.

Melody stopped laughing and winked at Johnny "I bet ya they're going into some empty room to have a hardcore make out session!" she chuckled as Johnny's expression became worried "Hey! No they're not! Not without my permission!" he ran after them, leaving Melody and Kai alone (well not really, there were a lot of people out on the garden). Kai sighed and stroked his girlfriend's jaw absently, looking pretty thoughtful "What's wrong Kai?" he looked down at her and kissed her temple "Nothing… I was just thinking…"

She got off his lap and looked at him, concern showing in her eyes "About what?"

"Nothing special… C'mon, let's get out of here, it's too crowded to my liking…" he stood and helped her up to her feet as well, taking a look around him to see where his team mates were. Tyson was at the set-up buffet table as usual, while Max and Ray did his best to save some food for themselves and Kenny just shook his head at the scene. Deenix in the meantime, sat on his lap with an amused expression and Jessica could be seen talking to Enrique in a corner. To Kai's and Melody's relief, Jessica had lost interest in Kai and was now aiming at the blonde Italian boy, much to his delight. "Well, I must say I'm happy for them… that way, Enrique will stop flirting with girls and Jessica will leave you boys alone. I must admit she's actually been nicer since they started dating or whatever it is they do when they go out together…"

Kai nodded and put his arm around her tiny waist, guiding her out of the garden and into the kitchen. There, he sat her down on the table and got himself in front of her, his arms around her while he gazed into her eyes passionately, and yet, seriously. "We need to talk…"

She nodded absently and purred, caressing his cheek "Hum… about what?"

He grunted as he felt her touch and had to fight his crave to kiss her with all his willpower. "Hn… You know we'll be flying to Russia in a couple of days…"

"Huh huh…"

"And I've been thinking… if we meet with them… how do you think they'll react?"

She sighed "They'll be a bit upset I suppose… but I'm with you guys now, and they… well, they'll just have to get used to the thought of… not having me as their trainer anymore… though I don't like that idea neither…" she saddened a bit "If I don't train them, Boris will, and he- he's awful… not that he can't train them; he can as you saw in the last Worlds… but his methods… he hurts them both physically and mentally, slowly shaping them into the monsters you fought. I have to find a way to free them from that place…"

Kai sighed and held her chin "Don't worry, I- I'll help you… though that doesn't mean I have to like them, huh?"

Her face immediately lit up "REALLY? You will? Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!" she hugged him tightly and drew back to look passionately into his crimson eyes. He brushed one of her bangs from her face and claimed her lips, tilting her head up as he deepened the kiss, smirking against her lips when he managed to untie her hair once more. He drew back with a mischievous glint and winked at her while waving her precious red ribbon in front of her. She reached for the back of her head and glared at him "You dolt! Give it back!"

Kai laughed evilly and ran out of the kitchen, closely followed by the angry girl. They quickly and loudly ran up the stairs, earning weird looks from the servants who shook their heads once more. "Them again?"

**RR PLEASE! n-n**


	12. Oh YAY! My life just keeps getting bette...

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 12: Oh YAY! My life just keeps getting better…**

"Mel'dy! Ar' ya cumin? The bus's nearly her'! Mel'dy!"

Melody dug her head inside her black sports-bag for the hundredth time "Aw! Where is it? _I'm coming! Just a sec!_" she straightened up and gave it a thought 'Hum, it's not in my bag, it's not in my drawer and it's definitely NOT holding my hair, so WHERE IS IT?' her eyes widened for a split second to immediately narrow in a glare "KAI! You son of a-"

"I have it…" Melody whipped her head towards where the soft voice came from "Na- Nastasha?" her eyes moved down to the woman's hand. There it was, her precious ribbon. "So **you** took it… why?"

Nastasha gave her the ribbon and sat down on her bed, her gaze trapped on the floor "I wanted to make sure I'd speak to you once more before you left… I want to give you something… and- **tell **you something very important too…"

Melody sat beside her and nodded "Er, sure, what is it? But you better hurry before they come looking for me…"

"Very well…" the woman bowed a little and stood up "It's about Luna… my daughter… She…" she sighed and looked Melody in the eyes "She- she's alive…"

Melody's eyes widened "What? Alive? But that's- that's great! Robert will be so happy!"

"NO! You must NOT tell Robert! He cannot know of this! I want you to find her, you're the only one who can find her… he can't see her, but you can… Please little one!"

The girl tilted her head "See her? What do you mean? And how am I supposed to find her? I'm leaving to Moscow, Russia and I won't be back for another two weeks at least…"

Nastasha smiled "Precisely… You're going where she's had her home ever since she was taken from here…"

Melody blinked "Er, ok… Hey! Wasn't a corpse found? And didn't Gustoff say-"

"Gustoff couldn't bare to look at it properly… he just- shot a look at it and noticed the child's hair was violet, he just tried putting 2 and 2 together…"

"Guess Gustoff failed at maths, huh?" she giggled dryly "Ok then, I- I'll do my best to find her and I- won't tell anyone about this! Now excuse me but I- I have to go…"

"Wait! Take this…" She tossed something at the girl. Melody caught it and looked at what she had in her hands. It was a moon-shaped silver locket, with a name written on it's front "Luna…" Melody read it and glanced at the woman in front of her "I- I can't take this, it's too-"

"I want you to take it with you. It will protect you and that way, I'll always be there with you. But please, I want you to PROMISE me you won't open it until you've found her… please… And I also want to warn you… that there's great danger lurking in your path… be careful… Don't trust anyone you shouldn't."

Melody smiled fondly at her and put the locket around her neck, keeping it under her shirt "Ok, I'll be careful and I promise I won't open it until I've found Luna… Now, sorry but, I- I have to go…"

Nastasha approached her and kissed her forehead gently, sending a funny warm feeling through the girl's chest. She smiled fondly "I will miss you… little one…"

Melody smiled back "I'll miss you too… bye…"

"Goodbye, little one… take care… of yourself, and others…" then she just disappeared, leaving the girl alone with a worried expression upon her face 'So Luna's still alive, and in Russia… hum… but why Russia out of all possible places? And why didn't she tell me this befor? WAA!' she yelped as someone wrapped their arms around her, whispering in her ear "Hello there… And just WHAT are you still doing up here? The bus is waiting…"

"Kai-Zer…" she turned her head and kissed him gently, searching for comfort in him, for what she didn't know, but it made her feel better. He blinked at her when she drew back "Is- everything ok?" he asked.

The girl blushed "Everything's- fine… let's go then, shall we?" she smiled at him and grabbed her bag, dragging him down to the bus afterwards.

Enrique greeted them as soon as they went into the bus "Well, about time! Where was she?"

Kai glared at him as he put his arm around Melody's waist possessively "Mind your own business!"

"Oooh…" Enrique winked at Minx and both of them burst out laughing.

Kai just ignored them and guided Melody all the way till the back of the bus, earning more chuckles from his perverted team mates. As soon as they sat down, Kai turned to his girlfriend "Melody…"

She noticed the worry in his voice and rolled her eyes discreetly so he wouldn't see her 'Oh boy, here we go…' "Er, yeah?" she asked innocently.

He groaned as he got the "innocent" tone in her voice. It was going to be hard getting something out of her… "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly.

Kai sighed "To Hell with you if it's nothing! You're gonna tell me why you're so gloomy **again** all of a sudden and _now_!" he glared at her as he leaned closer, making her draw back a bit, but still reply dryly "I told you I'm FINE! Just drop it already!" She sat back frowning and crossed her arms over her chest. Kai glared at her and turned his face away as well "Fine! Be that way! I don't know why I always bother worrying about you! You NEVER let me help you!"

She glared at him "Whoever said I needed help!"

He growled and grabbed her by the arms, his face a mere inch away from hers "Woman, shut . up!" his lips crashed down on hers, creating a general "GO TIGER!" from the rest of the bus.

Melody parted her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning lightly as he ran his hands up her sides 'Stupid Kai! Why does he ALWAYS do this? And WHY must I play along?' she whimpered lightly in frustration and quickly pulled away "I _hate_ you…" she pouted.

Kai smirked as he kissed her jawline "Liar… You love me to death and you know it… So why say the opposite, hm? C'mon, tell me you love me…" he looked her in the eyes with a mischievous glint as he planted a little kiss on her lips, grinning widely as the girl blushed and sat back again, averting her eyes from his form "Dolt…"

Kai grinned half-heartedly and looked out the window sighing. He knew the rest of the trip wouldn't be nice now his girlfriend was upset about something… he knew she was… her eyes gave her away, and the fact that she wouldn't tell him was driving him **crazy**! 'Hn… Maybe it's just because we're about to meet those Demolition Boys… I wonder what will happen when we do…' he shuddered lightly. The thought of meeting his arch-nemesis Tala and the rest of his sadistic gang was NOT pleasing. He wasn't sure if he should believe that they were "nice guys" like Melody had said… "Melody…" he whispered as he stroked her cheek.

The girl just shoved him away and changed her seat so that she'd be on the other side of the bus, as far from him as she could, muttering for him to leave her alone and looked out the window, her eyes getting watery as the castle disappeared for some unknown reason to her.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land in Moscow, Russia. The temperature outside is -10ºC so we would advise you to wear proper clothing. Thank you very much for your attention and for flying with us."

Melody looked down at Deenix "We're… home…"

"Guess so… heh heh…" the robot seemed worried "What do you think will happen now?"

She sighed "Who knows…" she looked at the boy beside her, who was looking out the window, his earphones on. They hadn't spoken to eachother since they had left Robert's castle, and it was getting annoying to no end. None of them wanted to start the apologizing, though why they should apologize was a mystery to the rest of the Bladebreakers and The Majestics, who had tagged along too, as well as Minx and Jessica.

As soon as the plane landed, they all stood up making their way into the airport in order to get their bags.

Outside of the airport, they all looked around themselves to see if any of those van-like cabs were available, and as soon as they got into one, they made way to their hotel, quickly getting their keys.

Kenny looked around him, holding the keys in his hand "Ok now… er, Tyson will stay with Max, I'll stay with Ray, Johnny will stay with Robert, Oliver with Enrique, Minx with Jessica and… oops! We'll have to ask for a three beds room for the girls, I forgot about Melody-"

"Don't bother, she'll stay with me…"

Everyone turned to Kai, some with smirks, others shocked, and one of them, a purple haired girl, with a frown "What?" Kenny blinked "But Kai… I know you're er… together and all but don't you think-"

"Don't worry about that, we're not planning on keeping you people awake because of "weird noises" coming from our bedroom so relax… Besides, Melody can't stand Jessica and we need some time out to… discuss a few things… right Mel?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and dropped her bag by his feet after taking a coat from it "Whatever… just do me a favor and drop that by the room. I need to go for a walk…"

The girl was about to turn around when he grabbed her hand "You're not going anywhere alone and you know very well _why_… so wait here, and I'll be down in a minute. Kenny, give me the key." He took the metallic object and went up the stairs along with Deenix, who carried Melody's bag. They were soon followed by the rest of the teens, leaving Melody alone by the hotel's entrance. She sighed as she looked outside. She could see the Red Square just outside of the hotel, where lots of people were currently walking around, probably shopping. She remembered that was where she normally hanged out with her boys when not in the Abbey. They'd just walk around talking, challenging a few kids they found that looked strong, defeating them always of course.

Someone walked behind her "You ready?" she nodded and opened the door, stopping just outside and breathing in the cold Russian air, closing her eyes to hear the background sounds better, the voices of the people, their rants, their laughs, she had missed that place so much… what danger could Nastasha be talking about? That was **her** **home**!

"Are you just gonna stand there and give me the silent treatment or can we talk?" she turned her head to Kai, looking him in the eyes "Well?" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his left one, breathing deep, taking in his intoxicating scent. His scent, his sight, _him_, it always seemed to calm her down, to take all her worries away… she whispered "Take me for a walk… I know we'll find them somewhere around here… please?"

He nodded absently and started walking around the huge square, currently filled with people. At a point they went past a few odd-looking boys who sent weird glances towards Melody, looking at eachother and hurriedly leaving towards a common point. Kai frowned at this, but said nothing. He had a feeling he had seen those boys before…

"Kai… can we sit? I don't- feel well…" he immediately looked down at her, noticing her pale face and tired eyes "Sure, come on…" they walked together towards a nearby bench and sat down. "What's wrong? What are you feeling?"

She rubbed her forehead "Huh, I'm just a bit tired and my head hurts… don't worry, I'll be fine in a sec…" she leaned her head back looking up at the grayish sky "It's gonna snow tonight, ya know?" she said, trying to change the subject.

Kai frowned and was about to repeat his question when a lot of noise called his full attention to a nearby crowd. "Look out! Oh! That was close!" screaming could be heard from there, and according to where it came from and the amount of people surrounding the area, Melody could tell what was happening "Huh, it's a beybattle… ya might wanna check it out… some of the street players here are very good…"

Kai considered it. Yes, it WOULD be interesting… But what about Melody? He took her hand "But you-"

She smiled and leaned closer, kissing him fondly "I'll be fine. Look, I know you want to go watch it so… go." She noticed he wasn't going to give up yet so she sighed and continued "Look, I promise I'll go to you if something's wrong, ok?"

He grunted a "fine" and stood up, walking towards the group of people, turning his head to look back at her smiling form now and then. When he got there, he elbowed his way through the crowd to look at who was battling. On his side of the beydish, was a kid around his age, and on the other side… 'What the?' He gasped as he saw who was standing there, looking back at him with an equally surprised expression "Ivanor?"

The other boy blinked in surprise and smirked, quickly turning his attention back to the battle, literally smashing his opponent and ordering the kids around him to "beat it" afterwards. Behind him were the rest of the Demolition Boys, who too had pretty surprised looks upon their faces. Tala turned to him with a mocking grin "Well, well, well… look who we got here… if it isn't our "dear" Kai Hiwatari… and what winds bring you here?"

Kai glared at him "Ivanor…" he spat.

Tala chuckled at him, earning a glare "Well, what are you doing here? Mingling with us, poor simpletons?"

Kai huffed and pointed behind him as he heard the gasp and the approaching running steps "Hn… No. The reason I'm here is currently running towards us if I'm not mistaken…"

The boys looked at what he was pointing at and their faces faltered as they saw the girl running towards them as fast as she could "MY BOYS!" she laughed as she threw her arms around the surprised Tala's neck. "IVY! I'm so glad you guys are ok! I missed you so much!"

Tala blinked and pushed her off him looking her up, still not believing what he was seeing "M- Melody! But how- how-" he was interrupted as Ian jumped on the girl hugging her tightly "MELLY! You're back!" he laughed madly, gasping as Spencer tore him off her, picking her up with only one arm and giving her a bear hug "My little girl!" he was actually crying as he tightly held the ten times smaller girl against his broad chest. "I missed you so much! WAAA!"

"Help! Can't- breathe!" she croaked.

"Oops! Sorry there Birdy! Heh heh…" he got her balanced up on his shoulder and smiled up at her "Better?"

She nodded and looked down at Bryan, smiling "Heya Big B! Ss'up?"

Kai gaped as the lavender haired boy actually smiled back up at her and spoke "You are, apparently… and you owe me a hug. C'mon Spence, put her down…"

"No need! I'll come down myself!" Melody jumped off Spencer's shoulder and squealed as she hugged Bryan tightly as well.

Kai blinked at the whole scene. Now **there** was a face he didn't know the Demolition Boys had… they were smiling, laughing, they seemed… happy. And she, **his** happiness source, was the cause of their unusual expressions. Their… disturbing… happy expressions… He'd better leave before he threw up. He cleared his throat "Melody…"

The girl grinned at him "Meh?"

He sighed "Ok, er… I see you've found your… boys, huh?" she nodded "Good then, look er-" he looked at Tala, a dubious look crossing his features "-Ivanor… She knows where the hotel is and… I don't want her to come back alone. Can I trust you to bring her back safe?"

Melody pouted "I can go on my own ya know? I'm not a little kid!" she grinned "But don't worry… 'cause we'll be going to the hotel NOW! C'mon boys, I want YOU and my team to get along, and I am NOT taking no for an answer!"

Ian frowned "Wait wait wait! YOUR team? You mean- THEM?" he pointed at Kai "How did you ever meet? And what the Hell is that all about?"

Bryan glared at Kai "Whatever it is, I ain't liking it…"

Tala looked down at his best friend "Birdy, you got a LOT of explaining to do, I hope you're aware of that…"

Melody stuck her tongue out at him, flinching back as he tried to catch it with a grin "Nye! I'll explain when we get there!"

"Alright then! Lead the way, oh mighty phoenix!" Tala got his arm around her shoulders, winking down at her as she laughed "You're a dolt, ya know that? Heh heh… Alright! Let's go!"

Kai glared at the red head and growled as he followed them, earning weird looks from the rest of the Demolition Boys. Ian nudged Spencer "I think someone's jealous…" they snickered.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"WHAT THE HELL? TALA?" Tyson's scream was heard in the whole hotel, and soon an equally loud "Ouch!" was heard as well.

Melody punched the raven haired boy on the head "Would ya shut up? We're not the only ones in this place ya know? Now move and make way! Go on in boys, I'll meet ya'll in a sec!"

Tala rose an eyebrow at her "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I er… I got a headache so I'm going down to the hotel's pharmacy to get me something for it. Be right back! Spencer? Make sure they don't kill eachother and Kai, tell Robert I'll explain everything when I get back before he freaks out. Thanks and bye!" she ran out of the room leaving the six boys confused.

"Huh-huh… ok, whatever she says…" Ian yawned and made his way further into the room.

Bryan narrowed his eyes "Melody? A headache? Something's **not** right…"

"Yeah well, we'll have to wait for her to come back, and until then… we have to put up with Mr. Couth and his team… not to mention Sharky and his dolts!" Tala laughed ignoring Tyson's and Kai's glares and went in along with the rest of his team, closing the door behind him.

The Majestics and the rest of the teens sat at the Hotel's suite living room, and were waiting to see who was it that had caused such a commotion. It couldn't be them, could it? Robert jumped from his seat as the answer came in in the form of Tala, who went in the room like he owned the place, a mocking grin spread all over his features "He-llo there! How's y'all?" he chuckled. The rest of the Demolition Boys went in and took random sits, ignoring the group of people currently gaping at them. Deenix stood up and ran towards them giggling "Tala-Chan! Bry-Chan! Ian-Chan! Big-Chan! You're here!"

Tala grinned at the little robot and picked her up "Deenix! Hey look guys! It's the rampaging flea!" the boys laughed and patted the robot on her head, annoying her to no end "DON'T CALL ME FLEA YOU BUNCH OF DINGBATS!" she pounded Tala's head with her little fists, earning even more laughs.

Spencer rose an eyebrow and grabbed her by her waist "Dingbats? Where did you learn that word?" he chuckled and handed Deenix to Bryan "Here, control the little thing! It likes you best anyways…"

Bryan took Deenix and sat her down on his lap, instantaneously calming her down and causing jaws to hit the floor.

"And just what are you doing in **my** hotel room?" Robert stood glaring at the closest boy, the red head, who simply rose an eyebrow at him "My little Birdy told us to wait here until she gets back… We're waiting for an explanation just like you…" he looked him up and huffed "Since apparently she joined you dolts, we'll be hanging around often to watch over her, so try to get used to it and be a little more sociable, will ya?" he sat down by the table and gave him a "You lose" look, which pissed off Robert even more. "Just what are you talking about?"

"We met them when we were walking around Red Square. Melody insisted on bringing them here." Kai leaned against the wall, keeping his eyes on his ex-team mates.

"She did what? Why?"

Kai sighed. Why hadn't they told him about them before? "They're her **ex**-team mates, she wanted them to come here and… get along with the rest of us…"

Johnny laughed at him "Kai, you **really** have to stop doing everything your girlfriend tells you and get in control on your relationship, or else in a few days **she'll** be walking **you** around on a leash!"

Kai glared at him "Shut it… Who says I do everything she tells me? I don't!"

Minx winked at him "Oh, yeah ya do! Ya'd wear a pink dress if she asked ya to!" she gave it a thought, trying to imagine Kai in a pink dress. "Hum… it'd suit ya act'ally…" she burst out laughing along with Enrique and Jessica while Kai simply sighed and rolled his eyes 'Here we go…'.

Tala frowned. What was he hearing? "What! Are Melody and that dolt together or something?"

Minx smiled at him, not knowing what she was about to unleash "Togethah? Tha's an undahstatement! When those two find a free moment togethah, it's non-stop, mushey, sappey, ha'dcor'-"

"-SUCKING FACE!" Tyson jumped and laughed as his captain blushed and growled low in his throat. He then gave him an innocent smile afterwards "Tyson… Come here for a second…" he asked rather sweetly.

The raven haired boy approached him with confused eyes "Er, yes?"

"Closer…"

Tyson was now a mere inches from Kai, and in a second, his face was being smashed by his captain's fist "We do NOT do that!"

Johnny snickered "Yes you do…"

"Who does what?" Melody went in the room and plopped down next to Robert yawning and rubbing her eyes. She lifted her head and looked around herself. Tyson was rubbing his nose while Kai just blushed and looked away and the rest of her current team gave her worried glances now and then. Deenix looked very happy sitting at Bryan's lap, Minx and Jessica were looking dumbfounded and Robert and the rest of The Majestics were looking accusatorily at her as well as her old team. Tala however, was currently sending her guilty and hurt looks. She blinked at them "Er, did someone… die?"

Tala huffed at her and stood up leaving without another word. Melody blinked at him and turned sharply to Deenix "Did someone tell him?"

The robot nodded and she quickly stood up as well, running after her friend. Kai wasn't liking that 'Just where did they go?' he stood up as well and followed them, careful not to be seen.

The rest of the teens just stayed in the room looking at eachother with clueless faces as they heard Melody calling her friend.

"Tala! Tala wait!" Melody ran along the corridor trying to catch up with her best friend, who just turned to her and leaned against the wall, glaring. "What? Don't you have your "boyfriend" to cuddle?"

She stopped in front of him panting lightly "Look, I- I'm sorry… I was gonna explain everything to you but-"

"Explain WHAT? That you and him are together now and that I should just forget about the feelings I have for you? Sorry Mel, but I CAN'T!" he stood straight and walked towards her menacingly "I love you damnit, and you knew that! How could you do this to me?"

"I-" she balled her hands into fists and glared at him "Now look here, just because you feel that way towards me doesn't mean I do! And I'm sorry, but I can't deny my true feelings because of what you might think! I love Kai, and you, I'm sorry, are just gonna have to live with that!" she gritted her teeth "Tala, you're my best friend and I love you, you're like a brother to me. But I can't feel the same way… I- I tried, and at a point I though I did but- I didn't… I'm sorry…" she jerked her head.

He sighed "No, I'm sorry… I should've thought this would happen… heh… Now I understand…"

"Understand what?"

"Why you were so weird when I kissed you… why you were in such a hurry to leave… why you didn't reply back when I told you I loved you… But why didn't you tell me there and then you didn't feel the same way?"

She smiled fondly at him "Because you were and are, my best friend and I couldn't bare to see you more sad than you already were… so I just… avoided saying anything… I'm sorry…" she hugged him tightly "Now come on! They're waiting for us!"

"Yes coach!" Tala grinned and clutched her hand, turning to the Hotel room, both of them laughing. They froze as he saw who was in the way, watching them. "Kai…"

He glanced at his girlfriend, his face unreadable "Come on already…" he turned and left towards the room, not taking another look back at them.

Tala bit his lower lip. He didn't like it that Melody and _him_ were together, but he didn't want her to be sad because of a fight **he** started "You think he's angry?"

She shrugged "I can never tell… I'll have to wait until we're alone to talk to him… now lets go, I own my team, Robert's and yours an explanation…"

"Huh? I thought you had explained everything to your… "team"…"

She shook her head "No, I only told them where I came from and that no, you guys hadn't sent me. I'm with them in peaceful terms. But now, I need to go on ranting about my life's history…"

"Cool! I love napping in the middle of the afternoon! Would ya make it extra boring for me? Please?"

Melody punched him playfully in the arm and went in the room, taking her sit and sending a glance at her boyfriend, who still had an unreadable expression on his face, before starting. "Huh, ok er… I guess I- owe y'all an explanation, huh?"

Johnny smirked "Yeah, ya could say that… how come you know these lab rejects here?"

The Demolition Boys glared daggers at him as Melody kept talking "Shut it! Now, I'll er, start from the beginning then. That is, how I ended up with them… Let's see now… I don't really remember how I got in the Abbey in the first place, Boris always told me my parents left me there for him to train me but I honestly don't believe that…"

Tala grinned "I remember when Boris brought ya to us for the first time… you were so cute back then! Not to mention loudmouthed and girly…"

Melody blushed "Shut it… Anyways, he took me to Tala and asked him to show me around the place and teach me the rules, while he and some scientists taught me theoretical blading stuff, making me read some books on the subject or whatever… I don't remember very well…"

"The fact is, in less than a year, she was better than her friend ever thought she'd be! Right Tala?" Ian nudged the red head who smirked back "And how! Old dumbass assigned her to train the Abbey's top four Beybladers, that is, **us**, in order to make them perfect warriors. No flaws, strong, fast blah blah blah… to help him take over the world…"

Minx rolled her eyes "He didn' wan' much, did he?"

Melody giggled "Nah, of course not… anyways, Boris assigned me to train them, being that how I met the rest of the boys! Basically, the next following years were dull and monotone, we'd wake up early every morning for training, then we'd have some yucky mush for breakfast. We had to train before and after lunch, the same for dinner before we went to sleep. But we were given part of the afternoon to do whatever we pleased, though I normally spent that time studying their techniques while THEY went out to buy prank stuff!"

Ian blinked at her, smirking afterwards "Aw, ya mean you didn't like plotting against Boris? Or when he made that ridiculous "What the Hell?" face? Or even when he went and screamed-"

"YOU INFAMOUS BRATS! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" everyone jumped in their seats as Tala made a pretty good Boris impression.

Melody chuckled "Yes… Ok, so maybe I liked it… but that's not the point here! The point is, I was WORKING, while you "gentlemen" got yourselves AND me in trouble. Getting wiped hurts in case you didn't know and I **still** have marks from the last time!"

Ian stuck his tongue out at her "Don't blame me! It was your idea to put laxatives in Boris' drink and clog his toilet with his "important" paper work!"

Bryan snickered "Tough now I think about it… it was your best idea yet!" the Demolition Boys laughed at the memories, earning weird looks from everyone. They could joke? They could… _laugh_?

Melody blushed, a little smirk planted on her lips. "Ok, shortly, we'd basically spend our days training and pissing Boris off which was great fun if you exclude the punishment part… 'nuff said here. Ok, I suppose you guys are mostly curious about the last Worlds… right?"

Enrique nodded "Huh huh… were you the one who trained them like that? You're not planning on turning the Bladebreakers into some monsters, are you?"

She huffed "Of course not! Boris did their training. If **I** had trained them, they would have won. And DON'T give me that look Tyson, they **would**! Anyways, that dumbass wouldn't listen to me when I told him the ways he was using to train them were wrong so… they lost. And **we** got punished…"

Tala scratched his back "I think I still have scabs from that time…" he laughed "But it wasn't fair you had to be punished too. It wasn't your fault, and besides, you were sick at the time, very sick… that idiot almost got you killed…"

"Sick? What illness did she have?" Oliver asked.

Melody blushed "Huh, nothing special… really!"

Spencer frowned at her "Nothing special? You almost died!" he turned to the rest of the teens as the girl jerked her head blushing "One day, Melody had to stay out training during a particularly cold AND stormy night, and when she went back in, she didn't bother changing to dry clothes because she was too concerned about our training so… the next day she wasn't very well… She and Boris insisted on continuing the training, but she was getting worse by the day, and then one day, she fainted. We took her to the nursery and there they said she had caught a pneumonia and that if measures weren't taken fast she would die." He sighed "In short, Melody had to stay there, we had to be trained by Boris for the Worlds AND we had to go without her. Which was pretty awful, since she was probably our strongest team mate…"

Ian huffed "And **now**, you dolts come here and take our little baby sister away from us… that's not fair!" he turned to Tala with an evil smirk "I say we kill them and take her back with us!"

"Ian…" Melody's voice had a warning tone "Ok, so there you have it… after the Worlds I eventually got better and restarted training them until one day Boris thought it would be fun to try to rape me and I er… got him knocked out. Heh heh… Well, because of that, I had no choice but to leave and find me somewhere safe to stay, which was something I had been planning to do for a long time actually." She turned to her old team "Ok, after a bit of traveling around, I met the Bladebreakers and eventually became their team mate. There, are y'all happy and informed?" she looked around and smiled "Good, now… I want you boys to get along and NO Ian, that doesn't include mocking nor killing them, while I go and… do something I- have to do… heh heh… I'll er, be right back!" she got up and ran out of the room.

Tala rose an eyebrow and turned to the Bladebreakers with a frown "What in the name of all things have you done with her? She's so… I don't know… gloomy?"

"Yeah! Gloomy and mushy! She's turned into some goody-goody pile of mush! After all the work we had educating her…" Ian huffed.

Tyson stuck his tongue out at him "Nye! We didn't do anything! I don't know what's with her! Kai, do you know?"

"Hn…"

"Guess not! Heh heh… er, Deenix?"

The robot jerked her head and blushed "Huh, no… I don't have any idea! Nope! Not me! Huh-huh… she didn't tell me anything. Nope, I don't know…" she shook her head repeatedly.

Tala grinned evilly "Ok Dee…you better start telling us what's wrong since apparently, you know…" the robot's eyes widened at him, causing the boy to snicker "You're a lousy liar, ya know? Now shoot!"

"I- I can't… Besides, why would you know what's wrong when not even SHE knows?"

Kai's eyes narrowed "What? What are you talking about? What's wrong with her?"

Deenix stood up and looked at him "I can't tell you, I'll leave that to Melly-Chan. But I will tell you this: it's because of **you**. Now please excuse me…" she quickly left the room to avoid anymore questions.

Kai just blinked in confusion "Say what?"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the next room, causing everyone to quickly stand up from their seats with huge wide eyes. Bryan gasped "Birdy…"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Melody sighed as she looked at her reflection. She bit her lower lip and took another look at the device on her hand "Why?" she whispered. She gripped it more tightly as a huge rage wave ran through her, causing her to crush it "WHY?" she tossed the pieces to the ground and stared at her reflection again, her eyes full of hatred "I hate you…" she sneered, pulling her arm back and fisting the glassy surface, shattering it in countless sharp pieces, that quickly fell to the floor, cutting her as she collapsed to her knees, her hands balled into fists, blood dripping down from them. She gritted her teeth 'How am I gonna explain this to them? To **him**? How?'

A loud bang on the door woke her from her thoughts. She slowly rose her head to look at the door as she heard people on the other side "Melody! Are you ok? What happened? Open this door! Melody!" she jerked her head down again, trying to ignore Kai's desperate screams. She looked down at her blood covered hands and sighed "This just keeps getting worse…" she stood up and slowly unlocked the door, watching as all her friends moved back to take better looks at her. She went past them without a word, whipping her head up as a hand grabbed her arm "Melody, I'm only going to ask you this ONCE… What's . wrong?" he glared at her.

She averted his eyes "Nothing." she said in a dull voice. A hand slapped her cheek, it's owner earning several complaints and death threats, which he apparently ignored "Fuck you! DON'T lie to me, WHAT'S WRONG?" she took her hand to where he had hit her, leaving a red mark on it. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently "Damnit tell me! I want to help you!" she looked at him, an emotionless expression running across her features "Help me?"

"Of- of course… tell me what's wrong… please… I hate to see you like this…"

Melody looked away, at her bitbeast, who gave her a guilty look as she stuttered "I- I think you- you should tell him the- the truth…"

She looked down at her "You- you knew?"

"I- always knew… since day one… I thought it was weird but…that- ghost lady came to talk to me one day and she- she confirmed it…"

"Hey flea! What's this all about? What are you talking about?" Spencer rose an eyebrow.

"Melly-Chan?"

Melody looked at everyone in that room, one by one, taking in their expressions. She finally set eyes on Kai and sighed "I'm pregnant." her voice was barely audible.

He quickly let go of her, stepping back "W- What?"

"You heard me. I'm pregnant…" she rose her eyes to meet with his. Kai's world had just shattered. He couldn't believe it… not her… "How- why did you?" he gritted his teeth, glaring at her "_Who was it?_"

She jerked her head, biting her lower lip. All eyes were on her, and she knew it. She could feel their accusatory gazes, their disappointment in a few cases. She got a strand of hair of her face and answered "It was you…"

At that point, Minx was pushing everyone out of the room to give them more privacy, only leaving Deenix behind. Though they were listening in from the other room.. n-n''

At first, Kai looked dumbfounded, then, to everyone's surprise, he was heard snickering "Me, you say?" he laughed "That's- really nice, and maybe I _would_ believe that if only we…" he gave her an amused expression, hurt clearly showing in his eyes in spite of his snickers "…if only we had slept together… Now tell me, were you the one who taught Deenix to lie? Apparently yes…" he now glared at her "Just tell me something, why? Why did you cheat on me and with _who_?"

Melody gritted her teeth. That was it! "Kai, shut UP!" It was her turn to glare at him "You know what? I wasn't lying, it WAS you. But you didn't even let me explain what happened, did you? Don't you remember getting _extremely_ drunk and waking up the next day alone, **_naked_** in a room that wasn't even yours and remembering absolutely nothing about what had happened the night before? Well, guess what? The same happened to ME! Only when I woke up, I was with YOU! Do you have any idea of how- shocked, worried I was when I realized what had happened? I was afraid of you, of what you might do if you found me there, so I left before you woke up and lashed out at me!" she stopped and jerked her head, still gritting her teeth. "There, now can I go?"

Kai's eyes were wide "Why- why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't listen! Because you wouldn't believe me, because- I don't know! I told you I was afraid!" she sat down on the bed, feeling a bit dizzy. Deenix quickly went up to her and healed her wounds, cleaning her bloodstained face afterwards. Melody sighed and looked up at him, her eyes full of pain "I- never slept with anyone but you Kai, I love you and only you, how could you think something different?" she sighed "I thought you trusted me, but apparently you don't. And THAT…" she snickered "That really, REALLY saddens me, you know? But it's like you told me… I can't stay mad at you…" she stood up and walked up to him running a finger along his jaw "You won't let me… and I hate you for it…" she quickly kissed his lips and left the hotel room, avoiding everyone's looks and stares as she passed them.

Ian blinked "Ok… you've really done something to her… what was she talking about? Since when does she get drunk? Melody wouldn't even go anywhere near a beer! And- pregnant?"

Minx clapped "Oh mah gawd! It fits! Robbey, remembah tha' tahme at Enrique's partey? Josh gave her absinthe and she got stoned. Than YOU came an' asked her tah go an' get Kai cuz he too was drunk! Ya told them tah go an' meet ya at the kitchen or sumthin, but then ya forgot! An' the next mornin'-"

"No one knew where they were… And Gustoff told me they had been seen running up the stairs together! They were probably going up to some room to-" he blushed "Oh my! That's so uncouth! In my house? What were you thinking?" he yelled at Kai, who was currently sending regretful and worried glances at the door, not really listening to what they were saying. He already knew what had happened.

Minx frowned at him "They **weren't** thinking! Tha's the prob! An' why ar' ya so worried? We too had ar' share of fun the otha day an'-"

"APRIL MCGREGOR!" Robert was red like a tomato covering his girlfriends mouth and ignoring Tyson's snickers "Uuuuh… Mr. I'm-so-Couth did the love dance with Minx!" he burst out laughing along with most of the audience, while the rest whistled and winked at Robert, who just wished he could dig a deep hole and fall into it.

The Demolition Boys smirked at that new revelation. Who could have guessed? Heh heh… Tala shot his amused turquoise gaze around the room, noticing something was missing "Hey! Where did Hiwatari go?"

Enrique winked at him "I bet ya he went after Melody and they'll be back soon."

Johnny grinned "Back soon, AND back to old non-stop sucking face!" he laughed "Or even better, married! Now that Melody's pregnant and-" his eyes widened, along with everyone else's. it seemed that they had only processed that information then "MELODY'S PREGNANT!"

Bryan ran a hand along his face "No way! This is** not** good…"

The rest of the teens had really worried expressions, while Spencer bit his lower lip "She's only fifteen… there can be several complications…"

Minx sighed "C'mon guys! Relax! Look on tha brahght sahde! Ther's a **baby** cumin'!" she squealed "Aw… and I bet ya tha' if it's a girl she'll be as pretty as her mommy! And if it's a boy, as handsum as the pa'! How cute!"

Jessica and Deenix quickly joined in the squealing, while the rest of the boys sweatdropped and SERIOUSLY thought about it. Kai a **dad**? An image of Kai smoking a pipe while reading the newspaper and tossing proud looks to a small kid sitting near his chair went through their minds. They all shuddered at the same time. Ugh! Scary! They looked at eachother and burst out laughing, while the girls and Deenix blinked at them.

Max cheered "So, maybe it ain't so bad afterall! Now, I say we go find them!"

"YEAH!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Melody! Melody wait!" Kai ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with her, panting softly when he finally did it, starting to walk beside her "Melody stop. We need to talk. Look I'm sorry! I was just- dumbfounded, confused, Hell! I don't know! But please, listen to me!" he made her stop and turn to face him. She sighed "Fine, just say whatever it is already."

"Thank you! Now look, I- I'm sorry I didn't let you tell me, I'm sorry I didn't let you explain, but-"

"You've said that already…" she gave him a fed-up look.

He groaned "As I was saying, I'm sorry and all, but I panicked. I couldn't believe that you had cheated on me- don't look at me like that, I know you didn't now. Anyways, I just- I don't know… just- look I er…" he ran a hand through his hair while he took something from his pocket 'Damnit, why are these things so complicated?' he breathed in deeply "Look, what I'm trying to say is I- I'm sorry, I love you Mel, I really do and I er… Oh Hell! I want you to- to take this! Here!" he handed her a small dark box, which she took from him slowly, eyeing him suspiciously "What is this?"

He sighed and gave her a weak smile "Just- open it…"

Melody opened the small box and gaped at what she saw inside it. She gasped and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't having illusions "I was- planning on giving it to you after the Championship but… since this happened and all I- I thought I'd give it to you now… besides, it takes a weight off my shoulders anyways, so…"

She took the small object and looked at it. It was a silver ring with a red ruby, surrounded by tiny sparkling sapphires. She tried to say something, but all the words were piling in her throat "I- I-"

Kai blinked, feeling awkward all of a sudden. He didn't have a clue what kind of jewelry he was supposed to buy. He had spent sometime looking for all kinds of rings in a jewelry he had found a few days ago, and had thought she'd like it. Maybe he was wrong… "What? You don't like it?"

Melody inhaled sharply and looked up at him a smile forming on her lips "Like- like it?" she looked down at the ring again "I love it! I-" she blushed and jerked her head down "Thank you- Kai…" she put the ring back in the case and kept it in her pocket, avoiding his eyes.

He smiled in relief "Melody… there's something I want to ask you… it's why I gave you that actually…"

She looked up at him with shocked eyes "No…You wouldn't…"

Kai took her hands, trying to fight the blush threatening to cover his face with pure red "Melody I- will you…" he bit his lower lip 'Damn stupid words! Why can't they just come out already?' he sighed, and looked straight into her huge eyes, spending a moment just to drown on their deep blue "Will you- marry- ugh, me?" when he realized what he had said, Melody's arms were around his neck while she screamed, her face snuggling against his coat "Oh Hell yes! I will I will I will!" she drew back a bit and kissed him passionately, feeling happier than she had ever felt before. Kai pushed her back gently and looked into her eyes "You- you will?" she nodded and he laughed as he picked her up by her waist, spinning her around and stopping when she lowered her head down to kiss him again. He sighed against her lips kissing her back with all the love and passion he felt for her, all the feelings he had kept inside him.

"GO KAI! WOO HOO! Ya hit the Jackpot!" a loud voice followed by a huge cheering and whistling sound broke them apart. They looked around themselves and realized to their horror, that a huge crowd had gathered around them and was currently cheering at them along with their friends. They both flushed feeling _extremely _embarrassed. They had been so absorbed in their talk, they had forgotten they were in the middle of Red Square, where lots of people walked around constantly.

The same person that had screamed before stepped closer to them, pretending to speak to a microphone. Melody gaped at him. It was Greg! "Her-hem! Everyone! Everyone! I'd like you all to meet Kai Hiwatari, the luckiest bastard alive! And that extremely B-E-A-utiful girl over there, currently looking like a tomato, would be Melody Nadezhda, who refused my several attempts to ask her out. WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME WOMAN? WHY?" he pretended to cry as he walked up to her, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek afterwards "Good goin' girl!" he winked at her and drew back, bowing as the crowd clapped at him and started scattering.

Melody blinked at him "Greg? What are you?"

Greg waved his hand in front of her as he took a thinking expression "Ok, let's see now… huh… Minx tells me you're coming to Russia and when I come here JUST to see **you**, I find you and some Kai guy, exchanging vows and making out in front of the whole Moscow population! I'm shocked! I thought you loved me!" he started whimpering against her shoulder again, causing Melody to sweatdrop and turn to her friends, since none of them had actually been introduced to him except for Minx, who already knew him. "Meet Greg, the biggest drama queen in the world…"

"Excuse me, drama **King**!"

"Whatever…"

Greg waved at them grinning widely "Okie, er… which are your boys and which are er… your team mates?"

She pointed at the Demolition Boys "Those, are my boys, Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan, don't listen to what you've heard about them, they're worse than you when it comes to drama and goofiness…"

"Hey!"

"What? Are you gonna deny it?" she rose an eyebrow at them and turned to her team "Those, are the Bladebreakers, my team. That's Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Max and er… you know Kai…" she blushed "And those are The Majestics, Robert, Johnny, Enrique and Oliver. That's Jessica, Maxes' cousin and you already know Minx and Deenix. There…"

Greg waved "Hey'all!" he turned to Melody, calling Minx to join them "Now on to business! Ok girls! Guess what? We have a concert scheduled in a few days in this nearby disco-bar thingy! The boys are there, right now, waiting for me to call and tell them your answer so we'll take part on the partey! So whaddaya say?"

Minx jumped with glee "Oh yeah! A conce't! When is it?"

"In about a week or two… not sure…"

Melody bit her lower lip, thinking "Huh, Kai? When are the finals over?"

He gave it a thought "Hum… In about a week. The championship starts tomorrow and then it's a battle per day for us I think… as long as we pass everything…"

She winked at him "I told you we will! Ok Greg! I'm on!"

"Yay!" Minx glomped her squealing "Thankies Melly! I'm gonna take care of yar make up an' hair again an' ya'll be soooo pretty! You **are** so pretty! But I'll make ya even prettier! (if that's possible) Meeee! We're gonna rock! Ya'll see! Weee! An' ah bet yar kid'll be as pretty as ya! An' if it's a boy, lahke his fatha' ova ther'!" she took her hands and jumped around her with glee, while Melody just sweatdropped "Er, right… let's just go back to the hotel and then we'll see about tha-" she suddenly took a very serious expression, worrying her girlfriend "Wha'? Wut's 'rong?"

Melody turned to Tala "Boris is around…"

"Er, how can you tell?"

She grinned as she rose her head up proudly "I can tell when he's around! Watch! First, I get goosebumps all over my body, then, the hair in the back of my neck-"

Ian yelped as he caught sight of a tall purple haired man not too far from them "Ok ok, we get the picture! Let's just go before he spots us!" he grabbed her hand and ran all the way to the hotel, closely followed by the others.

Spencer noticed the concerned look in his comrade's face, panic immediately taking over him "D- don't tell me you-"

"Yes, he's here…"

"And I think he just saw us…" Bryan added.

**RR PLEASE! n-n**


	13. Roses and Found Identity

_**(singing together)**_

_**:stuff happening on the TV:**_

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 13: Roses and Found Identity**

"Phew! For a minute there I thought he HAD seen us…" Spencer wiped his brow, sharing his comrades' worried and relieved expressions.

After realizing it would be dangerous for them to stay outside, the teens made their way to the hotel as fast as they could after saying their goodbyes to Greg, only actually stopping to breathe as they arrived at Robert and Johnny's room.

Melody grinned "See? I told you I can tell when he's around… I've got a six sense!" she giggled.

Tala rose an eyebrow at her while he sat down on a couch "Six sense huh? Ok… considering you've been talking to dead people since like, ever and all… er, how're your "friends" by the way? Deadly happy I bet!" he laughed.

She glared at him "Shut it or I'll ask one of my "friends" to pay you a visit tonight… you know I can do it… I've done it before…"

Tala instantly shut his mouth and tried changing the subject "So, er… are you guys planning on going out for dinner? Hehe…"

Kai smirked "Sure, why not? Know of any good restaurants?"

"Just a second, what about Boris?" Melody bit her lower lip.

Ian yawned "What about him?"

"You guys have a **curfew**, remember?"

"Oh… _that_…" Tala grinned mischievously and stood up, taking a cell phone from his pocket and dialing a number on it. After a while, a voice was heard from the other side. "Hello? It's me sir… yes, no actually I'm calling to inform you that we won't be back until tomorrow morning since we had to go out of town for business matters… yes, that team we met the other day… we will… tomorrow already you say? Ok then… it'll be done… er, we won't… good day sir…" he turned off the phone and suddenly tossed it at Bryan "Think fast!"

The bulky boy caught it swiftly and sent him a warning look, while Tala simply smirked at the rest of the teens "Ok, out dear boss said it's ok we only go back tomorrow as long as we're back by precisely 7 AM, since the championship will start at 9 and he still wants to give us final instructions or whatever…"

Melody rose an eyebrow "He said it's ok? Now that's weird… Normally he'd be giving you death threats… but oh well… and where exactly are you guys planning on spending the night at?"

Tala grinned as he approached her "Well, I was counting on your hospitality…"

She sighed "Sure… whatever… you guys ok if they stay here? On the **couches**?" she grinned mischievously at them.

Kai smirked and nodded, along with the rest of the teens in the room. Robert however huffed "I'm sorry but I refuse to share the same ceiling as any of those simpletons…"

Melody frowned at him "That wasn't very nice ya know?"

Ian ignored him ""Couches"? We'll have to sleep on the couches?" he pouted "Not fair!"

"Shut it midget! You're lucky you got yourselves a place to sleep at all… besides, they're not that bad…"

Spencer and Bryan nodded and Tala turned to her "Ok then… no prob… Ian?"

The small boy huffed "Sure… but I'd like to hence something: YOU'RE NOT MUCH TALLER THAN ME GIRLY, SO STOP CALLING ME THAT! Midget in deed! Huff!"

Melody stood on her tip toes as she tried towering over him "Doesn't matter! I'm **still** taller than **you**! And don't call me girly or I'll kick your ass!"

"Yeah right! As if I'd be afraid of a twig!" Ian stuck his tongue out at her, earning a growl and a kick in the shin from the raging girl in front of him "OW!" he whimpered while he rolled over on the floor, clutching his hurt leg "What was that for?"

The girl just huffed and turned her attention to her snickering old team "What are you dolts laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing… hey, it'll get dark soon, so we better get going in er, about an hour?" Tala grinned sheepishly at the still glaring girl "Whatever…"

Bryan shot an eyebrow at her "Ah, she's getting influenced by Kai already? Now that can't be…" he snapped his knuckles turning to the two-toned hair boy "You're a bad influence on her, gotta get rid of bad influences… hehe…" Melody nudged his back to call for his attention "Bryan, sweetie, lovely thing, sugar, darling?"

He gulped as he turned to her "Huh, yeah?"

Melody narrowed her eyes as she poked him in the chest "Don't you _dare_ even thinking about it… got it?"

He glanced at the still whimpering form of his shorter team mate and nodded quickly "Er, sure! I was only kidding anyways!"

She glanced over at Kai, who was looking at her like she was some prey. A weird feeling of desire ran through her body as her eyes met his. She turned back to Bryan "Good… Now please excuse us, we'll be right back…" she said sweetly while clutching Kai's arm and dragging him out of the room. "Er, excuse "us"?" Kai rose an eyebrow at her, suddenly smirking as she gave him a coy smile "I mean er, **us**, yeah… We'll be right back… got- er, strategies for tomorrow to discuss…"

Minx sent a blank expression at the door as it was closed ""St'ateg's fah t'morrow" he says… yeah righ'… bets anyone?"

Johnny searched his pockets "Ok, twenty bucks in how they're making out hardcore."

Minx nodded "Huh huh… anyone else got any suggestions?"

Ian tried standing up "Knowing her and presuming he's quite more- herm, "social" when they're alone… I say he'll try something and she'll kick his ass! Ten bucks on that…"

Minx chuckled "Okay… Ah bet 20 bucks on how Ian's 'rong an' Mel'dy'll go through it…" she smirked "Okay, no on' else apparen'ly, so less go an' sey who'll hav' 50 bucks fer spendin' t'night!" she walked towards the door closely followed by Ian and Johnny, who had the biggest grins on their faces.

The rest of the teens sighed at the scene, Robert covering his face and shaking his head disapprovingly "April… You'll get in trouble…"

"Wha'eva… ssh! I'm tryin' tah lis'n!" she glued her ear to the next room's door and waited, everything and everyone extra quiet around her, waiting for the verdict.

Enrique and Oliver shook their heads and went back in, being followed by the rest of the non-players in no time. "Let's see what's on TV…"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Melody roughly pushed Kai onto the bed, getting herself on top of him afterwards with a huge triumphant grin. Kai rose an eyebrow at her "If you think you'll be up there for much longer you've got another thing coming… though I like the rough part…"

"Huh hum…" she leaned down and kissed the hollow of his neck while she ran her hands up his chest "Oh yeah? Hey?" She inhaled sharply as he suddenly sat up and pulled her against him, crushing her lips against his, running his hand along her thigh while the other one undid her ribbon, discreetly keeping it in his pocket afterwards.

Melody sighed against his lips and made him rise his arms while she took off his shirt, making him lay down again, this time to plant little kisses along his collarbone, raising her head when he pulled her own shirt off, quickly tossing it to the floor right next to the other, quite larger one. She flinched back when he ran his hands along her back, staring into his surprised eyes "Melody? What are those?"

She bit her lower lip "Whip marks… don't start again, please…" she made a move to cover her arms, suddenly aware of what she was showing.

"I don't care…" Kai growled and took her hands, quickly rolling and puling himself on top of her, effectively pinning her arms above her head. He grinned at her "Looky looky… if it isn't the nicest looking twig I've ever seen…" she was about to complain when his lips came crashing down on hers on a demanding kiss again. She tried to free her hands from his grip but it was useless… so she just sighed and kissed him back, trying to at least win the battle their tongues were currently having. She groaned in annoyance as he once again took complete control over her, releasing her arms to run his hands down her stomach, sending shivers up her spine and unbuttoning her pants, sliding his hand over her nether regions.

Melody gasped and fisted his hair as he rubbed her, softly rocking her hips into his hand, moaning, her breathing getting ragged and heavier "Kai…" she broke the kiss and pulled her head back as he trailed his tongue along her neck, stopping his rubbing to drag her bra straps down her arms, much to her annoyance. She whimpered softly "Kai…"

"Hn…" he tossed the undergarment aside and gently started suckling on her breasts' upper swells, stopping at her frustrated yet husky groan "Kai!"

"What?" he rose his head to look her in the eyes "Er, sorry… am I going too fast or something?"

She chuckled at his clueless features and shook her head "Actually, I wanted you to- I mean, I-" she blushed and jerked her head down in embarrassment. Kai snickered softly and nibbled her ear lobe "Yes?"

"I-" she croaked as he pulled her pants and underwear off, making her lay back again "Ask me… I want to hear you say it…" he husked while running his hands along her stomach, smirking at her moans when he cupped her breasts, tugging softly at the tips. "You know, this ain't fair" she tugged at his jeans before unbuckling them and pushing them away along with his boxers as far as she could "Pull them off…" she whined in a whisper, earning a growl as he immediately obeyed and tossed his last pieces of clothing aside, suckling the hollow of her neck and purring as Melody pulled him closer to her, whispering into his ear while blushing a bright red "Stop playing, I want you inside me…" she groaned as he apparently ignored her and groped her behind "_Now_!" she kissed him demandingly, almost harshly and lifted her hips slightly, gasping as he slowly slid himself inside her.

"I- I'm not hurting you, am I?" he husked as he started sliding in and out of her, sighing as she just shook her head and ran her hands up his chest, cupping his neck and kissing him briefly "I'm fine… Just- don't stop…" she said between gasps, claiming his lips once again, clutching fistfuls of his hair, shuddering as he trailed his hands along her thighs, her back, groaning and clutching her hair as well, speeding up the rhythm of his thrusts, unable to hold back a moan as Melody flickered his lower lip with her tongue, biting down on it gently afterwards. She gasped, breaking the kiss and moaned as she felt herself raising towards the climax "Kai…" she cried out his name, frowning for a split second as she heard a few muffled chuckles coming from outside, arching and tightening her embrace around his neck as she moaned loudly in pleasure, her body quaking from the heat wave taking over her senses. She panted heavily, gasping as Kai crushed her against himself and grunted quite loudly, thus stopping his rocking movements and rolling over to her side, pulling her on top of him and kissing her passionately.

"I love you ya know?" he whispered against her neck, sending shivers across her skin before claiming her lips again. She chuckled breaking the kiss and gazed down at him. She smiled tiredly and rested her head on his chest, where she could listen to his still racing heartbeat and his heavy breathing. She shuddered lightly as his hand ran up her arm, resting on her shoulder "Aren't you cold?" he croaked.

Melody rose her head and looked at the bedside watch. It showed eight PM, so she sighed and sat up, pulling a cover around herself "We better get ready for dinner before-"

"HA! Sey? Ah won! They **were** havin' sex! Pay up ya two!"

Melody froze and slowly turned her head to the room's entrance, blushing deeply and falling off the bed, both surprised and horrified at what she had seen. There stood a triumphant looking Minx, enjoying the "view" in front of her along with a really wide eyed Ian and a pouting Johnny "Aw man! No fair!"

Kai growled and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, storming towards the three teens standing in his entrance, a light tint of pink spread across his face.

Ian yelped and immediately turned around along with the other boy, both screaming the same "We didn't see anything!"

"Yeah, I bet!" Kai growled and ran out of the room with killing intentions. Minx on the other hand, counted the money on her hand and smiled at the still shocked girl, kneeling down beside her "Hehe… Ah sey ya've work'd out yar st'ateggies fer t'morrow hey?" she winked as Melody blushed even harder "Now tell mey, is he a gewd lay?"

"MINX!" Melody quickly stood up and ran into the bathroom, after picking some clothes from her still made bag. The other girl just grinned "Ah sey…" she giggled and left the room, leaning against the wall to watch the show Kai and her two bet opponents were having in the corridor along with the rest of the teens. She rose an eyebrow at the currently drooling Jessica and the pouting Enrique, turning then to the amused expressions on the Demolition Boys faces and the "I knew this would happen…" frowns and smirks the Bladebreakers and The Majestics were sending at the scene in front of them.

Tala chuckled as Kai pounced on Ian and punched him hard repeatedly, leaving him in the same state as the "Glasgow Gladiator" in no time. He then stood up and glared at the unnervingly smirking red head, breathing hard "Anyone _else_? Ivanov, you find something funny?" he sneered.

Tala tilted his head to the side, a sly grin spread all across his features "No, but you might want to go and get dressed… the ladies might be enjoying you and all but…"

Kai growled and stomped back into his room, being careful to step on the laying boys on his way there, smirking as he heard their whimpers and groans of pain.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Melody glared for the hundredth time at the girl sitting across herself, ignoring her apologies and blushed deeply at the memory of she AND the other two boys walking in on her and Kai while they were… busy…

Tala sighed "C'mon Birdy, give her a break! She said she was sorry! And so did Ian and the other guy so why are you still mad at them?"

She glared at him "Because. And what would **you** do if the same happened to you? I remember you almost killed me for walking in on you while you-"

Tala blushed deeply and quickly interrupted her "**That** doesn't matter now and it was _different_!"

She gave Tala a mocking grin and spat at him "Oh really? If I recall correctly, it was, like the one **we** were having, an intimate moment! A **lonely** intimate moment but _still_ an intimate moment! So there!" she stuck out her tongue at him and grinned triumphantly as he blanched. "Thank you for ruining my day- and my life…" The red head buried his red glowing face in his arms as the whole table stared at them with raised eyebrows and amused expressions. He started twitching as he heard a few chuckles and rose his head sharply, glaring around himself at the chuckling boys "WHAT? You're telling me **you** never jerked-off?"

Robert and the rest of The Majestics flushed immediately while the girls smirked and the rest of the boys blinked at him. Ian chuckled "Well, yeah, sure it's just- we never got caught in the act… not like _that_…" they burst out laughing, causing the red head to bury his head on his arms once again. "My life is over…"

Melody smiled fondly at him and the rest of the table. Everything was working out like she had wanted. They were getting along, and **that** was making her feel like the happiest girl in the face of the Earth. She chuckled and clutched Kai's arm, brushing her cheek on his shoulder "Leave him alone already… and you give me back my ribbon! I know you took it so don't even think about starting with that "I don't know" crap…"

Robert sneered "Melody…" he sighed as Kai groaned and gave her the red silky material. She got her hair into her usual ponytail and grinned at her boyfriend's frowning face. "You only wear it like that to piss me off… You know I like it better when it's down…"

She stuck her tongue out at him and watched the table settling down as the food was served, everyone apparently oblivious to the last revelation, despite of a few remaining chuckles. Tala on the other hand, was turning his wheels at high speed, thinking of a way to get Melody back for that… he smirked as an idea came to his head. Now all he had to do was ask for Bryan's assistance and wait until they got back to the hotel… that would show her…

"Hey Ivy? Aren't you eating?" Melody blinked at his smirking form.

Kai chuckled lightly "Ivanov would rather spend his time doing **other** things… right?"

Tala growled at him and took some food from the nearest tray, glancing around the table. The snobby club and that blonde chick ate politely, while that Ray guy and the blonde hyper kid laughed together at the Tyson kid's eating ways. Gross… The Chief or however they called him talked to Deenix and sent worried glances at the nearby Bryan, who was plotting with Spencer to drop a bowl of spaghetti on the unsuspecting Ian, while he and the dark haired girl apparently exchanged kicks under the table. He smirked at the scene. Ian was a pretty sore loser, and was probably paying her back for winning the bet. He chuckled lightly as the small boy yelped when he felt the hot greasy straps running down his face and his two other team mates made a high five and bowed as the rest of the table clapped. Well, most of the table anyways… The snobby club just shook their heads disapprovingly and Kai was nudging Melody, who had her head resting on her hands. Tala frowned at her "Melly? What's wrong?"

Kai gave him a panicked look "I don't know, she- she suddenly just started rubbing her forehead and then she-" he turned his attention back to his girlfriend as he heard her moan something "What? Melody, what is it? What are you feeling?" he got his hands on her shoulders.

Melody pushed his hands away and clutched her throbbing forehead "Juss leave me alone…" she slurred. Her breathing was getting ragged, and she was starting to see things in front of her half-closed eyes. She shut them tightly and frowned as images went through her head.

There was a pretty tall looking boy standing in front of her. She couldn't see his features very well. She gasped as he approached her and she realized who it was. And **how** he was! "R- Robert?" her eyes shot up as she realized her voice was different. It sounded chirpier, cuter too… Heck, she sounded like a little girl!

The pretty younger Robert smiled down at her. She frowned at his height. He WAS taller than her, but not **that** taller! She barely made it to his waist! He spoke to her, his voice softer and happier than usual. Not to mention way younger… "Come on now, mother and father are waiting… they want us to be at the lab in half an hour…"

"What?" she whispered. Suddenly Robert disappeared along with her surroundings and she found herself sitting on the floor of a bright white room. She looked down at herself this time, gasping at her small body. She **was** a little kid! What the Hell was going on? She tugged at the white material she was dressed in and stood up, looking down at a small dark object surrounded by a glass dome. She approached it and yelped back as she saw her reflection. "WHAT THE HELL?" Her hair was violet and quite shorter than how she used it and her skin tone was a bit darker. After giving it some thought, she finally came up with an explanation 'Luna? Why am I in Luna's body? And what the Hell's going on?' she suddenly flinched back as she felt a strange release and saw a little girl walking forward from right where she was standing. It **was** Luna! "Er, hey? Can you tell me where we are?" she asked. Luna didn't respond, she didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence. Melody was about to try again when Luna broke the glass and took the dark object into her hand, attaching it to some gadget and launching it. It was a Beyblade! The top spun around the little girl several times, and suddenly, Melody could hear the small girl singing something. Her voice echoed through the room, sending strange shivers up her spine. She suddenly felt very weak and collapsed to her knees, watching as something came out of the black spinning top with a loud screech. At first, she thought it was Dranzer, but it couldn't be… this one was different it had an odd aura and was black… it looked extremely dangerous and she shut her eyes tightly as the huge bird made a move in Luna's direction, expecting the worst… "Good birdie… I like you!" she whipped her head in Luna's direction to find her patting the Bitbeast's beak, while it made funny appreciation sounds. She sighed in relief and tried standing up. 'What the? I can't move!'

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard as a metallic door slammed open and two people went in. She gaped at them in disbelief "Na-**Nastasha**?" she turned her head to the other person. It was Robert's father! "Luna! Get away from it!" He pushed the little girl aside, standing between her and the huge phoenix. Melody watched as Luna hit the closest wall from the force her father had pushed her and clutched her head, whimpering softly "Ow… Daddy, you hurt me!"

Something seemed to trigger inside the deadly looking Bitbeast, because in less than a second it was screeching again and lunging at the man in front of it. Nastasha screamed and ran towards her daughter, hitting something hard when she was almost there. She sat up and punched something in the air, screaming in desperation "Ralf! I can't get to her! It's done something around her! Luna!"

The little girl opened her eyes, still clutching her head and looked past her mother at the big phoenix. She crawled to the limit of her invisible cage and knocked on it with all her might "No! Stop! He was only trying to protect me! Stop!"

Melody looked in horror as Ralf got his insides ripped apart by the colossal creature, ceasing his screams of agony a few minutes later. Instinctively, feeling like she knew what was about to happen, she turned her head to the terrified Nastasha, as the Bitbeast lunged at her as well, ripping her apart and ignoring her screams and cries. Luna in the mean time just watched the whole scene in shock. Her bright blue eyes were wide open, her tiny fists slowly slid down the invisible surface, watching helplessly as the huge creature killed her mother. "No…" she whispered shaking her head. Her breathing became erratic and heavier and she fisted the surface with all her might, finally making the huge bird turn it's eyes to her "STOP IT AND LEAVE HER ALONE YOU- YOU MONSTER!"

The Bitbeast screeched and flew up, disappearing into the still spinning Beyblade. Luna's prison apparently disappeared and the little girl collapsed to the ground, unable to take the image of her parents mangled bodies anymore.

Melody breathed hard and looked around herself as the surroundings disappeared again 'So that's how they died… That's what happened… I knew he was lying… I knew it…' she whipped her head up and found herself surrounded by a bunch of pretty gloomy looking people, all of them staring at something by her feet. She looked down to find two coffins being lowered, stepping back from the deep holes and staring at the people in front of her. She could see Robert crying and clutching Luna's hand, while she looked absently at the coffins in front of her. She didn't seem to be there, her eyes were so empty, so lifeless… she then looked at something behind her, making Melody frown and whip around to see what it was. She let out a yelp and jumped back, falling into the graves. 'Boris? How come?' she felt herself falling slowly, never coming in contact with the ground. As she fell, she watched scenes of her own life passing her by. She could see herself staring at Robert's castle on the first time she had seen Nastasha, then an image of the same woman screaming at her while she cut her arms, those words echoing through her mind, louder and louder… _You're a lie! YOU'RE A LIE!_

Melody covered her ears and turned her head away from that image, finding herself now looking at herself and Deenix in what looked like an airplane. She leaned her head down to her robot and whispered to her "We're _home_…"

Home… Nastasha's voice echoed through her mind once again "_…where she's had her **home** ever since she was taken from here…_"

Her eyes widened "No… I- it can't be…" she suddenly stopped in mid hair and landed softly on the ground.

This time she was in the Abbey. She was sure of it. It had to be Valkov Abbey because Boris' voice could be heard from the room in front of her. Carefully opening the door, she slid in and looked at what was going on. Boris was grinning down at someone in front of him, someone much shorter than him apparently. He spoke to them in a sugary sweet mocking tone "My dear! You don't know your name? Now that can't be…" he paced around the room, grinning mischievously as a little girl came out from behind the table hiding her. Melody gasped "Luna?"

"You know my name don't you? Then tell me!" Luna looked up at him with hope filled eyes, eyes that also filled with fear as he leaned down on her and patted her head lightly "Your name? Hm…" he smirked as he took some papers from the table "Melody… Melody Kristhiana Nadezhda… That's the name I got here…"

"That's not my name! You're lying! I'm not Melody! I'm not!"

Melody shook her head in denial and took the papers from Boris, ignoring him as he faded away along with the rest of the room. She passed through the papers, searching furiously for the one he was reading from, finally stopping as she saw Luna's picture plus **her** name written beside it "No, no, no! This can't be! I'm not her! I can't be!" She ran her eyes down the paper, searching for something that could help her but everything written there matched her own bio…

"Hey! You're Melody, right? Master Boris asked me to show you around." She whipped her head to her left and widened her eyes as a little Tala approached Lu- ah, she didn't really know **who** it was anymore… she jerked her head down and collapsed to ground as the little girl answered "Yes… I'm Melody. And you are?"

She wasn't listening anymore. She didn't want to listen. "Who-" her voice was barely audible "WHO THE HELL AM I?" she stood up and looked around herself as if in search of an answer "Nastasha! I know you're there! TELL ME!"

"What do you think?"

Melody whipped around to meet two almost exact duplicates of herself. One had dark purple hair up on a ponytail, a very pale complexion and dark, lightly frowning sapphire eyes, while the other girl had violet shorter hair, which cascaded down till the small of her back, sapphire eyes, a darker skin tone and a nice smile upon her face. "Well?"

"Who- who are you?"

The two girls got closer to eachother, back to back. The frowning girl nodded "I'm you…" and the other one giggled softly "…and I'm you!"

Melody cringed a bit and stepped back "That doesn't make much sense…"

"It does if you think about it…" the pale girl said "I was Luna. I was called Luna. But never again. I'm now called Melody. I am Melody. I am what you know about yourself."

The other girl saddened a bit "I was Luna. I was called Luna. But then… he took me and turned me into Melody. I'm now called Melody. I am Melody. But deep down on the inside… on _your_ inside… I'm still there… I'm still Luna."

"What?" Melody whispered as she felt a tear trail down her cheek "I don't understand…"

The two girls started fading away "No, wait! Come back! Tell me!"

"What is left to understand… my child?"

Melody turned sharply to the owner of the voice, breaking down in tears as she saw her. "Who am I? Why are you doing this to me?" she looked at the woman in front of her and ran to her, hugging her around the waist "Are they right? Am I- Luna?"

Nastasha stroked her hair and kneeled down "You are and always were my little moonlight… and I'm glad you've finally found that light in you…" she kissed her forehead gently, smiling as Melody hugged her tightly, her heart swelling with joy as she spoke that word, a joy she hadn't felt in years, since her death "Mother… I've found you… I've found myself…"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Melody! Melody please wake up! Melody!"

Kai desperately shook his girlfriend, sighing in relief when she finally moaned something and sat up rubbing her eyes "Mother?" she muttered looking around herself. She blinked at all the worried faces surrounding her and blinked again when she realized they were back at the hotel "Er, what happened? Where's-"

Kai grabbed her chin and made her turn her face to him "You- you fainted and you wouldn't stop having seizures and- Are you ok?"

She pushed his hand away "I'm fine, I just- had the weirdest dream…" she stopped as her eyes landed on Robert. He had his arm around Minx, who's face was tear stained despite her now relieved smile. Remembering something, she got off the bed and gracefully slipped past Kai, who tried grabbing her to get her back in bed in vain. She kneeled down next to her bag and searched it's pockets, smiling as she found what she was looking for. She stood up and turned around, walking towards Robert, who gasped at her when he saw what she was holding. It was his sister's locket! "How- how did you get that?"

"Moth- Nastasha gave it to me… she said it'd help me find _her_… and I did…"

"What?"

Kai approached her "Melody… Luna's- dead…"

"No… I'm not…" she whispered. She then sat down on the bed and started telling them about her dream, watching as Robert's expression changed from shocked to guilty and then to shocked again. She stopped at the graveyard part, opening the locket. Inside was a picture of Robert and- _herself_, hugging him and smiling happily. Ian peeked from behind her and took the small object from her hand, frowning at it "Hey Tala… cum'ere…"

The red head did so and looked down at the picture as well, frowning at Melody afterwards "Huh, I didn't know you knew Robert when you were younger…" he then chuckled "Aw… I had forgotten how cute you were back then! I still think it's unfair your hair darkened through the years… it'd look better violet…"

The Bladebreakers and The Majestics gasped and tossed shocked looks at Melody, who was starting to feel pretty awkward. Could she be? She had to be!

Robert was in total shock. He stammered back and sat down on a couch, his hands covering his head "No… this can't be… she- she's dead, Gustoff said-"

"Like Mother told me… Gustoff didn't look at the body well enough to make out who it was…" She approached him and sat beside him, waiting for his reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me…" Robert finally spoke up, avoiding her eyes.

"I didn't know until a while ago. And why did you lie to me?"

Robert turned his head to the girl sitting next to him "What?"

"I'm talking about mother and father's death…"

Robert jerked his head at the memory. He had been the one who had found them. He had been so scared his sister was hurt… "I saw how they died…" Melody's voice interrupted his thoughts "I saw what happened… I saw- everything…" she muttered "What **was** that- thing? A Bitbeast? At first I thought it was Dranzer but it was so- dark so-" her eyes saddened "-so sad…"

"Black Dranzer…" Kai muttered "You knew it?"

"Black Dranzer? That was his name?" Everyone felt silent. They all knew what that Bitbeast was, the danger it meant.

"Yes… and like you saw in your dream, it killed them…" Robert's enraged voice broke the quiet atmosphere.

Melody looked at him smiling weakly "Yes it did… but do you- know why?" she sighed "I think it- he was trying to protect me… he thought they were trying to hurt me… he misunderstood it when father pushed me away from him… that's why he attacked them…"

"Bullshit!" everyone looked at Robert with huge wide eyes as he got up sharply and **cursed** (?) "We all saw what that thing did to Kai and to all those Bitbeasts! It's evil, it wouldn't try to protect you! I don't know how it didn't attack you but-" he hissed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm, sorry… I just- can't believe it… now I get why mother was so interested in you and why she said that…"

Tala blinked "Said what? Am I the only one feeling a bit left out here?"

The Demolition Boys nodded and looked at Robert, waiting for an explanation. He sighed "My parents they- like she said, they were killed by Black Dranzer ten years ago. For some reason, it didn't hurt her, my sister, so she- she went back home with me. Then, sometime later, she was kidnapped and I was told she had been killed." He paused to look up at Melody "And- and now I- I've found her… she's alive and with me…" he made Melody stand up and hugged the small girl tightly "You're here… you're back with me…"

Melody smiled and hugged him back, chuckling as Tala groaned "Keep going before they spaz…"

Robert blushed and sat back again, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her forehead gently. He had never felt so happy in his life! "Herm, anyways, at first when I met… er, _Melody_ here I- thought it was strange she looked so much like my sister but I still didn't want to even **think** of the possibility of her actually being Luna… it hurt too much… My mother on the other hand-"

Tala interrupted him "Wait wait! I thought you said your mom was dead?"

"She is." Melody grinned at him "But that never stopped me from seeing her walking around the castle and getting cut and bruised by her…"

The red head sighed "Here we go… I thought I had told you to stay away from those- "friends" of yours! You know they hurt you!"

Robert continued "Anyways, apparently she immediately noticed who Melody really was, and since Melody didn't know, she decided to try telling her through… odd ways… she slashed a sentence on her arm and screamed it at her several times. It was the most bizarre thing I ever saw…"

"What was it?"

Melody pulled her sleeve up to her elbow and showed them her lower arm "Check out my new scar!"

"You're a lie…" Ian read "What does it mean?"

"Melody's a lie." Kai stated matter-of-factly "Her whole life, her name, all that's a lie. Boris' taken all that from her. And am I gonna kill him…"

"I'll help ya!" Melody nodded and smiled as the letters suddenly started disappearing, much to her friends' surprise. "Whoa, freaky!"

The older teen ran his finger along her lower arm and smiled at her "Happy now? Well, after that incident, apparently she and my- our mother became pretty good friends, and I suppose that's why she gave you that locket, huh?"

She nodded "She told me it would help me find Luna. And I did find her. Though it was weird… In my dream at a point I was looking at two sides of me… the er, Melody side and the… Luna side… it was really weird…"

"How were they?" Robert asked.

"Well, _Melody_ was… I don't know… mean? Darker, yes… and a lot more serious, while _Luna_ was- chirpier and smiled all the time… but none of them said anything with sense…"

Spencer snickered "Heh! They're you alright! Mean and dark, but cute and sweet at the same time! Did they have those freaky mood swings too?" Everyone burst out laughing while Melody stared down at her locket "There's still something I don't understand…"

Her brother smiled "What?"

She sighed "I know Black Dranzer **was** trying to protect me and all but… why did he want to protect me if he's as bad as you say?"

"Why do you address it as a "he"?" Ray quirked an eyebrow and turned to Kai "Hey, don't you have it with you?"

Kai seemed to just wake up from a trance "Have what with me?"

"You know, Black Dranzer! Your grandfather gave it to you and then you kept it to piss him off, right?"

Kai nodded and took a small wooden box from his back pocket. He opened it and took a small bit-chip, handing it over to Melody. He jerked back as the small object started glowing on her hand, as if- reacting to something…

"Huh…" Melody shook her head as she heard an odd yet _familiar_ male voice "_I- I'm back with you… you- you forgive me, don't you?_"

"I-"

"_Please, I **was** trying to protect you… I can't let anything happen to you… **I need you**!_" the last sentence was more like a loud growl, causing her to yelp and toss the piece to the floor, breathing hard. She looked up at Kai's dumbfounded expression "He- he was talking to me… says he needs me for something…"

"No shit… it figured…" Kai sighed and kept the small chip on his pocket picking her up afterwards and swinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, ignoring her complaints "Ok _Luna_, or however I'm supposed to call you now… you and your… brother over there need to cheer up and forget about this. We have a battle to win tomorrow, remember?"

Tala got his idea and immediately smirked "Yeah… you need to cheer up! So why don't you and Kai go to your room and we leave Minx and Robert here alone?" he laughed out along with his comrades, earning a murderous glare from the two couples.

Ian grinned "In deed she sounded pretty happy last time we left the two of them alone!"

Tala nodded "Want me to go and get your bed ready? Hehe…"

Melody suddenly had a great idea "No need… I know of something _better_ that could cheer up the most depressed of all widows…" she swung over Kai's shoulder and to his surprise managed to jump off him and land on the ground after a little flip. She turned to him with a huge grin "Ok, Kai-Zer, you get the VCR and TV ready, while I go get something from my room… You dropped Deenix there, right?"

"Huh huh… her batteries were low so… Jessica and Enrique dropped her there… which reminds me… where are those two?"

"Where do ya think?" Melody gave him a "duh" look and ran out of the room with the same mischievous grin. Tala and the boys were in for a surprise…

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Robert sighed as his sister got an unlabeled tape inside the VCR and turned to her former team mates with a huge smirk. She sat next to him and nudged him for his attention "Hey Robbie… You'll protect me from them, won't ya?"

He smiled and nodded. What was she up to?

Suddenly a piano sounded and a voice broke the silence "Hey! Hey! It's THE music! It's on!" he could hear Tala screaming and turned his head to him to find him and his comrades gaping at the TV screen. He turned his head and gaped too as he saw Tala waving his arms frantically at the rest of the team, all of them wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. They were in what looked like a four bed bedroom with a stereo at a corner and an open door could be seen near it, probably leading to a bathroom. The boys appeared in the screen and got in line, their backs turned to the camera.

Minx drooled "Man, nice ass!" Robert rose an eyebrow at her and looked back at the TV with a growl.

:Ian handed Tala a pair of sunglasses which he put on before they all turned to them swiftly and he started doing playback with the stereo behind him, the rest of the boys "chanting" along.

"_Caroline! (Caroline!)_

_See Caroline,  
All the guys would say she's mighty fine (mighty fine!)_

_But mighty fine only got you somewhere half the time_

_And the other half either got you cursed out, or coming up short_

_Yeah, now dig this now, even though (even though)_

_You'd need a golden calculator to divide (to divide)_

_The time it took to look inside and realize that_

_Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!_":

Everyone laughed their heads off as they made the same poses as the guys from the video, laughing even harder when Tala lunged at the purple haired girl "You bitch! How'd you get your hands on this?"

She cackled away from him and hid behind Kai, sticking her tongue out at him and looking back at the TV as the chorus began and they all "sang" together.

Tyson gaped at them "I think the world's gonna end! BRYAN'S LAUGHING!"

:"_(I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer_

_See that roses really smell like boo-boo_

_Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo_

_I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank_

_But lean a little bit closer_

_See that roses really smell like boo-boo_

_Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo)_":

Melody laughed along with Kai. Their pose was just too funny! Bryan was planning on killing everyone on that room and then commit suicide… it wasn't worth living after that… why had he gone along with Tala's idea of making a video with that song? WHY?

:"_Caroline!(Caroline!)_

_See she's the reason for the word "bitch" (bitch?)_

_I hope she's speeding on the way to the club_

_Trying to hurry up to get to some_

_Baller or singer or somebody like that_

_And try to put on her makeup in the mirror_

_And crash, crash, crash... into a **ditch**! Just Playin'!_

_She needs a golden calculator to divide (to divide)_

_The time it takes to look inside and realize that_

_Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!_

__

(I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank

_But lean a little bit closer_

_See that roses really smell like boo-boo_

_Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo_

_I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank_

_But lean a little bit closer_

_See that roses really smell like boo-boo_

_Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo)_":

Melody howled with laugher as an almost naked Bryan (they **were** all wearing nothing but a pair of boxers each) stood in front of them and "sang" the rap part, causing everyone else to stop laughing immediately and send worried looks at the bulky fuming boy. Minx looked at the TV and back at Bryan "Man, he's HOT!"

Bryan blushed deeply and groaned, avoiding the TV screen with all his might.

:"_Well she's got the hottest body, but her attitude is potty_

_When I met her at a party she was hardly acting naughty_

_I said "Would you call me"_

_She said "Pardon me, are you ballin'"_

_I said "Darling, you sound like a prostitute pursing"_

_Oh so you're one them freaks, get geeked at the sight of an ATM Receipts_

_But game been peeped, dropping names she's weak_

_Trickin' off this bitch is lost_

_Must take me for a geek a quick way to eat_

_A neat place sleep, a rent-a-car for a week, a trick for a treat_

_Now go on the raw sex, my AIDS test is flawless_

_Regardless, we don't want to get involved without no lawyers_

_And judges just to hold grudges in a courtroom_

_I wanna see ya support bra not support **you**!_"

Bryan let go of Ian, who's neck he had been "squeezing" like in the video and let him get back to his pose while they all went on with their acting. Now they were fighting eachother and piling like in a rock concert, ignoring the song still playing in the back. n-n;;;

"(_I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank_

_But lean a little bit closer_

_See that roses really smell like boo-boo_

_Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo_

_I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank_

_But lean a little bit closer_

_See that roses really smell like boo-boo_

_Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo_

_I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank_

_But lean a little bit closer_

_See that roses really smell like boo-boo_

_Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo…)_"

Tala jumped in front of the camera, sliding along the floor in his knees and gave out a yell "YEA YEA YEA- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MELODY?"

Melody's traumatized voice was heard off screen "Er, I _was_ coming over here to call you guys for breakfast but I think I better tell Boris that you're er… mentally unable to- attend it?"

Tala's eyes were as big as saucers "Can't you- **knock** for cripe's sake?"

"I- knocked but- YEEE! LET GO OF ME YOU APE!"

Bryan carried the girl to in front of the camera and dropped her on the ground.

"Woo! Strip Melly!" Ian screeched, earning a deadly glare from the shorter girl.:

They all blinked at her. She seemed at least a year younger, and quite shorter in comparison with the large boy who had carried her and even Ian! She also seemed quite angry, which was something they knew the boys should be careful about.

:She glared up at Bryan and at the camera "Just what the fuck are you guys doing with **my camera**?" she stood up and glared at Tala, who in spite of being at least one foot taller than her still cowered in fear "Sorry Mel… we just-"

"YOU WHAT?"

Ian chuckled "Someone's on their period today…"

"Shut it you cunt! And so what if I am? You men are all the same! I'd like to see **you** dealing with it!"

"Meh… so you bleed for a couple of days a month… what's the big deal…":

Tala grinned "Ian was soooo sorry for saying that…"

:Melody growled lion like and "towered" over the taller boy "What's the big deal you ask? WELL THE BIG DEAL IS, BESIDES FUCKING HAVING TO FUCKING PUT UP WITH **YOU** AND THOSE THREE FUCKING DINGBATS OVER THERE PLUS THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH WE FUCKING HAVE TO CALL "BOSS", I FUCKING HAVE TO DEAL WITH FUCKING CRAMPS AND FUCKING HAVING TO GO TO THE FUCKING BATHROOM EVERY FUCKING HOUR TO FUCKING MAKE SURE I DON'T FUCKING START DRIPPING FUCKING BLOOD LIKE SOME FUCKING WOUNDED FUCKING ANIMAL!" she growled again "I _hate_ this time of the month! Makes me feel like… _killing_ someone…" she took a step in their direction, making them gulp and quickly get their clothes on. "BREAKFAST TIME!" they ran out of the room leaving her standing there alone "HEY! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE MEN YOU FUCKING BUNCH OF COWARDS!":

Robert and the rest of his team gaped at the TV in shock. "Never in my whole life…" Robert shook his head and Tala gulped "Yup, she can get right down scary at those times… not to mention violent and potty…" he turned to Kai "Are you sure you want to marry her?"

Kai looked down at Melody, who gave him a sweet innocent smile "Don't jump to conclusions… watch…" she pointed at the TV where she could be seen chuckling.

:"Dingbats… scream at them and they scatter like ants…" Melody laughed out loud and turned to the camera with a cruel smirk "Now, won't this be useful…" she grinned and walked towards the camera, apparently disconnecting it.:

Melody grinned sheepishly at her former comrades as they glared daggers in her direction. "That's what you get for being mean to me! Nye!" she stuck her tongue out at them and quickly took the tape, waving it in front of them "What do you say we send this to some funny home videos show, hmm?"

Tala shook his head "You wouldn't…" the rest of the Demolition Boys gave her pleading looks.

She rose an eyebrow at them "Oh yes I would… I bet I'd win! I could use the prize money you know?"

Bryan growled "That's it, no more Mr. Nice-Guy… grab her…"

Melody yelped as Spencer quickly got Kai out of the way and picked her up easily, turning her upside down "Give us that tape!" he sneered.

"No! Put me down or you'll be sorry!"

Tala laughed "Really? What will you do, hm?"

"I- I'll- grr… KAI! What kind of boyfriend are you? Help me here!"

He shook his head with an amused expression "Nope… you deserve what you're getting…"

"ROBERT!"

"Sorry er, Luna, but I agree with Kai… I'd probably be doing the same thing. Now be rational and give them the tape…"

Melody growled in frustration and gave Bryan the tape "There! Now PUT ME DOWN!"

"No Spencer, hold her for a little while longer… I still didn't get back at her about the restaurant scene…" Tala smirked and kneeled down in front of the struggling girl "My blood's all flowing to my head! I could die you know?"

"Huh hum…" he got his hands on her sides and smirked at her "No… please Tala don't-" she started laughing hard as her so-called "best friend" tickled her sides mercilessly, not even giving her the time to breathe. Spencer dropped her at Tala's sign and watched in amusement as the red head got himself on top of her and kept tickling her with all his might "Bry, get her hands before she claws me…"

Bryan quickly pinned her arms above her head and chuckled at the laughing girl "S-stop it! I- I'm pregnant! Not fair! KAI!" she couldn't stop her laughing and was struggling as hard as she still could, finally stopping when she lost her breath "Can't- breathe! Stop it!"

Kai sighed, not losing his smirk "Get off her Ivanov… you too Kyznetsov… she's had enough…"

The two boys obediently got off her, making a high five afterwards. Melody gasped for breath and tried sitting up, not even managing to budge "Er, Kai? Would ya help me sit up?" she croaked.

He kneeled down beside her and helped her up, guiding her to the door afterwards, turning to Spencer. "Romanenko, you come and stay at our room… I honestly don't trust any of _them_… and since it's one of you for each room because Robert refuses to take any of your company…"

Tala grinned "I can stay at the girl's room…"

Minx glowered at him "No ya can't! Yar stayin' with Tyson and Max ova ther'!"

Kenny nodded "Ok then, Ian can stay with me and Ray, and Bryan stays with Oliver and Enrique… everyone ok?"

They all nodded and left to their own rooms, passing by Oliver and Enrique's room so Minx got Jessica from his bed.

Melody waved goodnight at them and went in the room, followed by Kai and Spencer, who plopped down on the couch, switching on the TV. "Keep it down…" Kai grunted.

"Goodnight to you too… And I should say the same thing to the two of you… we **heard** what you were doing this afternoon you know?"

They blushed and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Melody checked if Deenix would be charged by the next morning and got her pj's on, laying down on her bed.

She gasped as she felt Kai lay down beside her, whipping her head back to him "You have your own bed over there you know?"

"Huh hum… but I like it better here… besides, this bed's big enough for at least three people so why are you complaining?"

"Well, so is that one! And you heard what Spencer said!"

Kai grinned "Keep it down then…"

"As if! You made as much noise as me, if not more!" she pouted.

He sighed and ran his hand along her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing her briefly "Hm, just something… What am I supposed to call you now?"

She gave it a thought as she ran a finger along his bare chest "Hum, it'd be weird if people started calling me Luna all of a sudden so, call me Melody… that's the name on my I.D. card anyways… Now shut it and kiss me…" she claimed his lips again and moaned softly as he stripped her off her pj pants and shirt 'Why did I even bother getting dressed?'

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Tyson, you BETTER win this round or else I'll kill you! Understand?"

"Y- yes Melly!" the raven haired boy grinned sheepishly at her and ran to the beydish.

Kai sighed "You're angry 'cause I didn't let you fight, right?"

Melody looked at him blinking sweetly "Huh? No! I just want him to get better and to have more confidence in himself!"

Max chuckled "Don't bother! He has enough confidence for all of us!"

"Ok, scratch the confidence bit then…" she sighed and leaned her head against Kai's shoulder. She felt really tired, thanks to **him**, and all she wanted was to get back to the hotel and sleep. Preferably with him out of the room, since his presence gave the word "sleep" another meaning… she just couldn't resist him, and he couldn't resist her neither apparently so… it was inevitable… -...- Great…

"AND THIS ROUND'S WINNER IS TYSON! THE BLADEBREAKERS GO ON TO THE QUARTER FINALS!"

"WOO HOO! Tyson won!" Ray and Max danced around, cheering as Tyson joined them.

Melody stood up and walked out of the stadium "Come quick! The D-Boys are having their battle now!"

The Bladebreakers quickly left as well and went up the other beydishes' balconies to watch the Demolition Boys in action. "Wee! They still got some of my training's effects! Our battle against them will be so sweet!" Melody chirped happily.

Kai smiled at her and looked down at Ian, who was smearing his opponent's top to shreds and laughing at him. Melody sweatdropped. Ian just wouldn't change…

"Holy shit Melly we gotta get you out of here!" Tyson muttered. The girl followed his gaze and froze as she saw Boris sitting on the bench right next to Tala, Spencer and Bryan, all of them with the cold, serious expressions they were supposed to have all the time when around him. She hated it and so did they, but Boris demanded that from them so… what choice did they have?

She whipped around and started walking away "Let's go then… it's obvious they'll win anyways…"

The rest of the Bladebreakers swiftly followed her, frowning at her expression. "Melly? What's wrong? He didn't see you, you can relax!"

"It's not that… It's just… _them_, they have to put up with him and- I feel bad 'cause I was supposed to face this with them too…"

Kai got his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead gently, punching Tyson's side when he made his usual gagging sounds "Don't worry… I said I'll get them out of that place and I will…"

Max sighed "I'm actually starting to like them!" Ray nodded at him "Me too… even Bryan. He's not so bad afterall… and that video… it was so-"

He looked around at his two team mates and Kenny with a mischievous glint and they got their arms linked while they sang.

"_I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank_

_But lean a little bit closer_

_See that roses really smell like boo-boo_

_Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo_"

They laughed together earning weird looks from Kai and Melody plus The Majestics who were waiting for them outside of the stadium. Minx, Jessica and Enrique laughed and joined the fun as well as Melody, who dragged Kai along too. Minx pulled Robert, while Oliver and Johnny shrugged and got their arms linked as well, ignoring the passersby's weird looks as they went down the street that led to the hotel singing together.

"_I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank_

_But lean a little bit closer_

_See that roses really smell like boo-boo_

_Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo…_"

**RR PLEASE! n-n**


	14. The Finals

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 14: The Finals**

Melody looked down at her own reflection. She smiled and turned around to face them. Robert stood by her bed while Tala sat on a backwards chair, eyeing her with amusement.

"Well? Do you like it?" Robert asked

She smiled at her brother and nodded, turning to her best friend "Uh, how do I look?" she made a complete turn and gave him an inquisitive look.

Tala smirked "Good… but then again, you always do…" he winked at her.

Melody blushed and looked back at the tall mirror, running her fingers down the soft red material "You think- Kai will like it?" she asked absently, more to herself than to any of them.

Tala's face faltered for a split second before he stood up and kissed her forehead "If he doesn't, we'll make him have a lobotomy, and if that still doesn't work, we'll kill him…" he chuckled as her face lit up.

She turned to her brother and hugged him tightly "Thank you so much Robbie, I love it!"

Robert blushed and smiled down at her "Huh, April had told me you only wear black and red so when she showed me that outfit I thought it would be perfect for you… even though I think that dress is much too short, I'm glad I was right…"

A hurricane suddenly went in the room "Oh mah Gawd! Lemme take a gewd lood at'cha! Ya look sooo pretty!" Minx ran in, standing beside Melody in a flash. She looked her over, her eyes shiny with amazement. She was wearing a long-sleeved, black turtlenecked (as usual) tight dress, that went down until her mid thigh and a red overcoat only buttoned until her waist that reached her knees. She had long, black socks that went almost until her mid thighs and a pair of dark brown boots. Minx sighed "Ah **knew** it'd suit ya! Ya look so pretty! Meee!" she squealed and hugged her "Ya gotta show that ta Kai! His jaw's gonna drop!" she dragged her out of the room before Melody could even retort, leaving Tala and Robert alone.

Robert glanced over at Tala, noticing his sad expression "Is… something wrong?"

He shook his head quickly "No… everything's fine… where is everyone anyways?" he asked changing the subject.

Robert sighed "Kai took the team out to train, since the finals are tomorrow and the rest of my team went along to watch it. As for your team, I can't say I know…"

"Walking around I suppose…" The red head then quirked an eyebrow "They're _training_? Why didn't Melody go along with them?"

"Kai didn't want to take her along because they're training nearby the Abbey and he's paranoid about Boris… so he told her to stay here and give their strategies the final check up or however it is it's called."

Tala sighed "I don't know why he's so worried… Boris will see her tomorrow anyways…" he bit his lower lip. Tomorrow, his team and hers would finally fight eachother… he had never thought he'd be fighting _against_ Melody instead of along with her… it would be pretty complicated…

"NO! Let me go! I wanna change!" Melody's desperate cries could be heard down the hall as she ran into the room again, Minx hot on her heals "Aw c'mon!"

"No!" she hid behind Robert and stuck her tongue out at her "He'll see it tomorrow, now I've got work to do! Which reminds me…" she turned sharply to her best friend "Weren't you supposed to be training? I don't wanna win against a bunch of weaklings ya know?"

He sighed and stood up, turning to the door "Fine, I'll go… since you don't want me here anymore…" he chuckled dryly "Bye Birdy. Good luck for you tomorrow and let's hope Boris doesn't try anything…" he winked at her and left the room.

Melody tilted her head to the side "What's wrong with him?"

Robert shrugged "I don't know… ok, we'll go and leave you alone now so you can focus on your work. If you need anything, you know where to find us…"

Minx pouted "Aw, but Robbie! She still hasn't showed her outfit to Kai!"

Robert smiled as he guided her out of the room "She'll show him tomorrow, don't worry… now lets go…"

Melody watched as her brother and her friend left, closing the door behind them. She sighed and stripped off her coat and dress, putting on a pair of gym shorts and her usual red dress, not forgetting her long gloves before she sat back on the bed, her computer on her lap. "Let's see now… Maxes' stats…"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Come on Tyson! One last time and you're free to go!"

Tyson yawned and got into his launching pose again "It better be the last time! It's past dinner time and I'm hungry!"

Kai rolled his eyes and turned to look at Ray and Max, who were training together. He hoped they were ready for the battle that awaited them the next day… they needed to defend their World Champions title afterall… "Max! More energy on your launching!" he said in a dull, tired voice.

"Oh, sorry Kai! Er, are you ok? You sound funny…"

"Hn… I'm fine…" he turned away and leaned against a close by tree, launching his Dranzer and watching as it ripped several twigs and sticks to shreds when it past over them. He sighed in exasperation and called back his top, looking around himself to check if his team mates were done. He was feeling extremely impatient, and was getting awfully worried too. He didn't exactly like leaving Melody alone with Tala, not that he didn't trust her… **he** was the problem… what if he tried something? Oh he knew he wanted to. He had heard their argument the other day and had been thinking about it since then. He saw the way he looked at her all the time, like a predator watched his prey. And he was sure the glares he always seemed to save just for him had more to do with her than the fact of them being rivals since the year before.

"Kai, we're done, can we go back now?" Kai immediately stood straight and nodded for them to go. 'The fact **is**… he's been waiting for an opportunity such as this… he's been waiting to be alone with her… when no one's around so he could-' he froze 'God no…' Tyson blinked as he saw his captain run the now short distance that separated them from their hotel. He smirked and winked at his snickering team mates "Who would have thought old Sourpuss would be so whipped?"

Kai glared at them, finally sighing in relief as he arrived at the hotel. He hurriedly asked for his key and ran upstairs, ignoring his team mates' smirks and comments.

"Aw, c'mon Kai, I'm sure she's still alive!" Tyson chuckled.

Kai merely grunted back as he opened his room's door and quickly went into their bedroom to check on his girlfriend. He panicked as he realized it was empty "Melody?" he called out. Since no answer came, he left the room and knocked on Robert's door.

Johnny went to the door, groaning as he saw him "Oh it's _you_… what do you want?"

"Is Melody in there?"

Johnny frowned "No… wasn't she supposed to be in your room? Robert said he left her there."

"Damn!" Kai turned around and was preparing to knock at the girls' room when several loud familiar voices brought his attention to the end of the corridor. Johnny and Robert, who had been told about Melody being missing, came out of the room just in time to see what was going on. Walking towards them were the Demolition Boys, Tala leading the way as he heatedly argued in Russian with someone next to him. Melody.

Kai cursed under his breath and leaned against a wall passing his fingers through his hair. She was fine, she was ok… Hey! She was with _him_… 'Damn this girl!' he sighed.

"Luna, I heard you left your room… Where have you been?" Robert approached his sister, a serious expression upon his face.

She shot her tongue out at the still ranting Tala and innocently smiled up at him "Oh, er… I was bored so I… went out for a walk and since I found them walking around as well I invited them for dinner!" n-n

Tala growled "And WHY did you go out on your own? You know it's dangerous for you! Boris could be out there as well and there's no telling what he'd do to you if he found you!"

Melody snapped "Would you people stop treating me like I'm made out of porcelain? I can fend for myself and I couldn't stand being stuck in there for another minute!"

"But Birdy-" Bryan trailed off.

"Stop mothering me and STOP calling me that! I have no wings! I have no beak! I can't fly! I'm not a _stupid_ bird!" she huffed and turned her back to him, pouting.

Tala smirked, trying to ease the situation "Can't fly you say? Spencer?"

The tall boy smirked back at him as he picked up the small girl and threw her up into the air several times much to his team mates delight, chuckling as she squeaked in surprise "EEEK! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW SPENCER ROMANENKO OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Robert growled at him "Romanenko, put my sister down…"

Spencer laughed as he placed her down, patting her hair "Ok, ok… good Birdy! See? You're learning how to fly now! Ain't that great?"

She growled and bit down on his hand, smirking as he yelped and clutched it, eyeing her warily. She then turned to Kai, who was looking at her as if he wanted to commit murder and sweatdropped 'Oh boy… he's pissed off… this shall be fun…' she sighed and turned to her room "Don't bother telling me, I'm going already… you boys wait at Robert's room or something…"

Kai groaned and followed her, not before sending a huge glare in Tala's direction, who glared right back.

Johnny sighed and signaled for them to go in "If you hear shouts don't worry about it… they'll be snuggling again in a while…"

Ian rose an eyebrow as he sat down "If we hear "shouts"? Why? Have they been arguing lately?"

He huffed "Yeah, constantly. Kai's paranoid about Boris, and Melody says she feels smothered and wants to go out, so they spend most of their time together arguing about her personal safety. It's either that or they're making out anyways… those two are **freaky** I tell you!"

They all sat down on the medium-sized living room and turned on the TV. Everything was calm when suddenly a loud voice was heard from the next room.

"I DON'T CARE WETHER THEY WERE WITH YOU OR NOT! HE STILL COULD HAVE SEEN YOU! I **TOLD** YOU TO STAY HERE!"

"WELL, I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT **YOU **THINK AND SINCE YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER OR HELL, I **REFUSE **TO TAKE ORDERS FROM **YOU**!"

Ian sweatdropped "Ok… so they **are** yelling… when's the making out part coming on?"

Johnny yawned "Wait… first, they must come in here and keep arguing as they ignore us…"

The Demolition Boys had merely raised an eyebrow when a door suddenly slammed outside and in no time that room's door opened abruptly and slammed as well, a fuming Melody stalking in and plopping down next to Robert "Don't . ask…" she said through gritted teeth.

He tried suppressing a chuckle "I wasn't going to-" Another slam was heard and in no time a fuming Kai went in too, turning his furious glare to the girl, ignoring everyone else in the room "We're not done talking yet…"

She merely huffed and turned her face away from him "I've nothing else to say and I don't give a damn about anything else **you** might want to say so I **am** done talking." She spat.

Kai sighed and passed his fingers through his hair once again. Why were things so complicated? Why couldn't she see he did that because he cared about her? "Melody, please listen to me… I'm sorry I just-"

"Oh **shut it** already!" she stood up and stomped out of the room, her boyfriend following her suit after rolling his eyes as he heard a door slamming again.

"So, what's on TV?" Johnny asked casually as he flipped the channels.

"There's a documentary about the English Royalty on the History channel…"

"Boring! I wanna watch a game!" Johnny kept flipping the channels until he stopped at a football match, smirking as Robert huffed at him "You are **so** uncouth…"

Tala blinked at them "Er, hello? What planet are you people from? Aren't you worried about them? Or Hell, fuck Hiwatari! At least about **her**?"

Johnny gave him a fed-up look "I thought I had told you- oh, never mind…" he sighed and pointed at Enrique, who was bouncing about as he talked to Oliver, neither of them paying any attention to the stuff happening around them, since they were used to Melody and Kai's constant arguing. "Enrique, go show them…"

The blond boy sighed as he stood up and signaled for them to follow him. He walked until Kai and Melody's room and carefully opened the door, signaling for them to go in and have a look.

Tala nodded to Ian, who quickly and quietly went in, coming back a few seconds later, blushing and with his eyes as big as plates.

"Well?" Bryan asked.

"Er, well… er… let's just say they made up… don't ask me the details please, I'm trying to keep my stomach calm…"

"O- k…" they all turned around and left in the other room's direction, taking their sits as they watched TV, cringing when "odd noises", like Kai had called them came from the next room.

"KAI! GOD DON'T STOP!" a loud moan sounded from the other room making everyone blush hard. "Oh for crying out loud! Must they be so fucking LOUD!" Ian threw his arms up in defeat, covering his ears afterwards as the sounds intensified. Bryan and Spencer exchanged smirks while Tala glared at no one in particular and tried ignoring the noise.

Oliver sweatdropped as he fanned Robert, who madly grunted something like "uncouth crazy teenagers" while Johnny sighed in dullness and Enrique gulped "Yup, they made up alright…"

"Oh, SHUT UP!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai rolled to his side of the bed drenched in sweat and breathing hard, hugging Melody tightly as she snuggled against his chest. "We- have to stop- doing this…" he said between gasps "… and we need to be rational…"

She chuckled "You're not rational… you're paranoid _and_neurotic, **never** rational."

"True Twiggy, true… but we do need to talk… this is too stressing for you and I don't think it's good for the baby neither…" he looked down at her as she sighed and turned her pouting face to him "Now you're acting all pansy again… next you'll start saying we should go shopping for baby clothes…" she shuddered from the thought.

He chuckled "Not a snowball's chance in Hell… now look, we need to talk and stop this "scream-and-get-laid" routine…"

Melody purred "Hmmm… I agree with you but, do we have to stop the getting laid part?"

Kai grinned and sat up, looking her in the eyes "Seriously, we need to talk…"

"Ok, so you've said… around a hundred times…" she sat up as well, wrapping the sheets around her small frame, hoping that wouldn't take long "You start then. What troubles you?"

Kai sighed and bit his lower lip "You, mostly… I can't stop worrying about you and you're not exactly helping… I can't wait till the Goddamned thing's over and we can get out of here!"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation "Argh, stop that worrying crap already! I told you I can take care of myself! And besides that, you promised to help me to get the boys out of the Abbey, and I'm **not** leaving until that happens!" she firmly said.

"I know, and I will help you… Just wish I knew how…"

"Ditto…" Melody sighed and stroked his cheek lovingly "Let's just get ready for dinner now, 'k?"

"But I'm not done- oh, fine…" he stood and picked up his clothes, motioning to the bathroom afterwards since he didn't feel like arguing with her again. It was _way_ too stressing.

Melody sighed and picked up a comb, starting to brush her unruly hair furiously "ARGH! Stupid thing!" she cursed as she tried untangling another knot 'Lately I've been getting quite a few knot problems… which I don't feel like dealing with for the time being! So there's only one thing to do!' she got her hair into a low ponytail, braiding it afterwards, thus leaving it with an elastic on both ends. Then, after wrapping the sheet securely around herself, she stood up to search her bag, cursing again as she didn't find what she was looking for "Hey Kai! You wouldn't happen to have a pair of scissors, would you?"

"Er, yeah, in my bag… why?"

"Yes!" she ran to his bag and quickly took out the metallic object, a triumphant smirk planted all across her features "Oh, no reason…" she replied back innocently "Just hurry up, I wanna shower too!" she stood and walked towards the vanity mirror set on a corner of the bedroom, sitting down by it and taking one last look at her long braid before taking the scissors and chopping it off right above the elastic she had used to tie it.

The girl shook her head vigorously, feeling it a lot lighter than a few seconds ago. Now her hair was actually shorter than her front bangs, (which she had let remain untouched) merely brushing her jaw and the back of her neck. Luckily, it didn't look too jagged so she didn't have to get dragged to no hairdresser by Minx because it "wasn't alright". She picked up her braid and wrapped it in some tissue, keeping it inside her bag afterwards since she **knew** Deenix would want to cry all over it when she saw what she would undoubtedly call a "disaster".

"Ok _princess_, you can now use your royal show- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!"

She turned around slowly, grinning up at him "What? You don't like it?" she snickered "Well, too bad, 'cause I do! Now excuse me, but my _royal shower_ is waiting!" she stood up grabbing a few of her clothes, and went past Kai, who still had a shocked look upon his face, his mouth doing the best fish impression she had ever seen.

Kai blinked at what he had just seen. 'It was just my mind playing tricks on me… I'm just tired, that's all…' he shook his head and got dressed, sitting down on his bed afterwards, his head resting on his hands. "Hey Kai-Zer, we gotta go and get the rest of the guys so move it!" he rose his head and lowered it down again with a low whimper as he saw her. "Aw, c'mon! I chopped my hair off! That's all! Don't tell me you're gonna start acting all gay now because of **that**…"

He whimpered again as he stood up and walked towards her, fiddling with her extremely shorter hair "It's not that I don't like it it's just… why did you have to do something so… _radical_?"

She shrugged "Meh… it kept getting in the way and besides… it was starting to get out of hand and I was tired of all the knots. So, I just chopped it and there! No more problems!" she grinned sheepishly and kissed him briefly before dragging him out of the room "Now come on! Let's go get them already!"

Meanwhile, Robert and the rest of the teens yawned as Tyson, Max, Johnny, Ian, Minx and Enrique hooted at the TV, where a football match was still showing. However, the match was quickly forgotten when Minx let out a loud gasp, followed by a scream "OH MAH GAWD! WHA'S HAPP'NED TO YA!" she quickly ran in the door's direction, stepping on Ian and Tyson in the process, and glomped what apparently was Melody "Who did this tah ya Melly? Who was it?" she cried.

Melody blinked and pushed her off herself, sending her a fed up look "**I** did."

Everyone gapped at her when Minx was out of the way, making the other girl glare openly at them "Don't you start too!"

Tala finally spoke "Why? How did you?"

"Well, duh! I asked Kai if he had a pair of scissors and off with it! Can we go now?"

Everyone glared at Kai, who flinched back before snapping at them "I DIDN'T KNOW WHY SHE WANTED THEM! I was in the shower damnit!"

"Yeah bu' still! Oh, he' poor hair! NOW wha' am Ah gonna do with it fer tha conce't?"

Melody rolled her eyes and turned to the door "ARE WE GOING **TODAY**?"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Argh! I can't even look at you anymore! You look so… weird!"

"Yeah, I **still** can't believe you did that!"

Melody's eyebrow twitched as Ian and Spencer kept nagging her about her new hairstyle "Oh for crying out loud! I had a stupid haircut and you're all acting like I committed murder! What's wrong with you people!" she snapped

"Let's just eat and forget about it…" Kai grunted. He was _still_ upset about her new look and the fact that she hadn't even asked him about whether she should do it or not…

Tala smirked "Poor Deenix… I hadn't seen her that shocked since you decided to burn most of your clothes because they weren't black or red… **That** was pretty stupid too ya know?"

"Whatever…"

Robert sighed and shook his head. He didn't exactly know her like the back of his hand, but he did know enough about her to know that it wasn't worth arguing with her about her new haircut. She'd just hiss at him and tell him to leave her alone if not worse. Besides, she didn't look **that** bad… he kinda liked it actually… "Just leave her alone already… I for one think it was a good idea. Long hair is too much work and very hard to deal with."

Melody praised him "Oh, heed the voice of reason! Thank you! Now leave me alone already and let's eat!" n-n

They growled and started serving themselves, sending a few glances at Melody now and then.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

By the end of the meal, the girl's haircut had been apparently forgotten and they were all chatting happily as they stood up and left the restaurant in the hotel's direction.

"So, what'll be your battling order tomorrow?" Tala asked casually

Melody gave it a thought "Hm, dunno yet, but hopefully I'll be battling, so watch out!"

Kai grunted "Not if I can help it…"

The girl smiled coyly at him "Sorry Kai-Zer, but tomorrow I **will **battle, whether you like it or not! Nye!" she stuck her tongue out at him and huffed "Besides, I wanna watch Boris' face when I win!" she grinned "Oh, no offence guys…"

"None taken…" Ian yawned "But if we end up battling eachother, I won't exactly be merciful…"

"Well, me neither so there! I'll take that stupid smile of yours off your face before you can say Wyborg!" she chuckled

"We'll see about that Twiggy!"

Melody glared at him. She had stopped getting mad at Kai for calling her "Twiggy", since he had told her he called her that because he had thought it would be a nice pet name for her, just like "Blue-Boy" was his pet name. Of course anyone else was banned from even **thinking** of calling her that. Same thing for "Blue-Boy", as Tyson had already learnt the hard way. "Shut it dumbass!" she sneered.

He shot his tongue out at her "Idiot!"

"Midget!"

"Spaghetti strap!"

"Dumbo!"

"Stupid!"

"Shorty!"

"Girly-poo!"

"**Girly-poo**? Grr… you big son of a bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Cunt!"

"Bitch!"

Tala sighed as their swears became heavier and they switched to arguing in Russian, where both of them had an even wider knowledge of insults to call eachother. "Settle down children…" he grunted.

"SHUT UP!" was the double answer he got as the two of them kept arguing loudly in Russian, this time to discuss who was the best Beyblader.

Spencer turned to the rest of the teens with a fed up look "Don't worry, this is normal…"

They sweatdropped and watched as Ian said something and got instantly smacked by the girl, who viciously cursed at him afterwards. Melody huffed and ignored him as he kept cursing at her in what appeared to be a pretty colorful language, earning nothing but a death glare that finally shut him up.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"He's here sir…"

"Thank you. Send him in please…"

A dark figure went into the dark office, his crimson eyes flashing to the man inside "Your orders sir?"

The man turned his face to him, revealing his identity. Boris. "I believe you know she's back in town… yes?"

"In deed… I was with her around a week ago, but due to certain circumstances I never got the chance to tell you… er, may I ask how you found out about her presence?"

"A few of my pupils saw her walking around Red Square about a week ago as well. But what I found most… _interesting_, was who she was with…" he clenched his fists.

A brown eyebrow rose "And that would be?"

Boris narrowed his eyes "According to them, it was a tall, blue haired boy with blue tattoos on his cheeks…"

"Hiwatari…" he sneered

"Yes… and I've checked the Bladebreakers latest battles and team stats and in deed, there she is… she joined their team a couple of months ago… little bitch…"

"So she did…"

"Know anything else you might consider… important?"

The boy scratched his head in thought "Well, she and Hiwatari **are** pretty close…"

Boris' eyebrow twitched "Close? How- _close_ exactly?"

The shadowy figure snickered "He's actually asked her to marry him! And she- she accepted it of course… besides that… I don't think there's anything else… May I ask what you really called me for?"

Boris cursed inwardly. Stupid brat getting his filthy hands on **his** woman! She had belonged to him the minute he had seen her, who did that brat think he was? Oh, but was he going to be sorry he had ever even **looked** her way… He awoke from his deep thoughts and answered "I want you to battle tomorrow instead of Bryan. You're able to control your bitbeast now, aren't you?"

"Yes sir…"

"Then be there tomorrow. If everything goes according to planned… you'll be battling Melody… and **don't** go easy on her… little slut deserves to be punished for betraying BioVolt…"

"Yes sir. Excuse me…" the boy bowed lightly and turned away, leaving the demented, idiotic, stupid, sexually frustrated, son of a bitch- er, mean- demented looking pervert alone with a somewhat triumphant grin upon his face. He turned to his desk where a computer sat and pressed a button, opening a panel on the wall. The image of Voltaire appeared, as he turned around on his chair "Any news Boris?"

"Yes in deed… it's confirmed. We've found her."

A triumphant grin appeared on the man's face "And? **Do** you have her?"

"Not yet, but we **will **have her in our power soon…"

"Good. Let me know when you have her and as soon as you do, start the test. **Don't **harm her, understood? You can do whatever you please with her** after** the experiment. We have no time to waste, I hope you're aware of that…"

Boris cursed under his breath "Yes, I know… But you're forgetting something Voltaire, your grandson still has-"

"I can take care of that part, don't worry… for now, focus on capturing her. Voltaire out."

"Yes sir… yes in deed…" an evil laugh echoed through the whole Abbey, sending shivers up the spine of many of the kids living there, specially four of them.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Melody sneezed as she sat by her windowsill, looking outside at the clear dark sky with a concerned frown upon her face. A few hours ago the Demolition Boys had gone back to the Abbey and _they_ had gone back into the hotel to sleep so that the next morning they'd be ready for the finals. She felt… strange… in a way she felt like she was betraying someone, her ex-team mates… she wanted to fight them but at the same time she didn't. It felt really weird…

"What's wrong? Are you having nightmares or something?"

She turned sharply to him, her eyes wide "Er, no I was just…" she rubbed her eyes "I- I can't sleep… but don't worry and go back to sleep yourself, I'll be alright." She smiled at him and sighed, turning her head back to look up at the sky, her expression still pensive and somewhat sad.

Kai stood up and walked towards her, taking a seat just beside her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… go back to sleep…" she replied quickly, avoiding his eyes.

He sighed "Melody… if we're gonna… get married and all, well, er… I think you should start trusting me more…"

Melody shot him an flushed look "But I **do** trust you!"

"No you don't. If you did you'd tell me what's wrong. So prove me wrong now…"

She jerked her head, blushing "I just- don't want to… it's my own problem and I'd rather deal with it on my own… understand?"

Kai sighed in exasperation "Fine!" he stood "No use talking to you, you never listen to me! You never trust me enough to tell me what's wrong! Fuck, why must you always be so damn complicated! Why can't you understand all I want is to help you and- and make you as happy as I can? Damnit Melody, is it **that** hard for you to understand! Geez!" he started stalking towards his bed, his hands running through his unruly hair.

Melody bit her lower lip as his words sunk in. She felt really guilty now. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and stood as well, quickly running beside him and circling his waist from behind tightly "I'm sorry… I'm just… worried about tomorrow, I'm worried about _them_… that's all…"

He turned to her and looked her in the eyes. He could see so much in those eyes… so many emotions… guilt, love, regret, worry… the list just went on. He smiled down at her "See? It's not so hard now, is it?"

She blushed lightly and looked away tightening her grip around his waist "I- I just don't like worrying people about me… I don't like to be a burden."

Kai rolled his eyes "A "burden"? Girl, you might be a lot of things, but a burden?" he chuckled lightly and hugged her "Melody, you'll never be a burden to me… never…"

"I will be in a couple of months… I'll look like a house…" she pouted.

He laughed heartedly and guided her to the bed "Ok, so maybe you will. But I'll still be around to help you with anything you might need. **That** I promise… Now calm down, relax and get some sleep. It's not good for you to stay awake this late…"

Melody rolled her eyes "And here you go acting all pansy and gay again… don't give me that look, I'm going now, da?" she giggled

He frowned at her "Huhuh? You know, you have a funny accent…"

She blinked at him "I- do?"

"Yeah. It's not that noticeable when you speak English but it's really obvious when you speak Russian… you sound a bit… German…"

She rose an eyebrow at him "Really? Well maybe it's because that's where I came from in the first place, no? Ugh! Whatever, let's just get some sleep already…"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead gently "And calm down…"

"You've said that before… pansy…" she snickered

Kai rolled his eyes and grinned mischievously "I know, I know… But I like to piss you off as much as **you** like pissing **me** off so… it's irresistible!"

Melody stuck her tongue out at him and laid down, her back turned to him. He just smirked and laid down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him "'Night Twiggy…"

"Hmm… 'night Blue-Boy…" she yawned and quickly fell asleep.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Melody opened her tired eyes and sat up sharply, clutching her unstable stomach. She felt like she was gonna throw up all her insides right there, right then. "Hmm… it's still too early… come back to bed…" Kai slurred from behind her, tugging at her shirt. She just covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Kai sat up and eyed the door suspiciously, raising an eyebrow when he heard the water running after a toilet flush and Melody came out a few minutes later, using the wall for balance, her hair dripping a bit "Huh, hey Kai-Zer! Sleep well? Ugh…" she collapsed to her knees, rubbing her forehead "Hmm… Damn- stupid- pregnancy- stupid- sickness- stupid- thingy- stupid…" she grunted.

He sighed and walked towards her, picking her up carefully and laying her down on the bed again "You better stay here today…"

"What!" she yelped sitting up immediately "And miss the tournament! Are you CRAZY? It's only that morning sickness thingy! It's **normal**! I'll be fine in a minute, you'll see!"

Kai shook his head "God give me patience…" he sighed and went into the bathroom to start getting ready. Melody in the meantime just shot her tongue out at him and got her clothes on quickly, combing her hair afterwards, since she felt better now she had gotten rid of last night's dinner remains. A small snicker came out of her lips as she finished combing her hair quite quickly, since now it was yards and yards shorter than before.

Lastly, she got her red over coat on and decided to wear her most prized possession: her Moon-Shaped locket. She felt it would bring her luck somehow, so she put it on and opened it, staring intently at the picture inside. There she was, hugging her brother when they were younger. And there also was an empty space right next to it, on the other side of the moon piece. She smirked as an idea formed on her head.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed to find Melody fiddling absently with her open locket, her laptop sitting right next to her, connected to a printer. He silently crept behind her and looked down at the locket curiously. On one of the open faces, was a picture of Robert and her when they were just kids, and on the other face, she was carefully adding another picture, this one of him and her together. She smiled at the camera, her usual strange, somewhat sad smile, while he stood behind her, his arms possessively wrapped around her slim figure, **sort of** smiling at the camera as well. He remembered Minx taking it a few days before they had left Robert's castle. It had been World War 3 to get both of them to actually pose for a picture, but it had turned out nicely and he was going to ask the green eyed hurricane-girl for a copy. "That's a nice shot you got there…" he whispered.

"In deed, you're smiling for once…" Melody chuckled and nodded absently, her eyes a bit glossy "I- since I had Robert's pic with me on one side… I thought I'd add one of the two of us together on the other one… the two most important people I have… with me…" she made a face "Ugh, that sounded gay and mushy!"

"In deed, it did…" He kissed her cheek lovingly "And why are you so gloomy today?"

She sighed "I don't know… I just feel depressed I guess… I'm not exactly thrilled about fighting them, you know?"

"That's why I said you don't have to. But you didn't believe me and had to stick with your shitty ways. As usual might I add." He stated in a mocking matter-of-factly tone.

She snapped the locket shut and pouted at him "Oh shut up! I told you I'm fighting whether you like it or not and I **am** fighting!" she stuck her tongue out at him and stood up, turning around to completely face him "Don't like my "shitty ways" go find yourself someone else to marry you! Nye!"

Kai laughed and hugged her tightly, kissing her passionately "Nah… I'd miss picking on you… hehe." He then took a good look at her "Hey, nice outfit… I wonder how it'd look thrown on the floor… wanna find out?" he said with a wink

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away "**That**, you _pig_… was the corniest comment I've ever heard. And corny comments are **not **gonna get you there, if you know what I mean…"

Kai nodded "True…" He looked her over and gave her an approving smile "Hum… I like it… When did you get that?"

Melody flushed "Oh, er, Robert gave it to me… yesterday… hum, glad you- you like it… hehe…" she jerked her head down in embarrassment.

He just smiled and kissed her forehead, turning to the door "Let's go down for breakfast, shall we?"

"Meh… ok!" she chirped happily, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room and into Robert's "Hey ROBBIE!" she called.

Robert opened the bedroom's door yawning politely and smiled down at her "Good morning Luna…"

"Heya chick! Ss'up?" Johnny called out from the sofa, immediately earning glares from the other two :possessive: males.

"Hi John-John!" Melody giggled "Okie, we're going down for breakfast now, you guys won't take too long, will you?"

"Er, no… so… wait for us, hm? And please go check if the rest of them are down there already…"

She grinned and nodded happily, dragging a fed-up-looking Kai out of there afterwards "C'mon Kai-Zer, we don't wanna miss breakfast!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Mel, that's my decision… and it's final."

"But Kai-"

"No buts. I'm doing this for you and most importantly, for the team. You and them were and **are **very close friends and the fact that you've been their team mate will undoubtedly affect your performance."

Melody balled her hands into fists "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! I've told you that will NOT interfere! And **you **should trust me!" she glared at him "I am fighting whether you like it or not, **don't** make me use the second option Kai, I'm sure none of us want me to do that…" she sneered.

Kai just sighed "I'm sorry… Tyson, Ray, follow me. We have to announce who'll be battling… you too Max." he turned around and left her and Kenny alone on their dressing room. She growled and kicked the closest bench, sitting down on it afterwards, her wheels turning at high speed.

"I'm sorry Melly… but Kai has his reasons for not letting you battle… and you know that…"

She just growled again and took her laptop from her bag "Won't let me battle will he? We'll just see about **that**!" she furiously typed on the keyboard until a triumphant grin was spread all across her features about five minutes later "Bingo! I'm in!"

Kenny peeked from behind her to see what she was doing and felt his jaw drop at what he saw "Oh my God Melly you can't do that!"

Melody smirked as she accessed the stadium's computers and hacked into the battles' files "Oh, yes I can… and by God I will… I'm really sorry Ray, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do…" she went into her team's battling order and quickly removed Ray's data from it, placing her own on it's place. "There! Now to check on who I'll be fighting against… WHOA!"

Kenny panicked "What? Have you been caught!"

"No! Someone ELSE is here… doing the _exact_ same thing, only to **their** battling order…" she waited until the other intruder was gone and quickly accessed the file, gasping at it "What the?"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this year's Beyblade World Championship FINALS!"

The crowd cheered madly at the announcer and whistled madly as well n-n; "ALRIGHT! Coming from the cold mysterious Valkov Abbey we have… the DEMOLITION BOYS!" the left side of the balconies cheered loudly, while the right side "booed" and waited for the next team's announcement "AND… From all around the World we have last year's champions… the BLADEBREAKERS!" the crowd went wild as the two teams went in, the Demolition Boys followed closely by Boris and the Bladebreakers minus Melody, who ran in hurriedly a few seconds later much to Kai's annoyance "What the Hell do you think you're doing here! He'll see you!"

She stopped next to him and panted lightly "He- he already knows I'm here… he knew where I was- all the time…"

Kai frowned "What?"

"AND NOW! Here we have the battling order! First, we'll have Tyson from the Bladebreakers against Ian of the Demolition Boys!" Ian and Tyson's pictures showed up on the huge panel "Then, for the second battle we have… er, we have… er…" the announcer tapped his earpiece and scratched his head as no info was sent to him and the pictures wouldn't show up "Er, must be some er… technical problems and- oh, never mind! Continuing! For the second battle we have… _Melody_ from the Bladebreakers and, er… Gregory from the- Demolition- Boys?"

Ray cheered "Woohoo! I'm not battling Bryan afterall! YAY!" he then caught Kai's glare "Er, I mean er…"

Kai moved his glare to the girl in front of him "What the Hell did you do? Ray was supposed to be battling against Bryan! And who's this "Gregory" guy? What the Hell's going on?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you! I hacked into the system to get me battling instead of Ray- DON'T give me that look! I warned you! Anyways, when I went to check on their battling order, I noticed someone was changing it too and when I checked what they had done, I saw Greg's data instead of Bryan's!" she sighed as Kai's eyes widened in realization "Kai, he's probably been informing Boris of my whereabouts since I've left!"

Kai groaned as the announcer announced the last battle, himself against Tala. He glared over at the red head for effect, his glare intensifying as he laid it on Boris, who was sending victory grins over at them, saving a sickening coy smile for **his** girlfriend. He growled in annoyance "I'm talking to the announcers so they get you out of the battling-"

Melody clutched his arm before he could even take a step "Don't you dare Kai Hiwatari! I'm battling Greg and that's that! **No one** betrays me and walks away with it without getting his ass seriously kicked by ME!"

He growled "Melody, I can't risk you getting hurt!"

"I won't! I promise I'll be fine and dandy and we can go and- and get married and have our kid far away from all this and be happy and all that fairy tale crap! But for now, just trust me and let me do my own battles! Please!"

He rose an eyebrow at her and muttered "So who's acting all gay now?" he sighed as he passed his fingers through his unruly bangs. He finally pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly, still muttering between gritted teeth "You **better** not get hurt or else I'll kill whatever remains of you… got it?"

She chuckled and kissed his cheek lightly "Yes captain…"

He smiled "Good… Tyson! Get your ass over there! You have a battle to win!"

Meanwhile, Boris watched as the two teens on the other side of the beydish argued heatedly, probably over her opponent. He licked his lips as his eyes ran up her figure, stopping at her hair as he frowned 'Hm… she's chopped her hair now? Nice… Makes me want her even more… yes in deed… I can't wait…' he chuckled lightly, his expression suddenly turning into a sneer as Kai hugged Melody and she kissed him lightly. He cursed, turning then to his team "Boys, there **better** not be any errors this time or you won't live to tell what happened… any questions?"

"Yeah, what the fuck is this Greg guy doing here and why is he battling instead of me?" Bryan spat

"That does not concern you Bryan, so just sit down and keep your mouth shut! Ian! Get over there!"

The small boy obeyed quickly and went up to his side of the beydish, smirking at Tyson as he got there "Ready to lose fatso?"

"FATSO? GRR!"

"Tyson! Don't let his taunting get to you or else!" Melody growled.

Tyson stuck his tongue out at her "Nye! Or else what?"

She grinned mischievously "Or else you'll lose your concentration **and **the battle and I'll be forced to skin you, rip you, cut you into little tiny pieces, roast you and then feed you to the pigeons in Red Square." She stated matter-of-factly "So if I were you, I'd be more worried about the stupid battle rather than about the **stupid** opponent…" she stuck her tongue out at Ian as he huffed "Meh, you never let me have any fun!"

She smirked and sat down on the bench as the announcer started the battle "3, 2, 1… LET IT RIP!"

"Hey Twiggy…" Kai nudged her and signaled for her to follow him. Melody stood up and went with him out of the stadium and until half the corridor that led to their dressing room.

"Ok, what's wrong _now_?" Melody leaned against the wall, her arms behind her back, staring up at Kai's eyes as he approached and caged her. He bit his lower lip and sighed "I- I'm _still_ not sure about letting you battle…"

She rolled her eyes "Oh please! We've been through this and I told you I'll be fine! So stop being so damn protective and get that in your stubborn, hard head!" she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, her nose up in the air.

Kai snickered at her pose "Ok, ok… I believe you…but please promise me that at least you'll be careful…"

"Why are you so damn paranoid? I'm fighting on a beybattle, not World War Three! Geez! You're even worse than Robert sometimes… Besides, I could say the same about you! Tala's not exactly nice when it comes to battling and you know he's been dying for a chance to harm you in any way he could. So **you** be careful!"

He sighed "Fine, I give… but I still want you to promise me you'll be ok… we don't know what kind of techniques this Greg guy might use, he might try to attack you or something…"

"Kai-" she gave him a warning tone

"Promise!"

"Fine! I promise! Can I go now? I do have a beybattle to win as I'm sure Tyson's almost done and all… I taught him well afterall!" she winked at him.

Kai just shook his head and leaned down to kiss her, cursing as she ducked and cackled away madly down the corridor before he could deepen the kiss "Damn girl…" he sneered, following her suit into the stadium.

He found her and the rest of his team staring up at Tyson, as he and Ian exchanged taunts and tongue lashing sessions like two little boys. Apparently, none of them was winning, and things didn't change much until both tops collided and Wyborg was sent flying into it's master's hand.

Kai turned to Ray "This was the last round right? Who won the other two?"

The neko-jin smiled happily at his trainer as she gave him an inquisitive look "Tyson won!"

"What!" Melody squeaked

Kai grunted as he repeated himself "Who won the other two rounds!"

"Gee, chill cap'n! Tyson won the first round and lost the second one. And now he won again! So… guess he's our winner!

Melody jumped in joy and hugged Tyson tightly, who wouldn't shut up about her chocolate cake and wouldn't let go of her coat even when she tried pushing him away with all her might. Luckily, Kai finally pried his hands from Melody and turned to her with a concerned look upon his face as he watched her dust herself off. She just smiled and turned to the beydish, walking up to her platform. On the other side of the beydish, she was able to see her ex-team mates and _him_. She glared heatedly at the man as he gave her a perverted grin and spoke to her in his usual husky, "sexy" tone. The sickening tone he always saved for **her** much to her disgust "Well, long time no see my dear… I see you've changed sides…" he grinned "Not for long though, I assure you…" he licked his lips as he once again ran his eyes up her body.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Fuck off you piece of ass wipe!"

The announcer once again acknowledged his presence, sweatdropping at the scene "Ok! Here we go now for our second battle, which will oppose Melody from the Bladebreakers and er, Gregory from the- Demolition Boys! Er, where is he by the way?"

Boris turned back to the corridor as a figure came out from it. In deed it was him. "Sorry I'm late, had a few things to do…" he ignored his "team"'s sneers and curses and went up the stairs that led to his battling platform, facing Melody with a huge grin "Hello princess… nice haircut…"

"And fuck you too…" she spat "And to think I trusted you… so tell me, for how long have you been notifying him of my whereabouts and **why**?"

"Hum, for like… ever since I've met you… then there was that horrible stage when you decided to leave just like that… that's when I lost track of you. But I later found out you were headed for Japan and I was also told where you were so, no great harm done… As for why I did it… well he did pay me quite well to do it… and besides that, it was a pleasure stalking such a pretty girl…" he winked at her.

Melody just huffed and straightened up "In deed you **are** a good actor… I always knew there was something funny about you, you kept vanishing all the time and you acted really weird towards certain things… I must say no one's ever been able to trick me for this long… I must congratulate you…"

He bowed a bit "Why thank you, I'm flattered, truly I-" he froze as he noticed what she had around her neck "Is- that?" he turned around to face Boris, finding him with an equally shocked expression "How did you find out who?"

"Who I am? Meh, my mother told me…"

Boris glared at her, not believing it "WHAT! The woman's dead!"

"In deed she is…" she grinned mischievously

The announcer suddenly cleared his throat "Er, I'm really sorry for interrupting you and all but, er… the battle must start… er, ok?"

"Yeah, sure…" Greg replied lazily as he took his launcher and a blue Beyblade from his back-pocket.

Melody merely nodded and lifted her coat, taking out her gun-launcher, which was attached to her thigh by a gun-holder (or however you call those things) "Let's get the show on the road!"

Greg smirked "Hum, stylish…"

"Ok, 3, 2, 1… LET IT RIP!"

The two tops went flying into the beydish at high speed, colliding with eachother as soon as they touched the ground "Hehe, someone's been practicing, hey?" Greg gave her a lopsided grin, chuckling as she glared daggers in his direction "Deenix! Let's get this over with NOW! Fire Storm!"

The black and red Beyblade started glowing as a huge phoenix came out from it, releasing an equally huge fire torrent towards the other top.

Greg smirked at the scene before him "Aw, ain't that sweet… ATTACK!"

The blue top evaded the flames as it charged towards it's opponent, almost sending it flying out of the beydish. Melody sighed in relief and looked up at him, evaluating him. 'Ok, he has a bitbeast, he has to have one. No ordinary top can do that to Deenix without getting totally burnt… guess I'll have to do something else… hum…' she turned back to look at her team, staring at them one by one. She finally smiled when her eyes laid down on Tyson 'That's it!'

Tyson blinked at her and yelped in indignation as she called **his** attack "Deenix! Phantom Hurricane! Keep him as far from you as possible!"

The bitbeast obeyed immediately, creating a huge tornado that sent Greg's top to the other side of the beydish. "Ok Dee! Now quickly! You can attack him!"

Deenix screeched and quickly sent her fire torrent against the other top once again, this time effectively sending it flying out of the beydish into Greg's hand. He yelped as he came in contact with the small object.

"Hot, ain't it?" Melody grinned as her own Beyblade flew into her palm.

Kai sighed in relief. Ok… she was safe… only two more rounds and he'd be officially relaxed… he watched as his team mates cheered, smiling up at her when her eyes laid on his.

Greg carefully picked up his top and smirked at the girl, getting into his launching pose again "Think you won? Then girl, you've got another thing coming…"

Melody glared hatefully at him and got into position as well "I suppose you mean your bitbeast… yes, I know you have one…" she smirked back at him "But that's not everything you know… c'mon, give me all you've got!"

Greg's smirk intensified as the announcer gave the order, quickly and furiously launching his top into the battle arena "Ok, you wanna see all I got? Well here I am…" he sneered.

Melody merely gritted her teeth at him "Deenix! Get ready!" she suddenly froze at her opponent. He was about to do something, she could feel something odd in the air and she could see it in his eyes. There was a mischievous glint spread all across his features "Greg?"

The brown haired boy grinned evilly at her "Geno-Falborg! Nova Stroblitz!" he ordered as a huge falcon came out from his top.

"What?" Melody muttered as a strong, cold wind blew her way, cutting her face and pieces of her coat. She gasped and stared up at the bitbeast, mortified. It was just like Bryan's Falborg, except it looked way bigger and… way more powerful…

Bryan and the rest of the Demolition Boys stared up at the creature in shock, while Boris chuckled madly and Greg laughed at her "I believe you know Falborg's Stroblitz is able to create winds strong enough to cut through soft materials such as clothing, _skin_…" he licked his lips at the thought of _her_ all cut up in front of him. Now **that** would be a sight! "…and sometimes even wood… well, this here, is an improved version of Falborg… and it's attack can cut quite more than soft materials… as you will see!"

The Bladebreakers gasped and Kai screamed out to her "Melody! Get out of there!"

Melody's eyes widened as what felt like several sharp knifes cut repeatedly through her face and limbs. She bit back a whimper as she clutched her right arm, glaring hatefully at her currently laughing opponent "Hum, I really like that outfit you know? But I'm curious about what's under that coat… would you mind it if I take a look?" he made a gesture with his left arm towards her and in no time his bitbeast had ripped her overcoat to shreds, fully exposing her legs and arms, since the black dress she wore was pretty short and her long sleeves were already half cut as well. He then cocked his head to the side, smirking as another blow cut the dress at her chest, exposing part of her bra "You stupid perverted freak! My brother gave it to me!" she screamed in frustration and tried covering herself as he looked her over and licked his lips, suddenly taking a serious expression though "Enough playing around, let's get on to serious stuff…"

Meanwhile in the balconies, Minx meeped as she covered her eyes and clutched Robert's shirt "Oh mah Gawd, Melly! Ah can't watch!"

Robert stood and called out to Kai "Kai! Get her out of there!" he was really panicking, he remembered that Ray had barely survived his battle with Bryan, what about now, when the bitbeast was more powerful and the girl quite more fragile?

Kai called out to her immediately, the same line of thoughts running through his mind "Melody! Get out of there! We still have another chance! Throw the match!"

She turned to him as if he was crazy "Wha? Fuck you!"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" he was furious. WHY was she so unsubordinated?

She gritted her teeth and glared heatedly at him "I TOLD YOU I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM **YOU**! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! Deenix! Attack!"

Deenix started glowing and charged against the other Beyblade, not even making it half way when with a simple head bow performed by Greg she as well as her Mistress were sent flying out of the beydish and it's platform with some extra complementary cuts.

"Damnit you stupid girl!" Kai ran to her as she fell by his feet and helped her sit up. Melody widened her eyes as she saw her own top stop spinning right in front of her. "Deenix…" she sharply turned to Greg as she heard his maniac laugh "Well, look at that! The Great Melody Nadezhda lost… how cute!" he laughed out loud again as she jerked her head and picked her top, gritting her teeth as she stood and looked up at him defiantly. "Shut up you cunt!" she started walking towards the beydish again, only to get stopped by Kai, who clutched her arm tightly, not letting her go "You're NOT going up there again…"

Melody fidgeted and sighed, clicking her teeth "Kai, I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do, but you left me no choice…"

He frowned at her "Wha?" before he could continue, Melody punched him hard on his face sending him crashing down to the floor, thus releasing her arm. The audience in general gasped, while the Bladebreakers sweatdropped and the Demolition Boys plus Boris blinked at that. Melody ignored them as she looked down at Kai "Sorry and all, but you **were** asking for it. I told you I don't take orders. Not from you, not from anybody." She turned around and went up the stairs that led to her platform, a determined frown spread all across her bruised and cut features.

Kai sat up moaning as he clutched his jaw, a little smirk showing on his lips "That's my Melody…" he croaked.

She smirked down at him and turned to Greg with a glare "That's Melody **Jurgen** you moron! I thought you knew that… Pff, can't even get my name right…" she spat to the side and got her top ready on her launcher "So you wanna play rough, do you? Fine by me… hey announcer dude! You plannin' on starting this crap today?"

The announcer blinked at her awkwardly "Er, please refrain from cursing miss… there are children watching this! Er, HERE WE GO FOR ROUND THREE! GET READY! 3, 2, 1… LET IT RIP!"

Both 'bladers launched their tops at the beydish, spending no time to start lunging at eachother viciously.

"Geno-Falborg! Nova Stroblitz!"

Melody panicked as the huge falcon appeared "Deenix quick! Fire Wall Defense!"

A big fire wall appeared in deed, blocking Geno Falborg's attack, but Greg still had a trick up his sleeve "Oh, think you're so smart? You've just signed your death certificate! Increase wind force! We'll be having roast today!" he smirked

Melody's eyes widened "Oh shit…" she screamed in pure agony as the flames surrounded her, burning all her unprotected skin and her clothes.

Tyson wailed "Oh no! Melly! She's gonna die burnt!"

"Melody no…" Kai shut his eyes tightly 'Please let her think of something… please let her be ok….'

Melody choked out an order as an idea appeared in her mind "Dee- Deenix… Voda Impact… hurry…"

Spencer sighed in relief 'Thank GOD she can use my attack…' he smirked as Tala nodded in his direction and the rest of his team sighed in relief as well, while Boris cursed under his breath.

They watched as Deenix immediately created a tidal wave and sent it into the tall flames, putting them out quickly. Melody sighed in relief and collapsed to her knees panting softly and hugging herself, since she was pretty burned and it felt very cold 'What am I gonna do? Anything I send at him he sends right back ten times worse… if only I could use that attack against him… but how?' she whimpered lightly as Greg sent new sharp wind waves at her, cutting her already burnt skin into a pulp. She growled furiously and stood up, glaring at his amused self "Had enough yet? I must say I'm surprised you can still stand after all that… actually, I'm surprised you're still alive at all!" he laughed out loud as she stammered a bit, her vision getting blurry 'No… I- I can't… I promised I'd win… I promised…' she jerked her head "I promised…" she whispered

Greg cocked his head to the side "Say what? I can't hear you…" he snickered "You're so weak and pathetic, look at you! Can't even attack me anymore, Hell! You can't even stand! A little sneeze would send you crashing to the floor!" he gave out a maniac laugh as she stared at him in disbelief "What?"

Boris felt danger in her eyes. He knew her well enough… things were **not** going to be pretty… "Gregory, stop that and finish her already." he sneered.

"Meh?" He looked at him lazily "Aw, please! She's already lost! Let me have some fun!"

Boris snapped "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Chill old man! She's too weak! **Weak**, pathetic and powerless…" he grinned evilly at her.

Melody balled her blood covered hands into fists "I'm not weak…" she rose her head sharply as she let out a desperate scream "I AM **NOT** WEAK!"

The boy rose an eyebrow at her and was about to taunt her again when he noticed a strange light shining from the beydish. Her top was glowing like a light bulb and it seemed to be spinning faster and faster as the bitbeast menacingly emerged, looking quite more powerful than it did at the beginning of the match. The red top collided against his, crushing a few pieces from his attack ring. "Shit!" He looked back at Melody, gaping as he took in her expression. She looked like she was on fire, a strange aura surrounding her "Think I'm weak do you? We'll just see about that, we'll see who's weak when you're nothing but a leaky piece of meat! I was hoping I didn't have to do this but since you gave me no other choice… Deenix! Stroblitz! Combine it with your Fire Storm!"

Greg's eyes widened comically as an unspeakable agony was sent his way, burning him and cutting him repeatedly. He couldn't move, he couldn't even _scream_ because of all the pain he felt.

Bryan smirked at the scene "Heh! Serves him right for copying my bitbeast and hurting her!"

The rest of the Demolition Boys nodded with equal smirks as Boris looked at the scene in front of him in horror. She was going to get him killed! Why hadn't the brat listened to him?

Robert stood from his seat, his arms firmly wrapped around his crying girlfriend. There it was again. Melody's dark side. And this time… there was nothing he could do. He turned his eyes away and hugged Minx tightly as she watched the whole scene in horror, unable to hold back a sob "Mel'dy…" she got free from his grip and screamed out to her friend "Mel'dy! Snap outta'v it!"

Kai and the rest of his team were trying to call her as well, trying to tell her to stop it, since as much as they hated the guy, they still didn't want her to kill him (yet), since that would undoubtedly disqualify them. They knew this would be happening when they got a hold of her expression a few moments ago. Melody was on a rampage and the only way she'd stop would be if she ran out of energy, which didn't seem possible at that moment.

Kai screamed out at her "Melody stop! You're gonna get him killed!"

She ignored him and glared deeply at Greg, her eyes shining the same somewhat demonic aura as the one that surrounded her body "You're a fool! You should have remembered I can use your own attack against you or make it even worse! But no, you were way too concerned about hurting me and taunting me! You're the weak and pathetic being here, not me! Now BURN IN HELL!"

Greg screamed as he ducked to try evading the huge flames coming his way for the second time. He shut his eyes tightly 'Damnit damnit damnit! Why didn't I listen?' his eyes shot open as the huge heat wave suddenly disappeared from above him. "Huh?" he turned to look up at her, his jaw dropping at her sight. She still had that odd aura around her, but she now seemed a lot more calm, and her eyes were glossy despite of still appearing to have live fire on them. She looked like she was in a trance "What the Hell?" he stood, stammering quite a bit and rose an eyebrow at her as she turned her now emotionless deep blue orbs at him and opened her mouth, a strange chant coming out from her lips, sending shivers up his spine, a cold atmosphere surrounding the whole stadium, the light suddenly diminishing as well as the noise and voices.

Boris's eyes were wide, and his jaw dropped as he heard the intriguing chant 'N-no… it- it can't be! Ho- how would she-' he cursed in every language he knew. She wasn't supposed to know that chant yet! It was dangerous, damnit! Who knew what would happen now? The damn thing would get them all killed! "Ow! Hell! What the Fuck?" he heard Kai's voice from behind her and saw him taking something from his pocket, a small, black object and tossing it down to the floor like it was on fire. "No…"

Greg turned back to look at Boris and found him and the rest of his team gaping at the strange object. He looked back at it as well, not really knowing what was so special about it and yelped as he saw something emerge from it. It was really dark, but one could tell it was a _male_ human figure "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Suddenly he heard his bitbeast screech and go back into it's half-destroyed top, fleeing from the arena and into his hand. The two teams around him all looked at their tops as well, looking quite confused. Something was affecting all the Bitbeasts. Badly. Deenix however kept spinning like nothing had happened. ''the Hell?' he looked back up at Melody who had stopped chanting all of a sudden and found her rubbing her forehead before staring back at him with a surprised look. "What happened?" She blinked twice and then turned around to see what everyone was so intent on staring at. She froze at the human dark figure, his red eyes currently staring back at her. He pointed at her and spoke as he started fading away, his voice inhuman "_Mistress… Forgive… Please…_" then he was gone, the lights were back up and the whole stadium was on a pandemonium as people screamed in fear and confusion.

Melody blinked in confusion. What was that all about? She looked at her boys as they cringed at Boris' screaming. 'No… he can't hurt them… never again… I'll save them… if it's the last thing I do…'

Kai's voice suddenly woke her from her thoughts "Melody?"

She sighed and turned away, freezing as she frowned at the small object still lying on the floor. It was Black Dranzer's bit-chip. She saw as Kai picked it up and quickly kept it again, before staring up at her, his eyes wide. She gave him a little smile 'Later Kai-Zer… Not now…' "So, 2 out of 3, guess we won huh?" Her tired smile intensified a bit as he smiled up at her after blinking in confusion "We- we won…" he repeated with a faint smile. 'You're right, we'll talk about this later…' he nodded.

She sighed in relief and picked up her still spinning top as the announcer told everyone to calm down and announced the winner. Her. 'Funny… his mike must be all screwed up… he sounds like he's so far away…' she turned away from the beydish and started going down the stairs to go and meet up with her team mates. She now noticed for the first time how her skin felt like it was on fire, and she felt so tired, it felt so hard to breathe…

"Yay! Mel'dy won! She won Robbey!" Minxes' clouded voice could be heard coming from somewhere around her, but where? She felt so dizzy… everything was spinning and there were so many voices. So many damn voices… why wouldn't they shut up? She looked down at Kai, who was walking her way with a concerned frown and smiled, moaning as she rubbed her forehead and felt her vision turn white, all her strength suddenly disappearing as her knees buckled under her weight, causing her form to fall down from the few steps those stairs still had ahead of her. Kai's desperate voice echoed through her head as he caught her falling form just as she was about to hit the cold, hard floor "Melody! Someone get the paramedics!"

Again she could hear so many voices… everything was going so fast… there were a couple of white dressed men approaching her. She dropped her top on Kai's lap and clutched his shirt with all the little strength she still had, consciousness slipping fast "No- doctors… get- Deenix-" she moaned before everything faded to black.

**RR PLEASE! n-n**


	15. The Reawakening Ritual

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 15: The Reawakening Ritual**

**Previously on _Shattered Past_:**

"Yay! Mel'dy won! She won Robbey!" Minxes' clouded voice could be heard coming from somewhere around her, but where? She felt so dizzy… everything was spinning and there were so many voices. So many damn voices… why wouldn't they shut up? She looked down at Kai, who was walking her way with a concerned frown and smiled, moaning as she rubbed her forehead and felt her vision turn white, all her strength suddenly disappearing as her knees buckled under her weight, causing her form to fall down from the few steps those stairs still had ahead of her. Kai's desperate voice echoed through her head as he caught her falling form just as she was about to hit the cold, hard floor "Melody! Someone get the paramedics!"

Again she could hear so many voices… everything was going so fast… there were a couple of white dressed men approaching her. She dropped her top on Kai's lap and clutched his shirt with all the little strength she still had, consciousness slipping fast "No- doctors… get- Deenix-" she moaned before everything faded to black.

**n-n On to today's Chappy! n-n:**

Kai looked down at his girlfriend in shock, shaking her gently. "Melody?" No reaction. "Mel wake up! Mel please!" a hand fell on his shoulder, making him whip his head up immediately. Ray smiled down at him as he showed him Deenixes' robotic suit "She brought her body along too in case we had to party… she didn't want to bother going back to the Hotel for this so…" he took the bit-chip from the top in Kai's lap and inserted it on the robot, flinching back as it jumped out of his grasp and hugged Melody tightly "Melly-Chan! I'll heal you right away and you'll be ok, I promise! Excuse me Kai-Chan!"

Kai looked at her dumbfounded and stood up after gently lying Melody's body down. He watched as Deenix healed her wounds, making them disappear in no time, collapsing from lack of energy in the process. He gently shook Melody once again, but he still got no response. Panic took over his mind "What's wrong? Why- why won't she wake up?"

Deenix croaked out an answer before disconnecting from lack of power "I- can only heal her- wounds… can't restore- energy… she's very tired and- weak…"

"You mean… even without the wounds she- she could-"

"Yes…" Deenixes' eyes lost it's sheen and her head jerked suddenly, indicating she was off.

The slate haired teen turned his head to the paramedics, who had been watching the whole scene in amazement. She was gonna hate him for this, but it was for her own good. "Take her to the Hospital… please try waking her up or- something… Hell! I don't care! Just- just wake her up…" he ran his hands through his unruly hair in nervousness, his teeth clenching as an uncontrollable rage took over his senses.

Ray watched as Melody's unconscious form was taken away in a stretcher, his brow quirking as he heard Kai stepping away. He turned around to find him menacingly stomping his way to the other side of the beydish, where the Demolition Boys still were, some paramedics attending to Greg's wounds. "Oh shit! Guys! Help me out here!"

Greg moaned in pain as the medic got some bandages around his burns, suddenly hearing a loud enraged scream, followed by a sharp pain on his left cheek that sent him crashing down to the floor, the medic sent flying away in the process.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BETTER PRAY SHE'LL BE ALRIGHT OR YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Kai grabbed him by his collar and ran to a wall, crashing Greg's back against it, causing him to choke out a whimper "You better pray I never catch sight of you ever _again_… you better pray- Oh Hell, I'll just kick your ass right here, right **now**!"

Greg coughed out blood and watched in horror as the boy pinning him to the wall jerked his arm back. He shut his eyes tightly waiting for the impact, but instead all he got from him was a frustrated, angry shout "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU BUNCH OF RETARDS!" He opened one eye to find that the other Bladebreakers were holding Kai back and pulling the rampaging boy away from him. He sighed in relief and was about to let himself fall to the ground when another hand went clawing tightly around his neck. This time, it was Spencer. "You know what? For once I'm with Hiwatari… How **dare** you hurt our little girl…" he sneered.

Ian quickly appeared from behind him clicking his fists "You are so _dead_ man…" he looked back and smirked as Bryan came in Greg's view as well, a huge death glare directed to the terrified boy "Tala, wanna take the first hit?"

The red-head appeared as well nodding, his face twisted in a hateful glare, almost as deadly as the one Kai had shown and was still showing. He clicked his tongue as he slowly advanced on the pinned boy "So, you like beating up little girls, do ya? You like it when they scream, hmm?" he paused "Well, ain't that so nice… and I- I really couldn't care less about that honestly… it's just that… well…" he got his hand on the wall beside Greg casually supporting him as he passed his tongue through his front teeth and nodded as if considering something "You- happened to hurt the wrong girl… **my** girl… my sis… and that…" his shoulders shook in a snicker as he got in front of him "…that makes me really, **really** angry." He watched as Greg's face went pure white and finished his speech "So er…" in no time Greg was on the floor, Tala on top of him and literally beating him into a pulp. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! TOUCH HER AGAIN, GO ANYWHERE **NEAR** HER AGAIN, AND I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kenny meeped as Kai got free from his grip and ran to Tala "HEY! Get off him Ivanov! **I'm** kicking his ass!"

Tala rose an eyebrow at him but still moved back a bit to allow Kai to get his share. "Fine… I'll hold him for you!" He couldn't hold back a snicker as Greg screamed for mercy, Kai's fists repeatedly sending huge jolts of pain across his whole body.

Ray had merely taken a step to try to stop that when he caught the "stop-it-and-die" glare Bryan and Spencer were sending at him. Ian was laughing his head off along with Tyson, Max and Minx, who had just jumped down from the balconies to see if she could get a piece of the boy too. As for the audience and the Announcer, well… they weren't exactly feeling like stopping them so… meh, they were enjoying the show. Even Robert was coming down from the balconies to get his share!

He approached Kai and shoved him off the "beaten-into-a-pulp" boy, sneering at him as he lifted him off the floor by his collar "You're going to regret the day you started stalking my sister you-" he punched his side hard and was about to do it again when a loud voice finally interrupted everything. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!" Boris' terrifying figure made the Demolition Boys cringe in fear and move away from Greg immediately, while Robert dropped his body roughly and got his arm around Minxes' shoulders protectively, glaring daggers at the demented, stupid, lousy, perverted, pig, mean- er, demented man.

Boris had merely opened his mouth to sneer at them all when Kai's fist once again got into action "YOU SON OF A BITCH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" unfortunately, before he could hit him,**(aw… -…….-)** he was once again held back, this time by Robert, who was finally able to control him.

Boris gave Kai a mocking grin, which made the boy's insides boil "Aw… isn't that sad… did your girlfriend get hurt? Poor little thing… I can go visit her and apologize if you want…"

Kai lunged at him, Robert's grip keeping him back "YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH ALREADY YOU LOUSY EXCUSE OF ASS WIPE!"

The older man laughed demonically and turned to his team, apparently unaffected. "Get packing and get in the bus… no use in having another battle… I have _everything _I need… hehe…" he then turned to the medics "And you! Get him decently healed will you? Why didn't you stop them anyways?"

The Demolition Boys left without another word after exchanging a few glances with the other team, retreating into their corridor afterwards.

"Let . me . go…" Kai sneered

Robert tightened his grip on Kai and whispered in his ear, so only he could hear him "I'm sorry, but I don't trust you… and even though I want to see him dead as much as you do, I'll wait for a better chance… which is something I cannot call to the present one… so calm down…" he then turned his glare to Boris, who smirked at him "Well, tell me son, how do you feel?"

Robert narrowed his eyes at him "What do you mean?"

"After all these years you finally found your little sister… I suppose you feel great now, no?" he snickered as Robert's glare intensified and his grip on Kai diminished a bit "Too bad she won't be around for long… hope you've enjoyed your time together…" then, with another maniac laugh he turned around and left the stadium, the teens left behind wishing the ceiling would fall on his head. Or better yet, the whole building! n-n;;

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Ray yawned and rubbed his eyes, tired from that day's events. He looked down at his wrist watch. It read 1 AM. The neko-jin sighed as he watched Kai pacing back and forth in front of him, his face taken over by a concerned frown. "Kai… come on, sit down…"

He merely grunted and sped up his pace, his mind twirling around with pessimistic thoughts and what ifs-. Yes, he was worried sick about what the doctors might be about to tell him, just like the rest of them were. Only difference was he was worried as a father and as a… _husband_… sorta… It felt extremely weird.

"Ah- Ah hope Melly's gonna be alrigh'… I dunno wha' Ah'll do if shey- shey-" Minx let out a loud sob, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I- I'm sure she's going to be alright…" Robert clutched his girlfriend's hand tightly, trying to calm her down "Robbey… when are they cumin' tah tell us how's shey?" her lower lip was trembling and her eyes were really shiny and teary as she awaited for an answer. She jerked her head as he simply shook his head slowly and jerked it down as well, whipping it up again when he heard footsteps approaching them.

Kai stopped his pacing and stared up at the man approaching them "Is she-"

"She'll be fine… she's just extremely exhausted and needs to rest… now er…" he looked around the group of teens currently sighing in relief "Which of you three is her boyfriend?"

Kai felt his heart rise up to his throat. Was- something wrong? "I- I am…" he croaked

The young man looked him up "Huh-huh… can I have a word with you… in my office?" he signaled to a close by door, motioning inside as the boy nodded slowly and followed him into the office, closing the door behind him. The slate haired teen sat down by a desk, his head jerked down, expecting the worst.

The doctor cleared his throat and sat down in front of him, biting his lower lip in awkwardness "Well, er… first of all… how old are you, and- how old is er-" he took a look at his notes "Miss- Jurgen?"

Kai swallowed audibly "17 and 15 respectively…"

"I see…" he slouched back, the same awkwardness still filling the air around them "Er, I- suppose you knew that she was… pregnant… right?"

He nodded "Yes… just- get to the point already and spare me the lecture… I know that too-young-to-have-a-baby crap already…" he said through gritted teeth.

The doctor sighed and rubbed his tired eyes "Well it doesn't look like it, does it now? But it's like they say, no use crying over spilled milk… right?"

Kai narrowed his eyes at him, holding back an immense urge to jump on the man and punch his face into a bloody pulp "Just- tell me whatever it is already… is my kid gonna be ok or not?" he bit his lower lip and jerked his head, his eyes tightly shut as he awaited the verdict.

The doctor sighed "We can't tell yet… but unfortunately… most probably- not, since the mother went through such a physical trauma, but like I said… we can't be sure yet…"

Kai felt like the world had crumbled around him. No… please God no… "I- I see… and when will you- know for sure?"

"In short… the tests are being run at this moment, and in a few hours I- I shall inform you…"

The boy nodded "Can I- see her?"

"Yes… but first… I- er… well I wonder if you could explain something to me…"

"Yeah?"

The doctor took a look at his notes, a frown covering his features "Why are her arms, back and neck covered in scars, burns and… bite marks?" he eyed him suspiciously.

"Well she… I mean…" Kai jerked his head "I- I can't say she's had an easy childhood… she didn't really explain them to me neither and honestly, I don't want to think about it… can I please see her **now**?" he said feeling extremely nervous and worried.

The doctor nodded and stood up "Of course… right this way… she should be waking up soon…"

He nodded absently and followed the doctor out of the room, ignoring his friends' desperate questions as he went past them.

"She's in here. But I must warn you… do not mention this to her… not yet… she's in a bad state already, **don't** make it worse… and you better not let your friends in… too many people, too much noise, you understand, don't you?" he gave him a meaningful look.

"I- won't…" he turned the door's knob and went into the room, his eyes immediately locking on the bed closest to the window. There she was, her eyes lightly closed and her chest heaving up and down slowly, her purple hair spread about the pillow. She was now wearing some white hospital clothes that revealed her marked neck and arms. But even with those scars, she managed to look like an angel… his angel… and he had let her get to that state… he cursed at himself inwardly and took a seat by her bed stroking her jaw gently "Mel? Can you- can you hear me?" he asked softly.

"Huh?" The girl twitched and fluttered her eyes open, everything blurry around herself. She blinked a few times and felt alarm bells ringing as she took in the scenery around her. White as _death_ walls, white as _death_ sheets, white as _death_ clothes, white as _death_ ceiling, white as _death_ friggin' everyth- wait a minute! White as **_death_**- dressed man- standing by a- a- hospital ma- ma-** A _HOSPITAL_ MACHINE**! "EEK!" she sat up abruptly and whipped her head in every direction, terrified "What- what- WHAT AM I DOING HERE? LET ME OU! ACK! LET ME GO!" she squirmed as someone held her down on the bed, only calming down when she finally noticed it was Kai.

"CALM DOWN!" he grabbed her legs and made her stay on the bed, his face marked with an authoritarian frown.

She stared at his crimson eyes in disbelief "Ka- Kai-Zer? YOU TRAITOR! I told you I hated hospitals why did you have to bring me here you big-"

"Melody, shut . UP!" he breathed

She was about to retort, but instead she simply moaned and leaned back against her pillows feeling extremely exhausted, her hand clutching her throbbing forehead "Please let me get out of here…" she whimpered.

Kai sighed "I'm sorry but I can't… now please **calm down**, no one's going to hurt you… good, now tell me, how… how do you feel?"

She snickered "Like a billion bucks! Can't you tell just by looking at me? HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL? LET ME GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL **RIGHT NOW** KAI HIWATARI BEFORE I DO SOMETHING WE'LL BOTH REGRET!" she started struggling again, much to Kai's annoyance who just turned to the doctor and waved for him to leave.

That didn't seem to calm her down much, since as soon as the man was out she had her arms tightly wrapped around Kai's neck "Please get me out of here! They'll kill me! PLEASE!"

He sighed in exasperation and gently pushed her off him, looking her in the eyes "Melody, no one's gonna hurt you! Now calm down!"

She finally settled down a bit and looked back into his crimson eyes "Promise?"

"Promise…" he sighed and stroked her cheek, gently planting a little kiss on her ruby lips "Now lay down… you need to rest… good… Now tell me… what the Hell was that thing?"

Melody blinked at him "Uh, what thing?"

"You know, that er… _guy_ coming out of Black Dranzer's bit? After you sang that- _chant_ thing…"

She gave it a thought "Huh… sorry… I remember the guy yeah… creepy… but _singing_? Why would I sing? I was in a battle, not on some freakin' concert!"

He sighed "Never mind… just- rest… I'll go tell them you're ok so they can go back to the Hotel and-"

"WHAT? DON'T LEAVE HERE ALONE!" she literally jumped on him, terrified once again.

"I'll only be gone for a minute and I'll be right outsid-"

"NO! Please take me with you!" she whined

Kai sighed and picked her up bridal style, motioning out of the room "You better pray the doc doesn't see me taking you out…" he said through clenched teeth. That girl was a headache!

Her eyes shone with joy "What? You're- you're getting me out of this place?"

But a damn cute headache… He smiled down at her, sweatdropping a bit "Er, no. I'm just showing you to your bro since you don't wanna be left alone for one single second and all… and he can't come in neither so…"

"But you'll spend the night with me… won't you?" she tightened her grip around his neck.

He sighed as he opened the door "Of course I will…"

"MELLY!" Minx jumped on him.

"MINXY!" Melody giggled happily at her friend's relieved and happy expression.

Kai flinched "SSH! I'm not supposed to be doing this!" he muttered.

"Then why are you? Luna! Oh my God, are you alright?"

Melody smiled up at her brother and his girlfriend "Huh huh… just a bit tired… that's all…" she yawned for effect "Who else's here with you?"

"Just Ray, but he's asleep. Everyone else is back at the Hotel. My and Kai's orders."

"Juh-huh…" she lazily leaned her head against Kai's shoulder. It felt so good to be there… so cozy, warm and… _safe_… "Good… send them hugs from me ok?" she yawned again, barely able to keep her eyes open. 'Damn… why am I so tired all of a sudden? Did those turkey-killers drug me?'

Robert smiled fondly at her and kissed her forehead lovingly "We shall go now then. You get well soon alright? We'll come back tomorrow morning, but Kai will stay with you so don't worry about some doctor "hurting" you… though where you got that idea from I don't know…" he sighed and turned to Ray, nudging him a bit "Ray? We're going now…"

The neko-jin opened his eyes lazily and smiled up at Melody's now sleeping form "Hey! She ok?"

Kai nodded "I'll get her back to bed now. It's freezing out he-"

"Oh mah gawd! Wha' ar' **those**?"

Kai looked down at where she was pointing at to find Melody's exposed neck, which meant her bite and whip marks were exposed as well. He bit his lower lip and turned around "Nothing… see you guys tomorrow…"

"Bu-"

"Look, I can't tell you ok? She- she'd kill me… just don't worry about it…" and without another word, he disappeared into the room.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai shot awake as a hand tapped his shoulder "WHA!" he whipped around to find himself staring up at the same doctor as before "Oh it's you… er, have the results come out yet?"

The man nodded, his expression blank. "Please, outside. We must not awake her as she needs to rest badly…"

Kai nodded as well and followed him outside, his head jerked down, not sure if he wanted to know the results. He sat down on the bench Ray had been sleeping on just a few hours ago, his head resting on his hands. "Well?" he croaked.

The doctor sighed "I- I don't know how this is possible but…"

Kai rose his head to look at him, a tiny glint of hope shining in his eyes "But?" he urged for him to continue.

He smiled at him "Your child is alive and _fine_… as well as your girlfriend… it's a miracle actually… considering her age, size and what she was through… I'm surprised **she **is alive to begin with…"

Kai's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped "You- are you- a- are you- are you _sure_?" the doctor nodded, to which he jumped off the bench and ran into the room Melody was in, oblivious to her need to rest "Mel! The kid's ok! The kid's ok!"

The girl sat up abruptly, breathing hard, her eyes wide with fear "WHA! What kid?"

He hugged her tightly laughing heartedly "Our kid, who else?" he sighed in relief and tightened his grip around her limp body, while she just shot an inquisitive look at the doctor, cringing in fear when she realized he _was a doctor_ "Er, who gave him the sugar?"

The tall man just shook his head and left them alone as Kai drew back to look into Melody's tired eyes "They- they ran a few tests to make sure our kid was still alive… 'cause of all that you went through and all… and I was just told everything's fine…"

She frowned at him "Ok… and if you knew there was a risk of our kid **not** being alright, why didn't you tell me Kai Hiwatari, hmm?" her eyes narrowed.

Kai chuckled and kissed her forehead, gently lying her down "I was told not to 'cause it could make you go berserk or whatever. Now er, sorry I woke you up and all so… go back to sleep, ok?"

"No."

"Why?"

She gave him an innocent sugary sweet puppy dog eyes "'Cause I'm not sleepy anymore now…" she grinned sheepishly at his fed up look. "Pff! Liar… your eyes betray you… so get to sleep Twiggy…" he yawned.

Melody snickered "**You **should get to sleep… look at you! You're a mess! Your hair's actually unrulier than usual (if that's possible), you're really pale, you got dark circles around your eyes,… Hell, you look like a vampire!" she giggled "You're not gonna suck my blood now, are you?"

"Har har…" -………-

She laughed heartedly at his pouting face, making him sigh and shake his head "You should take a look at **yourself** then… at least I don't look like an old creaky twig…" he grinned mischievously.

"Meh, shut it Blue-Boyo! Nye!" Melody shot her tongue out at him and leaned back against the wall, pouting at him. Kai smiled fondly at her and yawned as he sat at the chair beside her bed again, resting his head on her lap and closing his eyes, smiling absently as she ran her fingers through his unruly bangs soothingly. He was about to fall asleep while he heard her humming a pretty tune when she suddenly stopped it and yelped at someone's entrance in the room.

Kai immediately stood and turned to the door, relaxing as he saw two white dressed men staring back at him dumbfounded… they were simply- doctors… He rolled his eyes "I'm sorry… she's a bit paranoid about hospitals…" he turned back to her with a fed-up look "Melody please calm down! I told you no one's gonna hurt you…"

She shook her head vigorously "NO! Tell them to go away!" she hugged her knees and dragged herself as far away from the white-dressed men as she could, sitting just at the edge of the bed, her back against the wall.

Kai sighed and approached them "Fine… Er, may I ask why you're here at this hour? I though all she needed now was rest…"

One of the men thought a bit and grinned sheepishly at him, sweating a little "Oh, we know… er, that's exactly why we're here! We er, we were told she wasn't falling asleep so… er, since she needs to we came to… get her to- sleep…" he said, taking a step in her direction. Melody yelped at him and glued herself further against the wall, her breathing getting erratic "N- no… stay away from me!" the doctor merely ignored her and kept approaching her, causing her to yelp again and cover her head as she shook uncontrollably "NO! Please leave me alone! PLEASE! Ge- get away! I- I can't- breathe…" she clutched her neck, gasping for air, her whole body quaking with fear. "K-Kai help- me! I can't breathe!"

"Melody!" She was having a panic attack… 'Damn…' Kai quickly got his hand on the man's shoulder. What was he thinking? "Stop! Can't you see you're scaring her? Just wait a while longer! She'll eventually fall asleep in a few minutes! But not with you scaring the life out of her like tha-" he whipped around as he heard the door locking and someone else going in. 'Oh shit…'

"I'm sorry… but we don't have a few minutes… now excuse me…" he took a needle from his pocked and uncapped it approaching the terrified girl.

"Get away from her!" Kai made a move to stop him but was stopped by the other two men "LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEONE!"

The men currently approaching Melody turned to the other two "Shut him up, will you?"

The tallest of the other two nodded and took a piece of cloth he had ready, covering Kai's mouth with it.

"K- Ka-" Melody was too terrified to move, too terrified to speak, she couldn't even breath anymore, all that escaped her lips was a small whimper when Kai's body fell to the ground and she felt a sting on her neck, right before everything went completely black.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai moaned lightly as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt like he had a load of weights on top of his head, and he couldn't move his arms and legs. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at someone's back. That someone was staring up at several screens, some of them with graphs and others with images he couldn't make out well. But he _could_ make out who that person was… and he didn't like it one bit… "Gra- Grandfather…?" he croaked.

Voltaire turned around to face him, a smirk plastered all across his features "So good to see you're awake… Your little bitch woke up way before you so, since there was time for a little… let's say…_fun_, she was taken **elsewhere**…"

Kai growled and tried lunging at him, only to realize he was tied to a chair and couldn't move an inch. He growled in frustration and started screaming his lungs out "WHERE IS SHE YOU- YOU BASTARD? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER YOU BIG-"

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" Voltaire's hand smacked Kai right across his face, effectively quieting him down. He then chuckled lightly "Why do you care anyways? I don't think you'd like to know where she is… nor **who** she is with…" his chuckle turned to an evil laugh.

"What- what do you mean? Where is she?" Kai's eyes were wide, he had a theory, and he hoped he was wrong…

"I'll tell you in a minute… first, I believe you'd like to know why we need your little wench… wouldn't you?"

Kai growled in frustration as his "elder" calmly took a seat in front of him, eyeing him with mild amusement "I thought you did… I'll try making it short, but still, don't worry if it sounds long… we have plenty of time now we have everything we need…" Voltaire cleared his throat and started talking "Over ten years ago, a German research company, pretty similar to BioVolt, discovered a new Bitbeast, an extremely powerful bitbeast, different from anything they had ever seen…"

"You mean Black Dranzer…" he mumbled absently.

"Very good… you've always been a perceptive child…" he chuckled "Anyways, two researchers were sent to take care of that Bitbeast's lab work, that is, to run a few experiments to test the Bitbeast's capabilities… those researchers were Ralf and Nastasha Jurgen, that girl's parents…"

'Ok, that explains why Melody and her parents were in a lab in the first place… but still, it doesn't explain why they need **her** so badly…' Kai snorted "Whatever, that doesn't explain why you need her! What does that got to do with her?"

"Nothing, really… it just happened to be a coincidence that **her** parents were the ones that discovered Black Dranzer…an extremely _useful _coincidence…" he chuckled lightly "One day… they decided to take their children for a… field trip around the labs… though Luna, the youngest one, ran off on her own and ended up on Black Dranzer's research lab… where his form was currently being studied. The Bitbeast was already set on it's Beyblade, and Luna was a blader herself, so she, like you, took the top and launched it. However she, **unlike **you, didn't get a huge energy explosion… in fact… it turned out quite well…"

Kai narrowed his eyes at him "What do you mean by that? That thing killed her parents damnit!"

Voltaire shot an eyebrow at him "How did you- No, wait… How does **she** know? Our doctors tried everything they could to get her to remember what had happened in that room and nothing worked!"

"Guess you should fire them then… all she needed was some sleep…" he chuckled dryly, suddenly remembering something he had been wondering about "Hey… why didn't she remember her brother neither? Nor where she had come from? What did you do to her?" he glared deeply at him.

Voltaire grinned evilly "Patience… Continuing… we got a hold of that room's security camera video tape, so we saw exactly what happened… and I must say it amazed us… Well… after the lab event, which as I said I found out about pretty soon, I sent Boris to check her out closely… he went to her parents' funeral, and since he was family, no one thought it was strange… Robert Jurgen was too shocked to notice he was there at all, otherwise he would have said something since he had seen him and his father arguing several times… even though he didn't really know him or his relation to himself…"

"Wait a minute… **Boris** is related to **them**?"

"Yes… he was Ralf's step-brother… though none of the children knew that."

Kai's eyes were as wide as plates. To be related with what you hate the most… Melody was **not** going to like that…

"Anyways…" Voltaire continued "He went to check out his… _niece_ and came back with a report I wasn't exactly expecting… hehe… tell me Kai, how does a small child normally react to their parents deaths?"

That caught him "I- I-" he jerked his head down "They- they panic… completely… normally they- cry for days and- refuse to- to believe their parents are- dead…" he averted his grandfather's gaze, glaring down at the floor. He was playing a mind game… he loved to do that… he just loved to take advantage on his weaknesses… 'Son of a bitch… you won't break me… so stop trying… I got over their deaths years ago…'

Voltaire chuckled and stood up, pacing around the small room "Yes, you'd know that, wouldn't you? But that's not… exactly what happened in her case…" Kai rose his head to look at him, an inquisitive expression spread about his features as his Grandfather continued "Boris told me he was shocked… but at the same time, very pleased… imagine this: Her brother was crying, everyone in that graveyard was practically crying… except for one of them… except for her… one apparently insignificant little girl that simply stared down at the coffins like they were the most natural thing in the world… one little girl that didn't even pour one single tear… one tiny little girl that just… didn't seem to care at all… as Boris confirmed when he talked to her…" he snickered at Kai's widened eyes "He- he asked her if she missed her parents, and you know what she told him?" he chuckled lightly again "She told him they could be in Hell for all she cared… that if they were dead it was their fault and she just wanted to go home and forget about them… that if they were dead it was because they were useless, pathetic, _weak_… yes, these same words… from what apparently was nothing more than a simple little girl… After that, Boris merely turned around and left, coming back a few weeks later to finally bring her to me…"

Kai swallowed audibly and tried changing the subject "You're not- answering my- question… Why did you kidnap her? **Why **do you need her?"

Voltaire ignored him "We interrogated her, we tortured her, we even hypnotized her, but she couldn't remember anything about her parents' deaths nor about anything else that had happened in that room… she had blocked that memory deep in the back of her mind… so we had no choice but to delete the rest of her memories and give her a new name, a new backstory, a new identity, a new life, as we waited for her to be old enough… old enough to be useful to our needs… and that time has come now… she's ready…"

"What the Hell are you talking about? Old enough for what?"

He grinned "Haven't you ever wondered why we called her _Melody_ out of all possibilities? Why we took an interest in her in the first place?"

He sighed in exasperation "**That's** what I've been asking you about you-" Kai froze and gave it a thought. Now he mentioned it… why were they so interested in the captivating purple haired girl? Besides Boris' disgusting obsession with her, he didn't see why his Grandfather might want her, he didn't have that kind of tendencies… unless… He whipped his head up as he remembered something "Her- her voice… that's what caused Black Dranzer to come out of it's Beyblade and then kill her parents… and when she sang yesterday… something weird came out of the bit too-"

"-Thus showing us that she's ready now… Very good… So there you have it, she was called Melody because that's the name of her project… Project Melody… You see Kai, back at the time when Black Dranzer was found, we too found important archeological data saying that there was something that could awake it in more than one way… something that could turn it… _human_… a certain chant… a certain… _voice_…** her** voice…"

"What?" he whispered.

"Yes… now think: Black Dranzer as a Bitbeast is powerful as it is, and it is able to absorb other Bitbeasts… now think what **humans** with such powers could do… What a wonderful army that would be… indestructible, invincible… **_perfect_**…"

Kai snorted "Yeah, that's really cool and all… but you're forgetting something… there's only **one** Black Dranzer… even if you turn it into a human-"

"Yes… there also was only one sheep before Dolly was born…" he said with a mischievous glint "My company is far more advanced than you think Kai… I can clone Black Dranzer as many times as I wish… in a fast, effective way. In less than two years, I shall have my army and I shall rule the World. Thanks to that useless little slut… and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it…" he let out a maniac laugh.

Kai growled and struggled against the ropes keeping him back against the chair "AND HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU PLANNING TO CONTROL YOUR "PERFECT" ARMY, HUH? Black Dranzer is uncontrollable and you know it! It doesn't obey to anyone! It turns against it's own Master like it did to me… as it will do to **you**!"

"To it's Master yes… but not to it's **Mistress**… not to… Melody… it'll do anything she asks it to do, as you will see…"

"You're an idiot…" Kai muttered, receiving another slap from his grandfather,("Respect your elders boy!") who turned around to his panel and pressed a button, speaking into a microphone afterwards. "Soldier, go get the girl. And make sure she's not too harmed. If she is… bring Boris to my presence as well, he _was_ warned to be careful…"

Kai suddenly panicked. Melody. "Wha- Hey! You never told me where Melody was! Where is she?"

"Oh, she's fine… don't worry… she'll be here in a minute…" Voltaire gave him a lopsided grin and turned back to his monitors, sending a few messages to God knows where. Kai didn't care… all he wanted was to check if Melody was ok… but since he had said she had been with Boris all that time, he wasn't sure of what to expect.

The door suddenly slid open, three men and a girl going in. The front man made his way to Voltaire after pushing the girl in roughly, making her go crashing to the floor, her short purple hair covering her face. "MEL! WATCH IT YOU GOON! Mel! Are you ok? Melody!" Kai struggled again, trying to get rid of those ropes, but it was no use. "She's a good lay that little slut of yours…" Kai froze at that voice 'No…' he grimaced as Melody's whole body quaked from a sob that escaped her lips. He watched as she curled into a ball and simply rocked back and forth, shaking her head in denial, whispering repeatedly "I- I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

'No…' he turned his head to the snickering man. Boris. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU- **YOU**- ARGH! UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!" he struggled madly trying to get rid of those blasted ropes, trying to get to Melody so he could comfort her, help her, whatever! He just couldn't stand being like that. One of the men finally cut his ropes at Voltaire's order, allowing him to run to her and wrap his arms around her quaking form "It's ok… I- I'm here now…" he soothed and kissed the top of her head "Mel? C'mon say something… you- you're stronger than that…"

She whimpered softly and shook her head again "I'm sorry Kai… I- I had no choice… he found out… he- he said he'd-" she sobbed loudly and clutched his shirt tightly. "he- he said he'd kill our- our-" Kai's eyes widened as he rose his head up to look at Boris' face. He had a triumphant grin upon his face. That wasn't good… He watched as he turned to his Grandfather, who was sending disgusted looks their way. "Voltaire… I have reasons to believe you'd like to know something I discovered…"

Voltaire's eyes finally left Kai's hurt and angry ones to look back at Boris with an interested quirk of an eyebrow "Yes?"

Boris grinned as he approached the two teens and pushed Kai away from the girl roughly. Before he could do anything else, the other two men grabbed him, keeping him from helping her. Boris then grabbed Melody by her arm and pulled her up roughly so she'd stand "Ok, you little slut… tell him what you told me…" he sneered at her.

Melody shook her head slowly and hugged herself, waiting for a beating that came in no time just as she expected. She fell to the floor with a moan and clutching her throbbing cheek. A huge rage wave was starting to fill her as Boris voice echoed through her ears "Now listen here you little slut… you're nothing but a tool… a tool that will be discarded as soon as it's purpose is fulfilled… this will keep you alive for a few more months after that… so start . talking…"

She bit her lower lip and rose her head to finally face Kai's shocked expression "I'm sorry…" she gasped as Boris clutched her hair and pulled her up again, sneering at her "Listen here bitch… there's nothing you can do, no one's coming to save you, no one can… only you can save yourself now… so do it…"

She sobbed "Why?"

Boris rose an eyebrow, his face gradually gaining a frown as she continued, sending him an expression of pure disgust "Why do you care? Why are you so eager to… "save" me? So you can rape me again anytime you want? So I have to live the rest of my life putting up with you and your freakin' orders? So I have to watch my child being raised and beaten by people like _you_!" she grimaced at her latest bad memory and glared directly into his… er, weird eyes… "Well sorry… but I think death, or even Hell is better than that… **far** better… so do me a favor and kill me already… I don't care…" she spat at him and struggled out of his grasp "And I'm **not** some tool you can just use…"

"Oh really?" she whipped back and gasped at what was before her. Voltaire was currently pointing a gun at Kai's head, the other two men keeping him still and quiet "Let him go…" she sneered.

Voltaire grinned "I will as soon as you tell me what that was all about and you **do as you're told**…" he gave her a meaningful look.

She glared at him "Fuck you! You- you wouldn't- you wouldn't shoot him… he's… he's your- grandson- isn't he?"

"Oh I would… trust me…"

She gasped as Boris grabbed her from behind, his arm around her neck, suffocating her "This reminds me, I never really repaid you for knocking me out… did I? How… _uncouth_ of me…" he tightened his grip around her neck, smirking at her struggling form "Now tell him already and quit being such a bitch… or do you want your… "boyfriend" to become an ex-boyfriend?"

She gasped and looked over at Kai's struggling form, noticing his bruised face for the first time. That was it. She had no choice but to give in or they **would** hurt him… or even… kill him… "I-"

"Yes?" Voltaire asked.

She lowered her head down in embarrassment "I- I'm pregnant…" she mumbled.

Boris hit her face hard as Voltaire merely huffed at her in indignation "Finish your sentence…" he sneered.

She moaned lightly "… from- from Kai…" she said through gritted teeth, those memories from not too long ago flooding back to her.

**:Flashback:**

Melody choked out a sob as a heavy body finally got off her small frame, breathing hard. She felt dirty and used, her whole body was bruised and throbbed like Hell, especially between her legs from the more than forceful entry. She felt like throwing up, she felt like killing him, herself… she felt so scared, so ashamed… so **used**… She flinched as Boris' hand ran over her slim waist, stopping on her toned abdomen, feeling for something. He soon found a small, almost imperceptible bulge, grinning triumphantly "You haven't told me who was it yet… whose spawn is it, hmm?" he asked, nipping at her ear lobe, reveling in her sweet, ever so addictive scent. He dug his nails into her bare skin when she didn't answer immediately, making her panic. He had threatened her he'd kill her baby if she didn't go along with what he told her, and she **knew** he wasn't kidding… "K- Kai… It was- Kai…" she shut her eyes tightly as his grip on her tightened, his breathing getting heavier "Hiwatari…" he sneered "That brat shall never touch you _again_… you're mine… **MINE**!" he let out a feral growl and crushed her against him, biting down hard on her neck, smirking at her pain filled gasp. So she **still **refused to scream in pain in his presence… not for long… he licked her neck where he had bit her, reveling once again, this time on the metallic taste of her blood. "_Mine_…"

**:End of Flashback:**

Voltaire let out a laugh "Oh really? Is this true Kai?"

Kai looked at the girl in front of him. She looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. He was so going to kill them all for doing that to her… but for now… he had to take the cowards' route and play along with them… "Yes… the kid- the kid's- mine…"

Voltaire smirked as he held Melody's face in his hand, intently staring into her eyes. Eyes that despite of everything they had seen, everything they had gone through, still managed to look back at him in defiance. He snorted "Guess I'll have to keep her alive until the brat's born… then I'll just kill her since she'll be of no use for me anymore… that kid shall be raised to be your heir Kai, he cannot be raised by some…" he gave Melody a disgusted look "…some slimy money grabbing bitch…" he grinned at her death glare "You . shall never . **EVER** . go anywhere near my child, you- you-"

The older man huffed at her and slapped her face hard "Shut it you worthless whore… I'll enjoy watching as you plead me for mercy when I cut you into little tiny pieces… useless, worthless bitch… you're nothing but dirt, dirt I'm glad I step on…"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kai snapped "TAKE IT BACK!"

Voltaire ignored him and signaled over to Boris "Meh, get her in the test room already… we have lost enough time… is Black Dranzer ready yet?"

"Yes sir…"

"Good… take her in then…"

"NO! Let her go!" Kai struggled once again, and once again there was nothing he could do. Both the men holding him were way too strong for him, so all he could do was watch as Boris took the struggling girl out of that room, closing the metallic door behind him. "No…" he let himself fall to his knees while his grandfather snorted at him "You're pathetic… after all I taught you, you went falling for some poor pathetic little slut? Tch…" Kai rose his eyes to glare at him "Don't . call her . that…"

Voltaire merely sighed and pointed at the wall behind him. "Look at what's about to happen and tell me she's not pathetic." Kai turned around and in no time, his jaw was dropping. It was that room… that white room from his dream… the one where he had seen Luna's- _corpse_… "OH NO!" he ran to the glass surface and started knocking on it as he watched Boris going in and dropping her down on the floor as if she was some object "MELODY! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T!"

"QUIET! She can't hear you so you might as well stop that yelling… one more of those screams out of you and she won't live to tell what happened…"

"YOU **IDIOT**! YOU'RE GONNA GET HER KILLED!"

"SHUT UP! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" Voltaire smacked him across the face once again and nodded to a few scientists that had just gone in "Be quiet or I **will **kill her once she's done… and no, I don't give a damn about your brat… anything with her dirty blood on it can't be good… Now do as you're told and watch as the World's most powerful weapon is born…" he grinned and pressed a small button, speaking through a microphone "Can you hear me, "my _dear_"? I hope you do, my grandson's life depends on it…"

Melody jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. She wasn't liking that room one bit… it was white… she had grown considering white the color of death… and years of watching as pale ghosts constantly haunted her bedroom and soul was the major cause for that belief. White meant death and that was that. She gulped and nodded, to which the man made an approving sound "Very good… now, do you see that small object over there?"

She slowly turned around, her eyes stopping at a black Beyblade and launcher lying on the floor "Yes…" she muttered

"Good… I want you to pick it up and launch it on my command…"

She nodded again and picked up the top, flinching a bit as it started glowing oddly on her hand "Black- Dranzer?"

"I see you recognize it… good… now listen _carefully_…" he took in a deep breath "When you launch that top… I want you to sing something…"

Melody rose her head to the ceiling with an inquisitive frown "Ok er… wherever you are…" she looked back at the top "**Why** do you want me to sing and what the Hell's supposed to happen when I do?"

"Don't ask questions and do as you're told… I want you to sing a specific chant… the same you sang in your last battle…"

"Here we go again… **What** chant? I don't remember singing anything!"

"Well you better… Launch that top at my command… then I'm giving you **ten seconds** to start singing… and if you don't… you'll know where the gun shot you'll hear was directed to…"

She shut her eyes tightly as a funny noise indicated the microphone was off. If only she could remember… she was trying hard but… 'I have no idea! How can I sing something I don't know? Damn… might as well try anyways…' She got into her launching pose and prayed to all Gods she knew to remember that music. "_You know it Mistress… you were** born** knowing it… think a bit…_" she snapped her eyes open and launched Black Dranzer at the clear sound indicating she was supposed to launch it, staring down at it with wide eyes "What?" she mumbled.

"_You . know . it…_" his voice repeated slowly.

"I- know- it…" she started feeling strange, as if something was taking over her… it was that feeling she had when she was being possessed.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai watched in shock as a weird mist started surrounding Melody's feet, her eyes getting glossy and her expression changing a bit into an entranced frown. She opened her mouth, starting to sing the strange chant "No…" he moaned as his head softly hit the glass surface, his Grandfather's approving sounds ringing in his ears together with the disturbing music.

"Kai… I think you should see this… it **is** a once in a life-time opportunity…"

He reluctantly rose his eyes and widened them as he saw the black top spinning impossibly fast, it's bit glowing intensely, Melody's chant suddenly stopping. He turned back to look at the girl to find her on her knees breathing hard, a tall form shadowing her. He whipped his head to see what it could be. Black Dranzer…

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**(_italic/bold_: Black Dranzer**

_italic_**: Melody**

**_when like this_: both)**

Black Dranzer's dark form rose from the black Beyblade, his wrists shackled, bounding him to his bit and his odd eyes fixed on the girl in front of him. He absently fixed her for a while and started advancing on her afterwards, his voice echoing through the room like thunder when he realized his shackles kept him back. The _Reawakening Ritual_ had just started, and no one could stop it now…

"**_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear,_**

**_Sealed with lies and all of her tears…_**

**_Lost from within, pursuing the end,_**

**_I fight for the chance to be lied to AGAIN!_**"

Melody looked up at him during his speech, standing and singing again as he finished it, his inhuman voice speaking along with her.

"**_You will never be strong enough,_**

**_You will never be good enough…_**

**_You were never conceived in love,_**

**_You will not rise above…_**"

She turned away from his form and looked directly at the mirrored surface, deep inside knowing who was behind it. The reason why she was in that trance… the reason why she was going against the mysterious voices she kept hearing, calling themselves_ The Elders_.

"_They'll never see,_

_I'll never be…_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me…_"

Black Dranzer watched as she approached him and touched his face lightly, never breaking eye contact as she walked around him like a lion around it's prey, her eyes glossy and absent. He smirked and kept going, ignoring the desperate voices around him, the voices that told him to stop and go back to his exile… To Hell with them all!

"**_But through my tears breaks her blinding light,_**

**_Birthing a dawn to my endless night_**

**_Her arms outstretched, awaiting me_**

**_Such open embrace upon a bleeding tree…_**"

He circled her shoulders with his arms and sang along with her, his eyes closing gradually for some reason… entranced by her voice, by who he thought she was, by the true meaning of those words… 'Blue…'

"**_Rest in me and I'll comfort you…_**

**_I have lived and I died for you._**

_**Abide in me and I vow to you,**_

**_I will never forsake you…_**"

Melody's eyes shot open in realization and she quickly got free from his grip, singing again as she backed away from him slowly, intensifying her voice and it's volume.

"_They'll never see,_

_I'll never be…_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me…_

_  
They'll never see,_

_I'll never be…_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me!_"

'No… why do you run? Blue… no…' Black Dranzer was getting impatient… those blasted Elders had made the ritual far too long… his wait, his exile, _everything_… far too long… he need to break free _now_! He clenched his teeth and tried breaking free from his shackles, most of his strength now flooding back to him. Yes… the time for freedom had come… he was free from his prison… he swiftly broke free from his shackles, whipping his head up as Melody lost control of her actions and voice and restarted singing the same chant again. He gave a feral growl and quieted her down, pinning her to the wall by her neck, his eyebrows furrowed, his voice extremely harsh, **inhuman** even, as he repeated the vows they had proclaimed a few seconds ago.

"**_Rest in me and I'll comfort you!_**

**_I have lived yet DIED for you!_**

**_Abide in me and I vow to you,_**

**_I will never forsake you!_**"

The girl clutched his wrist and repeated her part, throwing him back with all her might in the end, much to his and everyone else watching the scene's surprise. Wasn't Black Dranzer supposed to be invincible?

_  
_"_They'll never see,_

_I'll never be…_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_BURNING deep inside of me!_"_  
_

Black Dranzer was thrown back to the white hard floor, his top stopped spinning and he gradually started losing the strange black shadow he had around him as Melody chanted again, gradually stopping when all her strength vanished, making her collapse to her knees, all of the strange and desperate, hopeless voices fading away. All of them but the creature sitting right in front of her rubbing his eyes furiously that is…

She gulped as she looked him over. He looked like he was in his early twenties at least. He was pretty tall, and completely unlike her, he had tanned, golden skin, his hair black as night with his bangs falling into his face in a messy fashion. He had what looked like a small onyx stone adorning his forehead, matching his golden earrings, a small onyx stone showing on each one as well. He wore what looked like an Egyptian wrap, only it was black instead of white as they normally were, a golden belt keeping it in his hips. His built upper body was bare except for some gold foil bands (where his shackles had previously been) that covered his forearms and a snake-like gold armlet on his left upper arm. He looked extremely handsome, but also extremely dangerous. He actually managed to look more menacing than usual in his human form… his true form… his most powerful form, and all she could do was watch as he stood and looked down at her, his red eyes oddly glossy. He shook his hand in front of his own face, his expression turning into one of anger "Cannot see? Why?" he muttered.

Melody stood up, backing away from him, her breathing getting ragged 'Wha- what happened?'

Black Dranzer turned his head in her direction sharply, his arm outstretched, searching for her "Beloved? Is that- you?"

She froze, her whole body quaking with fear. She glued herself against the wall and hoped he'd forget about her presence or at least give up on trying to find her or whatever. She just hoped he thought he was hallucinating and left her alone, anything sounded good as long as it meant he'd leave her alone. But alas, he called again, completely turning to her "I know you are present here… I can- feel you…" he sniffed the air, his eyes closed "I can… smell you, sense you… come to me… beloved…"

She shook her head "Get- get away from me…" she all but whispered.

Black Dranzer growled and rose his hand in a calling movement, making Melody suddenly get lifted in the air and sent to right in front of him in a flash. She struggled, trying to get loose from whatever it was that kept her there, hovering at his mercy. He smirked "I am sorry but… I cannot see- you… but I- know you are here… and I am glad… beloved…" he whispered stroking her cheek, his face dangerously approaching hers "N- no…"

"Do not fear me… I shall not hurt you… never…" before she could say anything else, his lips crashed down on hers, her head suddenly filling with screaming, the air surrounding her seeming a lot colder, and all the little energy she still had left abandoning her.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai watched in helplessness as his girlfriend collapsed to the floor lifeless after what had looked like a slow motion film. He had watched, unable to do anything at all as Black Dranzer stood up and said those strange words to her and then, somehow, lifted her up and made her hover to just in front of him in a blink of an eye. Then… he had kissed her… and the minute his lips left hers… she had collapsed to the floor, lifeless. "No… Melody no… No please…" he watched as Black Dranzer stretched his head back, a strange white light surrounding him and her as he opened his eyes, vivid red showing in them, no longer the glossy worn out color they used to have. He could see again. And all because he had taken the energy he needed for it from her… bastard… how could he be so cruel… how could he- probably- _kill _her…? "No…" he had seen how he absorbed other bit-beasts… how he had savagely devoured their souls… now he had done it to her…

Black Dranzer looked down at Melody's unconscious form "Mis- tress?" he narrowed his eyes and knelt down beside her, nudging her gently. 'Oh no…'

Kai fisted the glassy surface "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!"

Black Dranzer's head jerked up at his barely audible voice, turning to look at the large mirror the sound had come from. He could hear more voices now, muffled by the thick material. "Be quiet! Argh! Now he heard you! It's your fault if he gets us all killed!" he glared at the mirror and advanced on it quickly "Blasted _humans_… disgusting creatures, you- you- I shall kill you all!" he muttered.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M KILLING THAT-" Kai was interrupted as a young man head butted the glass from the other side, rolling to his feet gracefully and quickly.

One of the scientists panicked as Black Dranzer looked around the room, his eyes landing on him, the closest one. "WHAT THE HELL? THAT WAS A TEN INCH GLASS! HOW DID HE?" he was interrupted as the human bit-beast clutched his neck and growled low in his throat, absorbing all his energy in less than a second, dropping his lifeless body afterwards, a huge smirk plastered all across his features.

Voltaire stepped back a bit "Black Dranzer… go back to that room right now… this test isn't over ye-"

"SILENCE, _human_…" he roared, his eyes glowing a bright red as he claimed the other scientists' lives. "I have had enough of _you_…" he turned to him, advancing on the old man menacingly.

"S- STOP! I said stop! Heed your creator you-" Black Dranzer's laugh cut him off "**Creator**? Foolish _human_… YOU ARE NOTHING!" he made a rough gesture to the side, sending Voltaire crashing into a wall. He was about to claim his energy as well when a sound from behind him called his attention. A voice… a familiar voice… "Mel! Mel wake up… c'mon please wake up…"

He straightened up and looked back into the room, where Kai was currently shaking Melody, trying to awake her. "_Him_…" he whispered, slowly walking towards the couple.

**RR PLEASE! n-n**


	16. Soon

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 16: Soon**

**Previously on Shattered Past:**

"S- STOP! I said stop! Heed your creator you-" Black Dranzer's laugh cut him off "**Creator**? Foolish _human_… YOU'RE NOTHING!" he made a rough gesture to the side, sending Voltaire crashing into a wall. He was about to claim his energy as well when a sound from behind him called his attention. A voice… a familiar voice… "Mel! Mel wake up… c'mon please wake up…"

He straightened up and looked back into the room, where Kai was currently shaking Melody, trying to awake her. "_Him_…" he whispered, slowly walking towards the couple.

**n-n On to today's Chappy! n-n:**

Kai shook Melody gently, panicking at her lack of responsiveness. 'Mel no… God no!' he leaned his head against her chest, trying to feel her heartbeat, his face going completely white as he noticed there was none. "No… Mel! Mel wake up… c'mon please wake up… Mel…" His voice was nothing more than a whimper now, his arms firmly clutching the body of his girl, his best friend, the only one he had ever allowed to go anywhere near him, the one who… who had his child on her womb… he had so much planned for both of them… and it was all gone now… "Master Kai…" The said boy whipped his head up, tears streaming down from his eyes, glaring hatefully at the man in front of him, who was looking absolutely unaffected with what was happening. "_You_…" Kai stood up, his fists clenching "YOU!" he ran in his direction, roaring as his fist connected with Black Dranzer's face with all the strength he had.

Black Dranzer gave him a fed-up look, apparently unaffected and grabbed his arm before he could punch him again "**Why** are you doing this?"

Kai gasped "Wha? HOW DARE YOU! YOU KILLED HER! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER YOU-"

"No . I did not…"

"Yes you did! She has no pulse! She's not breathing! She-"

"She is not dead… she is soulless…" he repeated slowly "Now calm down and-"

"THAT'S THE SAME FUCKING THING! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN "CALM DOWN"! Fuck you! Let me go!" he got next to his girlfriend again and tightened his embrace on her limp body "Stay . away…" he sneered as Black Dranzer took a step in his direction.

"Actually, **you** should move away, Master Kai. You see-"

"SHUT UP! I'm not afraid of you so if you think-"

The human Bitbeast rolled his vivid red eyes "Just… _move_…" Kai was swiftly thrown back into a wall and something kept him there as if gluing him. "NO! Get away from her! Leave her alone!"

"SILENCE! I shall not harm her, now be quiet!" he kneeled down and got his hand behind her neck, his face approaching hers "I- I am sorry, Mistress… I- I though you were someone else…" he kissed her lips lightly ignoring Kai's complaints and death threats, drawing back when the girl in his arms fidgeted, the same white light surrounding her and himself. She opened her eyes and moaned something, clutching her forehead "I am sorry Mistress… please forgive me… I- I got a bit carried away…"

"WHA!" she yelped in surprise and quickly got to her feet, staring down at Black Dranzer's surprised and confused red orbs "G- get away from me you- you- turkey killer!"

Kai blinked at that 'Er, "turkey killer"? Ok…'

Black Dranzer on the other hand merely sighed and tried talking to her "Mistress I-" he started advancing on her direction.

'_Turkey- killer_?' Kai shook his head furiously and gaped at what he was seeing. She- she was _alive_? Hey! He was advancing on her! "I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER DAMNIT!" Melody turned to Kai as she noticed for the first time the boy currently trapped against the wall "KAI! Oh my God are you ok?" she ran to him and tried puling him out of the wall but it was no use. She whipped her head in Black Dranzer's direction, who simply stood there staring at both of them blankly "Let him go!" she sneered.

With a simple bow of the young man's head, Kai's body fell to the floor with a soft thud, Melody immediately kneeling down beside him "Are you ok?"

Kai merely grunted and hugged her tightly "Mel! God, you gave me a scare! I thought you were dead! What the Hell did he do to you? Are you ok? And, _turkey killer_?" he stroked her cheeks as he looked into her eyes, his brow raised.

She sweatdropped a bit "Er, yeah I- I'm ok… I'm a bit cold and- feel awfully dirty and…" she shuddered "_used_, but- I'm ok… I don't bruise easily… not psychologically anyways…" she mumbled.

"Right… I'm so gonna kill that-" Kai sneered

"Mistress… we cannot stay here… it is not safe…"

They whipped their heads up in Black Dranzer's direction, eyeing him curiously "What?"

"We must leave this place." He said in the same dull voice, staring at both of them with an equally dull look. "Please follow me…" he was about to turn when Melody's voice stopped him "Wait! Why- why are you helping us? I though you- I mean, why are you- ARGH! Why are you helping me if a minute ago you tried to kill me?"

He sighed in what apparently was exasperation "I . did . not . try . to . kill . you. I- I just thought you were someone else… and I… was too happy to… see that someone again so, I got carried away and ended out- taking your soul from you body. I am sorry…" he lowered his head a bit.

She blinked "Someone else? Who? Your- beloved? But why would you want to harm her like that?"

He huffed and looked at her in a mist of disgust and surprise, as if the simple thought of him hurting his beloved was… impossible, ridiculous! "What! I would never! **Never**! Even if I-" he snickered " let's say, **_wanted_** to, I could never. She-" he sighed and took a bored frown, speaking mechanically "_She who holds the Blinding Light shall always be immune to any kind of Darkness, no matter how strong or vile it might be…_" or at least that is what they said… idiots… You- you should be immune to me as well, seeing as you are the Chosen One… but apparently… not to **that** level. Humans can't bear Soul Sharing I suppose…" He cleared his throat and paused for a bit, sighing "I mean you no harm, on the contrary. So please, Master Kai, Mistress, follow me…"

Kai quirked an eyebrow "Soul- Sharing? _Chosen One_?"

He nodded "Soul Sharing is hard to explain. We have no time. As for her… let's say **title**… Well, she…" he frowned "That is none of your concern. Plus, it is hard to explain as well…" he said in a dull somewhat irritated voice.

Melody sweatdropped "Ok… but er, can you at least tell us why you were exiled in the first place?"

He turned his face away "We must go…"

"But-"

"There is no time to answer your questions, we must go now… you can both walk, can you not?" he asked.

Kai nodded, still eyeing him suspiciously and stood up, his hand firmly clenched around Melody's waist "How can we be sure we can trust you?"

He grinned evilly and snickered "If I wanted you dead, I would have done it already, don't you think? We shall go now."

Melody suddenly remembered something "Wait! My boys! We gotta go get them!"

Black Dranzer looked down at her "Mistress, there is no time…"

"Please! I can't just leave them here! Please Black Dranzer…"

He turned his eyes from hers as if considering it. In deed he should… he had made her lose her parents already… maybe if he helped her she'd give him her forgiveness… "Will you- forgive me for what I did in the past if I- help them?"

She smiled at him "I already did… you didn't mean to, besides, you were just doing your job or whatever you wanna call it so… I- I understand… I suppose…"

Kai looked at his girlfriend and stroked her cheek "Melody… are you sure you mean that? I mean, I thought you were- mad or something…"

She shook her head "No… I talked to my mother about this… she said I shouldn't blame him… and I agree…so stop staring at me like that already and let's go!" she grinned.

Black Dranzer actually smiled at her lightly and nodded, stepping back into the control room. Melody blinked as she stared around "WHOA! You've been busy… Hey look! It's Voltaire!" she knelt down in front of the old man and touched his neck "Hum, he's ok… sadly…" she chuckled dryly and stood again, walking towards the exit door which Black Dranzer blasted away with a jolt in no time, the three of them running their way to the Abbey's dorms, the two humans staring at the Bitbeast with eyes as big as plates.

Melody sweatdropped and thought a bit "Hum, ok… if I'm not mistaken, their room should be just around the corner as well as my old room… so I'll take the chance to get some things I forgot when I ran away. Cool! I was starting to miss my Rammstein CD! _Wunderbar_!" she chuckled as Kai rolled his eyes and Black Dranzer rose an eyebrow at her "Why would you want a… _rock hammer_? And a- _CD_? What is that?"

Both teens blinked at him and Melody quickly tried changing the subject "Er, here we are!" she grinned and knocked on the door, Ian's loud voice was heard cursing from inside "WHAT! We're busy so fuck off whoever you are!"

Melody blinked again and her face started getting redder as a death glare took over her once ever so peaceful features "IAN KAMINOV STEP OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GO GET YOU MYSELF!"

"WHA?" A loud thud was heard and in no time the four Demolition Boys appeared, their eyes as big as plates "M- Melody? What are you?"

"Shut it and get packin'! I'm getting you guys outta here!" she said with a frown "And YOU! Tell me to fuck off again and you'll see what real pain is!"

Ian nodded nervously and quickly went in along with Spencer and Bryan, Tala staying at the door and glaring at the boy standing behind his best friend "I see your little lap dog tagged along as usual…" he smirked as Kai glared daggers in his direction, turning to the tall man standing just beside him, his eyes closed in a frown. Tala rose an eyebrow "And who's that? Tutankhamen the Third?" he chuckled.

Black Dranzer snapped his eyes open and sent him a burning glare, which caused the red haired boy to fly across the room and hit the opposite wall, much to his team mates' surprise. Ian prodded him with his foot "Now Tala… Did you ask Melly to check out the broom closet with you again? You know how she gets when someone uses sexual innuendoes with her…"

The boys burst out laughing immediately, only stopping when a tall, red-glowing eyed man stepped in, approaching Tala and picking him up by his collar "Do not address me as a human you lousy _human_! Or I shall make sure it will be your last!" he sneered.

Ian chuckled and poked at him "Hey! A life-sized Egyptian dude! Were the batteries included?" he laughed heartedly again, only stopping when he too was being held by the "life-sized Egyptian dude".

Melody rolled her eyes and sighed "That's enough, now let them go. And you! Get packing! We have no time to waste. I'm surprised Boris hasn't sent anyone out for us yet…" she turned and left the room before the other boys' wide eyes.

"Hn… You are lucky Mistress likes you, otherwise you would not even be breathing right now…" Black Dranzer sneered letting go of the two boys, sending a vicious glare in Tala's direction and leaning against the closest wall, his eyes closed in his entranced frown again.

Bryan finished his bag and turned to Kai "Who's that guy? Melody's new boy-toy? I thought she was happy with you…" he smirked.

Kai glared at him "No… that's Black Dranzer."

"WHAT!"

Tala dropped his clothes and gaped at the tall man "Wha? You mean- that guy, used to be a- a chicken?"

Black Dranzer growled at him "I am not a chicken! I am a Dark Phoenix! And **you** should learn to respect those who are above you!" he finished his sentence with a "huff", turning away from him.

"Dude…" it was all he could say before he picked up his clothes again and quickly packed them, his team mates copying his actions, their eyes never leaving the strange man though.

"Okie boys, I'm ready, got what I left back the other time and, best of all, I found my _Mutter_ CD! So I'll be happily hearing some good old Rammstein while we take our ride!"

Ian rolled his eyes "You know, that obsession of yours with those guys is getting **really** annoying. Not to mention it's had you babbling non-sense now. **What** ride?"

The girl beamed at him and giggled happily "Why, the one my nice big brother shall be sending over for us!"

"Huh huh… and how are you planning on making him know where you are and crap?" Bryan rose an eyebrow at her, sitting down on his bed.

She took a small device from her own bag and showed it to them, grinning widely "With this!"

Kai approached her to take a better look at the device. It looked like a walkie-talkie-remote-control-combo-thingy n-n; "Er, what's that thing?"

"Weeeeell… Ya know how the lil' flea always somehow manages to get lost all the time, being how she is…" she rolled her eyes "Well, this here, is something I thought of a few years ago. It allows me to talk to her so I know where lil' miss flea-princess is. And today! I'm thanking all Gods I know for having left this **beauty** behind!" she finished winking at them.

"Yes!" The slate haired teen hugged her tightly spinning her around "HA! I love you!"

Ian immediately made a gagging sound "Meh, stop the mushy sappy crap you two and get on with it!"

Melody stuck her tongue out at him and started fiddling with the device, a light tinge of pink covering her cheeks "Ok… let's see… Er, can you hear me?" she spoke into the gadget.

Suddenly, a loud gasp was heard from the device causing Black Dranzer to immediately raise his head, his eyes incredibly wide. He turned his head to Melody, gaping at the voice he was hearing "D- Deenix?"

Melody blinked at him "You- know her?"

"MELLY-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU! WHO ARE YOU WITH! WHERE'S KAI-CHAN! ARE YOU OK! WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK? DID SOMEONE DIE? ARE CHIHUAHUAS REALLY DOGS! ARE YOU-"

"TIME OUT!" The girl sighed "Holy Mother of all things Dee, chill out! Is Robert there with you?"

"Yes! I'm so happy you're ok! I was so worried!" Deenix kept whining and apparently crying too. They suddenly could hear Tyson screaming "OW! Let me go! I'm happy too but you don't freakin' need to crush my freakin' ch- ARGH-chest!"

The boys sweatdropped and Melody sighed "Deenix, let him go and tell Rob to send his 'copter over to the Abbey ASAP. Hopefully, we'll all be out in about ten minutes… Oh, and tell him there's er…" she counted the boys "…seven people to take… ok? Melody out and DON'T try to contact again until we're safe with Rob!" she turned the gadget off and nodded to the boys "Ok now, let's go and-"

Black Dranzer interrupted her by clutching her by her shoulders and pinning her to the wall, his face scrunched up in worry and anger "WHERE IS DEENIX? WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME NOW!" he shook her violently, only stopping when two sets of cold hands threw him off her. He went crashing onto one of the beds, glaring around him, only to find no one but the boys, who were staring at him with eyes as big as plates and Melody herself who sighed in relief "I'm sorry about that… ugh, but I think they don't like you much and- well… the fact of you not being very nice to me didn't exactly help… why are you so paranoid about Deenix anyways? She's alright if that's what bothers you… where do you know her from?"

Ian swallowed audibly "Melly… what the **Hell** pushed him off you?"

She sighed "Remember the Voronezh twins? They're sitting on your bed right now, glaring daggers at him. Anyways-"

Ian yelped and stood immediately "WHAAAAAAAAAAT? THERE ARE TWO GHOSTS SITTING ON MY BED!"

"Ian shut up!" she sighed in exasperation, rubbing her eyes "Ya know what? We're wasting too much time, we- we better go… NOW." Her tone was final, so in no time they were all leaving that room, Ian leading the way to get away from the twins as fast as possible 'Ghosts sitting on my bed! Ugh! And she talks about it like it's the most natural thing in the world!' he shivered and kept walking, glaring daggers in Melody's direction when she went past him along with Kai, both of them whispering to eachother something about Robert's reaction to… something… he sighed and was about to complain loudly when Kai suddenly grabbed his girlfriend's arm, pulling her back just as she was about to turn around a corner.

"Hey?" before she could say anything, he covered her mouth and whispered to the rest of the team "Quiet! Everyone turn around and go through that door… **slowly**, and **_quietly_**…" he said through gritted teeth.

Tala gave him a quizzical look but still nodded to his comrades, who immediately went in the door's direction. Black Dranzer kept as calm and stoic as always, looking behind Kai and Melody to see a shadow approaching them. In a flash he was gone and they were able to hear a muffled grunt and the soft thud of a body collapsing to the floor, the Dark Lord appearing from around the corner the instant after, his red glowing eyes giving Kai a meaningful look "There are more coming, let's go!" he clutched him by his shirt and dragged him and Melody (who still didn't know what the Hell was happening) into the door the Demo-Boys were currently peeking from, their faces as clueless as their former trainer's.

Kai closed the door behind them and urged for Melody to run, signaling for the others to do the same. They ran for a few minutes until finally Melody stopped her track suddenly, looking around nervously "Uh, guys? Where- are we?"

Tala blinked as he looked around "To be honest… I don't have a clue… I've never been to this side of the Abbey… always gave me the creeps…"

Melody kicked the closest wall and pouted "Great! Now we're lost!"

Black Dranzer smirked for a split second before turning to Kai, his face now as stoic as usual "Master Kai?"

He rose an eyebrow at him "What? I've never been here neither so-"

"You have. And you know it…"

Kai frowned at him "What do you mean "I have"? I have not!"

"Well, no… not physically… but you **have** been in this corridor… have you not?" he gave him a meaningful look again.

The boy blinked at him and thought a bit, his head suddenly whipping up in realization "Wait a minute!" he stalked to the closest door, made out of wood, and tried opening it, noticing it was locked "Of course…" he swiftly turned to them "Find a black iron door! And **don't **open it!"

"Wha?" Melody rose an eyebrow at him "Why?"

Black Dranzer smirked "Do as he says… Trust him… he knows…"

Tala rolled his eyes "So if he knew… ARGH! Never mind! Let's just find the stupid door!"

Melody eyed her boyfriend suspiciously "Kai?"

He sighed "I- I had this dream once… I was in this corridor and all doors were locked. All except one made out of black iron. I presume it was open anyways. It had an exit sign above it and it yelled at me when I tried to open it."

Ian eyed him incredulously "A **door** yelled at you?"

"Found it!" Spencer called out "Now what?"

Kai approached the door and turned the knob, not opening the door though, smiling as it turned completely, indicating it was open "Great… Mel! How long has it been since we've left the room?"

The girl looked down at her watch "Huh, around eight minutes… Why?"

"Then we'll go in about two minutes…" he stated sitting down on the floor, sighing in exhaustion. He needed sleep… he yawned and passed his fingers through his unruly hair.

Melody sat next to him, stroking his bangs away from his eyes "Why in two minutes and not now?"

"'Cause that's when Robert gets here… er, it may sound weird… but the door told me I was alone and **early**. I suppose it meant I had to wait until it was time or something… Meh, I don't really care… I'm not taking any chances."

She smiled and kissed his lips briefly "Whatever you say… as long as you're happy and we all **live**!"

Tala spat to the side and leaned against the wall opposite to theirs, looking away in a sneer. Black Dranzer glared at him "I do not understand why you are so upset when she's not even the one you really want… not that you'll have _her_ either anyway…" he said narrowing his eyes at the red head with extreme distrust and disliking.

Everyone looked up at him with clueless faces. Tala glared back "What's that supposed to mean!" he spat straightening up again "What are you insinuating? You don't even know me!"

Melody bit her lower lip. This was **not** going to be pretty… she looked up at Black Dranzer to see him lower his head a bit, his glare intensifying "I know you better than you think… And I warn you… stay out of my way… I've had enough of you and your schemes…" he sneered.

Tala sputtered "WHAT? What the Hell are you talking about! I didn't even **know** of your existence until a year ago!"

The tall man huffed at him "You know what I mean… subconsciously never the less… but you do… Now shut up and don't make me kill you, you piece of scum! Traitorous mutt…" he muttered.

Tala was about to lunge at him when Melody stood in his way, frowning at Black Dranzer "What are you talking about? What did Tala ever do to you?"

He threw her a hurt look "The one called Tala did nothing! Nothing…" he breathed, turning away.

Melody took a concerned frown "Black… What's wrong?"

He just shook his head "Everything is wrong… nothing is the way it's supposed to be…" he sighed "But that's destiny for you… you can have everything you've ever wanted one moment, and all that taken away from you the next… everything… do you know- do you even dream of how that feels like? Can you imagine just how much that hurts?" He looked down at her as if he awaited an answer, his eyes full of hurt and betrayal. "And- to know who's fault it is… and you can't even make them **pay**…" he fisted the stone wall with a loud growl, leaving a visible mark on it.

The girl shook her head slowly and whispered "What happened to you?"

He sighed and just leaned against the wall, his eyes closed in a frown "A lot I'm trying to forget." He said in a final tone as he let himself slide down to the floor, clutching his head.

Tala still sneered at him "Yeah well, that doesn't give you the right to go and insult me you know?"

Melody placed her hands on Tala's chest "That's enough… leave him be…" she whispered softly.

He looked down at her in confusion, but complied anyways "Fine…" he finally said looking away. "Just how long 'till we leave?"

She sighed and looked down at her watch "It's time now… Kai?"

The slate haired teen nodded, looking down at Black Dranzer afterwards "Hey, you're not breaking down on us now we need you the most, are you? I thought you were stronger than that…"

The Bitbeast looked up at him, a determined frown crossing his features "I am." He whispered as he stood "We- we shall go now… Mistress… and _you_… **holder** of the-" he cringed "-_Ice Wolf_… I'm sorry… I- I shouldn't have lost control like that."

The girl smiled softly at him "It ain't your fault… though I hope you give me a good explanation when we're safe…" she then nudged Tala, who grunted a "Yeah, fine… it's ok…" before motioning towards the door and turning it's knob, revealing one of the outside training arenas behind it. They all could hear the Abbey's alarm sirens, but there was no one on the grounds "Hum… it's too quiet…" Bryan frowned "The Abbey's security's better than this…"

Ian covered his ears "Quiet he says! Yeesh! Stupid sirens! But yeah, you'd expect at least a zillion guards out here…"

Spencer nodded, while Kai and Tala just threw understanding looks at eachother and Melody bit her lower lip "I smell a trap… or something like that… guys, I don't like this…"

Suddenly a helicopter could be heard above them, the group immediately turning their heads up to the sky "Alright! Robbie!" Melody waved her hands frantically, hoping he would see them. Eventually, Johnny could be seen waving back at them from one of the sides of the 'copter, the boy turning back inside to signal back at whoever was driving.

"Hey! Why aren't they landing?" Ian frowned

Spencer looked down at the ground, fixing all the beydishes "The ground surface is quite… unstable…"

"GREAT! Now what?"

"Whatever it is we do, it has to be fast. The noise will definitely draw attention…" Melody thought a bit until an idea popped into her mind. She turned swiftly to Black Dranzer, who stared up at the flying machine in awe "Hey Black! Can you- fly?"

He looked down at her, and as if answering, two large, black wings shot out from his back, flapping a couple of times. The girl grinned widely and turned to Ian "Care to be our test dummy?"

Before the boy could even reply, Spencer and Bryan had caught the drift and were picking up Ian, handing the struggling boy over to the Bitbeast, who blinked a couple of times before taking off in the 'copter's direction, Ian's squeals and screams filling the air.

The ones left back on the ground laughed heartedly until a voice sounded from their left "I FOUND THEM! I!" before the man could continue, what looked like a lightning bolt smeared him to bits. Literally…

They all turned their as-big-as-plates eyes up to Black Dranzer, who apparently was having fun in frying the approaching wave of soldiers, while Ian screamed his head off for him to put him down. Eventually, the rampaging Bitbeast got tired of him and quickly flew the remaining space between himself and the 'copter, dropping the small boy inside.

Ian meeped and crawled away from him, hiding behind Minx, who stared up at the tall man in awe "Er, yo?" she laughed nervously "Ah'm Minx, an' ya ar'?"

"Black Dranzer…" he bowed lightly and jumped off the 'copter to go get another member of the group that still remained down at the grounds.

"Wha!" Johnny blinked.

Tala gulped as Black Dranzer landed in front of them, sending another lightning bolt to a couple of approaching soldiers "Please tell me you're not planning on having **him** living with us…"

Melody sweatdropped "Er, Bryan? Why don't you go?"

The tall bulky boy rose an eyebrow at her but still got his arm around Black Dranzer's neck, who lifted him up like he was as light as a feather (!). Spencer gaped "And I thought the two of us would have to stay down here…"

Tala shrugged and watched as a soldier ran their way "Hey Melly! Want a new gun?"

The girl nodded slowly and watched Tala and Spencer, who managed to be :quite: taller than the man, beat the soldier to a pulp and take his gun from him. "Here!" the red head grinned sheepishly at her as he gave her the gun, to which she sweatdropped and nodded "Er, thank you er, Ivy… heh heh…"

Kai rose an eyebrow at them "Let me guess… he was the one who gave you that launcher, right?"

She nodded happily and took aim at a nearby door, firing when she realized there were people coming. Needless to say, that caused them to stop their track immediately, allowing Spencer to slam the door on them before they could do anything else. "That'll hold them off for a while…" he said wiping his hands.

Black Dranzer landed softly next to them and gave them a quizzical look "Who shall I carry now?"

The boys turned to Melody at once, who just glared at them all "Oh Hell no! And miss all the fun! You go!" she said pointing at Tala

"Wha! But I- HEY!" before he could complain he was being hauled up by his shirt by Black Dranzer, who was actually chuckling at his screaming and his complaints to put him down. "If you want to… but I do believe the fall would kill you. Not that I _care_…" **That** shut him up.

Melody giggled as Tala took the biggest bored and frustrated frown she had ever seen "Aw… poor Ivy!" she chuckled heartedly, hiding behind Kai when the Bitbeast came back, for what they could tell, getting more and more tired, since apparently Bryan's weight and Tala's struggling hadn't exactly been as easy to bear as he had showed. "Who- now?" he said between gasps.

"Maybe you should rest a bit…" She looked at him with a concerned frown

"No… we don't have time… so who do I take now?"

"Huh, sorry to ask you this but… could you take Spencer? I- I need to talk to Melody about something…" Kai stated, looking away to hide the light tinge of pink that took over his features.

"Fine…" Black Dranzer sighed and supported Spencer, calling back as he took off "I'll be back in no time, so make it quick…" he gave Kai a meaningful look and flew back to the 'copter as fast as the extra weight allowed his tired wings to fly.

Kai cleared his throat and turned to Melody "Look, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Huh, sure! What is it?"

He sighed "Look I- this is gonna sound weird and all, I know… but please… I- I want you to promise me that whatever happens to me, you'll get out of here and you'll raise our kid as far from all this as possible… ok?"

"What the Hell do you mean "whatever happens to you"? We're getting out of this together!" she stated firmly.

"Promise me…" he repeated slowly.

"But-"

Kai let out a frustrated growl and grabbed her by her shoulders "PLEASE!"

The girl squirmed out of his grasp and muttered back "Fine! I- I promise…"

He smirked "Good…" in an instant his lips crashed down on hers, taking her breath away for a few seconds, before he pulled away as fast as he had leaned into her, his face with the same smirk. He stepped back a bit, his eyes never leaving her flustered form "Good… take her away Black…"

"Wha?" she felt someone grab her from behind and scoop her up from her feet "KAI HIWATARI!" she screamed in frustration and tried struggling out of Black Dranzer's grasp, but he was too strong for her so she had no choice but to watch as the soldiers finally took the door down and scattered everywhere, looking for them. Two of them immediately pinned Kai down, who just let them do it without complaining, his eyes never leaving hers "He- knew… he knew they were almost… KAI YOU IDIOT! LET HIM GO!" all the soldiers looked up at them, and Black Dranzer quickly turned around and flew up as fast as he could to get her in the 'copter and out of that place. He was just about to reach it when a loud gun shot was heard and he felt a sharp pain on the back of his right shoulder. He grunted and Melody watched as his eyes went glossy all of the sudden, his wings stopping their motion.

The girl panicked as they began their descent "BLACK!"

He snapped his eyes open and his wings gave a powerful thrust, giving them impulse to rise again. Again, a gunshot was heard, and this time, the sharp pain was felt on his right wing, definitely incapacitating it. The Bitbeast tried his best to fight the throbbing pain that was currently making all of him go numb. 'I- can't- give up- I-'

"I WON'T GO DOWN!" he created another thunder bolt and sent it at the man that had been firing at him, giving an uncertain but powerful final thrust upwards that allowed him to finally reach the 'copter. Johnny and Spencer helped him in while Minx supported Melody, who swiftly turned around to look down at Kai "No… KAI!" she collapsed to her knees as Robert spoke from the driver's seat "There's no time, they're loading a cannon and your friend over there is not in any condition to fly again! We must go… I'm sorry, but we have to…"

"No…" she whimpered softly

"Mel'dy…" Minx hugged her tightly "Ah'm sorrey…"

The girl merely kept looking down at her boyfriend as they drew away from the Abbey, tears brimming her eyes as he mouthed "I love you" at her. Then, the soldiers dragged him back into the Abbey. That was the last time she saw him.

"Kai no…" she sobbed loudly "Why…? How could you be so stupid…"

"He- will be- fine, Mistress… they won't- ugh, hurt him… his grandfather… he needs- him…" she looked back to find Black Dranzer sitting against one of the sides of the small area, clutching his shoulder and gasping for air "You will- see him again… don't worry… Remember, you promised you'd go and take your…" he paused a bit and eyed her up as if measuring her "…your offspring away from this place…"

Melody croaked "What?" she wiped her face furiously "You- are you sure I- he'll be alright? And I'll see him again?"

He smiled weakly at her, to which she just sighed in relief, sadness still showing in her eyes though. "He- left you- something in your pocket- by the way…" Black gasped again.

She quickly reached for her back pocket, which had in deed been feeling weird, and took out a blue Beyblade. "Dranzer… but why?"

"He trusts you to take care of it I suppose…" Spencer stated.

"Oh mah Gawd! Yar bleedin'! We gotta getcha to a hospital!" Minx squeaked as she looked Black Dranzer up and down and from side to side, making him frown at her "Er, **excuse me**?"

Melody sighed as she kept the top in her pocket again. At least she had something to remember him by… she looked at the injured Bitbeast to check out his state "Hum, don't mind her… just… turn your back to me so I take those bullets out…"

Johnny flinched "Ew! Can ya really do that? I mean, aren't you upset about Kai and stuff?"

"I'm fine. Hey, I- I will see him again, right? Of course I can do this…" she shrugged and took the medical kit from it's locker, kneeling down behind the Bitbeast. "When can I see her?" he asked all of a sudden.

"See who? Here, you better bite this…" she said handing him a piece of twisted cloth.

"Deenix. Why?" he asked looking at it.

Melody rolled her eyes "Well, then don't… don't complain if you bite your tongue. Just don't move… I'm gonna try to find the bullet now… and for that I- well… I need to do this…"

"OW!" he yelled as she made a swift cut on his shoulder, enlarging the wound. "Told you so…" she stated matter-of-factly as she got her fingers in the wound, feeling for the bullet. "This- ain't exactly the best method… but since we have no choice…"

Black Dranzer bit down hard on the cloth, grunting when she finally found it and removed it. "There! Now for the one in your wing…"

Oliver was currently fanning Enrique, who stared at everything with eyes as big as saucers "Blood, blood, blood… so much… BLOOD! GAAAH!"

Melody rolled her eyes as she removed the other bullet as well "Spencer?"

The large boy glared at the blond Italian, clicking his knuckles, which shut him up. However, when Melody started to clean the wounds on the Bitbeast's back, he could be seen taking a paper bag and making gagging sounds into it, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow at him. "ARGH! Fer cryin' out loud! I's juss a lil' blood!" Minx growled

Black Dranzer grunted and bent his neck back, sighing as his wounds closed in a matter of seconds, his wings finally drawing back into his back. "Thank you, Mistress…" he said before turning around and sitting against the wall again, one of his knees pulled against his chest "Now where's Deenix?"

The girl kept the first-aid kit back in it's locker after cleaning her hands and sat next to Tala, resting her head on his shoulder "We'll be meeting her now… Where do you know her from anyways? Don't tell me **she** is you beloved!"

He blinked and shook his head "No… she- she's my- my…" he looked at them all and blushed very lightly "…my- friend…" he finally said.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"MELLY-CHAN!" Melody fell back before she had even taken a step out of the helicopter, her trusty Bitbeast clutching her waist with all her might, and apparently screaming as loud as she could as well "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WAAAA!"

She blinked down at her, feeling extremely uncomfortable as she noticed the way Black Dranzer stared at them both, everyone else down at the Hotel's rooftop staring at them too. The Majestics, the Demolition Boys and Minx looking pretty apprehensive. Deenix finally felt everyone's stares on her, raising her head to look up at her Mistress "What's wrong? And- where's Kai-Chan?"

"Kai- he- he stayed back… we- we weren't able to- to-" Melody merely looked away and pointed at Black Dranzer "There's someone here for you…"

The small robot blinked at turned to see what she was pointing at, yelping and hiding behind her immediately "WHAT'S **HE** DOING HERE!"

Melody cleared her throat, feeling extremely awkward all of a sudden "Er, well he- saved us… so I guess bringing him along and all was the least we could do… besides, I thought you'd be happy to see him since he's your- well, **friend** and all…"

"Wha? **Friend**?" Deenix turned completely red as her eyes locked with Black Dranzer's, averting his gaze immediately "Oh, right…" she mumbled.

He motioned towards her and kneeled down, lifting her chin to make her face him "What happened to you, Phoenix of Energy?"

Deenix sobbed softly "I- they said I was- the- product of a sin so… they exiled me away too… Red-Chan tried to stop them but-"

"They did WHAT!" Black stood immediately, glaring down at her "How dare they…" he muttered through clenched teeth

"Da- **Dark Lord** please…" Deenix whimpered "No more fights… I- don't want you to be taken away again…" she latched onto his knees "Please… Blacky-Chan…" she begged.

Everyone blinked at the scene "Er, ok… who's that guy, and what the Hell's this all about?" Tyson vocalized everyone's thoughts as usual

"Yeah, and where's Kai?" Max asked

Melody whimpered softly, causing her brother to quickly be at her side, hugging her tightly as he kissed the top of her head "It's ok Luna… you said yourself we'll see him again… he'll be alright… now come on… you- all of us… need to rest…"

"But Robert!" Tyson whined

"No. We're all tired and we need to rest. We'll leave this place at dawn, and go somewhere else before Voltaire finds us. Everything will be explained in a while, in my room, not now! Now go!"

Everyone grunted and motioned inside, Melody dragging Deenix away from Black Dranzer, who followed closely, his eyes never leaving the small Bitbeast.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Ok, everyone here?" Johnny looked around the room. The rest of his team sat on a couch while the Demolition Boys sat on another couch, two of them, Bryan and Ian, sitting on each of the arms of that couch. The Bladebreakers sat down on the floor, except for Kai, who wasn't there, and Melody, who sat as far from them all as she could with Deenix on her lap and Black Dranzer standing right next to her. Meanwhile, Minx and Jessica sat on Robert and Enrique's laps respectively. Johnny nodded and sat next to his captain, nodding for him to start "Good! Now first of all…" he turned back to look at Black Dranzer, who looked out the window with a pensive frown. "Who, or what is that?"

Melody rose her head from her lap "That's Black Dranzer. I thought I had told you that…"

There was a general gasp, while Robert frowned at her "You were disturbed Luna, I- I didn't think you were serious… apparently… I was wrong…"

The girl sighed in exasperation "Serious? You mean, you thought I was **joking**? Oh _sure_! There are** lots** of guys that can fly around like that! Why would I be serious considering that!"

"Luna, I didn't mean-" Minx suddenly stood and walked up to the Bitbeast, who gave her an unamused look "Hum… uh-huh… tha' juss won' do! C'mere!" she clutched his arm and dragged him to a closet, opening it and peeking inside "Hum… if yar Black Dranza'… then all ya wear is black, righ'?"

He nodded slowly, not really understanding what was going on "Well then… take this, an' this… an' huh… yeah, I guess these'll fit ya…" she dropped a black t-shirt, black trousers and a pair of black sneakers on his hands and pushed him towards the bathroom "Naw… Ah wan' ya tah take a nahce showa', since ya **stink**, (no offence) and then dress up with thos', okie? An' dun worrey! Ah'm sure ya'll look reahlley handsum!" she grinned sheepishly at him, the tall man glaring daggers at her for insulting him and asking him to dress like a- _human_, everyone else in that room gaping at her for what she was saying "Oh-my-God he's gonna kill her!" Ian meeped. Robert was about to stand to protect his girlfriend when Melody spoke up in a dull voice "Just do it Black and she'll get off your hair… besides, she's right. You **do** need a shower."

Black Dranzer glared at her as well but still sighed and turned around, slamming the door behind him. Minx beamed everyone a smile and sat back on Robert's lap, who glared at her "Are you crazy?"

"Sum peeps think so, yeah. Whah?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Robert groaned and shook his head "You're impossible!"

"Whah yeah, sum peeps say tha' too!" she grinned as everyone chuckled lightly.

Robert cleared his throat and restarted "Alright, settle down. Now, Kai stayed back because we- we weren't able to go get him. Black- Dranzer had been shot and was unable to fly, and we had to leave anyways because they were setting up some sort of cannon to shoot the helicopter down."

Tyson stood, glaring at him "So you just- left him there to die! How could you!"

"Tyson SIT DOWN!" Melody stood and stalked to where he was, pushing him down "He- I mean… he…" she sobbed and covered her head shaking it repeatedly in denial "We- I'm sorry… there was nothing we could do and- and it was all my fault… If I hadn't-"

"SHUT UP! Don't you start with that shit now Melody, or I swear to God I'll kick your ass!" Tala stood as well and shook her by her shoulders

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER YOU!"

"OR YOU'LL WHAT!"

"STOP IT! This ain' getting' us nowher'! Set'le dow', an' sta't all ova!" Minx pushed Robert back down and gave Tala a meaningful look.

Tala huffed and pulled Melody down with him, sitting her on his lap, his arms firmly latched around her quaking form "Calm down Melly… we-" he sighed "We'll go and get him as soon as we get a chance… I- I promise…"

She smiled weakly and nuzzled into his chest, sighing deeply "Thank you Ivy…"

"Ssh… now sleep… you look like you haven't seen a bed in ages!"

She sobbed loudly at that "I- have… thank your "Master" for that…"

"What?" Bryan's eyes narrowed dangerously "Did he touch you?"

"I think it's obvious he did quite more than that. He- he raped her before she was taken to the lab where I was finally released." A voice spoke from the door. Melody looked up at him, smiling weakly. His hair was still dripping, and he had the clothes Minx had given him on, and apparently he didn't feel too comfortable with them neither since he kept tugging at his pants and the shirt, and his feet kept taping against eachother as if he was trying to get sand out of his shoes. He motioned to the couch and stroked her temple lightly "You will be alright Mistress… now sleep…" he whispered, drawing his hand back when the girl sighed deeply and closed her eyes, dozing off into a sound sleep.

"_You_ better lay her down." He said bitterly to Tala as he motioned to where Deenix sat, looking down at her. "I'm sorry this happened to you…" he whispered. The robot shook her head and smiled up at him, turning back to Robert again. The tall captain sighed and started his questioning, the Demolition Boys and Black Dranzer telling everything they could about what had happened (though what REALLY happened during his awakening was partially omitted…). When asked about himself and Deenix, the tall Bitbeast merely grunted it was none of their business and turned away from them, motioning out to the balcony.

Deenix yawned and crawled to Bryan's lap "Hum… leave Blacky-Chan alone… he's been through so much already… he's not as bad as you think he is, trust me… he just… misses his- _beloved_… badly…"

"Who waz shey?" Minx asked softly.

The robot shook her head "No one you'd ever known or ever heard about… but she…" she smiled lightly and turned her eyes to her Mistresses' sleeping form "Melly-Chan reminds me of her sometimes though… that's why I- took a liking for her. And she sounds pretty much like her too… only she's also very different… but I still love her… very much…" she yawned again and turned her eyes off, falling asleep.

Ray sighed and stood up, motioning towards the window. He looked down at the busy Moscow streets, sighing. There were some hard times awaiting them all… only God knew when it would be safe enough to go rescue Kai… and until that time came, it could be days, weeks, months, even years… and then there was the fact that they had to stay undercover somewhere, they had to remain hidden at least until Melody's kid was born. And after that… who knew?

He turned to look at his teammate and trainer, currently sleeping on her brother's bed, a blanket covering her slim frame. Her chest heaved slowly, and her face, even paler than usual was one of peace. 'She's amazing… she's lost Kai, she was raped by that- **thing** and she still manages to be calmer than most of us if not all.' he sighed and looked back outside 'I hope we do get him back. She won't stay so calm and… happy so to speak for much longer, and that would start affecting us all too. We need her. And we need Kai. Never realized how important he was to us all until he was… taken away. Now I think about it… I miss his presence. Always there, even if never acknowledging it. Let's just hope he's fine…'

Outside in the balcony, stood a tall shadow, looking away at the horizon. Everything was quiet. He slowly rose his head to the moon, staring intently at it, his voice nothing but a whisper "Blue… it won't be long now… you'll be mine again. Soon… ever so… **_soon_**…"

**RR PLEASE! n-n **


	17. The Hydra

**Ok, here we go, sorry it took me so long, but that's how this works around here. The fascist piggies said I couldn't update or post anything 'till January 29th and K-K can't update nor post anything till then. Well, as many of you have noticed, my fics were indeed deleted, yes. Why? I don't know. They just felt like it I guess. Anyways, I'm currently working on chapter 18, sorry if it's taking so long n-n; I made a few changes around the fic, nothing important, just grammar and stuff and I've removed the IP. The fascist pigs said I couldn't have chat-like text on the fic nor any comments or whatever so away they went. Done and said, now enjoy! n-n**

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 17: The Hydra**

"_Ok, everyone got it? Good… let's go…"_

He took another drag from his cigarette as he stared up at the ceiling. "Hn…"

Five years.

He had been attending to this kind of humiliation by force for five damn years… and today, he cursed his existence once again. Why couldn't they let him be? Why couldn't he just… **go**!

A knock sounded on his door "Sir? Are you ready yet? You are being called from downstairs so you better hurry."

Apparently not. "Fine… I'm coming…" He sighed deeply as he put his cigarette out and tossed it carelessly at an ashtray on his bedside table.

What his grandfather had told him about a week ago was played back on his mind as he picked up his tuxedo jacket 'This time Kai, it's different… not only is this a **Christmas Masquerade** but also, this is your chance to get engaged once and for all. You're old enough to behave more properly now so **do**. I've prepared this party exactly so it'd be easier for you to pick a fiancé. Which you** will**. How does that sound?'

"Sounds just _lovely_…" he muttered as he left his room, his jacket thrown over his shoulder.

"_Ok, you guys know what to do. Now please **don't** let me down! This is a one-time chance!"_

"Don't **you** let us down…_"_

"_I won't. I know exactly what to do…"_

Kai soon arrived at the great ball room, where everyone seemed to be having so much fun. 'Oh yay…'

"Ah, Kai! How good of you to finally join us!"

He groaned inwardly and turned around, facing his grandfather with a frown "Really now?" he rose an eyebrow at him and sent a glare to the man next to him. Boris… he still hadn't gotten the chance to kick his worthless ass…

Voltaire glared at him as well and approached the young man muttering menacingly "Now listen here, I said you'll get engaged with someone from my… let's say, circle of friends today, and you will. I do believe it's about time you forgot about that little slut of yours and focused on your **real** life. Now come here, and try to be nice for once…" he said through gritted teeth.

Boris snickered lightly as he moved away from them, taking a sit on a nearby couch.

Kai merely sighed. He had heard that so many times. And so many times he had pretended that conversation had never existed. So many times… Probably as many times as the ones he had found himself waking up in the middle of the night as he called her name, or as many as the countless times he had tried to escape back to her arms. He often wondered if she had indeed managed to have their child, and if so, how would it be like? A boy perhaps? Or maybe a girl? He didn't really care. He just wanted to go and meet his child, and to be with her again. To stay with her. "Kai? Are you even listening to me?" But no. "Yes. I'm coming…" He had to do other things now. But if Voltaire thought he was just giving in and marrying some- woman, he had another thing coming. He had asked Melody to marry him. And he would marry **her**. Whether his grandfather liked it or not.

Kai sighed and bowed a bit at the people in front of him "Good evening…" he said in a dull tone, not even looking at them. Not that it mattered anyways. That was a masquerade party afterall.

A masculine voice answered back with an odd accent "Good evening." Yes… that was the lame reply he had. Lame yes, because every single party he attended to had the same things. Same compliments, same "hellos", same kind of people, same conversations… He really didn't see the point of those parties, but if they kept Voltaire out of his hair, good.

The said repulsive being nudged him to look up and he found himself staring at what seemed the usual average couple. He was tall, his hair dark blue and his eyes an odd brown tone, close to crimson but with a strange glint he found quite familiar. He wore, like him, an expensive looking tuxedo, only he also wore it's jacket and a black Zorro-like mask presenting itself as his… "costume". Typical business man.

She, probably his daughter or niece, who cared anyway, wore a long blue waltz dress, an equally blue butterfly mask covering her identity. She had royal blue hair that reached just below her waist, matching her eyes, which seemed to be blue as well, a familiar glint shining through them too. Only this glint was different. He actually found it quite… appealing…

"Kai, these are Ivan Black and his daughter, Kristhiana… Ivan has recently joined our company, so how about you and Kristhiana here get to know eachother a little better while I and Ivan talk a bit, hmm?" he gave him a meaningful look to which he rolled his eyes inwardly, nodding slowly on the outside though. He knew what he meant. He wanted him to go and dance with her, get her to fall in love with him and all that crap. Normally, he'd say it was because her family would be rich and all that, but in this case… he knew he was making all that drama because he knew Kai still hadn't forgotten about Melody. And he wanted him to. He was desperate. Ha. So what the Hell, any girl would do! Just as long as he laid off **that** one. He still didn't get why he hated her so much anyways, but oh well… whatever made him stay as far from him as possible. Yes, he would dance with that- Kristhiana or whatever (why was he finding that name oddly familiar?) but that would be it.

"Alright…" he finally nodded and took the hand the girl had just offered. She looked back at her father for a second for reassurance he supposed, before letting him practically drag her to the dance floor.

"_**Ok, everything's going according to planned…**"_

"Hehe… now careful sweetie! Don't jump on him now, there are people watching!_"_

"Shut up…"

"Huh?" Kai rose an eyebrow at her. He had been dancing with that girl for a couple of minutes now and all she had done was stare down at his chest, a light blush accentuating her cheeks. Then suddenly she had muttered that out of the blue. Weird girl…

"Er…" she blushed deeply and avoided his gaze, staring intently at his chest again 'Stupid stupid stupid…' she cursed herself mentally.

"Hahaha! Look at that!_"_

"_**Hum, how about we get the atmosphere a little- hotter now? Are you ready?**"_

"You got it!_"_

"_**Who chose THAT song anyways?**"_

"Who do you **think**? Our own dearest little love demon!_"_

"_**Hn… it's annoyingly mushy… and I DON'T LIKE IT!**"_

"What? Go and kill **her** if you don't like it!_"_

"_**LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!**"_

Kai whipped his head up along with the rest of the ballroom as a familiar song started. If he wasn't mistaken, it was from some dude called Enrique Iglesias or whatever… either way, it was strange… even though a lot of teenagers always attended to those parties, (his grandfather always invited his _friends_' children along) there rarely was any kind of- "in" music or whatever it was they called it. Hn… the fact was… it sounded quite nice… and it had good rhythm so why not? It wasn't like he had anything better to do and since Voltaire had paid for him to have those horrid dancing lessons he might as well use what he had learned…

He looked down at Kristhiana to find her humming softly to herself, her eyes lightly closed as she started moving her body to the beat. 'Hn… fine… but I'm leaving as soon as this is over girly…'

Kai sighed and clutched her waist more tightly as he started leading her in a fast dance, keeping up with the rhythm as the song finally started.

"_From the coast of Ipanema,_

_To the Island of Capri,_

_All the way to Kuala Lumpur,_

_I will follow you wherever you may be…_

_From the moment I first saw you,_

_Knew my heart could not be free,_

_I have to hold you in my arms now,_

_There can never be another for me…"_

Never… "Hn…" That was so true… now if only his grandfather understood that… he sighed again and whipped the girl in another direction as the chorus began, her voice humming the lyrics softly, as if she couldn't care less about anything else at the moment. 'Weird in deed…' but that voice…

_  
"All I need is_

_The rhythm divine,_

_Lost in the music_

_Your heart will be mine._

_All I need is_

_To look in your eyes…_

_Viva la musica_

_Say you'll be mine."_

Voltaire smirked at the scene before him. Kai had never been that much time in the company of a girl he introduced to him… he normally discarded them as soon as he got the chance and then left to his room again, never to return back to the ballroom. "Hum, I see your daughter and my grandson are getting along…" he grinned.

Ivan merely nodded, his eyes watching the pair intently.

_  
"Can you feel the heat of passion,_

_Can you taste our love's sweet wine,_

_Join the dance and let it happen_

_Put tomorrow cares right out of your mind…_

_As the music draws you closer,_

_And you fall under my spell,_

_I will catch you_

_In my arms now._

_Where the night can take us no one can tell…"_

"**_Mushy… ANNOYING!_**"

"**_Shut up already and focus on your job…_**"

"How come that dumbass doesn't hear you? You're practically screaming!"

"**_I am not. Unlike you, I can communicate in other ways…_**"

"**_Oh, telepathy, is it?_**"

"Freak…"

_  
"All I need is_

_The rhythm divine,_

_Lost in the music_

_Your heart will be mine._

_All I need is_

_To look in your eyes…_

_Viva la musica_

_Say you'll be mine."_

"Say you'll be mine…" she whispered.

"What?" He looked down at her eyes, taking in every detail he could. She still had that strange glint, as if she wanted to tell him something, something important. He could see panic, a bit of sadness, oh yes… and quite a lot of… nostalgia… longing… But for what? And why?

_  
"Gotta have this feeling forever,_

_Gotta live this moment together,_

_Nothing else matters,_

_Just you and the night…_

_Follow on the wings of desire,_

_Now the rhythm's taking you higher,_

_No one can stop us from having it all…_

_You are my heart… you are my soul…"_

She closed her eyes breaking their eye contact and leaned back, sighing blissfully as he spun her around slowly and lifted her up again, still looking into her eyes as if in search of that something, not really knowing what it was anymore. He just wanted to drown in those- HEY! 'Snap out of it! This isn't her…' he cursed himself.

_  
"All I need is_

_The rhythm divine,_

_Lost in the music_

_Your heart will be mine._

_All I need is_

_To look in your eyes…_

_Viva la musica_

_Say you'll be mine."_

He now held her closely, his heart racing. He had no idea why, but she was having an odd effect on him. 'Why? **WHY**?' he snapped back to reality when he felt something soft brush his neck, finding himself looking directly into her eyes, just a few inches away from his own, her fingers brushing his collar. Her eyes were sapphire in deed… just like hers…

_  
"All I need is_

_The rhythm divine,_

_Lost in the music_

_Your heart will be mine._

_All I need is_

_To look in your eyes…_

_Viva la musica_

_Say you'll be mine."_

'Melody…' his lips were now hovering over hers, his embrace around her small form tightening. The girl leaned forward a bit and kissed his lips gently, a small kiss, only drawing back an inch before the man in front of her grunted low in his throat and claimed her lips savagely.

"WOO! GO TIGER!_"_

"_**My- God… do you think he knows?**"_

"Nah, he's dense as Hell. But Voltaire looks happy…_"_

"**_He is._**"

Kai crushed her body against his own, growling as she parted her lips invitingly, his tongue darting anywhere and everywhere. 'Why- am I losing control like this? Why can't I- **stop**? And why does it feel so **good**? And so- _right_…'

"_Can you feel the rhythm?_

_Can you feel the rhythm?_

_Can you feel the rhythm?_

_Burning… Burning…"_

The girl suddenly pulled back, breathing hard "Melody…" she inhaled sharply at that and whipped her head up to look into his eyes.

_  
"Can you feel the rhythm?_

_Can you feel the rhythm?_

_Can you feel the rhythm?_

_Burning… Burning…"_

Kai watched as her eyes started brimming with tears, realizing what he had just done. He had kissed her. And he had… called Melody's name after it. Damn. "I- I'm sorry I-"

She just shook her head, a small smile grazing her lips as she squeezed his hand hard and turned around, running away from him and into the crowd.

_  
"Can you feel the rhythm?_

_Can you feel the rhythm?_

_Can you feel the rhythm?_

_Burning… Burning…"_

"Wait! I-" he felt something crumbling in his hand. "What the?" a small piece of paper? He unfolded it and found himself gaping at it with his eyes as big as plates.

"HAHAHAHA! Look at that! She left him a note! How romantic!_"_

"_**Hehe…**"_

"_Quiet you two! Do you have any idea of what you almost did?"_

"But we were just-_"_

"_**Shall I get in position?**"_

"_Hum… yes… lose the creep and get ready… I'm moving up for phase two. Everyone get ready. This is our only chance…"_

"You've said that…"

Kai felt his pulse practically stop as he read what he had in front of him again. Could it be? It had to be! He roamed his eyes over the small piece of paper one more time. '_Kai-Zer says, stay where you are and keep your eyes on the stage. Wait for the Dark Shadow to take you away._' He furrowed his eyebrows 'What? "Dark Shadow"? What does that mean?'

Gasps sounded around him as the lights went out all of a sudden, the only light source coming from the stage in front of him. 'No… she- she wouldn't…' he twitched as a piano sounded, playing a music he knew all too-well… "Melody…" he smirked as a shadow suddenly went up on the stage, approaching the microphone. For what he could tell, it was- Kristhiana since her mask was still on despite her new outfit, consisting of a pair of fitted black leather pants and a sleeveless black tank top, a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands and black army boots. He- hey! What had happened to her- **scars**?

The girl breathed in and started singing softly.

"_All of my hate cannot be found_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

_And, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground _

_I will see you screaming…"_

The drummer gave the command and in no time the rest of the band had joined in, the whole crowd watching in amazement and confusion as the mysterious girl finally removed her mask, revealing her identity. She smirked at the back, where Voltaire and Boris now stood gaping at her, and leaned forward, taking the stage like only she could do.

_"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_Pushing all the mercy down, down, down _

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me _

_Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground"_

'Well Boris, can you hear me this time? I hope you can, 'cause this is for YOU!'

_  
"Why are you trying to make fun of me _

_You think it's funny _

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me _

_You take your turn lashing out at me _

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me" _

Boris gaped at her "Why that little-"

"Quiet… where did Ivan go?"

The two men looked around, exchanging worried looks with eachother as they found nothing. Voltaire cursed "Damn! Find Kai, I'll get the security guards…"

_  
"All of my hate cannot be found _

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_And, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground _

_I will see you screaming"_

Melody watched as the two men looked around and separated, Boris' form approaching Kai at a rapid pace. She merely exchanged a glance with her "partner", who was standing not far from the slate haired boy and watched as he made Boris go back a few meters with a simple bow of his head. Smirking inwardly, she kept on singing. If everything went according to planned, her friends should be taking care of their getaway on that moment. Her eyes locked with Boris again, her voice growing angrier now.

_  
"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies _

_I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown _

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me _

_And I'll pull the trigger _

_And you're down, down, down _

_  
Why are you trying to make fun of me _

_You think it's funny _

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me _

_You take your turn lashing out at me _

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me"_

Kai looked up at her in disbelief. Was that a dream? It had to be…how could she be there? How- "Kai…" he whipped his head around to find himself staring at Ivan "Wha?"

"I'm the Dark Shadow or whatever it is she said I was. Now come on, she's got them distracted, we can leave now…" he muttered as he dragged him away from the ball room, opening one of the balconies' doors' and stepping outside, his hand firmly clenching Kai's shirt.

Melody glanced at them as they left and turned her eyes back to the crowd in front of her, locating Boris and Voltaire again.

_  
"All of my hate cannot be found _

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

_And, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground _

_I will see you screaming"_

She walked back a few steps as she got ready to finish the song. She was now able to see a couple of security guards trying to get to her, the massive crowd making it hard for them though. She smirked for a split second and went on.

_  
"All my friends are gone, they died _

_They all screamed, and cried_

_Gonna take you down_

_Gonna take you down_

_Gonna take you down_

_Gonna take you down"_

Kai breathed hard and glared at the man in front of him "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT?"

The man rose an eyebrow at him "Hum… I thought you were a bit more perceptive than that… don't tell me you still haven't realized who-" he snickered "-_Kristhiana_ really is…"

Kai felt caught "I- I have! I mean… she is- isn't she?"

"_All of my hate cannot be found _

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

_And, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground _

_I will see you screaming"_

"Melody? Yeah… that is how her friends call her…"

The boy was about to head back inside when the man once again clutched his shirt "Don't do that. We have everything planned, and if you do as you're told, no one will be left behind. If on the other hand you **don't**… well, I can't watch over the two of you at the same time…"

Kai sighed and leaned against the wall as he heard Melody sing the last part of the song "Fine…"

"_All of my hate cannot be found _

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

_And, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming…"_

"It is time…" Kai watched as the odd man started glowing and a pair of dark wings grew on his back, his true identity revealing itself when the glow disappeared, his hair now presenting itself in a black messy fashion and his eyes with an extremely vivid red color, his tuxedo replaced by an Egyptian wrap. "B-Black- Dranzer?"

He smirked at him and bowed a bit "Now to get Melody…" he darted through the glass door and into the ballroom, knocking down everything and everyone until he stopped abruptly in front of the girl, who eyed him unamused "You're 3 seconds late…" she sneered

Black Dranzer shrugged "My bad…" he got his arm around her waist and quickly flew back outside, where he clutched Kai by his shirt one more time, flying away before the boy could even understand what was going on.

"Tala? We're coming! Start the engine!" Kai looked up as Melody spoke out of the blue **_again_**, looking down at him afterwards "Hey…" she smiled softly "I missed you…"

"I- I-" he stuttered

"Hellos later please, not in the middle of the flight…" Black grumbled

Tala's muffled voice sounded from somewhere _"_Yeah, have a little respect for us, will ya?_"_

"I- Ivanov?"

"Yo! Ya know, I do hope it was worth risking **our** lives to save your worthless ass, so you better not be engaged or married or something yet…_"_

"_**Tala!**"_

Kai glared as they landed next to a black van, the human Bitbeast opening it's back door and stepping inside, still dragging the two teens.

"Alright Rob! Go go go!" Tala waved frantically at the driver's seat, grimacing as the tires squeaked and the van took off at high speed. The red-head then turned to look at them, smiling sheepishly as he took his headphones off "So, how'd the rescue go?"

Melody yawned "Good, good…" she then chuckled as she turned back to look at Kai "Welcome back Kai-Zer…"

Kai blinked at her and plopped down on the floor, staring away blankly "Wha?"

Robert rose an eyebrow at him "Hum, guess things were done a little too fast for him…"

A chuckle was heard "In deed, he's still processing what just happened. Why don't you help him Melly, hmm?"

Melody blinked at her best friend but still shrugged, kneeling down and kissing Kai's lips briefly "Snap out of it Kai… c'mon!" she shook him lightly, jumping back when he suddenly gagged something again "Mel- ody?"

"Er, yeah…" she sweatdropped.

"MELODY!" he jumped and hugged the life out of her, nearly causing the two of them to crash down to the floor "GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! ARE YOU OK? WHERE'S OUR KID? WHERE ARE YOU STAYING AT? WHERE IS EVERYONE? WHAT'S BLACK DRANZER DOING HERE? WHERE-"

"TIME OUT!" Melody frowned at him "Geez, you were starting to sound like Deenix now… what's gotten into yo-" she wasn't able to continue as Kai had gone over his shock and was currently kissing the life out of her as well.

Tala rolled his eyes "Here we go… I wonder when the "scream and get laid" routine starts again…" he chuckled and sat next to Robert, who shook his head "My God…"

Black Dranzer, who now wore normal human clothes again merely yawned and leaned against the closest wall, looking out the window. He snickered when Melody started stuttering again "Er, nice to- to see you too- er, Kai…"

He sighed and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair "I'm sorry… I- I know I promised I'd be there for you and- I'm sorry I wasn't…"

"It's ok… just tell me something… You- you knew they were about to break the door down- didn't you?" she clutched his shirt tightly "Why did you-" she croaked "Why?"

"It was either me or you. I couldn't let them get you… I knew they'd kill you. Me on the other hand… I knew they wouldn't." he smirked "They needed me."

Melody shook her head and nuzzled further into his chest, her grip on his shirt intensifying "Don't you ever leave me again! Do you have any idea of how much I- I missed you, **needed** you… we all did! How could you be so-"

Tala chuckled as Kai once again shut her up his own way "And again, he shuts her up with a kiss… how romantic…" he cooed, laughing heartedly when the couple sent him death glares "Chill out you two! Now, I know your hormones are jumping around and everything, but we still have a looooong journey ahead of us, so I'd advise you to sleep. **Literally**, ok?" he finished with another chuckle and turned back to the road, talking to Robert now and then.

Melody stood up, motioning towards the bench that lined the wall opposite to the one Black stood against, his pose remaining the same. Kai sent him a weird look as he sat next to her "Ok, how come he's here? And what kind of name is **Ivan Black**?"

Melody sighed "Well, he did save our lives and stuff, so he stayed with us. As for the name… Ian thought of Ivan and Black… well that's his real first name and I liked it anyways. Er, but, you did know about my middle name being Kristhiana, no?" she gave him a meaningful look.

"Hum yeah, sure I did…" he then glanced over at her, remembering something "Hey, whatever happened to your scars? And what have you done with your hair?" he asked clutching a patch of royal blue hair in his fingers.

She rose an eyebrow at him "Don't tell me you miss them… Well I certainly don't. Blacky over there was nice to me and did that weird magical thingy of his and away they went!" she grinned "Ain't it great? And Minx forced me to dye my hair yesterday… I just hope it gets out easily…"

Robert smirked "I think it suits you…"

"Shut it…" She muttered "I don't like it…"

Kai blinked at her and merely nodded slowly, another question popping into his mind, this one, of great importance to him "The kid! How- who- what er, our kid?"

Tala burst out laughing "Oh, did ya hear that Melly, he wants to know about his kid!" he laughed harder "About the Hydra!" he was now clutching his stomach and rolling around on the floor, Robert and Black frowning down at him and Melody chuckling a bit herself. Kai blinked at him "What's so funny? And what do you mean "Hydra"?"

The girl shook her head and placed her hands on his shoulders "You'll see m'dear… you'll see… and I do believe you'll like it!" she winked at him and chuckled softly at his confused face "Ok Ivy, that's enough… I want to sleep now…" she yawned and laid her head down on Kai's lap, not giving him another chance to say anything else. "Can't you at least tell me if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No…" she chuckled "Be patient… you'll see soon… now do yourself and me a favor and go to sleep too…" she sighed and closed her eyes.

"But…"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Hey Melly! The cell's ringing! And it's for you!" Tala said in a sing-song voice.

The girl mumbled something and sat up yawning "How can you- tell?"

"It says _Dumbass_ on the ID." He chuckled "It's Can-Head!" he laughed harder "Woo! Have fun! Oh, and let us hear what he says!" he set the mobile on the car's phone thingy and pressed a button, an enraged voice sounding immediately, causing Black to growl low in his throat "The _thing_…"

"MELODY JURGEN!"

Melody sighed and stood up, approaching the cell phone. She cleared her throat and answered sweetly "Yes, _sweetie_?"

"DON'T YOU "SWEETIE" ME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

She smirked "Hum… aren't we in a hurry today… Whatever happened to "Hi", "Hello" and "How are you"?"

"MELODY!"

"Ok ok… chill! Huh, where are we Robbie?"

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!"

Robert rolled his eyes and checked the map "Hum… we're still six hours away from Vladivostok… and quit yelling Kane! That's uncouth!"

A low growl sounded from the other side "And just what are you doing SIX HOURS away from here?"

Melody was currently exchanging looks with Tala and laughing uncontrollably "Me? Oh, er… ya see-"

"WELL YOU BETTER BE HERE IN THE MORNING OR ELSE!"

"Or else- what?" she asked innocently. Apparently that was getting to the Kane guy, since it sounded like he was sputtering "JUST GET HERE!"

The girl clapped cheerfully "Oohh! Does the boss need lil' ol' **me**? Another one of those **big** mean old guys you can't handle? Is that it?" she smirked.

Kane growled and hung up, to which Melody and Tala immediately burst out laughing, while Robert and Black Dranzer shook their heads and Kai blinked "Er, who was that?" he asked.

Melody grinned at him "Why, my **dear** partner! We work together!" she then exchanged another look with Tala and the two of them burst out laughing again "Poor Can-Head! Can't do anything on his own!" Tala howled.

"Partner? In what?"

Robert sighed "Settle down you two… well you see, about a year after what happened to you, Melody finally found something to distract herself, so she wouldn't go mad thinking about **you** anymore."

"'Cause that would be a terrible waste… such a waste…" Tala sighed and burst out laughing again next, causing everyone to sweatdrop at him.

Robert cleared his throat "Anyways, she carried on with her studies and in less than four years she was working as a criminal psychologist."

Kai whistled "So you're a psychologist then… but why criminal? Ain't that dangerous?"

Tala sighed again "Dunno about that criminal part, but she certainly is a great **psycho**-logist…" he howled with laughter once again until a can hit his head "Shut it! You're being ridiculous!" She turned back to Kai and shook her head "No, not at all. Besides, I always felt fascinated towards the human mind and everything, especially the serial-killers' minds! And since I gots a big brain and everything, I breezed through college in no time, which was great, otherwise I'd still be starting it… But unfortunately my boss still doesn't let me go anywhere near one of those psychopaths… says I need more experience… No fair!" she pouted for a split second before grinning evilly "Poor Can-Head has to take them instead. They hate his guts 'cause he's so annoying! Last week they beat him up again! It was so funny!" she laughed "What a dumbass!"

Tala gave Kai a meaningful look as he rubbed his head and pointed at her "See what I mean?"

He merely sighed "My- God…"

The red-head laughed along with her, both of them ignoring the weird looks the other three were currently sending at them.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai yawned for the hundredth time that hour and turned to Robert "How long now? It's practically morning by now, no?" he looked down at the girl currently sleeping in his arms and smiled softly.

"About half an hour and we'll be there. And it **is** morning. Ten o'clock to be more precise…"

Black Dranzer suddenly jumped up from his seat and reached to his back pocket, taking a vibrating cell from it.

Kai gaped at him "He has a **cell phone**!"

Black Dranzer tossed him a fed-up look "Who doesn't nowadays?" he then frowned and answered it "Yes?… Oh, hi there… er, sorry but me and your mother really had to leave early the other day and- he did?" he smirked "I have to see that… we'll be there in about- half an hour… make sure I get it… I don't know… ask him to wait and do it a bit later… I'm sure it'll work anyways… yes, he is dumb enough… good…" he chuckled, causing Kai to gape at him "Good… now go and make sure you only start that when we get there… thank you… bye now." He turned off the cell and kept it back, tossing Melody a smirk as she sat up yawning "Ian's gonna get it…"

"Oh boy…" she rolled her eyes "Why do you go and tell them to do these things?"

"I don't… I just say go ahead, I like your plans." He closed his eyes and sat back, a smirk still plastered on his face. Kai blinked at them both "Ok, I'm totally lost here… what's gonna happen to Ian and who's gonna do it?"

Tala chuckled "Oh, you'll see… It'll be to die for, I assure you! It always is!"

Melody shook her head and sighed in exasperation "You know what? Never mind! Let them grow to be a pack of criminals, see if I care!" she pouted and went to sit next to her brother, who chuckled a bit as well, much to Kai's annoyance since he still didn't get what was going on "Ok, now I'm even more lost! What the Hell are you talking about?"

Robert looked back at him for a second "Don't worry, we're almost there now. Oh, actually, this is where you leave Luna…"

The girl looked out the window and smirked "Aw… Kane's waiting for me! Ain't he nice?" she chuckled and slid the door open as Robert stopped, jumping down from the van and right in front of an enraged blue haired man "You're late!" he sneered.

She blinked innocently "But Can-Hea- I mean, Kane! You never set an hour for me to arrive! You just said "Be here in the morning"… So as far as I'm concerned, I'm on time as usual. Unlike some peeps I know, I don't spend my nights in clubs and orgies…" she winked at him, grinning widely.

Kane was currently foaming "Why you- HOW DARE YOU?"

"Ah! There you are Jurgen! And right on time!"

"Hi Mr. Benson!" Melody smiled at the approaching plump figure and snickered at Kane, sticking her tongue out at him, which caused the poor guy to practically have steam coming out from his ears, the steam increasing when he heard Tala's laughs from inside the van "SHUT UP IVANOV!"

The red head showed himself, grinning sheepishly at him "Meeh… you mean me?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Melody who still looked like she was about to explode with laughter and nodded to her boss "Yo Mr. Benz! Okie Melly, we'll be leaving now, and if Can-Head-poo here gets any ideas, tell me and I'll get Blacky-boy-toy to kick his ass. Alright?" he suddenly gasped as "Blacky-boy-toy" slapped his back hard, growling at him "Ok- gah, we're- going now… bye Melly!" he choked, rubbing his back.

Melody giggled and waved at him. She was about to turn around when she remembered something and went back. Like taking the cue, Kai stepped out of the van and opened his arms, allowing her to hug him and kiss him briefly "Bye Kai-Zer, have fun with the Hydra!" she winked at him and went to meet up with her boss, who smiled warmly at Kai and nodded in a compliment, turning around to leave when he nodded back, talking to Melody about God knew what. Kane on the other hand, was currently looking at Kai with eyes as big as plates "You- is he? The Monsters' father? God! Not another one!" he blinked and made a disgusted face before turning around and leaving, cursing about God knew what too.

Kai rose an eyebrow "Monster? Gee… is my kid **that** nice?"

Tala shook his head "Don't mind him. Though he is partially right I must say… ok, let's go now and see what your monstrous- offspring has in store for us and poor Ian…" he laughed heartedly and went back into the van, Kai following suit with a shrug.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Here we are…" Robert sighed as he stopped the van bellow a small mount, a nice looking house right at the top, surrounded by a green grass field and a couple of trees here and there, a wooden fence around the whole thing.

Kai stepped out of the car and looked around "Hmm… so this is it huh? Nice place…"

The group started walking towards the house "Yes, excellent for kids." Robert nodded.

"Hn, guess that means mine's happy then, no? Where is the little monster?" he smirked.

Tala suddenly chuckled and stopped his track, just by the entrance of the fence, pointing a bit further "Yo guys! I think it's started… Let's watch…"

Kai blinked and looked at what he was pointing at. His heart just stopped. Kneeled down next to a tree stump, was a little girl, her purple hair up on a high ponytail, her small hands tightly clutching a rope and her crimson eyes focused on the house. She was wearing a red shirt, brown pants and a pair of red sneakers, light pink socks peeking from under her pants. "Is- that?"

Robert frowned "Romana! What are you doing?"

The girl whipped her head in their direction, looking a bit shaken "Ssh…" she winked at them and looked back at the house, suddenly looking back at them again with a huge grin "They're coming!"

Kai blinked in confusion "Who- who's coming?"

Tala grinned "You'll see… oh, this'll be great! Popcorn anyone?" he chuckled.

Suddenly Ian's loud voice could be heard, along with two sets of giggles "COME BACK HERE YOU TWO! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE NOT EVEN YOUR MOTHER RECOGNIZES YOU WHEN I'M DONE RIPPING YOUR INSIDES APART!"

Kai looked up at the house to find Ian chasing after two other kids, a boy and a girl, both of them with bright blue eyes and two toned hair like his own. The boy's hair was styled pretty much like his, and he was wearing a purple sweat shirt and some oversized blue jeans, what apparently were brown boots peeking from underneath them now and then. The girl had short spiky hair, a part of it on the back of her neck reaching past her waist in a braid. She wore a short blue turtlenecked, long sleeved dress, a pair of dark blue gym shorts under it and dark brown long boots, her style quite similar to Melody's when he had met her over five years ago, only the main color here was blue instead of red or black. "Meet the Hydra." Tala snickered.

"Wha?" he blinked

The girl sped up her running while the boy jumped around Ian calling him names to annoy him further (which was working), and in no time, she was going past the four men, not forgetting to greet them "Hi hi hi hi!" she breathed.

"Hey."

"Yo kid."

"Hello…"

"Er, hi…"

The small girl got herself behind another tree stump nearby and grabbed something from the ground, another rope for what they could tell, putting it around the stump before nodding to the other girl, both of them pulling both their ends, which happened to belong to the same rope, with all their might when the small boy jumped across the path separating them, causing Ian, who was hot on his heals to trip on the rope and fall face first, since the two girls had just made him fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book. Literally.

With a loud war cry, the two girls ran to him, still clutching the rope. The boy ran back to Ian as well to help them and in no time, the short man was tied up before he could even understand what was going on. "Wha? UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT YOU BUNCH OF SPOILED BRATS! NOW!"

The kids merely laughed at him, the purple haired girl sticking her tongue at him while the other two dragged him next to a tree.

Tala chuckled "Should we help him yet?"

Black Dranzer smirked "Nah… let them have their fun…"

The small boy helped what apparently was his twin up on the tree, passing her the rope afterwards and in no time, Ian was securely hanging a couple of feet above the ground much to the children's delight. The blue haired girl grinned at him "Hey look guys! A piñata! Where's the stick?"

Ian panicked "No! No please! C'mon kids! Put me down! PLEA- HEY you guys! Get me down! Kai! Kai please! Put me down before these pests kill me! PLEASE! You don't know how they're like! HELP ME!" he whined

The little girl giggled at him and took a stick from behind the tree Ian was hanging from "Hum… now what a coincidence to find just what I needed here…" she grinned evilly and started swinging the stick in front of Ian's face "Ok, now tell me where you hid our candy!"

The three men fell over while Black Dranzer chuckled heartedly. "They did all that because of **candy**?" Kai blinked.

"Yeah, meet your lovely children… I have a scar caused by a poker for eating their chocolate once…" Tala sweatdropped

Ian glared daggers at the blue haired girl "NEVER!"

She pouted at him and swung the stick menacingly "Well if you don't tell me I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a whole month!"

"NASTASHA HIWATARI WHAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IS THAT!" Robert yelled.

Kai blinked "Na- Nastasha?"

She blinked back at him, ignoring the fuming man beside him "That's me name yeah." She then frowned at him, running to his side quickly. She looked him up and down and from side to side, even bothering to climb up the fence to take a close look at his flustered face. She grinned widely and looked back at the small boy, who was currently blinking at Kai as well "Hey! He looks just like you!"

The boy looked at him pensively, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest afterwards "He does not! I'm much more handsome!"

The four men fell over again.

Kai sweatdropped at the small boy and turned to Robert "Are they all?"

"Er, guys? Could you?"

Robert blushed lightly "Herm, er… no… Romana's… my er, daughter…"

He grinned evilly "What? You mean, the first one we saw?"

He nodded awkwardly "Yes… we er, I mean… me and April er… had a… well, an accident so…"

Tala sighed "They got drunk and forgot to use a condom…" he rolled his eyes "And a couple of months after those two were born, there came lil' Romana! Ain't she cute?"

Romana fluttered her eyelashes innocently at them for effect "Of course I am… Mommy says so all the time!" she grinned proudly.

Kai sighed in relief "You know, for a minute there I thought-"

"She was your kid too, right? It's natural… she does look a lot like Melly. But the Hydra over there… that's what belongs to you. And trust me, it's more than enough. Now you two! Be nice for once and say hi to Daddy!" Tala grinned sheepishly at the twins.

They blinked, Nastasha snickering at the red head "Are you stoned or something? Mommy always said Daddy was trapped in a HUGE bad castle, guarded by a lot of mean old guards and a HUGE fat and ugly Squid King and his ugly stupid Maggot servant. And she said she'd go rescue him and bring him back herself. So that can't be Daddy 'cause Mommy's not here! He's a decoy sent by the evil Squid!" she nodded to herself as she ranted along, as if all she had just said was the most reasonable thing in the World. Her brother quickly nodded as well "That's right!"

Tala right out laughed "No way, she told you that? Oh my God! Boris a maggot!"

"Er, guys?" Ian squirmed.

Kai was currently gaping at her "**Stoned**! Just what are these guys teaching you kids? And what is that all about?"

Black Dranzer chuckled and ruffled the small girl's hair "Now Nastasha, don't startle you father… your mother wasn't- herself when she said that… at least I hope she wasn't… this **is** your father, Kai Hiwatari."

She blushed slightly "Oh… ok… if you say so…" she beamed at Kai "Hi Daddy!"

Romana soon joined the party, grinning at him too before running to her own father "Hi uncle Kai!" she giggled as she hugged Robert's knees tightly, smiling when he stroked her temple lightly. "Hi to you too Daddy! I missed you!"

Kai looked back down at his daughter, currently clutching his knees too. "Er, hi er… Nastasha…" he just stood there, feeling awfully awkward "Hey! What about me?"

He turned to the small boy currently tugging at his pants, sending a helpless look at Tala, who chuckled lightly at his confused look "Ok, ya want full info? Here goes: that cute little girl's Nastasha Luna Hiwatari, named after her grandmother, and the boy's Nicholai Daemon Hiwatari, who was named after his grandfather, **your** father to be more precise. There you have them! The Hiwatari twins, or as we like to call them, the Hydra, the two-headed monster!."

"Oh, ok…" Kai looked down at his so- He smiled. His- _son_… and his- his _daughter_… "Er, hey there- kids…" he quickly knelt down and hugged the two of them tightly, sighing blissfully "I'm sorry I haven't been around…" he whispered softly. He hadn't felt that happy since Melody had told him she was pregnant from him. He had never thought he'd get **two** kids instead of only one… now that was quite a blow… but a nice blow, nonetheless. Or at least he hoped it was…

Nastasha smiled softly "That's ok Daddy… you're here now…" she hugged him back with a squeal, her brother copying her in no time "Can we go fishing sometime?" he asked out of the blue.

Kai rose an eyebrow at him as he pulled back "Fishing?"

"Yeah, that's what daddies on TV do with their kids all the time!" Nicholai stated matter-of-factly.

Kai blinked at him "FISHING?"

"GUYS!" Ian struggled.

Nastasha glared at her brother "Now Nicky! That doesn't mean he has to do it! Mommies on TV wear flowery dresses all the time and spend hours on the phone and house cleaning and Mommy doesn't do any of that!"

"Oh… good! 'Cause I don't like fishing! Can we go to the arcade sometime then?" he asked again with a hopeful glint.

Kai nodded uncertainly "Er, sure son… sure… _Fishing!_?"

"YAY!" he jumped around a bit and suddenly stopped as a car approached from behind them. He turned around and meeped as he recognized the car, clutching his sister's hand "Oh no! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the twins yelled in unison and ran behind a tree before Kai's confused eyes 'Ok…'

Robert merely sighed "Here we go… Romana…"

The little girl smiled happily at her father "Yes Daddy?"

"Hey GUYS!" Ian was currently foaming from his mouth.

"I'm sorry for what's about to happen, but there's nothing I can do…"

"It's ok… I'm used to it anyways…" she shrugged, her expression quite similar to her father's. Noble and also that superior glint that clearly said "I'm used to suffering from boredom caused by inferior beings, go on peasant… take your time… just don't stain my expensive carpet.". (XD)

"ROMEY!" Kai blinked as what apparently had squealed flew past him and glued itself on the small girl, hugging her tightly and spinning her around several times, the small girl's face remaining the same. "I miss'd ya sooooo much! Ya look so cute today! You are so cute! I wuv you so much! I wuv you! I wuv you! I wuv you! I- Oh! Hi Kai! I see they did getcha back!"

Kai waved at her "Er, hi er, Minx… how've you been?" he sweatdropped a bit.

The young woman grinned at him, still holding the now flustered girl in her arms. She no longer had her hair tips tinted red, but now it all fell silkily till her shoulders, raven black from root to tip. Her eyes still were the same vivacious emerald green, and she still had her eyebrow piercing on. And apparently she still dressed in brown all the time, if the brown tank top, brown jeans and sneakers were of any indication. Though apparently she now dressed in a more casual style than before. "I see you changed your hair…" he smirked.

"Glad ya noticed it!" she smiled at him and motioned towards Robert, kissing him briefly. "Heya Robbie!" Her accent was a little better too apparently, though there still were a couple of glitches here and there. "Now, why are y'all still standin' out here for? C'mon! Ah'll get y'all some tea, an' milk an' cookies for the kiddies!"

The twins immediately appeared again "COOKIES!"

"**HELLO!**"

"WHAT!" they all finally turned to Ian, who was still hanging from the tree "WOULD YOU GET ME DOWN ALREADY!" he squirmed, his face red with anger.

The group sweatdropped "Oh, sorry!"

**RR PLEASE! n-n**


	18. Welcome Home!

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 18: Welcome Home!**

"Now Nastasha, you be good and apologize to Ian…" Minxes' stern voice broke the silence in the large living room.

"No." was the simple reply she got, as Nastasha pouted and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

The room chuckled at her, making the small girl glare at them all before pouting and turning her face from them as well with a huff.

She stood right in the middle of them all, Robert, Minx and Romana sitting on one of the blue couches with Nicholai bouncing on it's left arm. In a couch opposite to that one, sat a chuckling Tala and a mad looking Ian, Black Dranzer standing behind them, his face with an amused smile as he, like everyone else in that room looked down at the small girl. Kai stood next to him, eyeing his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"C'mon Nastasha, both Nicky and Romey apologized, it's yar turn!" Minx repeated slowly.

She merely huffed again "No."

Minx sighed in exasperation. WHY was she so difficult! "And why not!"

"'Cause that would be admitting I was wrong and sorry. And I'm not any of that." The girl snickered at Ian. "He deserved what he got." She added.

Nicky and Romey were currently chuckling silently at her. It was always the same thing. They ganged up to do something to Ian, Minx asked them to apologize and both of them did. But Nastasha? Never. She refused to say she was sorry and most times, she got away with it. "Nastasha, you know your mother will ground you if you don't…"

"So? I don't care. I refuse to apologize until he gives us our candy back." She smirked.

"Oh, **blackmail**, is it? Why you little brat!" Ian squirmed from his seat "Well news flash! I already ate it all! HA! Now what girly?"

Kai rose an eyebrow as Black slapped his forehead and everyone else in the room shot worried glances at the kids, especially at his daughter. The blue haired girl blinked at the short man and turned back to her twin and his cousin, who were currently glaring daggers at him. She smirked and winked at them, turning back at Ian with an evil grin "Well then you'll have to pay us back for what you took then. Every cent. **Now**." She lowered her head a bit, never breaking eye contact with the short man though. Ian just laughed at them "Oooohh… Or you'll do what? You see this man here?" he pointed at Kai, who merely sent him a fed-up look "Well he's your father! And now he's back, things will change around here! NO MORE SPOILING YOU BRATS! NO MORE EXCESSIVE CUDDLING! NO MORE CANDY! NO MORE DO ALL YOU WANT 'TILL "MOMMY" COMES HOME AND SOMETIMES EVEN **AFTER** MOMMY COMES HOME! NO MORE ACTING ALL INNOCENT WHEN SHE DOES AND YOU'RE **NOT** GETTING EVERYTHING YOU WANT! AND ESPECIALLY, **NO MORE IAN BASHING!**" he finished his sentence with a maniac laugh, to which everyone sweatdropped while the kids exchanged glances. Romana stood from her mother's lap and threw her small fist in the air "CHARGE! Kill the midget!" the twins grinned evilly and took something from under one of the couch's pillows, throwing a war cry as they obediently charged at the short man with a baseball bat each. "MEEP!" Ian yelped and scrambled to his feet running around the room screaming desperately "SOMEONE STOP THEM!"

Romana laughed heartedly from her seat as the twins finally caught Ian and made him trip, Nastasha sitting on his back while Nicholai swung his bat in front of his face "Pay up."

"NEVER! It was your punishment for having taken all MY soda last week!" Ian sat up abruptly, causing Nastasha to fall back and hit her head "Ow! GRRR! WHY YOU!" she pounced on Ian and started pulling at his hair and nose, her brother laughing like a maniac as Ian once again ran around the room screaming in pain "GET HER OFF ME!"

Nicky stuck his tongue out at him and made a beeline to where his father stood, eyeing Ian and his daughter with something akin to amusement. "Is this- normal?"

Black sighed and ran his hand down his face "Er, yes… Nastasha's a bit… hyperactive… She's very temperamental and quite- vicious. Both in her daily life and on the beydish. On the other hand, she's also a perfectionist and she's extremely intelligent and tenacious; always manages to overcome her flaws or any other obstacles."

"Really?"

Tala chuckled "Yeah. You should have seen her when Black was teaching the kids how to launch. She was exhausted and on her limit, but she wouldn't stop until her launch was as good as she wanted. And she's like that about practically everything. A total pain in the-" he glanced at Nicky, who was tugging at his father's pants "er, butt." He sweatdropped.

Kai smirked and kneeled down, picking up his son and setting him on his shoulder as he stood straight again "How about this one here?" he asked as he ruffled Nicky's hair, chuckling as the small boy groaned "Don't touch the hair!"

Black glanced at the small boy and smirked "Hn, Nicholai tends to be a little lazy sometimes, but he's got great talent. He learned how to launch and all basic moves in no time, while Nastasha spent a whole afternoon until she could launch as well as he could back then. He can do practically anything without breaking a sweat, and he knows it. So he tends to be quite conceited and cocky as you saw. His sister often gets frustrated when she sees him do everything so easy while she has to work so hard to accomplish the same. But there's one thing she can do just like that and that he can't. Or at least he doesn't want to." He frowned as Nicky stuck his tongue out at him "Shut up chicken! I can do anything!"

Kai rose an eyebrow "What?"

The red head chuckled as Black sneered at the small boy, his eyes glowing a bright red "Now Black, calm down… hehe… Er, Nasty's got this amazing… let's say, talent for languages. I wouldn't be lying if I said she learned to speak Russian fluently in less than a week. She knows practically every language any of us speak. Russian, Japanese, German, French, English, Chinese… she's learning Italian now. Nicky over there can speak English of course, Russian, a bit of German and he knows his Japanese. But he doesn't have much interest in learning much more since it's not as easy for him as it is for his sister, ain't I right ya lazy little brat?" he poked at the small boy, a knowing grin spread across his features.

Nicky huffed at him and mimicked his uncle "Stop being uncouth!" Kai chuckled at him and finally grabbed Nastasha from Ian's head when he ran past them for the millionth time "Behave you two…"

The small girl snickered at him "And who do you think you are to tell us to behave? Our father?" she smirked.

"Very funny… now be a good girl and go… play with dolls or whatever it is you girls do."

Nastasha giggled and shook her head "No dolls! I like wrestling!" she said getting her small fists in front of her in a defensive stance.

Kai blinked at his daughter as he put her and his son down "Ok… like I said, whatever." He then looked at the other couch, where Minx and Robert sat, their daughter lying on their lap and smiling up at her father, her eyes shiny with admiration. "What about her?"

Tala glanced at Romana as she sat up abruptly and nuzzled her face into Robert's shirt, causing the couth castle owner to actually smile. "Romey? Hn, what can we say about her? Like Rob said, she was an accident yeah. But her parents love her to death, especially Minx. She won't let go of the poor kid, and Rob says she'll become some uncouth spoiled girl when she grows up, and then Minx says he's a bad father and he doesn't spend enough time with her… meh, ya can picture it. They constantly argue about "cute lil' Romey". And she merely giggles at them." He sighed "She's kind of a mix between the two of them actually, knows Welsh and German besides English and Japanese and everything! She's also got Rob's natural "superiority" and Minxes' taste for fun and girly stuff such as make-up and hair."

Ian sat down near them and nodded to himself "But no dresses!"

His team captain chuckled "Right, I forgot. No dresses. That's for Nasty. Oh, and she doesn't blade. Says she finds it stupid and pointless. Likes dancing and singing better. Got that from Minx, which was quite a big disappointment for poor Robbie. But we'll win her over yet…" He laughed.

Kai frowned "**Nasty**? You mean Nastasha?"

"Yeah, and trust me, the name** suits **her!" Ian pouted

"Right…" he sweatdropped.

"HEY HEY! WE'RE HOME!" a cheerful voice called out from the main hall, followed by another embarrassed one and several grunts. "Enrique, do you **really** have to yell?"

The girls meeped and ran up the stairs, leaving Nicky on his own, a glare covering his features as he watched a large group going into the living room, all of them stopping their track at the door, their eyes as big as plates as they gaped at Kai. The slate haired man blinked at them. There were the rest of the Majestics. They hadn't changed much, in fact, they looked the same to him. Only Enrique and Jessica looked a bit… older for some reason… kind of like how… Melody, Minx and Robert looked… 'Oh- my- God…' he blinked and turned back to Tala "Did they?"

"Wher' is Nahstashah! Where ar' you amore mio!" a chirpy voice with a strong Italian accent interrupted him abruptly, followed by an equally chirpy voice, only with a French accent instead "And Rromana? Wherr' is she?"

Kai turned back to find himself staring down at two Enrique and Oliver exact replicas. Only in mini size.

Tala chuckled soundly "Those are Nigel Dubois and Victor Giancarlo. Nigel is Oliver's younger brother and Vick's Enrique and Jessica's son. Surprisingly, he was born about a month before your kids. Apparently his parents had been together a bit longer before you realized it." He laughed "Looking for the girls are we?" he knelt down in front of the two boys.

The boys nodded excitedly and Vick started jumping in anticipation "Tell me wher' Nahstashah is! I want to see my _Bella_! Wher' ar' you my sweeteh flowah?" he called out loudly, making Kai sweatdrop and Black Dranzer grunt for some reason.

"FUCK OFF!"

Robert immediately stood, his face livid "NASTASHA HIWATARI! WHAT KIND OF FOUL LANGUAGE IS THAT!"

"ENGLISH! CAN'T YOU TELL!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"FUCK OFF!"

He gagged at that "**WHA**? I- I- Why I **never**, in my whole life-"

The front door opened once again, this time to show Melody going in, her lips pursed upwards in a smile as she chatted with her old team mates, the other two Demolition boys. 'The rest of "her boys"…' Kai smirked. They hadn't changed one bit neither. Though they were bigger… He shuddered. **_Much_** bigger… Spencer had to be **at least** 7 feet tall now.

She glanced over at the people in the room and blinked "Whoa, how can we all fit in here? And where are my little monsters?" she grinned.

Nicky immediately ran to her giggling "Mother!" he jumped at her in glee, hugging her waist tightly "Hey Nickels!" she chuckled "And where's your sister?"

"Huff, she is hiding upsta'rs…" Vick answered with a pout.

She blinked at him "Hiding? **Nastasha**! From what?"

"FROM HIM!" a blue shadow pounced on the small blond, ramming it's fists into his face " GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWA! HEY!" Melody giggled as she got her arm around the small girl's waist and pulled her against her chest in a hug "There you are!" she smiled softly and put her children down, kneeling in front of them afterwards with an analyzing look upon her face "I know those faces… Ok, spill it out. What did you do this time?" she frowned.

Nicky blinked "Us? We didn't do anything…" he got his arms behind his back, his toe drawing small circles on the rug, his expression in an innocent smile. His sister copied his stance perfectly, her eyelashes fluttering innocently as well "We're good kids…" she added and grinned as she and her brother hugged eachother, perfectly synchronized as they moved and spoke "We always behave like the good children we are…"

Nicky nodded "No mischief…"

"No tantrums…" Nastasha added

"No punishment for such good children, do you not agree?" they asked in unison, both looking perfectly innocent as they fluttered their eyelashes in perfect synchrony.

The whole living room took a step away from them, looking terrified. Ian hid behind Kai "They're scaring me…" he whimpered.

Melody rose an eyebrow at them "You two, are creeping me out…" she stood and crossed her eyes over her chest "First of all, I've seen you practice that speech and those cute- _creepy_ little poses, second…" she trailed on "You two… can't go a minute- no, a **second**, without thinking about causing trouble, and I know that first hand. And besides all that…" she chuckled and ruffled their hair grinning widely "I'm your mother and know what you think, what you plot and everything about the way you do any of that." She poked at them teasingly for effect "So Blacky, it's time for the… "little angels" here to have their bey practice. Extra hard since they have **so** much energy to spend… energy they apparently use to terrorize this place and any victims they might find in the way instead of using it for useful things."

Nicky groaned while his sister beamed and ran to Black pulling at his hand "Yay! C'mon Blacky! Time for practice! And don't forget you promised to tell us about the Bitbeasts! So come on!" she grinned at him, her brother quickly pulling him as well "Yeah! I wanna know more about Dranzer!"

Kai smiled softly at the scene twitching a bit in surprise as someone leaned against his shoulder "Hello Kai-Zer…" he smiled at her and kissed the top of her head "Hey… So Black Dranzer is their… teacher huh?"

"Yes. And he's pretty good too. Knows more about Beyblading than any of us… but then again he's a Bitbeast, so… I guess he's supposed to."

Nastasha glanced at her parents and grinned, nudging her brother to look too. They quickly ran to them "Mommy are you sure he is our Daddy? Blacky said so but since you said he was trapped in a huge castle with the ugly Squid Kind and-"

"Er, yes…" Melody sweatdropped and patted Nastasha on the head "Never mind what Mommy said… she wasn't herself… hehe…"

She rose an eyebrow and sent her a knowing grin "Too much Vodka that night, huh?"

Melody avoided Kai's shocked look "You- can say that…" she chuckled dryly "Now off you go! And ignore Ian next time he wants to teach you kids about what he so-calls "The Real Life"! Alright?" she pushed the two kids towards Black and watched as they left, chatting madly to eachother, Black merely yawning and nodding as they asked him something. Melody then turned to the stairs "Romana! Aren't you gonna watch them?"

The small girl came down the stairs blushing a bit and nodded, her blush intensifying when Oliver's look alike younger brother approached her "Why don't we go togetherr?" he smiled.

Romana blinked at him and suddenly smiled "Weeeell…" she swayed back and forth a bit.

"Yes YES?"

"Er, NO!" she pushed past him and ran outside, ignoring the boy's whines and complaints for having been pushed to the floor. His brother helped him up and in no time he and Vick were running after the rest of the kids.

Kai sighed "Ok, now I do believe all of you have quite a lot to explain… So start telling me what's been happening and all that if you don't mind…" he sat on one of the couches and stared up at them all with a raised eyebrow.

Melody chuckled and sat next to him cuddling against his chest "Okie now, where to start? Hum… Ivy?"

He chuckled "Hmm, let's see now… after we left the Abbey, the first thing we did was get the Hell out of Moscow so that your kids could be born out of some dungeon and we all lived to go and save your ass later when things calmed down a bit."

"Huh… so instead of leaving Russia like you should have done, you… didn't…" Kai rolled his eyes "_Smart_…"

Melody huffed at him "But it was smart! I'm pretty sure Voltaire and Boris-the-lap-dog expected us to run off to Germany or maybe even Japan, so we knew we would be safe if we didn't. And since Mother Russia's so huge, why not stay? I love this place, and I wanted my kids to be Russian so…" she smiled.

Robert snorted at her "Hn, "Mother Russia" indeed! You're German in case you forgot… not Russian…"

"Yeah, well I feel more of a Russian. Besides, it's pretty much my mother tongue and I grew up here so there!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That was mature…"

"Fuck off…"

"Wha! LUNA JUR-"

"**Anyways**…" Tala quickly interrupted them before a fight erupted as usual. Through those five years they had been living together Melody and Robert had accustomed to the thought of being brother and sister, so they were now acting like it. Fights and rants especially. "Herm, we found ourselves a nice lil' place here, where we knew your kids would be happy and all that stuff, so we stayed. And a couple of months later…"

"We found out Jessie was pregnant!" Enrique beamed at them all and got his arm around Jessica's waist, the blonde immediately smiling back "Though I still don't get how she hid that from me for over three months…" he added with a pout.

Tala smirked "And sometime later, Minx started squealing for Robert and crying in desperation 'cause she had finally found out why she had been sick and missing her periods for a while…"

Ian laughed "Yeah, and Robert actually fainted! HAHAHA! That was SO funny! What a wussy dumbass!"

Robert huffed at them all and blushed, looking away "Bunch of uncouth dogs…"

Minx giggled and hugged him tightly "Aww… c'mon Robbie! Yar still mah favorite wussy dumbass!"

"Hn… "thanks" April…" he sneered.

Kai sweatdropped at them "O- k… and what were you doing while those guys got… _busy_?" he nudged the girl in his arms.

She chuckled "Me? Oh, nothing much… I just spent my days in my room… sulking and getting depressed over **you**…" she poked at him "But then I found another thing to occupy my mind. Psychology!" she giggled "Minx brought me this really old movie called "Psycho" and I simply loved it. Especially when they discussed what was wrong with the guy. It pretty much was when I decided that was what I wanted to do. Check out psychopaths' minds and figure them out!"

"As bad as it sounds, it did get her moving on… she started eating decently again and she actually smiled." Oliver sighed "Thank God…"

"And about time too! I swear, if I had to take one more day of your bitchy, depressive mood swings I was gonna snap! Hail to Hitchcock!" Ian praised.

Minx smiled "Meh, I was juss happy for Melly when she finally seemed to show sum interest for somethin' b'sides Kai… poor girl…"

Melody made a gagging sound at her "Don't make me sick…"

"I thought I had told you to forget about me when Black Dranzer took off with you?" Kai frowned at her.

"As a matter of fact, you **didn't**." she stated.

"Well it was inferred, no?" he sighed at her "whatever" look "Never mind… when were the kids born anyways?"

Tala gave it a thought "Hmm… well er, Nigel was actually a year old when we came here for the first time… Vick was born at around the same time Melly got off her depression, your kids as I've said came a few months later and last but not least, came Romana, two months later. Hn… the two boys don't exactly live here… Though they do come over sometimes… well, Nigel does anyways… Vick lives here most of the time actually. Unfortunately for Nasty…" he chuckled "She can't stand him…"

"Why?"

"Because he keeps asking her to marry her and stuff like that. Same thing with Nigel and Romana, but I think she likes the attention. She just pretends she doesn't because of Nasty I suppose… Nicky doesn't like any of them. Says they're too girly. He… especially loathes Nigel since he stole his Beyblade once and hid it. For over a month."

Oliver snorted "That little monster almost killed my brother when he found out it had been him… he didn't have to resort to violence…"

Kai nodded "Ok… er, enough abut the kids now, how about you guys? And my old team mates? What of them?"

Melody chuckled "They're fine… Tyson and Kenny went back to Japan about three years ago, and Tyson married this girl last year… what's her name… oh Hilary yeah. I think she was pregnant last time I talked to him…"

"No, the kid's already been born. It was a boy and he called him Tyson Junior. So typical!" Johnny laughed.

"And ya never told us?" Minx squealed.

"What? I just found out before I got home!"

Melody pouted "And **he** never told us… Hm, anyways… Ray went back to China on that same year and he's engaged to this… Mariah or whatever… Good ol' Maxie went back to America last year. He's got himself a girlfriend. Emily I believe… Our boys are growing… sniff!" she said with a fake sob "How wonderful!" she giggled.

Kai rose an eyebrow "Tyson got **married**! And so soon!"

"Yuppah. As for us here… Bryan and Spencer work as security guards on this disco… you have to go there, it's sweet! Plus, they let us in for free and we don't have to wait in line! Don't you guys?" she grinned at them sheepishly as they rolled their eyes "Ain't them sweet? Well, Ian's becoming an airplane pilot and Ivy's still studying- Economy, right?"

"Right. I'm gonna have me own company and be so rich I'll have lot's and lot's of hot girls comin' at me all the time. Oh yeah…" he said with a dreamy look "Chicks dig bling bling and pasta." He added with a nod.

"Which explains why you're still single. Unlike me." Robert said with a cocky grin as he held Minx closer. She just sighed at him and shook her head.

"Duh guys…" Melody rolled her eyes "Hn, **they** don't have to work." She pointed at the grinning Majestics.

"Well neither do you my dear, you have inherited part of the Jurgen's fortune in case you forgot…" Johnny stated matter-of-factly "Which ain't exactly what I would call small… and I'm rich as Hell…"

"Hn, whatever. I still rather work. Unlike what you lazy goons might think, it's very gratifying." She turned to Kai who was merely sighing at them all "And how about you? What have you been doing all this time?"

"Me? Hn, nothing much… I'm finishing law school actually. I needed something to occupy my mind too. Hn, maybe I can find some other way to finish it here… I'm only around a year away from finishing it and then I can try starting a company or something."

Melody bit her lower lip "But wouldn't that give away your location or something?"

"Actually no. As long as I'm careful… Besides, there's not much my Grandfather can do if I make it as strong and powerful as possible…"

Melody blinked at him "If you say so…" she chuckled "Well, leave those things for now and come on. I wanna see how the kids are doing!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Nicholai, either you stop fooling around and do a decent launch or I'll be forced to punish you like **I** was punished when I was your age…" Black sent the small Hiwatari a dark look.

He shot his tongue out at him "And that would be?" he chuckled "Oh, wait, I see it: "Do as I say Black Dranzer, or I shall send you to KFC to become a box of Chicken Nuggets!"" he burst out laughing and started jumping around Black "Chicken! Chicken!"

Black growled and glared daggers at the boy, his eyes glowing a bright red "Why- you- little- **brat**!" he grabbed him by his feet and yanked him up, getting him upside down in front of him, their faces leveled "Now listen here you lazy **brat**! I have had enough of **you** and your stupid childish little jokes, so either you straighten up, or I'll put you through a nice acupuncture session… with rusty, thick _nails_… **got it**?" he sneered.

Nicky squeaked and nodded quickly "Yes yes of course!" he smiled sheepishly.

"Hn… now pay attention to what I tell you for a change like your sister does…" he placed him down and sent him a look that clearly said "and don't you dare…".

The small boy huffed, unaffected "Oh suuure… "do just as Nastasha does, she's perfect and never does anything wrong… hail to our beautiful, **perfect** miss Nastasha Hiwatari!" Puh-lease!" he pouted and glanced over at Black again, noticing his glare. He smirked. That always made him mad. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you wouldn't be in love with her…" he quickly ducked the fist he knew would be coming at him and cackled to where his sister stood, hiding behind her. "Ooh… did I touch a nerve?"

Nasty sent him a fed-up look "Nicky, stop touching me or I'll kick your ass… I'm trying to learn here, unlike **you**!"

"Yeah well you're a nerd." He stuck his tongue out at her and ran to the arriving group, jumping at his mother "Mommy! Glad you're here!"

Melody blinked at him and looked over at Black who looked like he was about to blow a gasket "One day- I'm not gonna contain myself- and that kid will have his head sticking from a pole outside the fence…" he said through clenched teeth.

The young woman sighed and frowned at her son "Nicholai, go train and do as he says."

"Aw, but Mommy…"

"**Now**."

He grunted and dragged his feet to where Black Dranzer stood, picking up his launcher and getting in position "Hey Nasty! We're waiting for you…"

His sister rose an eyebrow at him and got on the other side of the beydish "No actually, we were waiting for **you**." She got in her pose too, smirking as the kids behind her chuckled and Nicky huffed at her "Whatever…"

"Quiet and get busy you two." Black spat.

Nasty pouted and gave him huge puppy dog eyes "But Bwacky… we were juss tawking…"

He blinked at her and his frown faltered "Er, uh… ugh… hum… er… I mean, er…" he blushed a deep red and suddenly shook his head vigorously as the kids started giggling madly at him "JUST START!" he finally calmed down as the kids finally launched, tough not without sending a couple of grins at eachother.

Kai blinked at his behavior "What the Hell's wrong with him?"

Melody chuckled as well "No idea… whenever I ask him he goes on a rampage and disappears for the rest of the day. So unless you want to stay at home and not going out tonight, **don't**."

"Er, why?" Kai blinked again.

"'Cause today he's supposed to stay babysitting the kids! I rented a video and everything."

Black huffed at her as he approached them, a light tinge of pink still showing on his face "I hope this time I don't fall asleep…"

"Aww… You didn't like The Fellowship of the Ring? Too bad, I rented The Two Towers. It's the second movie of the trilogy…" she grinned as Black sighed in exasperation and grunted loudly "I **hate** those movies…"

Melody chuckled "Well, at least they're better than the Harry Potter series, no?"

He shuddered "Ugh… don't remind me… if I had to spend another evening watching a pack of brats doing what they so-called "magic", I think I was gonna throw up…"

She laughed "Poor you."

Black rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back to the twins while the group took a sit on the low wall where Romana and the other two boys sat watching the match. The small girl quickly ran to her father, sitting on his lap happily.

Meanwhile, the twins battled eachother fiercely, none of them wanting to lose to their twin since that would be supreme humiliation. Besides, their father was watching them.

Nicky gulped as Nasty's light blue top nearly sent his red one out of the dish "Ugh, that was close… but never again… Dranzer, ARISE!" he smirked as the great red phoenix rose from its top "Ha! You are so dead now girly!" he chuckled.

Nasty rose an eyebrow at him and snickered a bit while Black just shook his head "Idiot… Nicholai, you know that doesn't-"

"It will work today!" he interrupted. "Dranzer! ATTACK!"

The phoenix charged at the blue top, suddenly stopping just when it was about to hit it "WHAT! NO DON'T STOP! JUST FINISH HER ALREADY!" Nicky whined.

Kai rose an eyebrow at him "Er, what's happening? How come Dranzer stopped?"

Melody sighed and pointed at Nasty, who was smiling sweetly at the red phoenix.

The small girl grinned at her brother "Nye, can't even control your Bitbeast…"

Nicky growled "WELL AT LEAST I HAVE ONE!"

"Touché…" Tala stated "Sorry Nasty, but that's true…"

The small girl suddenly laughed at them "Really?" she then glanced over at Black "Meeh… I got something to show you… I found out about it last weekend when I went training in the woods. Hehe…" she turned her attention back to her brother and smirked at him "Now let me show you how to control a Bitbeast… First…" she smirked "…you have to be one with it… Second, you have to be able to see through it's eyes… hear through it's ears and feel through it's skin. And you can't do any of that so that makes me a winner." She stated matter-of-factly.

Her brother looked at her as if she was crazy "What the Heck are you talking about!"

"What your sister says is nothing but the truth so suck it up." Black muttered.

He huffed at him "Whatever Chicken, **I'm** winning this! DRANZER! Quit fooling around and** attack**!"

Nasty grinned as the red phoenix merely spared her twin a glance "Nope, not working… let me show you how it's done…" she smirked "BLUE DRANZER, ARISE!"

"What…?" Black whispered in confusion. That- couldn't be right…

But it was. In no time, a shiny blue phoenix was rising from Nasty's blue top, opening it's wings in all it's glory as it screeched at it's opponent. "Alright! Artic Blades! Turn that fire chicken into a box of nuggets with extra hot sauce!" she added.

In no time Blue Dranzer flapped it's wings, sending sharp ice blades towards Dranzer, causing him to go back into his top badly damaged "Oh no, Dranzer!" Nick gasped "Grr, IF YOU HAD ATTACKED WHEN I TOLD YOU NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" he jumped in anger as the blue top kicked his out of the dish, the blue phoenix withdrawing afterwards.

"Ha! I win!" Nasty grinned as her top flew back to her hand.

"Not fair! Where did you get it!" he growled and glared at Black, who still looked extremely shocked "I bet **he** gave it to you!"

Black snapped back to reality and glared back at him "Shut up Nicholai. If you lost it's because your connection with your Bitbeast is weak. And it will remain weak unless you focus harder on your Beyblading. Now as for you…" he approached Nasty and narrowed his eyes at her "I want you to tell me **precisely** how and where you got that- Bitbeast…"

Melody nodded "In- deed… Nastasha?"

The small girl smiled "Well… this is Blue Dranzer, Phoenix of Ice, ain't she pretty?" she grinned as she showed them her top.

Black nodded absently, blushing a bit "Er, y- yeah… huh, but how did you…?"

"Oh, er… I don't know how I got her exactly, she just… came to me, so to speak… I was training and well, was getting a bit frustrated with my moves and then out of the blue, she just came out of my Beyblade. Then when I checked it, here she was." She gave her top to Black, who looked intently at it 'Blue… but how come? I thought you-' he looked back at Nasty "You're not lying are you?"

She pouted "Of course not! What I said is true!"

"Hn…" he looked back at the Bit-chip where the image of a bright blue phoenix could be seen 'Blue…' he smiled absently as his thumb grazed over the shiny surface in a soft stroke. He snickered and gave the top back to her, smiling down at the small girl "Alright then… here. Now listen carefully… I want you to take very good care of her, alright? She- she's very important, and your well being implicates hers. Understand?"

"Huhuh!" she nodded happily and kept the top in her pocket "I promise I will! Did you know her?"

He smiled a bit "Yes… I- I knew her…"

"Good! Then you can tell me all about her, right?"

He chuckled a bit "I don't think she'd like me to do that… but I'll tell you what I can…"

Nicky blinked at them and looked at his own top "Huh, what about Dranzer? Did you know him too?"

"Yes… I did."

Kai rose an eyebrow "Really? I never knew that…"

"Ooh… were y'all friendz?" Minx asked with a bright smile.

Black sighed "Hn… Blue and- Deenix… yes… they- they were always my- friends, yeah…"

"What about Dranzer?" Nicky repeated

"Dranzer…" he glanced at the top in the small boy's hand for a bit "Hn… at a point I- I guess we were. But we never truly got along. We were too different and the only reason we didn't break into a fight all the time was because Blue kept us from doing so. Otherwise… I assure you you wouldn't be holding him right now. Kuh… snobbish- _chicken_…" he huffed.

The small boy blinked at him as he felt the top in his hand warm up a little "Huh, I don't think Dranzer's too happy about you calling him chicken…"

"Does it look like I _care_?"

"ENOUGH!" Nasty squeaked to shut them up and pouted "Stop acting like kids already and come on, everyone's staring at you and I'm hungry!"

"In- deed…" Melody stood up and grabbed the two twins "Alright you two, I want you to spend some quality time with your father to get to know him better, which is why the three of you will be making lunch today. Okie?" she smiled at Kai's shocked expression "What? Don't tell me that five years of pampering made you forget how to cook?"

"N- no but- they're just kids for crying out loud!"

"So? We can cook!" Nasty mumbled shyly.

"Yeah! Ian teached us!" her brother added.

Kai smacked his forehead and sighed "It's said "taught", not "teached", and if Ian **taught** you how to cook… I don't want to taste anything you kids make… no offence, but I like my tongue whole and healthy. Besides, your mother wouldn't like it if it were-"

"KAI HIWATARI!" Melody placed the kids down and stomped to where he was "YOU GO WITH THEM AND COOK LUNCH OR YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!"

Kai's eyes were as big as plates as he nodded quickly and started walking back to the house, his snickering kids following close behind.

"Heh, never knew you'd be so whipped Daddy…" Nasty smirked

"Your mouth is too big and smart for your own good girly…" Kai muttered "Now you **better** cook something edible…"

"We guarantee it'll be edible, not if you'll like it." Nasty nodded

Nicky thought a bit "Huh, do you like honey and pepper?"

Kai stopped dead on his track, his eyes as big as plates "Honey- and- and… PEPPER? MELODY! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THESE KIDS!"

Melody sighed "Don't mind Nicky, he likes weird stuff… they cook rather well, don't worry… NOW GO!"

Kai whimpered as his daughter clutched his hand and dragged him up to the house, Nicky leading the way and giggling as he yanked at Kai as well, unaware of his "I wanna kill someone" expression.

Minx squealed "Aww… how CUTE! I'm sur' Kai'z gonna be a great Daddy!" she smiled "He'll learn how to get along with the kiddies in no time, you'll see Melly!"

"Yeah I- I'm sure he will… he better anyways…" she said with a determined frown "Or else… huh, now you guys go on ahead, I- I need to talk to Blacky…"

Tala nodded and signaled his comrades, all of them walking their way towards the house in no time.

Melody sighed again and turned to Black, who watched as Kai and the kids entered the house with a thoughtful expression "Are you gonna explain to me what that was all about or will I have to wait another couple of years till you decide to open up to me?" she rose an eyebrow at him as he looked at her "Well?"

He sighed "What now?"

"You know what I mean… Blue Dranzer? Who you call Blue as I recall?"

Black looked away "Mistress I- I'd rather not speak of that… you know that." He sighed "Besides, it's none of your business."

"Yes it is. And you know it. I remember you called me Blue when I awoke you. You said you had kissed me because you thought I was someone else, your beloved… Blue Dranzer… **right**?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He looked caught for a second before looking away "I- please I- I don't want to talk about this…"

"Why? Black… tell me… you can trust me…"

"I don't want to. Why do you want to know anyways?"

She propped her hands on her hips "Well in case you haven't noticed, your girlfriend just "linked" to my daughter. And I'd rather know for sure if- if she won't get hurt or- or something…"

He chuckled "Not unless she hurts herself. Don't worry about that. Now come on, I'm sure Master Kai is starting to miss your presence…" he got his hands on her shoulders and guided her to the house smiling at her when she sighed in relief "Good… I better not find my daughter frozen in bed someday or else I'm breaking your neck. Got it?"

He just chuckled in reply and nodded.

"I'm serious ya know?" she glared at him

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you are…" he rolled his eyes "Suck it up _human_, you couldn't hurt me in a thousand years, even if you wanted to. Actually, you should thank me for actually respecting you and your existence."

Melody stopped and narrowed her eyes at him "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I could have killed you anytime if I wanted."

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"NASTASHA BE CAREFUL WITH THAT! GAAHH! NICHOLAI! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Kai ran from one of the kids to the other, screaming his head off and clutching it too.

In the mean time, Tala sat on the balcony hardly keeping himself from bursting out into fits of laughter at him. He had **never** thought Kai would turn out to be such an overprotective father…

"DADDY!" Nastasha whined as her father swooped her up from the oven and got her twin away from the knives' drawer and sat both of them on the counter, next to Tala. "Now, you two stay here and let me take care of lunch on my own, ok?" he breathed.

Tala flinched "And eat stuff made by **you**? Ew, no thanks! Nasty, you make some fried noodles, and Nick, I want you taking care of your World Famous chocolate cake for desert, ok? I'm sure Melly won't mind making something herself and-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? THEY'RE FIVE YEARS OLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! THEY CAN'T COOK!" Kai fumed as his kids shot him a weird look and went to their spots again "Hey! Get back here!"

Tala stopped him "Wait here…" he motioned to the fridge and took a tray from inside "Hn, it's freezin' cold but it's still tasty… here…" he gave him the tray and sat again, taking a bit from the tray's content afterwards "Hum… yo Nasty, you forgot to add lemon juice this time didn't you?"

The small girl nodded "We were out. So I used orange instead. Where's the soy sauce?"

Nicky pointed at the fridge "Ian put it there, don't ask me why."

She growled and went to get it, looking back at her father on the way back to her spot "You know, my cake isn't poisoned… though Mommy won't like it if she sees you two eating it before lunch."

Kai blinked at her and looked down at the cake "You- baked this?" at her nod, he took a small piece, putting it into his mouth.

"Well?"

He looked at his daughter, who was looking back at him with huge shiny eyes, gleaming with expectation. He smiled a bit "It's a little too sweet but besides that… I like it…" he took another piece, frowning at Tala's laughs and his daughter's mewls of satisfaction "What?"

The red head winked at him as he motioned to some drawers "Oh, nothing… but I'm sure **now **you'll let them cook won't you?" he chuckled a bit and took two forks, a knife and two small plates from a cupboard, sitting down again and licking his lips as he cut two slices from the cake, grinning widely at Kai as he put one on each plate "Now we have to be quick or your girl will see us and start ranting about us "setting a bad example for the kids". And believe me, it ain't nice."

"Hn…" Kai took a fork and was about to take a piece of his slice when Melody's voice was heard from outside "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! I FED YOU, I GAVE YOU A BED, I GAVE YOU CLOTHES AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? WHY YOU- COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU- YOU- **CHICKEN**!"

The twins looked at the door unfazed and turned to look at eachother "Ten to one in how Chicken started with his "I could have killed you if I wanted to" speech." Nicky sighed.

"Ditto." his sister nodded.

A second later a smirking Black Dranzer was going into the kitchen, running towards the table Kai and Tala sat at.

The red head panicked "DON'T RUN TOWARDS US YOU MORONIC IDIOT!"

He chuckled and jumped right past them, making both men shudder as a cold wave ran through their systems "Gaaah I- t-told yo- you n- not t- to d- d- d- do t- th- that…" Tala stuttered as he shook uncontrollably.

Kai was about to comment as well when a shrill was heard and he felt someone bump into him, causing him and that someone to crash down to the floor "Ow…"

Melody moaned in pain as she propped herself up on one elbow "Damnit you- sadistic- chicken…"

Nasty chuckled at her parents, both of them lying flat on the floor and ran to Black, hugging him "Hi Blacky! Will you help me?"

He smiled softly at her and nodded, sending a smirk at the couple on the floor afterwards. "Now, you two shouldn't be doing those things in front of the children…"

Nasty chuckled and yanked at his pants to call his attention "Leave them be… I need you to get me that pan… it's too high."

He bowed his head a bit and made the pan float to the small girl who promptly grabbed it, grinning sheepishly "Thank you!" she chirped.

"Hn… this- is **not** normal Melody…" Kai grunted as he sat up and frowned at his girlfriend "I mean, the kids cook, a- bird helps them and goes through people like some- ghost… Geez…"

She smiled "Welcome home!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now don't make that face and be nice to the kids for once!"

"Hn… if they're nice to me for once…"

"Just **be _nice_**."

"Hn…" Black frowned and took a huge bored expression as he watched them all leave, leaving him, Romana and the twins alone. "Blacky! Could you make us some popcorn? And please don't burn them this time…" he sighed in exasperation and dragged his feet to the kitchen "Whatever Romana…"

And there it was in all it's glory. His greatest enemy, the thing he loathed the most out of everything he knew.

The microwave.

"Hn… Why me…" he could feel the blasted thing watching his every move as he walked around the kitchen looking for the stupid corn. He could practically hear it laughing evilly at him as he approached it and closed it's door-thingy. He could feel it wiggling with anticipation as he pressed one of it's many, confusing buttons. "Stupid thing.. one day you will **pay**…" he sneered.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Blacky's talking to the microwave again…" Romey sighed

"Oh great… I can see what's coming now…" Nicky muttered

"ONE DAY YOU SHALL STOP LAUGHING AT ME! ONE DAY I SHALL DESTROY YOU! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO LAUGHS!" a maniac laugh was heard, causing the kids to sweatdrop "Blacky! Stop talking to the microwave and keep it down! We're trying to watch the movie here!" Nasty called out.

In a few minutes Black went back in, blushing as Hell and gave the small bluenette a bowl filled with popcorn "Here… AND I WASN'T TALKING TO THE STUPID THING!"

"Sure you weren't…" she rolled her eyes and blinked at the bowl on her lap "Er, you burned the popcorn **again** Blacky…"

Nicky huffed "**This** is what you get when you send a _Chicken_ to do a man's job."

Black's eyes started glowing red "Why you little!"

Romana quickly giggled and tried calming things down, a huge sweatdrop on her forehead "Come on guys! Let's just watch the movie!" she laughed nervously as Black grunted loudly and sat down on the other couch, glaring daggers at the TV.

Nastasha smiled softly at him and passed the popcorn to her cousin, moving to the same couch as him and sitting down on his lap, smiling sheepishly "Don't be mad Blacky! I'll teach you to use the microwave sometime! I promise!" she nuzzled into his chest and sighed as she watched the movie, smiling a bit when he stroked her cheek "You better… otherwise I'm afraid I'll blow that thing away sometime…"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

It had been over two months since Kai had returned, and a lot of things had happened since. He and Melody had gotten married and he was now getting used to the thought of living with a family. A real family. And he was starting to enjoy parenthood too. From what he had witnessed since his arrival, he now knew a lot of useful things about the kids and how they worked around the house.

Nastasha didn't like it if someone went hugging her from behind all of a sudden.

Nastasha was stronger than she looked when angry.

Nicholai was actually as lazy as Tyson, only cold water didn't wake him up.

It did however, give Nicholai a cold and everyone else a headache.

Garbage bags did **not** make good parachutes.

If he should find a half closed door, going through it was not smart.

If they found him eating chocolate, the kids would jump on him like a pack of hungry wolves.

Silence didn't necessarily mean "Everything's fine".

When he heard uh-oh there was no need to run to the kids to prevent any harm. The harm was already done.

Getting hit by a baseball bat hurt.

Nicholai was too heavy to have the ceiling fan twirling him around on air.

When chocolate, hotdogs, candy and pizza were combined all in the same meal, a whole sleepless evening filled with carrying the kids to the bathroom and changing their sheets was a very possible event.

And a lot more things of course. Kai sighed as he passed his fingers through his front bangs and spoke to his daughter patiently "And you decided to jump off that tree because?"

She grinned sheepishly and flinched as her father finished bandaging her knee "Ow… I'm sorry Daddy…" she mumbled.

Kai sighed again and stood up, keeping the first-aid kit back on it's place "It's ok… just try to play safely for a change… Now go and pack your things… This is our last day here…"

"Ok Daddy!" she grinned at him and left the kitchen, limping a bit.

Kai yawned and leaned against the counter scratching the back of his head 'Hn… tomorrow we'll be outta here and we'll hide somewhere in Japan so that Grandfather won't find us… And I'll finally be able to have a family and take care of it without worries…'

"AAAAAAAHHH! DADDY!"

"Of course maybe I'm exaggerating about that "no worries" part…" he groaned "What is it Nicholai?" he went into the living room and froze at the door, his eyes as big as saucers. Black Dranzer was holding his son upside down, completely soaked and with his red glowing eyes glaring daggers at him as he shook him violently "YOU STUPID BRAT! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! I'M GOING TO IMPALE YOU!"

"DADDY HELP ME!" Nicky was actually crying and trying to get Black to release him "I DON'T WANT TO BE IMPALED!" he suddenly stopped struggling and looked at the Bitbeast with a quizzical look "What's that impaling thingy anyways?"

Black blinked at him and rolled his eyes "Oh never mind…" he put him down and kept glaring at the small boy "Now don't let me find you out of your room for the rest of the day or you'll find out what it is the hard way!"

"Go to your room Nicholai… I thought your mother told you to get your things packed?" Kai finally advanced to them.

"I'm done already!" he mouthed

"Well do something else then… go help your sister or something… Just stop causing mischief, you're delaying everything." He frowned at his son.

Nicky jerked his head "I'm sorry Daddy… I'll go help Mommy then…" he ran up the stairs, stopping halfway to stuck his tongue out at Black "Bye Chicken!"

Black growled at him and removed his soaked shirt "I swear someday that brat's gonna get it…"

"Water balloon again?" Kai cocked an eyebrow.

"I wished! This time he decided to use a bucket! And now the couch's soaked too… great…"

"Well, Melody **has** warned you about the dangers of falling asleep on the couch… it makes you an easy target for the kids. Or as she would say, You'd have to be a real dumbass to fall asleep on that couch when the kids are going around…" he smirked.

"Meh… your wife's mouth is too big!"

"Maybe. But it's also very smart, _and_ wise… and I'm glad Nastasha takes that after her."

Black cleared his throat and blushed a bit "Nastasha's er… not- as… Well, er…" he blushed harder "She does have a smart mouth but- for- other things… mostly to- er… BAH, WHO CARES!" he stalked out of the living room looking redder than a tomato "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!"

Minx went down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen "Sorrey Blackey, but Melly's already put them away… What happened to ya?"

"Hn…" there was a glow coming from the kitchen and a second later Black Dranzer came out, a frown on his face and wearing his original outfit "Nicholai… the couch is wet by the way… thank your nephew for that!"

Kai chuckled and went up the stairs, walking across a long corridor to get to his room "Melody?"

"Yeah?" the young woman closed the last bag and sat down on her bed "Phew… Finally done… Got everything Kai?"

He nodded and stepped in, closing the door behind him "All done then."

Melody smiled and stretched cat-like, stifling a yawn "Good… Hmm… I'm gonna miss this place…" she looked around "And this country too… but it's best for the kids." she stood and walked to Kai, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest "Are the kids done? It's almost dinner time…"

Kai smiled down at his wife and held her closer "Yeah…"

"Good…" she rose her head to look up at him and smiled back, blushing a bit "Kiss me…"

Kai smirked at her command and in no time he had caught her lips on a demanding kiss, pulling her closer. Melody moaned as he started advancing towards the bed "Kai… not now I need to get dinner ready…"

"So?" he replied as he left a trail of little kisses down her neck "There's still some time… and wasn't it Minxes' turn today?" he proceeded to remove his shirt and smirked as his wife did the same after rolling her eyes. Then, he pushed her onto the bed and wasted no time before joining her.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Minx finished placing the last tray of food on the table and turned to the center of the living room "Hey, has anyone seen Melly and Kai?"

"Present!" Melody chirped as she came down the stairs, Kai right behind her, his face enveloped in a "I-just-got-laid" smirk "Ditto…"

Tala chuckled "Someone's been busy I see… Alright then, HEY BRAT PACK! DINNER TIME!"

A loud cheer was heard, and in no time the three little monsters were coming down the stairs, Romey and Nicky leading the way while Nasty slowly came down, step by step "Wait for me!" she whined.

Melody blinked at her and rushed to her side "Sweetie what happened to you?"

"I fell…" she grinned sheepishly.

Her mother sighed and shook her head, picking her up "Typical…" she sat her down by the table and took her own sit, next to Kai and Robert, who still wasn't too happy about her marriage. "Ok kids, after dinner, I want you to go straight to bed, ok?"

"Aww, but Mommy…" Nicky started "It's too early for bed and I haven't watched Spider-Man yet!" he whined.

His sister quickly joined in on the whining as well as Romey "Yeah, today he'll face the evil Green Goblin! And we have to know who wins!"

Melody sweatdropped "Spider-Man loses on this episode, but on the next one, he comes back and kicks Goblin's ass. Ok, now you know and you go to bed. Alright?"

The kids pouted "NO!"

Minx chuckled "Aw Melly, let them watch the show! It is too early…"

She sighed "Fine… but then you go straight to bed! We're leaving early tomorrow and we need you to be awake before 5AM. Got it? Good… And Nicky… that's for desert…"

The small boy groaned and put back the pastry "Sorry…"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Nastasha? Nasty! Wake up sweetie, we have to go…" Nasty opened her eyes at the soothing voice of her mother "Mommy? But it's still dark…" she croaked.

"Ssh… I know… but we have to go… now get dressed while I wake up your brother and Romana… I'll come back for you in a while…"

She nodded groggily and sat up, rubbing her eyes "Hmm…" she looked around and spotted her blue dress neatly folded on a chair, a pair of black boots on the side. Nasty got up and quickly discarded of her pink pajamas, getting dressed in no time.

She was putting on the last boot when someone knocked on her window. She whipped her head in that direction and found herself staring at Black Dranzer. "Blacky?" she limped to the window as fast as she could and opened it "You could use the door you know…"

"Ssh… I need to tell you something…" The Bitbeast stepped in and kept back his black wings back, kneeling down in front of her afterwards and sighing "Nastasha… I- I won't be able to go with you…"

Nasty gasped as she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes "What? Why?"

"I- I can't tell you, I'm sorry… I- I don't have much time… I just came to say goodbye and… wish you luck…" he smiled softly at her

The small girl shook her head quickly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks "No! I don't want you to go! No!" she hugged him tightly "I won't let you go!" she cried softly.

He sighed and hugged her back "I'm sorry… but I- I have to. Nastasha…" she pulled back and looked into his red eyes, her vision a bit blurry because of her tears "Yes?" she whipped her face with her sleeve "What is it, Blacky?"

He stroked her cheek "Before I go… I want to give you something… here…" he placed a small wrapped box on her hands.

"What is it?" she shook the small package "Can I open it?"

He nodded and watched as she took the paper off and opened the small box, taking a big medallion from it "Wow… what is it?" she looked carefully at it. It was round and made out of what appeared white gold, a large round stone on it's center.

"Here, I'll put it on you… turn around…" she gave him the necklace and did so, turning back to him when he was done. She looked down at the blue jewel afterwards "It's really pretty, thanks…" she smiled.

"It's called a Light Stone. It's extremely rare and I don't think it exists here on Earth at all… so it kind of makes it- unique. Pretty much like you actually…" he snickered "It- belonged to Blue…"

"Really? So it's from your home planet then…"

Black chuckled "Not home planet… it's not on another planet… it's- well… I'm not sure where it is… nor **what** it is… but it doesn't matter now. Keep it and take good care of it, ok?"

She blushed slightly and jerked her head "Ok- Blacky… I- I'll miss you…"

He sighed and bit his lower lip as if considering something. "Hn… I'll miss you too…" he rose her chin to make her look up at him and smiled as his thumb grazed over her cheek "One day… you'll be even prettier than you mother…" he whispered after a while.

"Really? And I'll have lots of boys chasing after me?" she blinked.

Black chuckled lightly "Yes… lots of- boys…" he then sighed and did the last thing Nasty expected him to do. He bent down and kissed her lips quickly, standing up afterwards and motioning towards the window, his wings stretching out. "Goodbye Nastasha…"

The little girl nodded, blushing a deep red "Er… bye- Blacky…" He smirked and climbed to the windowsill, flying away afterwards.

Nasty blinked and touched her lips 'Wow… just like in the movies…'

"Nastasha, sweetie come on…" her mother called from the corridor and in no time she had kept the Light Stone under her dress and was limping quickly out of the room and into the corridor "I'm here Mo- mmy?" her mother was lying unconscious on the floor, a man standing next to her holding her brother and his cousin, both of them unconscious as well. She took a step back "Who- who are you? What happened to my Mommy?" she stuttered.

The tall man chuckled dryly and placed the two kids down, advancing on her afterwards "Stop right there whoever you are…" a voice coming from the left stopped him.

"Daddy!" Nasty was about to run to him when she felt a sting on the back of her neck and everything turned black.

**RR PLEASE! n-n**


	19. Floating Away

**WEEEEHEE! I FINALLY UPDATED! Keyword: _FINALLY_! Geez! About time! Hehe… no, this here, is zee final chapter, NEXT it's the sequel which will be called… huh… right… From the Heart which is also the main theme song. More info on the epilogue, which I will post as soon as possible! Meanwhile, go check my two new fics! Millennia Utopia, which is Black Dranzer's story AND The Master and The Apprentice! n-n Here's the Disclaimer now, goes for all of this fic. _I own Melody, Deenix, Jessica, Minx, Greg and the rest of his band, Nastasha, Nicholai, Black Dranzer's human form, Victor and the story. Drago-Kai owns Romana and Nigel, Evanescence own their songs, Nirvana ditto and ditto two for Korn. Beyblade owns the rest. ALL HAIL AOKI TAKAO WHO MADE ALL OF THIS POSSIBLE! _Enjoy the fic now! ;)**

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 19: Floating Away**

Melody groaned as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up holding her throbbing forehead "Oh man… Where am I- THE KIDS!" she looked around frantically and froze at three dark lumps lying not too far from her. She quickly crawled up to the closest one and shook it gently "Nick? Nicky wake up… Come on…" she felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

"Mommy…?" he groaned

Melody sighed in relief and hugged him tightly as he started sobbing softly "It's ok… I'm here now… Now come on… wake your sister… I'll get Romey…" the small boy nodded and quickly went to his sister's side shaking her into conscience "Ow… Stop it!" she slapped his hands away and sat up looking around in fear "Where are we? Who was that man? Where- where's Daddy?" she whimpered softly and hugged herself "Mommy…"

"I'm here… it's ok…" Melody finally was able to wake her niece and quickly hushed her, hugging the small girl "Ssh… it's ok… You'll be alright… Come here you two…" she hugged the twins tightly and kissed their temples "I'm not really sure of where we are… but I do know that the man you saw will probably come by soon. He must know we're awake by now… and he- he's a bad man… but you must be brave… and stay close to me, alright? I promise I'll do my best in not letting him hurt you… ok?" she sobbed softly. She knew she'd probably have to die to protect her children. And she wasn't even sure if that would be enough. Boris didn't joke in service. She had watched him kill younger kids without wincing.

A door suddenly opened and a smirking Boris went in surrounded by a couple of guards "Slept well?"

Melody glared hatefully at him and held the terrified kids closer "You…"

He merely chuckled and signaled towards her to the guards "Yes… me indeed. And if I'm not mistaken… you and me have some pending issues… **don't** we now?" he grinned evilly as the guards approached her and took the children after kicking her away.

Melody struggled against them with all her might but they were too strong and in no time they held her struggling twins plus their cousin. She stood and started after them "NO! LET THEM GO YOU-" Boris silenced her with his fist and signaled for the guards to take the squirming kids away which they immediately did, closing the door behind them.

"Hmm… I never thought you'd have such a bunch… three at a time! Wow… it surprised me when I found you with a brat and dressing up another one… but then I got to the corridor after you called for- Nastasha, right? And ANOTHER brat came along! Oh my!" Boris ranted along while he walked around Melody's shuddering form. She wasn't listening to a word of what he was saying. She didn't care. Her babies had been taken away and she hadn't been able to help them. She felt her insides boiling with guilt and anger and she just wanted to kill that beast. "Are you listening to me?" she shut her eyes tightly and braced herself, knowing well what he had in store for her next.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Oh how sweet… Did anyone ever tell you how much you look like your father?"

Kai gasped as he whipped his head up, turning it in the direction of the voice. What he saw made him blanch.

Voltaire was kneeling in front of his crying son… stroking his front bangs with a huge smirk. The girls had just been put in some kind of cages, and their eyes were now getting puffy from crying while they leaned against the bars, sobbing softly. "You'll grow to be a nice Beyblader… just like your father was supposed to b- OW!"

Kai watched as Nicky got tired of Voltaire's ranting and bit down hard on his hand, wincing when the man in front of him brought his hand up to slap him. "NICHOLAI! DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU MONSTER!" he pushed Voltaire away and grabbed his son keeping a weary eye on his Grandfather "You ok? Where's your mother?"

Nicky just buried his face in his shirt and cried "I wanna go home! He's mean Daddy make him go away!"

Kai hugged him tightly and tried hushing him as well as he could. Unfortunately, being nice wasn't one of his stronger points "Calm down… Quit the crying it's not helping! Now tell me where your mother is…"

"Oh, you want to see her? Very well…" Voltaire chuckled and flipped on a screen, showing Melody curled up in a ball while Boris walked around her with a predatory glint, a long object in his hand. Kai recognized the shape… and he prayed he wasn't planning on using it…

Voltaire grinned at his shocked face "You know it was very nice of you to keep using the bank account I gave you… it was easier to track you down… you and your brats. Oh, and Boris' whore too… let's not forget that…" he smirked.

Kai placed Nicky down and advanced on him menacingly, only to get stopped by two guards "YOU BASTARD! LET THEM GO THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!"

"I do whatever I want you spoiled brat! If this is happening it's your own fault. You should have never disobeyed me… I told you to forget about that slut, you didn't… you ran back to her the minute she appeared again… Now you'll suffer the consequences. So shut up and watch the show…"

Kai growled at him "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU- YOU- **YOU!**" he struggled with all his might against the two men holding him but it was no use "I swear to God if you hurt my wife I'll kick your ass **so** hard… I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"Wife?" Voltaire clenched his fists "You- married her?" he narrowed his eyes at his grandson.

"Yes I did. I love her, I'd do it again if I could. As many times as possible. And I'm proud of it!" he spat. "So what are you gonna do about it? Kill her? What makes you think that'll change the way I feel? I STILL WON'T GO DOING ALL YOU WANT ME TO DO CAUSE IF YOU KILL HER…" he paused "If you kill her… I'm not staying around neither…" he sneered.

Voltaire merely laughed at him and turned to the screen pressing a button on the panel "Boris… proceed. Do as you feel like… I don't really care… she's yours." He smirked and turned back to Kai "So what you're saying is… after he's done with her you'll- kill yourself? Is that it?" he laughed "Poor fool… what about them, will you leave them to die at my hands too?" he pointed at the kids, now all of them kept inside cages.

Kai clenched his teeth and looked away cringing as he heard the kids sobbing and whining for him to help them. Great… now he had to- beg weakly… "Let them go… I- I'll stay… just let them go… please…"

Voltaire huffed at him "Too late I'm sorry… it's about time you learn something from your stupid mistakes… So you're gonna watch your whore get- special treatment from Boris… Or in other words, _die_. Now this is simple… look away from the screen or close your eyes for too long and I'm shooting one of the brats. Got it? Now watch the show!" He made him sit in front of the screen and yanked at his hair to get him looking at it.

Kai groaned in pain as he did so, trying his luck once more however "At least keep them from seeing this… they don't deserve it…"

"Why should I?"

"THEY'RE YOUR GRANDCHILDREN THAT'S WHY! NOW DO IT!" he spat at him, tears brimming his eyes "It's all I ask…"

He huffed and signaled for the guards to get the kids facing away from the event. "Very well… Actually it might be best… I don't need traumatized brats crying around me all the time…"

"Thank you…" Kai whispered, his head pending.

"Kai, look up at the screen please…" Voltaire's warning tone wasn't missed, and in no time, he was forcing himself to look up at the screen, where he could see Melody shaking uncontrollably, some red spots under her body, getting wider by the second to his horror. "No…" he felt something warm trailing down his cheek. There was no movement from his part to brush it away. He didn't care. He had promised himself he would protect Melody and he had failed… and unless he wanted to fail in protecting his children too he'd have to watch her die at the hands of the one she feared the most. He watched helplessly as Boris yelled something down at her and brought his whip up once again, trying his best not to look away.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai stared off into space in shock. What he had just seen would haunt him for the rest of his life. In his younger years, he had seen so many people get killed by the hands of that man… in so many heartless, ruthless ways. But none of those deaths had ever had any kind of effect in him. None of them had seemed so- brutal, so- undignifying…

"So, enjoyed the show?" a dark voice snickered from behind him.

He just looked back up at the screen where he could now see an empty room, her mangled body lying still in the middle of it, covered in blood and what little clothing had been spared from Boris' whip and lust. Yes, the monster hadn't resisted the temptation to make the tiny woman his again.

_In deed, for over three times Boris had stopped using his whip to kneel down next to Melody and force himself on her. On the first two times she had fought him fiercely, as fiercely as one fights when what you loath the most is trying to rape you, but eventually her reactions were mere shadows of what they used to be, mere tears and whispered pleads for the cruel man to cease his ravishing upon her sore body and soul._

"Why did you do that?" Kai took his eyes off the screen, his tears blurring his vision "WHY?" he looked up at his grandfather with a hateful glare "She never did anything to you! She didn't deserve anything like that!" he shook his head violently, clutching his hair and sliding down from his chair into the floor, where he just lay, groaning at the pain he felt in his chest, screaming in pain as his heart shattered into a million shards, all of them stabbing him painfully. "Melody… I'm sorry… I'm sorry- Twiggy… I love you…" he whispered softly, gasping as he received a powerful smack on the side of his face "That's enough! Now pull yourself together you're being pathetic! She'd dead now, take it like a man and stop that ridiculous weeping!" his Grandfather spat at him "Now GET UP!"

_Yes, her soul was hurting as well. She knew Kai was watching everything… he had told her as he took her for the second time, which made her break down completely, finally giving in, the pain and humiliation being too much for her to bear. She had been so ashamed, she felt so lost… all she wanted was for him to stop toying around with her and finish her once and for all. She would never be able to face Kai again. Ever._

Kai clenched his teeth, breathing hard as he stood and charged at him, his fist connecting with his jaw "SHUT UP! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING- **MURDERER**! I LOVED HER! WHY COULDN'T YOU RESPECT THAT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

_She had failed to take him away from his Grandfather just as she had failed to protect her children. Death was now her only option, her only hope, her only crave. Too bad she'd never be able to see him again… She'd miss his soft kisses, the sound of his voice, how it became so soft when they were alone, the feeling of his skin on hers when he made love to her… **him**… "Kai…" She longed for him, but now especially for her demise, oblivious to the fact that she was now alone in the dark room. The man who had been using her for his own fun had left her to a long agonizing death at an order from the speaker. An order she wasn't able to hear as everything around her faded to black. She sighed in relief as the last spark of consciousness shone deep within her "I love you…" And then it was all gone._

Kai felt tears flow down his cheeks once again "Melody…" he whispered.

"CALM DOWN YOU SPOILED BRAT!" Voltaire growled low in his throat and punched him as well, making him stammer back to a wall, to which he was glued to by two guards in no time "You- you-" he jerked his head down in defeat and exhaustion. Melody was dead, fighting him would do him no good. On the contrary, it'd probably drive Voltaire to kill him and his kids. He had to do something about it…

"Good… now… sit him down again…" he turned back to the cages, smirking widely "Why hello there!"

The three kids wormed as far away from him as they could, all three of them sobbing uncontrollably. Even though they hadn't really seen anything, they weren't dumb, and they had been able to hear everything. They knew their mother (or aunt in Romana's case) was not alright, possibly dead. "Why did you hurt our Mommy?" Nasty was the first to speak, facing him with bright defiant eyes "She was nice… she was a good mother and wife! She never did anything wrong… why did you hurt her?" she whimpered.

Voltaire laughed "Oh she deserved that, trust me…" he turned around as Boris went in, wiping his hands casually and sending Kai a grin as he approached Voltaire "I'm done… And I tell you… it was _fun_… guess it is true… the older they get, the better it is…" he chuckled at Kai's revolted glare "Though I wouldn't give her much more time left… An hour or two the most… What a shame…"

Kai's eyes widened "She was still _alive_?" he breathed in deeply as hope flooded back into his veins, a plan forming in his head. There was still a chance. He just had to make sure it all went well… And he had to be fast.

Boris called for his attention "Whoa… Are they all _really_ yours? I mean… I don't think she would survive a triplet's labor… she's way too tiny…" he looked at the kids one by one, then looking over at him, waiting for an answer.

Kai growled low in his throat and looked away "Drop dead! In Hell preferably…"

Boris gritted his teeth and swiftly picked Nasty from her cage, holding the squirming girl against his chest, his hand keeping a tight grip on her tender neck. "You better start being a bit more civilized Hiwatari, or I assure you this little Barbie wannabe here will have her pretty little neck twisted in quite an odd angle…" he narrowed his eyes at him as he stood up from his chair, advancing on him menacingly "LET HER GO!"

"Then set a good example on your kids, be civilized, and answer my question!" he tightened his grip on Nasty, who kicked and screamed in panic "AND YOU SHUT UP!" he slapped her harshly, sending the small girl flying at her father who caught her carefully and looked at her to check if she was alright "Nasty?"

She just sobbed in reply, clutching the material of his shirt "Daddy I'm scared… make them go away… I wanna go home… I wanna see mommy! Get her back!" he collapsed to his knees and sighed, hugging her softly "Ssh… calm down… We- we'll be fine…" he kissed the top of her head and looked up to face Boris again "The purple haired girl, Romana, she- she's just my niece. But the other two **are** mine. There, happy? Now let them go!"

Boris seemed surprised, but in no time he was letting the other two kids out of the cages, watching as both of them ran to Kai, seeking comfort. His eyes locked on Romey "Your niece huh? So Robert's been busy I see…" he chuckled "How- nice…" he picked the small girl up "Aww… you look just like your aunt when she was your age… Except for your eye color… Yes…" he smirked as the small girl tried to push him away and looked down at the other girl, glaring up at him with those same defiant eyes "Hum… How about you there?" he placed Romana down and knelt next to Nasty, who stood still, never breaking eye contact. "What's your name?"

"Nastasha. And I suppose you're be the stupid Maggot servant no?" she narrowed her eyes.

Boris gaped at her "Wha-? Why you little pest!"

She stuck her tongue out at him "You are! And a lap dog too! You do all the ugly Squid King over there tells you I bet…" she grinned evilly and cleared her throat, performing a pretty good Igor impression "Yes Master, you say, me do all for youse."

"Why you little-!" The man brought his hand back to slap her to which the little girl just ducked under it, kicking him where it hurts.

Boris gasped and fell to the floor, clutching his _herm_ "family assets" and glaring at the small girl "WHY YOU-!"

Nasty squeaked and hopped away from him, looking around her to evaluate her surroundings "Guys! Push all the buttons! We have to get out of here!"

The other two quickly nodded and jumped to the control panels stepping and pressing any switches in sight and dodging the guards and Voltaire at the same time. "GET THOSE KID-! OWW!" Voltaire clutched his shin, glaring daggers at Nicky, who stuck his tongue out at him and ran to his sister, helping her up on another control panel.

Kai in the meantime hadn't wasted his time. Like a snake he had approached one of the guards from behind and clutched the juncture of his neck, twisting his nerve and making him pass out. He quickly took his gun and used it to make the other guard pass out as well, turning back to his kids afterwards. He was shocked to say the least. Nasty was crawling along one of the control panels pushing all the buttons she could and breaking a few of them in the meantime while Nicky did the same on the other side of the room and Romey kept Voltaire distracted by continuously kicking his legs and crawling under him to do the same on the other side. As for Boris, he was still kneeling down weakly, so he took his chance and grabbed Nasty, pointing his gun at Voltaire and screaming "THAT'S ENOUGH NOW FREEZE! YOU KIDS GET BEHIND ME! NOW!"

Nicky obediently jumped down from the control panel, casually kicking it one last time and clutched Romey's hand, running to his father quickly. Voltaire watched everything with a smirk "Don't be ridiculous… You're not getting out of this place like that…" he laughed "Never…" his laugh was abruptly interrupted as the door exploded, two shadows going in through all the smoke "OK OK! Y'ALL FREEZE AND GET DOWN!"

Kai gaped at them "T- Tala! ROBERT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Tala sent him an unamused look "Saving your worthless ass yet again. Duh."

Robert ran to Kai scooping Romey up and hugging her tightly while Tala approached Voltaire menacingly and knocked him out before he could say anything "Ok, now where's Melody!"

"In- in some room… I- I don't know…" Kai tightened his grip on Nasty and pointed at the screen behind him "Recognize it?"

Tala's eyes widened "Oh my God… COME ON!" he quickly ran out of the room, being closely followed by Robert, Kai and Nicky. "Do you know where she is?" Robert caught up with Tala who nodded "Yeah, that has to be Boris' favorite room… he always took her there when he punished her."

"How far is it?" Kai shifted Nasty a bit to secure her.

"We're almost there…"

"Where the Hell are all the guards!"

"We already took care of that. Here we are…" he stopped abruptly and tried opening the door "FUCK!" he pounded his fists on it in frustration "It's fucking locked!" he clutched his hair "Do we still got any c4?"

Robert put Romey down and checked his bag "Enough to blow it…"

"Good…" he took the explosives and placed them on the door with expertise, grabbing Nicky and signaling for the other men to follow him "Get them and take cover."

"What about Melody?"

"She'll be fine…" he checked his watch "And there she blows…" a loud explosion was then heard, causing them all to flinch. In no time Kai had placed Nasty down and was running into the room as fast as he could. Robert was about to follow him when Tala's hand stopped him "Don't. You- you saw the state she was in… just- let him be…" he mumbled.

"What?" Robert felt tears forming "No! She- we'll help her… she-" he shook his head in denial.

"She's as good as dead if not already dead. I'm sorry Robert. But- I don't think we can help her." He quickly grabbed the twins who were about to run after his father "Don't, your father- needs to do this alone."

They cried and kicked trying to get to the room, but Tala wouldn't release them, merely jerking his head as tears rolled down his cheeks. They had been too slow. And they were paying for it.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai walked slowly, almost mechanically to where his wife lay still, collapsing by her side and running his hand down her pale cheek, now covered in bruises and blood "M- Mel? Hey… I- I'm here…" he bit back a sob and let his head jerk as he got no reaction. "Please don't… don't do this to me… I need you… Mel?" he nudged her lightly, his eyes lighting up with hope as she stirred a bit and opened her eyes to him, her lips twitching in a small smile as her eyes focused and she saw his face "K- Kai…"

"Ssh… save your strength… we gotta get you out of here…" he motioned to pick her up but she pushed him away weakly "No… the kids… where are they?"

"They're fine, they're right outside, now come on…"

"No… get out of here… take them out of here… I'm- way beyond saving…" she gasped, breathing weakly, her eyes closing slowly.

"NO! Stay awake! I'm not leaving you behind! You hear me?" he pulled her into a hug, being careful not to harm her further "I can't- I can't live without you… I need you…"

Melody closed her eyes softly "Kai… you have to… I'm sorry… but I'm tired…"

"No…"

"Kai, my mother's been waiting for you to arrive. She's been with me all along, keeping me alive just so I could see you one more time… I shouldn't be alive… I just- I just wanted to ask you one last favor…"

He tightened his embrace on her "Don't talk like that… you- you're not gonna die… you'll be fine…"

"Kai please… I don't have much time…" her voice got weaker by the second, as her breathing became more and more uncertain.

"No…" he sobbed into her hair, clutching it tightly in a useless effort not to let her escape "Don't leave me…"

She sighed "Just- take care of them for me Nicky and Nasty… and tell Robert I'm sorry I wasn't around for too long… tell him I love him…"

"Melody no… please…"

She pushed back and looked him in the eyes, stroking his cheek and smiling a bit "I'll miss you… but I'll try to stay with you all the time… I don't really know what'll happen to me now…" she chuckled weakly "But if possible… I'll watch over you…" she looked behind his shoulder and nodded slowly, looking back at him "I'm sorry…"

"No…"

"I love you Kai…" her eyes closed slowly, her arms limping their embrace around his neck.

"NO!" he pulled her closer "No Mel please don't! No…"

"Please… let me go… I don't want to stay… I'm tired… I have to go… they're calling me…" she cried softly "Kai please…"

"No…" he kissed her tenderly "I- I love you… I always will…"

She smiled at him "Promise me you and the kids will be fine… Promise me you'll try to be happy… please…" she all but whispered.

"I- I can't be happy without you…"

"Promise me…"

He bit back a sob and kissed her again desperately "I promise… I'll take care of them… I promise I'll do my best… I love you…"

"Good… I love you too… Blue Boy…" Melody sighed blissfully and finally closed her eyes, her smile never fading away as Kai pulled her back into his arms, running his hand down her hair, his eyes filled with tears "I'll never forget you Mel… I- I promise… I-" he sobbed loudly and tightened his embrace on her limp body, nuzzling his face in her hair and weeping as he once again felt the sharp pain deep in his chest. Yes, for the first time in his life, Kai Hiwatari was actually crying. "Melody…" his eyes suddenly snapped open as he heard his kids run in in search of their mother. Without even thinking twice, he placed Melody down and swiftly turned around, sweeping both twins in his arms before they could see anything and ran out of the room, ignoring their cries and complaints. 'I'll keep them safe… I swear…'

He met up with a crying Tala and Robert, who held his daughter tightly, the small girl wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and crying softly into his shirt. "Come on…" Kai's voice was a bit croaky, but firm "She- she's gone… we have to get out of here…"

The two men rose their eyes to him "NOW! Come on!" he ran down the corridor still carrying his twins, being quickly followed by the other two "We've been setting explosives all around the Abbey before going to you. I just told Ian to start them in about ten minutes so we have enough time." Tala said.

Kai nodded, suddenly stopping his running "Tala, from here, how do we get out?"

The red head blinked at him "Huh, we just go straight ahead really… we're almost out… why?"

"There's something I still have to do…" he turned away and ran back where he had just come from, ignoring the other two men "JUST GO ON! I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!" he yelled back and increased his speed, reaching the room where Melody's corpse was in no time. He placed the twins down by the door "Listen, I'll only be a few minutes, don't go anywhere, ok?" the twins merely stared off into space, their eyes wide and puffy from crying. Kai looked away from them and went in, approaching her slowly and kneeling down beside her, reaching around her neck and taking a locket from her. "I knew you'd have it with you…" he opened the locket and smiled at the two pictures inside. He remembered that day so well… it had been just before the match that would eventually take her from him for the first time.

_Her Moon-Shaped locket. She felt it would bring her luck somehow, so she put it on and opened it, staring intently at the picture inside. There she was, hugging her brother when they were younger. And there also was an empty space right next to it, on the other side of the moon piece. She smirked as an idea formed on her head._

_Kai stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed to find Melody fiddling absently with her open locket, her laptop sitting right next to her, connected to a printer. He silently crept behind her and looked down at the locket curiously. On one of the open faces, was a picture of Robert and her when they were just kids, and on the other face, she was carefully adding another picture, this one of him and her together. She smiled at the camera, her usual strange, somewhat sad smile, while he stood behind her, his arms possessively wrapped around her slim figure, **sort of** smiling at the camera as well. He remembered Minx taking it a few days before they had left Robert's castle. It had been World War 3 to get both of them to actually pose for a picture, but it had turned out nicely and he was going to ask the green eyed hurricane-girl for a copy. "That's a nice shot you got there…" he whispered._

"_In deed, you're smiling for once…" Melody chuckled and nodded absently, her eyes a bit glossy "I- since I had Robert's pic with me on one side… I thought I'd add one of the two of us together on the other one… the two most important people I have… with me…" she made a face "Ugh, that sounded gay and mushy!"_

"_In deed, it did…" He kissed her cheek lovingly_

"Why did this have to happen to us… Everything was so- perfect… Why? Why did you leave me…" he stroked her cheek lightly and kissed her lips lovingly one last time before standing up and leaving the room, keeping the locket in his pocket and turning to the twins, both of them quiet and still staring off into space. "Nicholai? Nastasha?" he nudged them lightly, getting no reaction whatsoever. "Hey, come on… we need to get out of here…" he picked Nasty up and clutched Nicky's hand tightly, urging for him to run, since the explosives were about to go off. 'Oh man… I hope I can get out on time…' he checked his watch and blanched stopping suddenly just before taking a turn. Just then, a loud explosion was heard and a huge cloud of smoke and rubble flew across the corridor in front of them. Kai quickly turned back and pushed Nicky to the floor, using his own body to protect him and Nasty from any stray rocks or glass.

"Daddy!" the small boy clutched his shirt tightly and shut his eyes in fear, flinching as his father gasped and almost crushed him down.

"It's ok… it's over now…" he breathed, standing up and clutching his arm.

"You're hurt!" Nasty touched his arm carefully and started to cry again "I'm sorry…"

Kai sighed and pulled them both into a hug, looking back to where they were headed "We'll have to take another route. This is blocked…" He stood, bringing Nasty along with him since she still couldn't walk too well and started walking around, trying to remember how to get out of that place. As he arrived at another corridor, this one with windows along the right stone wall, he had an idea. He quickly opened one of the windows and peeked out. It was too high for him to jump off but at least he could see where he had to go. All the guards were running along the other corridors, all of them leading to the same place. Considering the explosions… it was probably the emergency exit or something. It was worth a try. "Come on…" he nodded to Nicky and started running through the Abbey's corridors, coming across a few guards on his way who really didn't pay him much attention, since now and then something still exploded. The machinery he presumed, it really didn't matter. "Daddy… I'm tired…" he turned back to his son, who was quite behind him by then, leaning against the stone wall to rest a bit "Nicholai come on, no time to rest… we have to go now…"

"But I'm tired!" he whined, sitting down.

He sighed and started walking towards him only to get kicked by someone who apparently was coming through the corridor that went across his. "Thought you'd get away that easily, didn't you?" he looked up, feeling a bit dizzy and found himself staring up at a gun, pointed directly at him. "Well guess what? You** won't** get away that easily…" he looked up at the man and felt his blood boil with anger "Boris…"

He laughed and stepped back, bending down only enough to grab Nicky around his waist before he could run away "Now give me the girl…" he glared at the slate haired man, ignoring the squirming boy in his arm's screams. "NOW!"

Kai shook his head, pulling the terrified Nasty closer "No way…"

Boris pointed the gun at the boy in his arms "Now…"

"LET HIM GO!"

"GIVE ME THE GIRL!" he advanced on him menacingly, suddenly being thrown back when another explosion occurred pretty close to him.

"Nick!" Kai was about to run to his son when he heard something snapping above him. He only had the time to jump back as a huge burning log, one of the supporters on the ceiling, crashed right in front of him, separating him from his son and Boris "NICK! NICHOLAI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he stood hurriedly and tried to see something through the large cloud of smoke, only managing to see a couple of shadows behind it, the bigger one approaching the other tiny one menacingly "NO! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Da- DADDY! NO! GET AWAY! DADDY HELP! DADDY! DA-!"

Kai felt his World crumble as a gun shot was heard, followed by silence. "No…" it was so quiet… not a sound… only the footsteps of someone walking away. But it sounded like a canon was being fired right next to him. It felt suffocating it felt- empty. "Nicky…" he shook his head quickly and stood up, grabbing his daughter and sprinting out of there with all his might. How he actually ended out of the Abbey he'd never know. But he eventually was able to feel the cold snow under his now soaked feet. He didn't care. He didn't know what hurt more. If the huge gash in his arm caused by a stray piece of glass if his daughter's silence. She hadn't spoken a word, she hadn't made a move yet. As for the pain for the death of his son and wife? It felt numb. He couldn't hurt anymore. He felt his heart cold and hard. Just like he had always felt it before Melody had come into his life. He only cared for the small creature in his arms now. Nothing else. No one else. Just Nastasha.

"KAI!"

He looked up slowly, finding himself standing in front of a black van, Tala and Robert inside, staring at him in shock "Kai, what happened to you? Where- where's Nick?"

He said nothing, merely tightening his embrace around his little girl and stepping into the van, taking a sit next to a fainted Romana. Nasty sighed and nuzzled further into Kai's chest, clutching her father's shirt tightly, her eyes hovering over her cousin before slowly closing.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai sighed as he placed the last book in the shelf, stepping back a bit and looking around himself for a while before picking up the cardboard box and walking out of the office. It had been over ten months since her dea- since the incident, and things had started to change a bit. He had found himself a nice house, as well as Robert, who lived right across the street actually, and he had finally finished his course, starting his job as a lawyer the next day. The only problem was Nastasha. She hadn't spoken a word since the incident, and it was World War 3 to get her to actually eat decently. Thankfully, Minx was always there for that part since his patience wasn't much and he always had too much to do and too little time. But he did his best and tried to spend as much time with his daughter as possible. Though it was almost as if he didn't. She wouldn't talk to him, she wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. Lately she had developed the creepy habit of staring off at empty spaces, sometimes moving her head as if she was following some kind of movement. He presumed she had the same ability as her mother, only she didn't seem too pleased with it since she still hadn't slept on her own once for almost a year now. If the fact that she'd come to his room and crawl under his covers every night meant anything, her face so wise, royal in a way and serious it scared him.

He sighed and went into the living room, freezing at the door. Nastasha sat right in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth and crying softly. "Nastasha?" She was actually crying, she was actually reacting. Kai didn't know if he should be glad or not… but he couldn't help but to feel a bit relieved. It was the first time she actually cried or reacted since the incident. It was good, right? "Nasty what's wrong?" he sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap and hugging her tightly, trying his best to calm her down "It's ok… we'll be ok…"

Nasty suddenly squealed and pushed him away roughly, sobbing desperately as she ran out of the house ignoring her father's cries for her to come back.

She ran as fast and for as long as she could, only stopping when she couldn't go on anymore, finding herself in some kind of park. She was lost now… great… That made her cry harder as she dragged herself to one of the swings, taking her sit and letting her tears flow freely as wind swung her lightly. 'Why am I sad? Why does it hurt? What happened? Why won't daddy talk about it, why won't he tell me what's wrong? Why is he pretending to be happy? Who are all those people I see? Why am I alone? Why…' she sobbed and tightened her grip on the ropes, trying to make all those overwhelming questions go away. She didn't want to be sad. But she was. And she didn't even know why. "Hey, are you ok?" she whipped her head up, blinking at the strange orange surroundings. The sun was setting? For how long had she been there? "Hello?" a hand passed in front of her eyes making her look to her side to see who it was. "Why are you crying?" it was a small boy, around her age. He had very dark blue spiky hair, covered partially by a black and yellow cap, shading over his deep brown eyes "Can't you talk or something?"

She looked away from him, pouting and rubbing her flustered face furiously "Go away…" she croaked.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice! You're new here, right?"

She nodded slowly "I'm Nasty."

"You are? Why do you say that?" he blinked.

Nasty frowned at him "My **name** is Nasty."

"Oh, sorry…" the boy blushed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment "Huh, I'm Damien." He beamed at her, making the corners of her mouth rise a little. "There, see? Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head and sighed, looking up at the darkening sky thoughtfully. "Well, we better get you home anyways… your parents must be worried by now… Where do you live?"

"I don't know. I'm lost." She blushed.

Damien smiled warmly at her "No prob. I can get you home. How does your house look like?"

"Huh… it's blue… and- well, big…"

He quirked an eyebrow "Blue? Hum… is there a reddish house across it?"

Nasty nodded "Yes my- cousin lives there."

"Oh, you live at the new Hiwatari house!" he chuckled "You know, your dad's a bit scary… but I never got to see your mom…"

She felt tears rise to her eyes again. 'But why? Why does it hurt?' "I- I don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"My mom… she- doesn't live with us… I- never met her… I can't remember her."

He bit his lower lip "Sorry… well, er, come on… I'll take you home…" he offered her his hand, which she took reluctantly and started walking towards a group of houses nearby "Do you got any brothers or sisters besides your cousin?" he asked curiously.

"No. There's just me and Daddy."

"Oh… How about your cousin?"

"She's like me, and only child. I see her everyday. I'm sure you'll like her. Everyone does anyways. Unlike me…" She sniffed.

"And why wouldn't they like you too? You're nice…"

"No, I'm not. Why do you think my nickname's Nasty? I am nasty. Only lately I've been depressed. But people still don't like me."

"Deperss- what?"

"Sad."

"Oh." He paused for a while "What's your real name?"

"Nastasha Luna Hiwatari."

Damien stopped, took off his hat and bowed dramatically, taking her hand and kissing it "Damien Sirius Raven, at your service…" he put back his cap and grinned as she smiled lightly and blushed "Heh! See? You look prettier when you smile!"

"Don't be silly…" she flushed and jerked her head, her slate bangs hiding her eyes.

He chuckled and clutched her hand, dragging her as he ran across the houses, stopping at a blue one, a man sitting out at it's steps, clutching his head. "Daddy?"

He whipped his head in their direction, his eyes incredibly wide "Nasty?" he whispered.

"I- I'm sorry I ran off like that…" she blushed.

Kai gaped at her, and in a second he was kneeling by her side "You- you talked… You- are you alright?"

She nodded shyly, letting go of Damien's hand to lean into her father's chest, sighing blissfully when he hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head "It's ok… I'm sorry… I-" he then noticed the small boy, who smiled at the whole scene "Hi!"

"Huh… hey… huh… thanks for- bringing her- back…" he rose an eyebrow at him "Do I- know you?"

Damien shrugged "Probably. I live nearby." he grinned "Well, I gotta go back home now… Bye Nasty! Bye Mr. H!" he smiled at the little girl and ran off, Kai's eyes following him till he disappeared further down the street. He then looked back at his daughter "So, got yourself a friend huh?"

She nodded tiredly and closed her eyes softly "I'm tired Daddy… Can you read me a story before I sleep?"

Kai smiled warmly at her and stood, bringing her up with him carefully "Of course. Let's go then…" he kissed her lightly and went inside, feeling happier than he had been feeling for some time. 'Things will work out now. I'm sure they will. I hope so…' he hugged his daughter tightly, unaware of a pair of deep red eyes watching them from a distance. "Trust me Master Kai, they will. Everything is going as foretold. The Elders Coven will be dismantled at last and I'll have her back. It's only a matter of time." Then there was a flash of black feathers and the mysterious eyes were gone.

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	20. To be Nastasha Hiwatari

**Shattered Past**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 20: Epilogue – To be Nastasha Hiwatari**

"_It is time… Come forth, my brothers… Come forth and witness as we once again regain our light… Come forth and watch as it takes down the Dark Ones once and for all… Come, my brothers… and witness the reawakening of the **Blinding Light**…"_

"HEY NAAAASSTYYYYYYY! WAKE UP!"

Nasty snapped her eyes open and yelped in surprise as her two best friends jumped on her "WHAT!" she blinked down at them both, her clueless expression suddenly changing into a death glare "WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! IT'S SEVEN AM!"

The girl grinned at her "Which means you only got about half an hour before we leave for school…"

The boy nodded "That and you could be a bit more considerate towards us… We did wake you up and if it wasn't for us you'd miss your first day of school."

"CONSIDERATE! FOR THAT? Are you **crazy**?" she whimpered and laid back down, covering her head with her covers "Fuck school, I'm sleeping for some time more… Goodnight!"

A growl sounded from above her "NASTASHA HIWATARI! YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Nope…"

"Damien? Would you be so kind as to-"

"Certainly love…" he winked at her and picked up the other girl from her bed.

"MEEP! PUT ME DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU-! Hey, HEY! NO! NOT THAT! NO! NO-!"

"Hehe… time for your morning shower!" he dropped her in the bath tub and turned to the other girl grinning widely.

"Enjoy…" the girl laughed as she turned on the tap.

"ROMANA YOU BITCH! ACK! TOO HOT! TOO HOT!"

"Wakey wakey then…" she chuckled "I'll get your uniform ready…"

Damien chuckled and turned the tap around, making the water come out cold "Grr… Oh… fresh… _nice_…" the young girl sighed in bliss and removed her soaked blue pj's. "Hum…"

**Greetings and welcome to my life! My name's Nastasha Luna Hiwatari, but everyone calls me Nasty. I live with my dad- no, actually I don't… not _exactly_ anyways… I'll get back to that, just a sec… I live in your typical suburban suburbs with my cousin living in the house in front of mine.**

"Hey Nasty! Your uniform's ready. But there's something odd about the skirt… I don't think it was meant to be so short…"

**Meet Romana Magnolia Jurgen, Rome to those who want to keep their limbs and live.**

"Well the Earth wasn't meant to be round neither…" she yawned "And guess what? It is!"

Rome scolded at her "Nasty…"

**When you look at her you might think she's some kind of freaky punk or something. Well, let me tell you, she ain't. You probably know her, everyone around here does, even if just by sight. Ya know, small town and stuff… She's got crimson eyes, a nice tan which I'd KILL to have and long purple hair in an eternally existent ponytail, her front bangs dyed red. My uncle makes her wear it in a ponytail all the time God knows _why_. Though he's not too happy about her bangs nor the eyebrow piercings she got over this summer. Though my aunt likes them a lot! Yes, them, _piercings_, as in, not only one. She's got two piercings on the same eyebrow and it looks so cool! Meeh… she's so pretty… Anyways, besides this, she always wears boyish clothes though always with a feminine touch somewhere… though normally that "feminine touch" is nothing more than those large golden earring hoops she wears all the time or her black choker. Main rule: No skirts. Which is why she hates the school uniform. White shirt, blue tie and dark blue pleated skirt, hers reaching her knees, mine reaching my mid-thighs (I don't like skirts that happen to be any longer than that so I had to make a couple of changes to me skirt… hehe…).**

**Herm, as I was saying, there's more than it meets the eye about my dear Rome… oh yeah… You see punk, you think she's irresponsible and dumb and stuff and then you get the most down to earth girl you'll ever know. She's really smart and great to have around 'cause I know I can always count on her to take me home when I'm drunk or to bare with bitchy me when Daddy comes home drunk or doesn't come home at all. But that's another story…**

Damien yawned and eyed her lazily, his gaze lingering over her pale, creamy slender legs. Now if only he could- He cleared his throat "You know, you're supposed to be done by today…"

"Shut it Bee-Head, I'm enjoying myself!" She stuck her tongue out at him and shook her hair, taking a sponge from behind her "Now make yourself useful and wash my back!"

"Sure sure…" he chuckled and took the sponge.

**And here he is! Damien Sirius Raven! My best bestest pal! You could say if I was the chips, he'd be my ketchup! I'm lousy without him! He's another one of those people you look at and judge, judge, JUDGE! Without knowing him definitely cause you wouldn't treat him like trash if you knew him. Damien's the best guy you'll ever find; in any way you look at him. First of all, he's really hot, with his dark, _dark_ blue hair, a _really_ nice tan (why am I the only whitey freak here? -...-) and those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes… Besides the physical part, he's nice, he's sweet, he's funny, he's great, he's everything to me, he's my best friend. And he gets treated like some freaky abnormal outsider by everyone else but me, Rome, Darien and our closest friends and family. Why? Because he's got a "touch me and die" façade towards strangers, because he wears black clothing most of the time (and eyeliner and black nail polish… hum…), because when he doesn't wear all black he wears yellow as well (which is why I call him Bee-Head and Bee-Bee and stuff) and here's the main reason why others like to push him away: He's got a boyfriend and he admits it to anyone. That's right. Damien Raven, the hottest guy in school is gay, he accepts and admits it and what does everyone else do? Treat him like dirt. I've kicked a lot of asses on account of that. What else is left for me to say? Oh, right, he always wears his black and yellow cap. And I mean ALWAYS. Even when he sleeps. Seriously.**

Rome sighed and looked her cousin up "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost! Hn… D, where's my bra?"

"NASTY!" Rome blushed ten shades of red "You don't just ask a guy where your bra is!"

She gave it a thought as she pulled her skirt on "Right… you check their pockets before they try to take it with them for a souvenir, I know that. But Damien here's one of us girls, aren't you Bee-Bee?"

The purple haired girl shook her head at her cousin "You're impossible… Now come on, we're gonna be late!"

Damien grunted and tossed a bra at Nasty "Yeah, hurry up… Darien's already called asking where I am…"

**Oh… did I forget to tell you? Darien's his boyfriend… Funny ain't it? Damien and Darien… sounds cute… And it is cute! Their first names are really similar and stuff but they look nothing alike and they're complete opposites! Darien hangs out with the three of us too but sadly, lately it hasn't been too common since he's a senior student now and therefore has little time for us, mere juniors. Though I know he always gets enough time to be with Damien… he's not as hot as him, but he is not too far behind… oh Hell no… He's got blue eyes, he's really, _really_ tall and has creamy smooth skin and long blond hair… which is also really smooth. He's like- well, he's anything but- Gah! HE'S SO FREAKIN' DIFFERENT FROM MY BEE-BEE!**

**Herm! You're probably wondering how I know this creamy skin, smooth hair thing… Well, Damien _is_ my best friend… so yeah, he tells me everything. And I really mean _everything_… though normally he's either drunk or hyper… Which is bad. Damien has a drinking problem… he has great endurance, but still… if you ever see him walking in circles, ask him to stand on one foot. If he calls you an idiot, everything's fine, he's probably looking for something he dropped or whatever. If he tries and falls, pay attention to this: _Run_. Run far away and DON'T LOOK BACK!**

**For example, on our last Christmas dinner he decided to tell me about his first time with Darien (yes, he'd had a few drinks by then) in front of all my family and Darien himself too… With_ full details_… And then he laughed for a good five minutes while we looked around in awkwardness. The best part was when he puked on my uncle's carpet (Yeah, it was at their house on that time. Good thing Daddy wasn't there or he would have banned me from seeing Damien for sure…) much to it's owner's horror. Uncle Robbie fainted and started asking for his axe and drinking almost as much as Damien had drunk, which was scary as Hell. Rome and Minx were carefully stepping away from him and pulling an unconscious Damien out of the room just in case. Poor Darien was about to kill him and my dear Bee simply laughed as his boyfriend lectured him about privacy and stuff like that… And he wonders why uncle Robbie can't stand him…**

**But either way, I know can always trust Damien with my life, my own dignity even. Which is great. And weird… sometimes I feel so comfortable around him it scares me. Like a while ago for example. I was naked in the shower, with him seeing me and all, and I went and asked him to wash my back like it was the most natural thing in the world. It freaks me out I swear. I actually feel more comfortable with him than with the other girls from my gym class. Weird…**

Nasty stuck her tongue out at them and proceeded to braid her dark blue hair. Well, part of it anyways since she had it styled in a weird cropped way which made it look like she had it short and spiky at the sides, with just some in the back of her head in two long braids when in reality most of it was long. It was dark blue at the back while her bangs were slate, accentuating her sapphire blue eyes and pale complexion. "Okie, ready! Let me just feed Yoyo…"

Damien growled "Nazz… come on…"

"It's just a few minutes! Go on ahead, I'll meet you outside!" she ran out of the room and went down the flight of stairs, turning left into the kitchen, where she proceeded to open a cupboard above the fridge, taking a package from inside, flinching when something brushed her leg. "Woo…? Hey there Yoyo!"

The white furry rodent chirped and climbed up to her shoulder, squeaking softly. "Hungry are we? Hehe…" she walked to the counter and opened the package, placing some acorns in a clean plate and leaving it on the floor next to a bowl full of water "Bye Yoyo, take good care of the house!"

**Yoyo! My dormouse! I love her so much! Daddy gave her to me over two years ago so I wouldn't feel so lonely since he's always working and stuff. She's pretty big for a dormouse, about the size of a small cat and also an albino, so unlike normal dormouses, she's white, her eyes pinkish red and shiny… she's really puffy and so _sweet_! Well to me anyways… she seems to hate everyone else… Herm.**

"NASTY! We're gonna be late!"

"COMING!" Nasty ran out of the kitchen, getting her backpack from the living room and her rollerblades from behind the front door. Outside, her cousin and their friend awaited, Rome on her own rollerblades and Damien on his skateboard, eyeing her with distaste "We're gonna be late!"

"Yeah yeah… I've heard you the first ten times! You're just upset 'cause you won't be able to snuggle with Darien before our first class…" she chuckled and kept her sneakers inside her bag, fastening her blades and quickly joining them "Race?"

Rome pouted at her "Race my ass! I'm not getting tired because of that ever again! You only ask us to race cause you know you win… somehow…"

Nasty grinned proudly "Well it's not my fault I'm so athletic and fast and wonderful and-"

"Modest?"

Nasty glared at him and her cousin as they chuckled at her "Har har…" she stuck her tongue out at them and proceeded to glide away slowly "Hum… can't wait for winter… stupid heat wave…" she yawned "Stupid school…"

Rome chuckled and caught up with her "Which teacher should we terrorize this year?"

"I say we wait to see who we got… Last year we didn't and ended up terrorizing a nice teacher during our first term…" Damien sighed "So let's wait this time, hmm?"

"Yeah… but he forgave us…" Nasty nodded to herself "Which was really nice of him…"

"And we changed targets afterwards!" Rome added "Hmm, I wonder if Miss What's-her-name has retired yet…"

Nasty chuckled and got in front of them, skating backwards "Well if she didn't, we'll make her have an early retirement…" she winked at them.

"You're truly impossible…"

"HEY NASTYY! FOXY LADYYYYY!"

The said girl sighed and looked over at her current boyfriend, who was running towards them "Hi Vick…"

"Why hello _bella_! Romey! Hey there D!"

"Hi!"

"Yo Vick…"

**Meet Victor Flavian Giancarlo. My current boyfriend. After spending all of his miserable life sucking up to me I finally felt sorry for him and accepted to be his "Foxy Lady" as he calls me… You're probably wondering why all the "excitement"… Well, I can't say I'm too happy. I mean, he's hot, really nice and stuff, and even though he's a bit eccentric and goofy he's nice to have around. But he's such a drag… I am not putting up with him for much longer… First chance I get and I'm going back to good old single status and one night stands! Now that is the life!**

"So tell me _bella_, how was your summer?"

"Hot."

He blinked at her "Hot?"

"Yeah, I almost had a heat strike or whatever you call it…" she nodded.

"But this summer wasn't too hot…"

"Well to me it was. You know I don't like the summer. Except for that no school thing of course… But I try to stay as close to air conditioner and ice-cream as possible and stuff."

Vick rose an eyebrow at her "Weird…" She looked him over. His blond hair was shorter than the last time she had seen him and that had been two days ago. His blue eyes were bright and shiny as usual and he also seemed a bit darker "I see you went to the beach…"

"Heh! I was starting to wonder when you'd notice! Don't I look so hot?" he grinned.

Nasty rolled her eyes and turned to Damien "And you say I'm egocentric?"

He smirked "The fact that he **is** doesn't make you less egocentric…" he laughed and skated away from her.

Nasty seethed and swiftly glided after him "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU WASP!"

Rome sighed and shook her head "Would you two quit it already?"

"NOT UNTIL I KILL HIM!"

"WHOA HELP!"

She was about to roll her eyes at them again when a nice looking convertible stopped not too far from her. A familiar looking convertible. "Good morning princess!"

Vick grinned widely "NIGEL! Wassup man?"

"Hum, hi Vick…" the said boy jumped off the car and approached the purple haired girl, leaning in for a kiss. Rome however pushed him away and frowned at him in distaste "Where have you been during all of last week?"

He let his shoulders slump down "Traveling? I though I had told you that… Now is this anyway to greet your boyfriend?" he grinned sheepishly.

A voice from behind him answered his question "Yeah, if he's an asshole…"

Nigel didn't even turn around "Hello Nastasha… had a good summer?"

"Why yes… since you weren't around too much… Can't say Rome liked that much though… I think you owe her an apology…"

He smiled "Right… I was just about to do that. I'm sorry love…"

**Nigel Michelangelo Dubois… Rome's boyfriend for the past three years. I can't say I like him much… he takes advantage of the fact that Rome really is in love with him. So he goes around messing things up and fucking around. Literally. The only reason I don't tell Rome this… is because she might do something stupid… she's way too happy with him, she loves him way too much. Don't know why though. He's hot, sure… shoulder length green hair, blue eyes… nice body… and not a lousy lay, definitely not… Yeah, he got me too. But I have an excuse! I was drunk! He took advantage of me. And he got a nice shiner for it too.**

**He looks just like his brother Oliver, but he's the exact opposite. While Oliver's nice and stuff he's treacherous and mean. Seriously, I don't know what Rome sees in him… And the fact is I should tell her about what he's been doing… but I just can't… I couldn't stand to see her cry over him…**

Rome smiled and blushed slightly "Juh huh…" she looked up shyly and closed her eyes as he kissed her softly, causing Nasty and Damien to gag and Vick to glare at them in jealousy "How come you never let me greet you like that?" he pouted.

Nasty stuck her tongue out at him "'Cause it's mushy and sappy. Now you two quit sucking face and come on!"

"Yeah yeah…" Nigel clicked his tongue in annoyance and got back into the convertible "Wanna come with me love?"

Rome blushed, but after looking over at her cousin's expression she merely shook her head slowly "Hum, no I er… need to talk to them… er, see ya in a while?"

He sighed and bit his lower lip "Fine… bye."

Nasty glared at him as he drove off, turning back to her cousin afterwards, who was also glaring at her "Ok, that's it! You're gonna tell me what you got against Nigel and NOW."

Damien sensed danger in that subject and so quickly tried changing it. So, he hissed at them "Would you too quit yapping already? And over him of all things too… WE'RE LATE!"

Nasty sent him a thankful look and quickly glided away as fast as she could along with her cousin and him, leaving Vick behind. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Miss Hiwatari, am I boring you?"

Nasty yawned dramatically and blinked at her teacher "Boring me? What makes you think so?" she smirked.

Rome sighed 'Here we go… WHY can't she behave for once?' she looked over at her other friend for help to find him with his arms crossed over his chest, his head jerked and his cap hiding his eyes. Damien . was . asleep… _Again_… She sweatdropped 'Typical… Some things never change…'

"Well **you were** daydreaming apparently…" the teacher continued, narrowing her eyes at the bluenette

"Well **you weren't** too interesting anyways…" she mimicked her.

The woman gaped at her and sputtered "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME!"

Nasty grinned. She was on a rampage now and this was going to be fun "How dare **you** make me snap awake! I was having such nice thoughts… and I was about to fall asleep too…" she snickered "'Cause you see… unlike _some people_ apparently," she eyed her teacher daringly "I do like to have my beauty sleep any time I can…"

"OUT!" Damien jumped at the shrill, looking around dumbfounded "Huh?"

Rome rolled her eyes and pointed at Nasty as she shrugged and packed her things, ignoring the weird looks from the rest of the class, Damien's smirk and her cousin's glare as she went down the stairs, exiting the classroom.

'Woo, new record… I got kicked out right on the first class of the year!' Nasty yawned and went into the library, looking around 'Hum… now if only Darien was here- Oh! Speak of the devil!' she smirked "HI DD!"

"Hiwatari keep it down or else…" the librarian warned.

"Yeah yeah… hey book worm!"

A tall blonde, sitting in a far corner rose his head to her "Hmm?" he frowned at her and in no time his blue eyes went back to his book, uninterested in her presence "Weren't you supposed to be in Mathmatics with Romana and Damien?"

**And finally, here he is… Darien Draco Mortensen, Damien's boyfriend… dreamy, ain't he?**

She stuck her tongue out at him "Shouldn't **you** be snuggling with Bee-head?"

He eyed her unamused and got back to his book again "No, he's in class now. And again I ask: Shouldn't **you** be there as well? Oh, wait, let me guess… another one of your tantrums and the teacher didn't like it. You should seriously consider growing up you know?"

**Oh hail the great all knowing God… Darien the Great I-Know-Everything-And-You're-Miles-Away-From-My-Intelligence…**

**Yeah… DD thinks he's superior to everyone… he kinda reminds me of uncle Robbie, Rome's Dad. My uncle adores him by the way. Says he's a true gentleman. Just like the ones from the "old times". Adding of course how most boys nowadays are uncouth and filthy pigs with no manners, hinting at Damien while he's at it, who by "coincidence" normally happens to be either laughing madly (or uncouthly as he says) at something on TV or something I said or fooling around with me and Rome which ain't too couth neither considering the kind of stuff we do. Pillow fights, popcorn fights, dirty jokes, role-playing… Hilarious, really.**

**Now why does my uncle like him you ask? Because Darien's what he calls a decent, nice man… really polite and stuff, really intelligent, a book worm, calm and thoughtful… and the number one reason: he's our school's Chess Champion. Uncle Robbie nearly died in joy on that day. I think the image of his face when Darien smirked and said calmly "Checkmate" to Nikita Gorbachov or whatever will be scarred in my mind forever. His lips got into a huge, face ripping grin, his eyes were rolled up so much he resembled one of those druggies who look like they're experiencing nirvana and he actually _hooted_. Robert Jurgen, AKA I-am-the-meaning-of-couth actually hooted like a hooligan. It was- disturbing. Though I don't remember him even saying a lame "Very good Nastasha" when _I_ took my netball team to victory on the last Nationals.**

**No… Darien deserves a weird adoration display and a party in his honor and everything for winning a game I always beat him at (of course Darien made me swear I didn't tell this to anyone. He has- _things_ he can use against me… Grr…), but not his uncouth, rude niece… You gotta love him… Even Daddy was actually nice to me and took me out for dinner and to watch a movie that day… Hum… we had caviar and tartar beef… My favorite!**

"Hmmm… Nope." He narrowed his eyes at her when she once again stuck her tongue out at him, then giving her a measuring look, frowning at her sudden smirk "See something you like?" she grinned.

'Oh, in supermodel mood are we?' he smirked "Yes, could you pass me that book please? It does look interesting…"

"Wha- !" Nasty fumed. She had "Center of the World" syndrome, and being put aside for some book did **not** please her. Of course Darien knew this well. Hence why he had a huge grin on his face "GET IT YOURSELF YOU FUCKING LAZY ASS!" she spat.

"HIWATARI GET OUT!"

She stared at the librarian dumbfounded "How the fuck did you know it was me?"

The woman cringed at her language "Simple. You're uniquely impossible, _rud_e and loud. NOW **LEAVE**!"

The bluenette growled and left as the blonde behind her snickered and shook his head "When will she learn…"

Nasty walked along the corridors, muttering under her breath and kicking any random objects she came across with "Stupid- woman… stupid Darien- stupid teachers stupid school stupid…" she growled.

"Heeee- llooo…" she rose her eyes and gaped at the boy in front of her "Wha- ? You too?"

He nodded and stifled a yawn "Yeah, Miss It's-My-Period didn't like me sleeping during her ever so fascinating explanation about the- er… what were those graph things again?" he yawned, tears showing in the corner of his eyes.

"Functions Damien, FUNCTIONS…" she sighed "Guess she'll be our victim then… Oh yay…" she rubbed her hands in satisfaction.

"Whatever… She sent me out for you by the way… Says she wants us both in the principal's office…"

"Whoopee…"

"So you were kicked out too huh? That's nice… Smooth start for a fresh new year indeed…" a disappointed voice sounded not too far from them.

Damien frowned at him "Spare me the lecture will ya? Hn…" he looked around casually "I'm hungry…"

"As usual…" Nasty chuckled "Well sorry, but it's still a few hours till lunch time…"

"Fuckity fuck then…" he suddenly smirked deviously "I know! We'll go to the principal's office… you distract him with your flawless sex-appeal and that'll give me the chance to raid his little bar-fridge-thingy…"

Nasty mewled "Not a bad idea…" she laughed.

Darien sighed at them "You two are impossible…"

His boyfriend promptly smirked "Yeah… ain't we?" he grinned "And you're crabby and looking needy…"

He blushed lightly "Don't be uncouth Damien…"

**I think uncle Robbie would have made that "Oh my, NIRVANAA!" face now if he was here…**

Nasty gagged at them "For Cripe's sake! Just make out hardcore already and do it fast so we can go say 'hi' to our principal… and take his Kit-Kats of course…"

Darien couldn't even complain about her speech, because Damien quickly grinned and jumped on him, kissing him passionately for a few moments and stepping back chuckling lightly "Ok, now I'm happy! See ya later big boy! We'll save some for you!" he winked at him and walked away whistling casually.

The girl sighed and turned to her flushed blonde friend who cursed at himself inwardly "What? Are you gonna tell me you didn't like it?" she grinned mischievously.

He glared at her "Don't you have somewhere to go to?" and with that he turned around and stalked back to the library.

She chuckled and quickly caught up with her friend, wasting no time before starting to discuss their plan.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Hum… who knew good ol' Snider would actually have booze in his office…" Vick eyed his friends' latest conquest with big shiny eyes.

"An' gewd booze tah boot!" Damien nodded hungrily as he drank his third can of beer, all the while eyeing a yellow bottle not too far from him.

Nasty shrugged at them and grinned at a big box in her hands "Meh, I'm just happy about the cherry ice cream! Yum…"

Her cousin promptly took the ice cream from her "HELL NO! You know very well what happens when you eat ice cream! So no ice cream for you!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me! You can have Kit-Kat's, M&M's, Maltesers and whatever candy you feel like and even some beer or whatever, but NO ICE CREAM!" Rome said with a final tone, handing her a Twix.

Nasty growled and tossed the chocolate back into the box "No fair!" she eyed Damien "What are you drinking?" she widened her eyes at the empty bottles laying beside him.

He grinned at her "Hum… Artic Vodka… lemoneee!" he chuckled and poured himself another generous glass of the drink.

His best friend squirmed as he gulped it avidly "Ooh… I want some too!"

"Nasty…"

Nigel sighed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders "Leave her be… Think of it as a _Goodbye Holidays_ party!"

Rome sighed "Fine…" she leaned back into him, unwrapping the Twix Nasty had refused previously "Guess I'll have to drag her back home drunk and tuck her in as usual…" she grumbled as Nasty reached for another bottle, this one with a clear liquid, golden flakes floating on it's surface. "Oh man, not that…" she whimpered.

Her cousin grinned "Man, what does that guy do in his free time? There's more stuff on that mini-bar than at the supermarket! Gold Strike!" she opened the bottle hungrily "Who wants some?"

Vick glued himself on her "Me!"

Damien hiccupped and grinned at her, suddenly cooing at the bottle in her hands "Oh looky, it has gold zingies floatin' 'bout… How cyuteee! Awen't we cyute? You'll take me flying 'way an Ah'll be happy ever afta'… Hehehe… Yes Ah will! Yesh Ah will, won' Ah nowa?" he tickled the bottom of the bottle and made weird kissy sounds much to everyone's horror.

Rome's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets "Er, no Gold Strike for Damien… He's had enough alcohol to knock out an elephant… Not to mention he's starting to scare me…"

He blinked "I am?"

Nasty nodded "Three glasses of Artic Vodka, five Smirnoffs, four cans of beer and half a Baileys' bottle. I think it's enough. I'm surprised you're not clinically dead with alcohol poisoning by now…"

"Shaddup, I'm vine!"

She sighed "Stand on one foot."

"Humkay…" he rose his left foot "Weee! Sey? Ah can staaa-!" he collapsed on his butt, glaring as Nasty laughed at him "Hey, itz not fair! Zhe floor waz movin'! Bezidez, **I** dezide wh'n I'm duhne!" he said in a slur of words as he sat on his previous spot "Bezides, itz onley… huh… stupid watch stick zings… huh…" he looked at his watch, almost twisting his arm as he tried to make the hands on it to stop spinning around. "GAAAH! STOP SPINNING! AND DON'T LAUGH AT MEY YA WALKIN' TALKIN' STICKS!"

Nasty rolled her eyes "It's eleven PM…"

He burped "Rite… Now gimme them gold juice!" he pounded his fists on the small wall he was sprawled on. "WHOA!" Nasty laughed as he lost balance and slipped, crashing down to the floor again in an awkward position "Ugh… I think my foot slipped without me seeing… You naughtey foot you…"

She chuckled and lowered herself to his level, her arms wrapped around her knees "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Rome frowned at her "But you're not even-" her eyes widened in realization "Oh!"

Damien sat up straight and slowly swung from side to side, eyeing Nasty with a "focused" look "Huh… I see a pink box… and a camel…" he blinked "Oh, fingers? Huh… four? No wait… Thomas Jefferson!"

She sighed "Ok, no more booze for you…" she opened the bottle and poured some of it's clear liquid on four glasses "Rome? Ya want some?"

She shook her head "No thanks… Guess I'll be the "designated driver"… Not that I drive… or any of you for that matter…" she pointed at her boyfriend "And besides, **he** didn't bring his car so… No one's gonna die today." she rolled her eyes as Nigel and Vick quickly drank their shots and helped themselves to another round.

Nasty just shrugged "Hum… ok… here Bee-Bee… you can have her glass… but that's it!" she handed Damien the shot, which he took deftly and drank in no time, grinning widely for a few seconds before grumbling and turning around to make odd sounds and pour out the contents of his stomach…

"EW! NOT ON ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Vick scooted up to his feet, stepping as far away from Damien as possible "Phew… Ha ha! Missed me!" he danced around until he tripped over his own feet "Huh! I'm ok! I'm o- k!" he sat up and opened another can of beer "Ha! Damien's a gay wuss! He's puking already!" he laughed and poked fun at the green-faced boy like a five-year old.

"But he drank at least five times more booze than you so SHUT UP AND DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Nasty whacked him and bent down next to her friend, stroking his back "See what happens when you over do it? You throw away your dinner… ugh… No more drinks for you! Now it's final!" she stood straight and gulped her own shot "Hum… cinnamon… I'm having another one! Nigel?"

The green haired boy promptly poured some more on her glass, which she emptied as well in no time, much to her cousin's dislike "Nasty, we have school in the morning… You don't wanna get a hangover do you?"

"What-the-fuck-ever…" she took the bottle and took a good drag from it "Hum…" licking her lips she poured what was left into her glass and gulped it quickly, laughing in a scary manner. "Huh… Stars…" she laughed and suddenly started singing "Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin's laid an egg…"

Rome panicked "ENOUGH!"

Nasty pouted "But Womey… wha' 'bout them?" she pointed at the three boys, who were currently fighting over a can of beer, the last one apparently.

"No buts! Fuck them! Let's go!" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them all "Now come on _Nastasha_! I'll take you home now… And you guys go home too! Nastasha?"

"Woo… sheeza using me full name! Itz serious!" she chuckled, suddenly taking a serious expression when she noticed her Rome's glare. "Meh… fine…" Nasty tossed the glass away and stumbled to her cousin, grinning widely "Damn that zing's powerful!" she giggled "Huh… Which way's home?"

Rome sighed and dragged her away "Bye guys!"

"BYE FOXXEY LADEEEYYYYSS!"

Nasty waved at them and then looked up at the sky "Hum, I ztill feel like zingin… Herm!

_An' I'd give up forever to touch ya!_

'_Cuz I know that'cha feel mey zumhow!_

_Yar zhe closest to heaven tha' I'll eva' be, an' I dun wanna go home right now!_" Nasty chanted in a slight slur.

Damien chuckled and sang on, his voice even slurrier

"_An' all Ah can taste is zhis feelin',_

_An' all Ah can breathe iz yar life,_

_But sooner or later it'z ova, I juss dun wanna miss ya t'night…_"

The other two boys laughed and joined in, swinging from side to side, glasses in hand and completely unsynchronized

"_An' I dun wan' the World to see mey!_

'_Cuz I dun think that they'd understand!_

_When everything's made tah be broken,_

_I juss want'cha tah know who I aaaaaam!_"

Rome chuckled at the boys and dragged a hysteric Nasty away from them, cringing as someone opened a window and yelled out for silence, to which the boys sang even louder, going out of tune on purpose…

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Buh-bye Romey! See ya tomorrow!" Nasty stumbled into her house, chuckling to herself as she remembered the boys' faces when a bucket of water was poured over them "Weehee… Nice cold- watta… Tah make y'all fresh and clean… Juss like Tide… no wait… What did Tide do again? Huh… Bah who cares!" she laughed, gasping as she bumped into something "Hn… whadda Hell?" she looked up, blinking rapidly "Damn… Since when we hav' a hat- han- ger in zhe middle of zhe vuckin' room?" she poked at it "I can assure you I'm no hat hanger…" she jumped her full height as the "hanger" spoke and turned on the lights, glaring down at her.

Her eyes widened "Oooh- **crap**…" Daddy was home… 'Just my luck…'

**Kai Nicholai Hiwatari. The best lawyer in town if not in the whole country and owner of his very own company as well. A lawyer company I believe… Never really bothered about it. But besides all that, he's my father. Which is weird. I know nothing about him. What he likes, what he doesn't like, his birthday, who his friends are… We have a very odd relationship. If I can actually call it that… I hardly ever see him since he's working all the time at his precious company and stuff and when I do see him… it's not pretty. Not a family man at all. Sometimes I wonder what my mother saw in him, whoever she was. I asked him to show me a picture of her, tell me who she was, her name or something but he said there were no pictures left, he didn't want to think about her and he had important paper work to attend to. Minx told me later that he had burned them all. The pics that is. Wonder what she did to him… Maybe she ditched him for someone else or maybe she died or simply left him or whatever… I don't know and no one will tell me. But I wished she was here… at least I wouldn't be alone all the time… Yes, alone, 'cause sometimes I go for months without seeing Daddy and it gets awfully lonely here… **

**Ok, so maybe not exactly… I- er… receive visits every night from midnight on. My favorite's this lady with the same name as me. She's really nice and pretty, and I find odd similarities between her and me besides the name. I've asked her if she was my mother but she just shook her head sadly and wailed pitifully. Then, she disappeared for a full month. So I never asked anything like that ever again. She's been dead for over twenty five years by the way, but she's the youngest spirit I got here… Yes, I talk to ghosts. At first it was scary yeah, but she taught me not to be afraid so I learned to live with it. It's actually very nice, unless when I got tests and they don't stop turning my room upside down and banging the doors 'cause they don't like it when I ignore them. But I do have to study. School's more important than their wails so nye!**

**Only Damien knows about this… he sees Nastasha too, but only her. Sometimes I get the feeling he knew her before me… maybe he did, who knows?**

**Woops! Huh, I'm not talking about Daddy anymore, am I? Sorry, I tend to drift away from my original subjects often… What else about Daddy… Hum, he's rich, he's stoic as Hell, he doesn't find anything even slightly funny, he's- really strong (trust me, _I know_) and he's very secret about himself. But he's a great lawyer, I think he's never lost a case in all his career. Sometimes I wish he would focus on ME at least half as much as he apparently focuses on his job, instead of only showing up when I don't need him. Kinda like now actually. This is awful… He's drunk, which means… this ain't gonna be pretty… Daddy gets pretty- violent when drunk… I better get out of here while I still can.**

"Where have you been?" he sneered as his crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, reaching for something next to him. "Well?"

She eyed him up and down as he finished a bottle he had on a table beside him, placing it there again afterwards and shaking his head vigorously. It had been at least two full weeks since the last time she had seen him… his hair was the same messy two toned color like her own, slate blue in the front, dark royal blue in the back, his eyes a deep crimson color. He wore his usual lawyer outfit, only the tie was loose and the jacket was missing. She gulped as she realized the smell of alcohol surrounding him and his slightly glazed eyes 'Oh man…' he really **was** drunk… Oh well… so was she… "Huh, out? Zhe ztarz are lookin' nice today…" she finally answered, grinning widely.

"Out, was it? And for a drink I see… Well… drinks cost money… and money doesn't grow on trees ya know?"

"Look whose talkin'…" she slurred

He ignored her and went on "Now, money takes a lot of work to earn. And if you think I'll be supporting you for much longer with you behaving the way you do and spending it stupidly, you've got another thing coming." He narrowed his eyes at her "Now care to explain why you were kicked out of your first class and skipped school for the rest of the day. Or do I have to make you?" So Snider had called her father huh… Well fuck it! "Wanna know do ya?" she chuckled.

"Yes please…" Nasty looked away, her eyes glazed "Well, maybe 'cause it's mah way tah try t' get zum attention from me legal guardian, since ev'thing else failed so far… yeah…" She glared up at him defiantly "Why do ya avoid me anywayz? Are ya ashamed of mey? Is it 'cuz I'm a disappointment, is that it? Do I _scare_ you?" the last sentence was delivered in a mock tone.

**Yes, Minx told me once I looked a lot like my mother. I guess Daddy doesn't like to be reminded of her, (hence why he burned her pictures) so I suppose that's why he avoids me all the time. He's afraid of me, hehe… He's obsessed with my mother. Whenever he actually sleeps over, I can hear him tossing and turning in his sleep and calling her name. Melanie or whatever… I just don't get the- _Nicholai_ part… Is he bi or something? Either way, he's freakin' paranoid and _obsessed_!**

"ENOUGH!" Kai gritted his teeth, clenching his fists "Go to your room!"

Nasty huffed "Oh… So zhat's it, ya got no arg'ments left so ya juss d'smiss mey… Ok… FINE!" she stalked up the stairs and went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Her father sighed and ran a hand down his face as he went up the stairs, tripping on the last two steps "Crap… Nastasha!" he knocked on her door lightly "Look I'm sorry… Open the door, we need to talk…" he slurred.

"Screw you! Yar never here when Ah need ya, dun be when Ah **don't**! Now go tah Hell and leave mey 'lone!"

That was it. "NASTASHA HIWATARI! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" he rammed his fists into the door repeatedly "DO YOU HEAR ME? NASTASHA!"

Nasty clutched the sides of her head, trying to make the sound of her father's constant banging go away, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as he finally strode in "Go away… Ah got school in zhe mornin'…" she whispered as she curled up into a tight ball, sobbing softly.

"You didn't seem too worried about that a while ago, otherwise you would have been home on time…" A hand clenched around her neck painfully "When will you learn? When will you be more like your _mother_? She was never like this! Why can't you be like she was!"

**See what I mean? He always says this to me when I do something he doesn't like. Yeah, _really_ motivating. Makes me feel SO loved and cherished… What's a girl to do? Any other girl? I dunno. Me? Try to avoid his rage as much as possible and try to make him pull himself together. Though it doesn't really work normally…**

"I'm not her! Daddy listen- !" she pleaded.

"Shut up! Apparently I still need to punish you to make you learn don't I? When will you grow up?" he sneered as he removed his belt from around his waist.

She sobbed and shut her eyes tightly as the bed shifted beside her, cold leather running along her side while his hand still held her down by her neck "Daddy please…"

"Quiet!" She whimpered as he whipped her violently, pulling his arm back to strike her again "Daddy please **don't**-!" her voice was nothing but a wail now, she felt weak and tired since the alcohol she herself had taken was starting to blur her senses. She sighed and closed her eyes slowly, biting back her gasps and accepting her punishment before things got even worse. It wasn't as if she had a choice anyways. She knew this would happen the minute she had seen him, his eyes glazed and empty bottles beside him. She knew there was nothing she could do.

Of course he'd apologize… he always did. He always promised things would change and he'd be there later for dinner and he'd be a good father from there on. She was so sick of those empty promises. She was so sick of _him_. And what about her mother? Where was she? Was this her fault? It couldn't be! Mothers always cared… Minx was always so- nice and caring towards Rome… and even herself, even tough she was only her niece. Jessica, Vick's mother and Celine, Nigel's mother were also so caring and nice to their sons. The three women were the mother image she had never had. They all had known her mother, but they wouldn't tell her anything about her neither. Not even her name. Her father had probably asked them not to tell her. But she knew her name. He had told her himself in his sleep. Melanie. But… was she dead? Had _he _killed her? No… he wouldn't… But then… why had she left? Melanie couldn't have been that cruel and mean to just- leave her behind with him… Minx had told her once when she was little that she was nice and sweet, a good mother… And uncle Robbie, who didn't seem to like anyone seemed very fond of her as well… Then maybe she had left because of _him_. Maybe he hit her too. In that case, she couldn't blame her for leaving. But she could blame her for leaving** her** there with him. Why had she done that? Why wouldn't she come back for her? Was she even _alive_? AND WHY WOULDN'T THEY TELL HER!

'_Mom…_' tears trailed down her cheeks as her father finally got tired and stood, dropping the now blood stained belt and leaving her room, closing the door behind him. A while later she could hear him sobbing in his own room. The effect the drinks had induced in him was wearing out apparently. His usual depression and regret was coming. Her drowsiness was dissipating as well apparently, since her bruises were starting to sting and really hurt. "Daddy…" she croaked and slid out of her bed, wrapping her arms around her sore back and sides. She opened the door and stumbled out of her room, going into his and collapsing next to him on his bed. "Da- Daddy? It's ok… it's me…" she stroked his bangs away from his eyes, smiling softly. He looked so lost… Sometimes she felt like he was more like her child instead of being her father.

Maybe that was why she didn't tell anyone about the way he treated her. Not even Damien. She had learned to endure it throughout the years, over seven years actually, since she had been nine when he got home talking funny and wielding his belt menacingly at her for the first time. On that time it had been because she hadn't cleaned her room or something like that… He normally hit her over minuscule things. But she didn't tell anyone then, and she wouldn't do it now neither. She swore to him she wouldn't. Besides, she loved her father too much despite everything he did (or didn't do). She didn't want him taken away from her when she got to see him so little already.

"Nasty?" he looked at her, his eyes slightly teary "I- I'm sorry…" he wrapped his arms around her small form and pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry baby… I promise it won't happen again… I'm sorry- I'm sorry… I love you…" His daughter choked back a sob and nuzzled her head further into his chest, sighing in bliss as the pain searing through her body became numb and consciousness slipped away from her. "It's ok Daddy… I won't tell…"

**(O)**

**Sad, sappy ending, ain't it? Who cares! The sequel will not be nice and this is just a little smell of that so get used to domestic violence, darkness and glumness! Herm!**

_**:trumpets are heard and fireworks explode:**_

**Waahee! After over a year of slaving over this fic, it's finally over! Waa! Herm, I shall post the sequel as soon as my exams are over. Well actually I'll start writing it then… Huh… it'll be called From the Heart, and the main characters will be zee Main Trio: Nasty, Rome and Damien AND their friends! Darien, Vick, Nigel and TJ (that's Tyson Junior by the way… ;) Yup, I am using him!). And of course, some old faces that just have got to be here! Kai, Robert, Minx and Tala mainly. Later, we shall have special surprise characters too!**

**Now a little Summary for the upcoming sequel: Nasty is lone wolf lawyer and magnate Kai Hiwatari's only daughter. The arrival of an old friend of her father's will reveal information she never thought she would ever find, as well as a new friendship and who knows, maybe something more, since our Hiwatari Junior appears to have a thing for older men… How will her friends and family react to _that_? What will happen when the past is unburied and long forgotten memories return to haunt Kai and his daughter? And what will happen when Voltaire finally decides to take action and attempt to give his heir her rightful inheritance? Why hasn't he acted earlier and what will compel him to act _then_ only? When will all these questions be answered you ask? Later. :D**

**_:duh-duh-dum sounds are heard and K-K makes movie-preview-guy voice:_ Coming soon to a computer near _you_!**

**Herm… R&R now! I shall see you all later! Keep an eye out for the sequel! n-n**


End file.
